


Fire Emblem Awakening: Ties of Destiny

by LadyLucina28



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 107,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucina28/pseuds/LadyLucina28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking in a field with no memory but her name, Athena is recruited by Chrom to be the new tactician of the Shepherds. As war rages throughout Ylisse. Now she, Chrom, and their companions must face the challenges of war and a future that seems inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premonition: Invisible Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a vision that feels neither real nor dreamed, Athena and Chrom defeat the mage Validar. But in the vision's last moments, events take an unexpected turn.

_A man and a woman stepped forward lightly, as if hoping to remain undetected. But their clattering footsteps echoed through the dimly-lit hallway. Stealth was irrelevant, anyhow; their adversary certainly knew they were coming. But the hall was eerily quiet, save for their footsteps, and left them treading cautiously._

_The man had already unsheathed his weapon. His sword reflected the dim torchlight, shining brightly, far brighter than his fine suit of mail armor. At the base of the blade, there was a tear-shaped notch, a design unique to that particular weapon _, it was the great blade Falchion_. His long white cape flowed loosely behind him, causing the nearby torches to flicker. His hair, cropped short and parted neatly, bore the raven-blue hue so common among his bloodline: the royal bloodline of Ylisse, the descendants of the first exalt. He appeared young, but the weight of his station and his responsibilities had taken their toll, and his blue eyes had lost their youthful, optimistic luster. Despite the pressure, his demeanor still spoke of confidence, pride, and determination. A mark on his arm matched the design at the base of his blade – the mark of the exalt, further proof of his heritage. He was Chrom, the prince of Ylisse and the captain of the Shepherds_

_Walking beside him was a smaller woman, with dark brown hair. She looked to be roughly the same age as the blue-haired man, just a few years past two decades. Her hair was in two braids, and though her expression showed the same determination, her dark eyes darted back and forth, searching for any sign of their enemies. Unlike the blue-haired man, her armor was of thin, light, gold-leafed plates, and was mostly covered by a dark robe, trimmed in violet, with golden tassels. Though of smaller build, her measured gait marked her as a capable fighter. The sword in her scabbard was it wasn't straight like a regular sword it was jagged like lightning and it crackled few traces of lightning on it. Rather than drawing her blade, as her companion had, she instead held a small tome, inscribed with runes rather than words. She was not only a skilled swordsman, but a tactician and mage, as well. She was Athena, the tactician of the Shepherds._

_As they stepped into a grand anteroom, the two found their opponent. A tall, middle-aged, dark-skinned man with crimson eyes stood roughly thirty paces away. Their foe was clad in the robes of a Grimleal clergyman, of similar make and color to the robes worn by the tactician. He smiled grimly, his short goatee giving him a rather sinister appearance, as the pair approached. Behind the pair of intruders, several others filtered into the room, but neither the lord nor his brunette companion seemed to notice; this was between the three of them. He flashed a signal to his waiting Grimleal cultists._

_For a moment, the three of them stood still, as if waiting for someone to speak. But the time for words was long past, it was the time of action._

_Chrom rushed forward, blade extended to the cloaked man. He followed by Athena, her hands crackling with lightning. The man in the cloak's hands crackled in purple lightning as he and Chrom fought._

_His sword slashed through the darkness, but was caught slightly off guard when the mage grabbed the blade with his magic-shrouded hands and shoved him off. The man grimaced slightly, and then pushed the devilish mage back with the flat of his sword. He turned, ready to slash him, but he was already up, and sent a ball of darkness towards him. He rolled away, dodging the ball of darkness, barely._

_"Up there!" Chrom shouted pointing to the roof._

_The mage warped himself above them and sent a blast of purple magic towards Chrom and Athena._

_Chrom and Athena jumped out of the way and she hit the roof with a blast of lightning._

_"You fool!" The voice of the mage shouted_

_Then a blast of blue and purple lightning hit Chrom, making him fly to a wall._

_Chrom struggled to stand, using his sword to help push him up. The mage cackled and sent a giant purple ball of dark magic towards Chrom. "Die!"_

_"Yah!" Athena sent another blast of lightning and the two magics collided, making an explosion and sending waves of magic._

_The mage sneered at her, as if she was a horrible monster and she sent an intense glare to him. Athena ran towards Chrom helping him up and giving him a bottle of elixir._

_"We're not finished yet!" Athena shouted as she and Chrom stood up._

_"Really? You would deny your destiny for them? How pathetic." The mage sneered_

_In anger Athena sent another blast of lightning but the mage warped away again. Chrom lifted his blade and smiled_

_"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Athena,_ _and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!_ _" She looked at him for a moment and smiled._

_"Right!" She said "Let's move!"_

_The two rushed forward. Athena opened her tome and unleashed another round of lightning towards the dark mage. Chrom came up behind her, slashing his sword through him._

_"Why do you resist, fools?" the dark mage snarled. "Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!"_

_"Anything can change!" Chrom exclaimed as Athena fired her final attack, with him stabbing forward one more time. The dark mage let out a roar of rage as he fell; his dark magic leaking out of him._

_Chrom and Athena sighed in relief. It was finally over…. The struggle is over… They can finally be at peace. Chrom smiled at her and she smiled back_

_"This isn't over! Damn you BOTH!" the dark mage's voice roared, she glanced over it at the still 'smouldering' body, and widened her eyes as a large dark orb suddenly came shooting out and aiming at Chrom's back. Hoping to take out the man whom lead his demise. She cannot let that happen._

_"Chrom!" she exclaimed, shoving him out of the way and taking the attack herself._

_Her vision went blank for a moment, and then she saw that she was on the ground, head surging with pain._

_"Athena!" he exclaimed, running over and kneeling by her side in an instant. A small groan escaped her lips as he placed an arm behind her back, lifting her head from the ground. "Are you all right?" She gave a small nod and he smiled. He moved to the side for a minute, showing her that the body as the last bit of magic fizzled away from it, and was suddenly gone. "That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day." he said, moving back into her vision as he helped her stand again.. She widened her eyes as she realized that her outer vision was crackling with red. His voice echoed strangely."Finally, we can rest easy now. At long last…"_

_No! Not again! I promised I'd fight it! She thought as she tried to fight it but to no avail._

_"Athena? What's wrong?"_

_No, she shrieked in her mind. Her mind was shrieking and screaming thoughts, the red suddenly veining into her vision. She was losing control, she couldn't stop herself._

_"Hey! Hang on-!"_

_His eyes widened in pain. The woman widened her own eyes as he stumbled back, both staring at the electrical blade of magic that crackled from the center of his stomach. She slowly looked down at her own hand, crackling with faint traces of electricity. No... No… Not again…_

_"Chrom... Oh, gods, Chrom!" she exclaimed, looking up at him. He smiled gently at her, eyes reflecting forgiveness._

_"This is not your… your fault." he said. The woman was crying now, knowing he would not survive. She can't let him die. She promised him… But what can she do? "Promise me, you'll escape from this place, Athena... Please... Go..." the last word came out in a whisper, and he then stepped back and fell to his side, armour clanking heavily as he fell._

_"No! No! Chrom!" she exclaimed, now kneeling at his side, turning him over. His eyes had closed, a small smile on his face. "Chrom, stay with us! You can't die like this! Please!" No response. She knew she would get none, and she let her tears fall. How could he die with a smile on his face, when his most trusted friend just killed him? "Chrom! Olivia needs you! Lucina needs you! Inigo needs you! Dammit, We all need you!" she was sobbing, seeing no movement, no recognition that he was alive. Laughing echoed around her, bouncing off the walls, inside her head. She tilted her head back, letting out a wail of rage and despair._

_"CHROM!"_

_And everything went black._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Please give some comments but no hate but constructive Criticism is appreciated


	2. Prolouge: The Verge of History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena is found lying in a field with no memory. After she helps Chrom fend off a band of brigands, she is welcomed into the Shepherds as a tactician.

"Chrom… we have to do  _something_." It was the voice of a young woman, with a hint of impatience and worry.

"What do you propose we do?" answered another voice. This one was deeper, a man's voice.

With a groan, the young woman awoke. She was lying in a field… somewhere. A young man and woman stood over him, the two of them in the middle of some kind of argument. "Well… I don't know!" the woman cried in frustration. Her hair was blond, and bound into two pigtails that made her look rather childish. She wore a leather vest over her bright yellow blouse and dress. She noticed she was awake, and turned her attention away from the blue-haired man immediately. "Hey there!"

"I see you're awake now," Chrom remarked, turning his attention to the woman as well, who immediately recognized Chrom but where did that come from? "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

The woman brushed her dark brown bangs out of her eyes, before extending her hand, which Chrom grasped firmly. As Chrom helped her to her feet, she couldn't help but notice two rather unusual markings. Chrom's right arm was bare from the shoulder, and adorned with a familiar tear-shaped symbol with a decorated, curved "U" shape around its base.

A second symbol blazed across the back of her own right hand. It was a different symbol, and unlike the decorated tear-shaped mark on Chrom's arm, there was no familiarity to be found here. Six eye-like shapes formed two stalks, meeting at the bottom. Where Chrom's mark was simply a bit darker than his skin, the symbol on her hand was a strange magenta color.

"You alright?" Chrom asked, distracting the woman from her silent musing.

"Oh! Yes. Thank you, Chrom," She answered.

"Ah. Then you know who I am, I suppose," Chrom said with a laugh. When the woman didn't respond immediately, Chrom and the girl both looked at her, unease on their faces.

"No… actually." The mysterious woman twirled one her braids nervously. "It's strange. It just… came to me. Somehow."

Chrom didn't seem overly concerned by this revelation. "How curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?" Again, the woman hesitated.  _Now_  Chrom looked concerned. "You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry. Where am I, exactly?" She finally answered, looking around.

"Hey I've heard of this!" the girl cried. "It's called amnesia!"

Suddenly, another man that had so far been silent and unnoticed spoke up. He was just slightly taller than Chrom, with dishevelled medium-length brown hair, parted as if he had been running particularly fast, or more likely, riding a horse. He seemed to be only a year or two older than Chrom. He wore what looked to be a heavy suit of polished, full plate armour. "It's called a load of Pegasus dung," he answered, sounding exasperated and suspicious. "We're to believe you remember milord's name but not your own?"

"I know it sounds strange sir, but it's the truth…" the woman protested weakly.

The knight opened his mouth to speak, but Chrom interrupted him quickly. "What if it  _is_  true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

The knight that Chrom had called Frederick turned to face Chrom instead. "Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom rolled his eyes, looking equally exasperated. "Right then. We'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

The stranger's eyes widened at that. "Wait just a moment. Don't I get a say in this?" She protested

Chrom held up his hands, gesturing for him to calm down. "Peace, friend. I promise we'll hear all that you have to say back in town. Now come."

**VwV**

The four walked down a beaten dirt path. Chrom and Lissa leading the way, the woman behind them, and Frederick at the rear.

"What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" The woman asked out suddenly

Chrom turned around and laughed gently "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

It was Frederick's turn to laugh. But the sardonic tone made it clear he wasn't truly amused. "You've never heard of the halidom? Someone pay this actress, she plays quite the fool," he remarked dryly. "The furrowed brow is particularly convincing, or would be if this weren't utter nonsense."

Chrom shook his head and gestured for the knight to calm down. "Frederick, please." He turned towards the stranger. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." A thought seemed to strike him. "I suppose proper introductions are in order. You already knew my name. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa," he said, indicating the young blonde.

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa exclaimed angrily. "Ignore my brother – he's a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds?" the amnesiac asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. "You tend sheep in full armour?"

"It can be a dangerous job," Chrom remarked with a sly grin. "Just ask Frederick the Wary." He gestured towards Frederick, who only rolled his eyes.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." Frederick said "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir." The woman responded, smiling slightly "I would do no less myself." Then out of nowhere. "My name is Athena." There was a pause. "I just remembered that. How odd. I supposed that's one mystery solved."

"Athena." Chrom repeated. "Is that foreign? Ah, well. We can discuss it later. At least we have something to call you now and we're almost to town-"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa interrupted suddenly. The three of them turned to see their destination. The small village was just down the hill. It was also in flames, with murky smoke rising steadily from several of the buildings villagers running and screaming for their lives. Chrom gritted his teeth.

"Damn it! Brigands again!" Chrom exclaimed angrily. "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" With that he started rushing towards the town.

"What about Athena?" Frederick called out.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom retorted impatiently, without turning. Frederick raced after Chrom whistling as he went, Lissa following close behind. A horse came running towards them, which Frederick climbed onto with a single fluid motion. The horse, too, bore heavily polished armor.

A moment later, Athena was left standing alone on the beaten path. She then noticed a scabbard and tome strapped to her belt. She drew the sword and found that, thankfully, the blade was sharp. Even though it was bronze, it could help. "I have to help them." She muttered. She rushed down the hill, trying to catch up with the others.

**VwV**

"Get to it lads!" Garrick exclaimed as he laughed. "Grab anything shiny and put the rest to the torch! We've gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" he turned his attention to a random maiden that he grabbed off the streets, smirking as he held his axe to her throat.

"S-stay away from me!" she exclaimed as she pulled at her wrist, trying, and failing, to get free. "Please! Someone! Help!"

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa exclaimed as she, Frederick, and Chrom entered the town.

"Don't worry," Chrom said darkly as he watched the bandits approach them, cocky and ready for a challenge. He pulled Falchion from its scabbard, glaring as he held it in front of them. "After today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again."

"Chrom, wait!" Athena exclaimed as she rushed next to him.

"Athena! You followed us! Why?!" Chrom exclaimed in response.

"I-I'm not certain myself. But I am certain I know my way around a fight." she held her sword, wielding it in front of her in similar fashion to Chrom. "I'm armed, if you'll have me."

"Of course, strength in numbers." Chrom said, adjusting his weight on his feet. "Just stay close!"

"Sure." Athena said with a playful grin.

"Remember, Athena, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick advised, bringing out his lance.

"I'll keep that in mind." Athena said

One of the bandits drew his axe, he then charged towards them. Chrom and Athena dodged skilfully. Then Frederick stabbed the bandit with his lance. Athena looked around to see any enemies then to Lissa and widened her eyes. Quickly, she ran past Lissa and blocked an incoming axe.

Lissa yelped in surprise. Both were evenly matched as they ground each other.

"Lissa, go to Frederick! I'll handle this!" Athena shouted, pushing the bandit back. Lissa ran to Frederick. Athena jumped back. The bandit charged again but this time she rolled away and stabbed the bandit from the back.

Another bandit arrived and he charged with his sword drawn. Without thinking Athena blocked it with her sword. Athena began to think on how to win then she glanced down to hip to see the tome.  _'It could work.'_  She thought. With a plan, she jumped away again and sheathed her sword. The bandit charged, his sword raised for the kill but he was hit with a blast of lightning.

"Is that… a tome?" Chrom asked, as he, Frederick, and Lissa reached Athena, recognizing the second weapon Athena had drawn. "You know magic?"

"I… believe so?" Athena answered with a shaky grin. "I suppose I should check."

"You believe so?" Chrom said with a frown. "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

"No, I can control it," Athena reassured. "Chrom! Look out!"

Another bandit came up behind Chrom. He jumped away but he still got a cut at his right arm. Athena was about to unleash another blast of lightning when Frederick stabbed the bandit with his lance.

"Milord, are you alright?" Frederick asked as he and the two women went to Chrom.

"I'm fine." Chrom said

"Always so reckless." Lissa muttered. She lifted a long wooden staff and waved it around Chrom's arm. In only a few seconds, the wound had more-or-less been mended.

"Thanks Lissa," Chrom said distractedly as he watched the other bandits close in. Athena saw them too and with a flash, she turned to the others.

"I have a plan. Frederick! You and Lissa stay together. Protect Lissa and if you guys see any villagers or soldiers injured, heal them. Chrom and I'll take down these guys." Athena ordered

Chrom and Frederick turned to Athena, surprised. "So, you're a tactician now, too?" Frederick asked, again in a disbelieving tone.

"There's no time for this, Frederick. Do as she says," Chrom ordered. Frederick was about to object but closed his mouth and did as he was told. Lissa followed Frederick, leaving Chrom and Athena.

"You seem to be good at ordering people around." Chrom joked as they both rushed at the bandits. Athena smirked.

"You're not bad yourself." Athena retorted.

The two were side by side fighting the bandits that came to close. Then Athena noticed something.

"That's strange." She muttered

"What is?" Chrom asked

"I can see things Chrom." She answered and Chrom looked at her questioningly.

"See things?" He repeated "Like what?"

"Yes... I can see what weapon the enemy holds, their strengths, their weaknesses..." she trailed off, pausing to shout an incantation. A surge of electricity crackled from her palm, the magic energy slammed into the mage and promptly ending his life. "I must have studied this somewhere."

"So you can size up an enemy at a glance?" he asked. "Good to know."

"Pay attention, little sheepies!" A bandit cackled as he whipped out a throwing axe and threw it in their direction. They both dodged it with ease but then another swordsman charged at Athena. She tried to dodge but the sword hit her shoulder and blood spilled out. She hissed in pain while Chrom took out the axeman. With Athena distracted the swordsman took the chance to finish the blow. But Athena with a last bit of effort sent another blast of lightning to his chest.

"You all right?" Chrom asked

"I think so." Athena answered. "We have to continue."

"No. You're injured. Lissa!" Chrom shouted. Lissa and Frederick ran over to them and Lissa saw Athena's shoulder and nodded.

"We'll see who's delicate!" Lissa exclaimed, shooting a look at Chrom. "I may not be able to attack like Chrom and Frederick, but when you're injured?  _I'll_ be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff!" She waved her staff, surrounded in a pale blue light, around Athena's shoulder and watched as the cut mended itself again.

"Thank you, Lissa." Athena said

"Thank gods you're better." Chrom said "Next time don't rush into danger."

"Speak for yourself Chrom." Lissa said, winking playfully "You one to talk."

Athena laughed a bit at that.

"You've lent us your strength. That makes you a friend." Chrom said. "Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

"Well... there might be more than that. Working in pairs... There should be a tactical advantage." Athena scrunched her eyes shut, furrowing her eyebrows. "It's a little fuzzy, but I think working together, side by side, improves strength, defense, speed..." she looked up, a grin on her face as she stood. "Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!"

"Milord! Look!" Frederick shouted. The three of them looked up and saw Garrick and a maiden.

"Here sheepy, sheepy!" exclaimed the Garrick, trying to keep his confidence even though all his underlings were dead. "Come to the slaughter!"

"Help me!" exclaimed the village maiden whom was still being used as a hostage.

"How should we go about this?" Chrom asked. Athena furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Hmmm. He's wielding an axe, which means he'll be very slow. We have the advantage since we're carrying lighter weapons. If we three can do a combo attack, we should be able to take him down and save the girl as well." Athena said. "Frederick, you act as a distraction, you may have the disadvantage with your lance but you are faster than him. So you could handle yourself. Chrom, you and I'll take him from behind."

Frederick and Chrom nodded. Frederick charged at Garrick. While doing this, Athena and Chrom bolted behind him. Frederick thrust his lance, which Garrick dodged, laughing.

"Is that all you got little sheepy!" Garrick taunted, then winced as Frederick nicked his arm, making him release the maiden. The maiden scrambled away from Garrick and hid behind Frederick. Athena unleashed a wave of electricity on the bandit. He shrieked in pain, then whipped around, axe in hand. "Damn you!" he roared in anger as it swung down. Athena widened her eyes, surprised he somehow survived the electrical shock, and then began to scramble out of the way of the axe.

"Think again!" Chrom exclaimed, blocking the axe with his sword, giving Athena an opening to attack. Electricity surged through her hand, and she unleashed it, ending the Garrick's life.

There was a long silence as a few villagers peeked out windows. Some of the bolder ones came out to move the bodies from their town. Lissa and Frederick approached them as Chrom sheathed Falchion and Athena exhaled, tucking the tome back into its holder at her hip.

"Well, that's the end of that," Athena said with a grin.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But… holy wow! Athena, you were incredible! Swords, sorcery, and tactics? Is there anything you can't do?" she asked, with a wide smile.

"You're certainly no helpless victim that much is for sure." Chrom said.

"Indeed." Frederick said, dismounting his steed and walking up to them. "Perhaps you are even capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Athena grimaced. Frederick the Wary indeed. "Sorry, Frederick. I wish I could tell you more, but please, believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives," Chrom said, interceding once more. "My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick asked

"Frederick," Chrom said calmly. "The Shepherds could use someone with Athena's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbours, all wishing to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be."

Athena's eyes widened at that. "T-Thank you," she stammered. Her story sounded weak even to herself, and she  _knew_  it was true. It was rather touching that Chrom was so willing to trust in her.

Chrom smiled, turning back to face Athena. "So how about it? Will you join us, Athena?"

Athena looked around at the recently ravaged town. "I'd be honoured to help"

"Then it's settled!" Chrom said, before Frederick could interrupt again. "Welcome to the Shepherds, Athena."

Frederick could only shake his head in disgust. But he knew it was a pointless debate, as Chrom's mind was set, and decided to bring their attention to other matters instead. "Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian? What's that?" Athena asked curiously. Frederick sighed again.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. Recently, they have been sending bandits into our territory, hoping to instigate a war," Chrom explained. "It's crude, but they've held a grudge since our last war, and have been particularly restless lately."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa protested angrily. "Totally innocent, and totally helpless!"

"But they do have us, Milady." Frederick said. "Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger, it will cloud you judgement." Lissa sighed.

"I know, I know..." she said, then clenched her fist determinedly."Don't worry! I'll get used to all this!"

"Milord!" exclaimed a villager followed by the maiden they saved. "You must stay the night! As thanks for saving our town!"

"We are but simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" The maiden said

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand..." Frederick said, smiling slightly at the two villagers. "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me," Lissa said, completely ignoring Frederick's words. "Medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" by then, what Frederick said finally kicked in, and Lissa's mouth hung open. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But  _Frederiiiiiiick,_ it's nearly dark!" Frederick turned, smiling at Lissa.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like..." Frederick said with a small smirk. "Lissa, I believe you said you'd be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick... sometimes I hate you." she said, crossing her arms. Athena laughed slightly, unable to hold it in.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it" she said, covering her mouth with her hand. "It's just; you've got quite the stern lieutenant there."

"Yeah, well, stern is on name for it." Lissa said. "I can think of  _quite_ a few others!"

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe."

"Duly noted." Athena said. Frederick coughed.

"You do realize I am still present, correct?" he asked, brow twitching in irritation.

"Oh, we realize." Chrom laughed. Athena and Lissa snickered with him, while Frederick simply held his arms behind his back, waiting for them to settle down.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever." he said. "Now, then, shall we get going?"

"Alright, alright." Chrom said, turning to Athena. "Ready, Athena? The capital isn't far."


	3. Unwelcome Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chaotic night in the woods brings tremors and terrors, but a swordsman named Marth comes to the rescue. Back in Ylisstol, the Avatar meets Emmeryn

"I told you!" Lissa exclaimed, pointing at Frederick. "It's getting dark already! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when-" Lissa shrieked suddenly. "Won goph in mag mouph!" she began to frantically run her hands across her tongue in an attempt to get the bug out of her mouth, when loud laughter erupted behind her.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character!" Chrom joked as Lissa held her hands over her mouth.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" Lissa said

"We should probably think about food." Athena noted "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Frederick said "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

**VwV**

After a while. They got their campsite ready and were all gathered around the camp fire. Eating the bear that Chrom hunted. Much to Lissa's dismay.

"Mmmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat." Chrom said taking a bite "Delicious!" Then he noticed Lissa just staring at her portion. "What's wrong Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass." Lissa said. "Gods, couldn't you have speared us an animal normal people eat for once? You're messing with the food chain! Come on, Athena, help me out here!" Lissa turned to her newest friend for support. Unfortunately for her, Athena was famished and devouring her portion with relish.

"Hm. Did you say something Lissa?" Athena asked, looking up still chewing.

"Never mind. I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…" Lissa sighed

"Just eat it Lissa," Chrom urged. "Meat is meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?" Lissa asked "Wait, I take that back, boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy." Frederick assured, and Lissa rounded on him. For a moment, it looked as if she was ready to continue the tirade, but then she smiled slyly.

"Really? Then why don't I see you eating, Frederick?" Lissa asked with sly smile.

"Me? Oh. I'm, well… not hungry. I had a large lunch. Yes, quite," the knight stammered.

"Yeah right, Frederick." Lissa said, rolling her eyes.

**VwV**

It was late night. Athena, Frederick, and Lissa were asleep while Chrom was on watch duty. Everything seemed normal but something was amiss. And Chrom knows it. He stood up and looked around, he was about to look around when he heard a yawn.

"What's wrong Big Brother?" Lissa asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Chrom apologised "But…. Something is amiss…"

"Define 'something'?" Lissa asked

"I'm not sure…." Chrom admitted "I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't!" Lissa said, standing up. "I'm coming too."

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa." Chrom smiled and they walked around.

As they walked around, it was quiet and that unnerving. Since even at night there are night dwellers.

"It sure is dark….And quiet." Lissa noted "Where did the birds go?"

"Something is wrong here…" Chrom said.

Then the ground shook.

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa shrieked

"Gods, what- Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" Chrom exclaimed as he held Lissa close. Suddenly, the shaking stopped for a moment, until the ground suddenly split in front of them. It rose up, lava spewing and spitting. Both siblings stood shocked for a moment. Chrom snapped out of it first. "Lissa, run." he ordered.

"W-What?" Lissa asked, tearing her eyes away from looming disaster to look up at him.

"I mean it, go!" he shouted, giving her a slight shove. She took off running while he stayed a few minutes longer, staring up at the earth that loomed over him. Fireballs suddenly rained down and he turned and bolted, quickly catching up to Lissa with his long strides. She seemed to be running blindly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no fireballs or lava set her aflame. "This way!" he shouted, redirecting her. "Come on!" The ran farther and farther until they were a good distance from the destruction. Lissa was bent over, catching her breath while he whipped his head around.

"Chrom!" Lissa exclaimed, standing up and pointing. "What is that?!" he looked to where his finger was pointing, and stood open mouthed as a small glowing lights appeared, seemingly gathering into the center. Suddenly, it burst with golden runes surrounding it. Dark magic filtered around it, and suddenly, the blue light in the middle snapped open like an eye.

Two figures appeared, slowly falling from the eye, then landing on the ground. The siblings stared in shock, eyes following the dark figures as they stood, as if testing their bodies and limbs.

They walked forward, both wielding an axe. Their eyes glowed red in the darkness, but they could clearly see that, despite the eyes, they were _not_ human. Patches of blackened flesh stretched across their faces, knitted together with thread. Their forms were gaunt, flesh stretching across bones. Human and monster stared at each other for a moment.

"Lissa," Chrom said, unsheathing Falchion. "You'd better stand back." he held up the sword in battle stance while Lissa backed away, though stayed close, clutching her staff nervously in case her brother needed healing. One of the monsters sauntered forward, stumbling a little, then let out a roar, rotten black and purple smoke coming out of his mouth. Then he burst forward, axe raised.

Chrom lifted his sword, focusing on those blood-lusting eyes, then slammed the flat of his sword upside his head. He let out a breath, knowing the sheer force of the blow would at least knock him out, if not break his neck completely.

He widened his eyes, though, as he realized that the creature was still groaning like it was earlier. He whipped around, and saw that the creature seemed frozen in place for a moment, then the joints in its neck cracked. Suddenly, its head, and only its head, turned fully around, roaring at him. While Chrom was momentarily distracted, it swung its axe back around. In a split second, he was holding up the Falchion, sparks flying as the axe ground against the metal. Chrom ground his teeth together, waiting for a moment of weakness.

Finally, he saw it, and pushed the Falchion upwards, sending the creature off balance and onto his stomach. While it was down, he leapt up and thrust the sword through the creatures back, straight through the stomach, point entering the ground. The creature went still, and with a final growl of defeat, dissipated into a cloud of purple and black smoke.

He paused, staying the position as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

A shriek pierced through the air, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Lissa!" he exclaimed, turning to see the other beast was cornering her, axe raised.

She cowered with her back against a rock, staring up at the creature. She held her staff out in front of her, as if this would protect her. She looked up at the portal, noticing another figure leaping through it. She saw the figure of a young man leap through, landing rather gracefully then sprinting towards the beast. The beast roared, as if triumphant that it would get to kill her, thus snapping her back to attention. She then shut her eyes, awaiting the finishing blow.

She heard the clash of metal on metal, and wondered if the creature had hit her staff. She heard the strained grunts of a young man, and then slowly opened her eyes, gasping at seeing the man the fell from the sky was facing her, sword behind his back, fending off the axe. His face was covered with a mask that, strangely, resembled a butterfly, though he looked to be struggling. He turned his head to the side, and saw Chrom.

"Help!" he shouted out. Chrom nodded.

"Right!" he said, running forward, letting out a war cry. This caught the attention of the beast, whom turned his attention to Chrom. The young man saw the opportunity, and thrust his sword upward, sending the monster back. Then, with expert swordsmanship, he swung the sword around just as Chrom slashed through it, both swords slicing through the beast.

Like the first beast, it seemed to freeze for a moment, then it disappeared in a puff of black and purple smoke with a defeated groan.

"Quite an entrance." Chrom said as he sheathed Falchion, turning to the young man. "What's your name?" The young man glanced over his shoulder at the both of them, then the earth shook again, another eye opening in the sky.

The hoof beats of Frederick's steed sounded, and Chrom experienced a surge of relief, as he realized he wouldn't be battling this horde alone. "Milord, milady, are you hurt!?" Frederick was nearly beside himself with panic.

"Frederick!" Lissa called, sharing in Chrom's relief. "Athena!" she added, as the tactician stepped into the clearing as well.

Immediately after noting that her friends were uninjured, Athena turned her attention to the approaching enemies. "Are these horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" she asked, shocked, as she realized that they were about to be assaulted by the living dead.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that," Chrom answered, still uneasy.

"No one is injured, then?" Frederick asked, Chrom and Lissa nodded. "Thank the gods…" When he found out that Chrom and Lissa were gone. He panicked and had to wake Athena up.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be… hey, where'd he go?" Lissa asked.

Frederick frowned. "We can worry about him later," he said, indicating the approaching zombies. "After we put these… things… to the blade."

"Right." Chrom and Athena said nodding, Chrom had his sword out and Athena brought out her tome.

"Hmm? Are those…." Athena asked, gesturing towards several groupings of barricades between them and the monsters.

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick answered.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle." Athena advised

The four of them moved out together, for at Athena's insistence, Lissa could not be left clear of the battle; they couldn't be sure more of the monsters weren't approaching from behind. The first three zombies had passed the forts already, but mindlessly ambled forward, where they were cut down. Before long, the Shepherds were garrisoned neatly behind the walls. Bursts of lightning felled several of the zombies that approached, and the surviving undead were cut down as soon as they reached the entrances. Those who tried to crawl over found themselves hopelessly tangled and easy prey to Robin's magical assault. But still, more zombies approached.

More hoof beats announced another newcomer. Another knight, this one female, rode onto field on horseback. Her hair was cropped short, and was the same shade of red as her armour. She looked to be able the same age as Chrom and Robin. From her expression, it was clear she was ready for a fight.

"Captain Chrom! I'm coming!" she cried, as she rode towards the fort. "Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-"

"Hold, milady!" A young man dashed up to the female knight, clearly out of breath from trying to pursue a horse on foot. His long, light-blue hair hung around him, rather neatly for someone who had been running through the woods. The female knight turned, her face screwing up in confusion. "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love!" the man proclaimed eagerly.

The female rider didn't seem too amused either. "The hell are you?" she demanded.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are – it is only natural! I am myth and legend! The man who puts the "arch" in archer!" the man answered, presenting a finely decorated bow. "My name, dear lady, is –"

"Sorry, Ruffles. I don't have time for this." With that, the female rider turned her attention back to the warriors trapped in the fort ahead.

"Virion!" the man finished. "Err. My name. It's Virion. Where are you going?" Virion rushed forward again, trying to keep up with the rider. "Pray, at least tell me your name!"

The rider groaned. "I'm Sully. And I'm a Shepherd."

"Sully!" Virion pronounced joyfully, in his annoyingly musical voice. "How divine. A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

Athena shook her head. Another Shepherd was definitely going to help, with the hordes of undead only growing thicker. But the strange archer was annoying her, and worst of all, distracting their potential reinforcements. The rider had paused, a look of utter confusion on her face. She had actually hopped off her horse. She stalked to Virion.

"Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line." Sully threatened

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a-" He was cut off by Sully

"How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully kicked Virion at the face.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they" Virion groaned as he clutched his face. "P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."

"Fine... Anything to shut you up" Sully sighed and hopped back on her horse. Then she noticed Virion staring at her "What? Stop staring at me like that!"

And the two fought alongside them.

"Chrom!" Athena cried, spotting one of the monsters that had found its way to another opening. Chrom reacted instantly, cutting down the creature before returning to his position. Lissa was scrambling around frantically, healing both Frederick and Chrom as needed with her staff.

Another lance proved quite helpful, and pretty soon the zombie horde began to thin. Just as things were beginning to look up though, Lissa cried out, and Athena cursed as she realized she had slipped up and a zombie had made it over the wall. She lifted hers tome once more, but before she could strike it down, Virion, who had stumbled into the fort behind Sully, loosed a pair of arrows down the fort, hitting the zombie cleanly in the chest. A third arrow struck the zombie straight in the forehead, and it collapsed.

"Good work Ruffles." Sully said as she stabbed another zombie.

"Why, thank you milady." Virion said as he shot two more arrows.

Athena unsheathed her sword. Her tome's pages were running out and she can't keep on depending on it. She stabbed a zombie that was about to hit Virion from behind.

"Be careful Virion." Athena advised "You can't just stare at Sully all the time."

"Oh! Why is that milady? Are you jealous?" Virion asked

Athena frowned and hit him on the head. "As if."

She looked around and saw that there were no more zombies left. And she sighed in relief. Another crisis averted.

As the Shepherds regrouped, they were joined by Lissa's masked saviour. "It appears this young man dispatched the others," Frederick said, introducing their mysterious new ally.

Lissa looked uncharacteristically nervous. "Um, I never got to thank you… you know, for before. So thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life," Chrom added. "Thank you for your help." The masked man merely nodded. Chrom continued trying for a response. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth," the masked man answered. Everyone but Athena blinked in surprise at that.

"After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero," Chrom remarked. "Where did you learn your way with the sword?"

Marth shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." With those parting words, Marth stepped away from them. The unnatural flames had mostly subsided already. Perhaps it had recently rained and the plant life was wet, or more likely, the fires weren't ordinary flames. Nothing else had seemed ordinary, after all.

Athena watched as Marth stepped away, disappearing into the darkness of the woods. Physically, Marth wasn't particularly impressive, standing barely over five feet tall with a rather slender figure. Marth's hair was precisely the same shade as Chrom's, and the scabbard Marth wore had looked rather familiar, as did the hilt of his blade. His voice wasn't deep either, giving Athena the impression that this Marth was probably rather young.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Lissa echoed quietly. "Hey wait!"

Athena shrugged. "Not much for conversation, is he?"

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." Frederick said. Without protest, the weary group trudged back to the camp and retrieved their supplies before setting off. And though no more monsters were seen that night, every one of them felt a little uneasy until they put the forest far behind them.

**VwV**

Ylisstol made for a pleasant change in atmosphere. The weary shepherds trooped into the city at the break of dawn, but already, the city showed signs of life. The streets were paved neatly with cobblestones, and various vendors were already scrambling around, laying out various trinkets or preparing food.

Unlike the village, which according to Frederick was uninspiringly named "South Town", the civilians here seemed relatively unscathed. As they marched towards their destination, with Chrom leading the way, the city began to wake. There was no fear of brigands here, no strange undead monsters, and certainly no sign of the calamity that Marth had hinted at, Athena noted. Only people going about their peaceful, daily lives. In fact, the recent bandit activity was merely a subject of gossip.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse." Athena said, looking around with wonder. "I've never seen so many people."

"It appears the capital was spread the chaos we encountered. Thank the gods," said Frederick "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief," agreed Lissa, who had been far more cheerful since leaving the woods.

"Where are we headed, by the way?" Athena asked. There had been some talk of meeting with the other Shepherds, but that was about it.

"First, the castle," Chrom answered. Athena raised her eyebrows at that. It was pretty clear to her that the Shepherds were only shepherds metaphorically. Now that he thought about it, Frederick did seem rather formal, not to mention well-trained, for a vigilante. But a sudden bout of cheering and applause forestalled his questions.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" cried one nearby old man ecstatically. Others took up similar cries, as a regally dressed woman with elegantly braided blond hair passed by with her entourage. The monarch was younger than Athena had imagined, a few years older than Chrom. The same age as Frederick, perhaps. The exalt smiled and waved kindly at her people as she passed, spurring on the cheering.

Athena smiled as she watched the exalt and her entourage pass by. She couldn't help it; there was something about her that just inspired a sense of serenity in those looking on. Perhaps it was the gentle smile, or maybe it was the graceful way she carried herself. "The exalt is your ruler, right?" she asked Chrom, remembering their earlier conversation about Ylisse.

But it was Frederick who answered. "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn. The exalt is a symbol of peace – our Ylisse's most prized quality. Centuries ago, the fell dragon sought to destroy our world. The first exalt, a descendant of the hero-king Marth, joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn is a symbol of those trials and our hard-earned peace." Though Athena didn't know anything of the divine dragon or the fell dragon, the name Marth rang familiar.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her, more so than ever. She's a calming presence, when some might some might otherwise call for war." Chrom added.

Athena nodded. That much was easily understood – the danger imposed upon South Town was cruel indeed, and could easily lead to retaliation and open warfare, a course that could only spread such horrors further. "Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for," Lissa added, her good mood only magnified by the excitement in the crowd.

"Yes, I imagine she…" Athena trailed off as Lissa's words sunk in. "Wait what? She's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

Frederick smirked. "The princess and prince of Ylisse, yes. You remembered Chrom's name, but not this minor detail?"

Athena turned to Chrom, in shock, and began feebly stammering an apology for her lack of manners. But Chrom only laughed. "Relax Athena. And please, just call me Chrom. I've never been much for formalities."

Athena took a deep breath. Actually, once they said it aloud, it made quite a bit of sense. Frederick had always addressed Chrom and Lissa with unusual respect and formality. Even while travelling, their clothing and equipment was rather fine.

"The prince and princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing eh?" Athena asked

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm." Frederick sighed as Lissa and Athena snickered while Chrom chuckled.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her" Chrom asked

**VwV**

They reached the gates soon enough. The beaming guards recognized them immediately and let them through, with only a single questioning glance towards Athena. Exalt Emmeryn and a woman with blue hair that was pinned up and was wearing armour were there. Upon seeing her younger siblings, Emmeryn's kind smile grew wider.

"Chrom. Lissa." Her voice fit her rather well, Athena thought. Quiet and kind as befit her appearance. But her speech was steady, with a confident undertone – upon hearing her, no one could mistake her for being shy or weak. "Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well we shouldn't have any bandit problems for awhile," Chrom added, reassuring his sister. Emmeryn nodded.

"Wonderful. And our people?" Emmeryn asked

"As safe as they can be, Emm." Chrom said, shaking his head. "But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

The woman with blue hair, who had been quiet thus far, frowned at that last piece of information. "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt." Chrom assured

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa added, evidently eager to introduce the newest Shepherd. Athena only looked a bit uneasy – it was rather odd to have no memories one afternoon, and be introduced to the ruler of the halidom the next morning.

"Ah. I suppose you are speaking of your new companion here?" Emmeryn asked, turning her attention to the brunette tactician.

"This is Athena." Chrom introduced. "She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Sheperd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Athena." Emmeryn said, smiling softly

"N-Not at all, milady!" Athena said, blushing at the praise.

"Forgive me, your grace, but I must speak," Frederick interrupted. "What Athena refers to is the fact thats he claims to have no memories. We found Athena alone and unconscious in a meadow. Her claims may be true, but we cannot simply ignore the possibility that she is a brigand himself, or even a Plegian spy."

"Frederick!" Chrom interrupted harshly, clearly frustrated by his retainer's constant vigil. Lissa looked equally annoyed, but Athena looked down.

"Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?" Emmeryn asked, looking at Chrom.

Chrom nodded. "Yes. She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Athena... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." Emmeryn said turning to Athena

"Milady," Athena whispered

"But thank you Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they realize and appreciate it," she added with a smile. Chrom and Lissa both smiled sheepishly at that remark, but Frederick proved rather gracious about it.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, your grace. But I'm afraid I must turn your attention towards other matters." Frederick quickly described their unusual encounter in the woods, with the mysterious masked warrior who called himself Marth, and the shambling undead enemies.

"We are aware of them," Phila admitted, with a heavy sigh, when Frederick had finished his tale. "My Pegasus knights reported them appearing sporadically across the country side this morning. I'm afraid your encounter was not an isolated incident."

"In fact," Emmeryn added, "We were about to hold council regarding this threat, as well as other recent troubles. I was hoping you would join us, Chrom."

"Of course," Chrom agreed easily. Frederick nodded, clearly intending to be a part of the meeting as well. But even as Athena began to wonder whether she should be included, Lissa tugged at her hand.

"Come on, Athena, that's our cue. Let's go meet the other Shepherds and get settled in!"

"Go on," Chrom said with a smile. "The Shepherds are practically one big family, and I think it's a good time for them to meet their new tactician." With those words, the group parted with Chrom and Frederick following Emmeryn deeper into the castle, while Lissa led Athena towards the courtyard and the barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never understood why people gets 'creeped' out by Virion. Honestly he was just annoying. If you want to be creeped out check out Tharja and Henry.


	4. Shepherds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lissa introduces Athena to the other Shepherds. They head north to Regna Ferox to seek military aid against the creatures from the woods, now named "Risen"

Elsewhere in the castle, Lissa led Athena to a large building at the edge of the courtyard. They stopped in front of a large wooden door. Lissa turned to Athena and smiled.

"So are you ready?" Lissa asked Athena.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Athena answered, a bit nervous.

"Don't worry!" Lissa said, patting her at the back. "They'll like you."

"I hope so." Athena muttered under her breath

Lissa opened the door and led Athena inside. "Here we are!" she announced. "The Shepherd's garrison. Go on, make yourself at home!"

Athena looked around curiously. Two women were chatting vigorously when they entered. One had long light-brown hair, and wore a light suit of plate armour, of similar design to Sully's. The other woman had longer, blond hair, and wore a fancy pink and white dress. A blond man with tanned skin, who wore only weathered leather breeches and boots, was sparring with an imaginary foe, swinging an axe around recklessly. As they heard the door open, all four turned their attention to Lissa and her companion.

"Lissa, my treasure!" cried the other blonde woman. "Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!"

"Oh, hey Maribelle!" Lissa answered cheerfully.

"Oh hey yourself! I've sprouted fourteen gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle scolded

"You worry too much!" Lissa reassured, embracing her friend. "I can handle a battle or two!" Then her face scrunched up a little. "Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue." She added

"Hey squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" The blonde man said

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike? And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa asked with a giggle.

"Hah! Never doubt ol' Vaike!" answered Vaike, smugly, Athena blinked.

"Um… Vaike. Lissa just-" She spoke up

"Give him a minute." Lissa said hiding her giggles.

"Wait..." Vaike said slowly. "HEY!" Lissa burst into giggles as realization hit him. "No one insults the Vaike! The Vaike will have revenge!" he laughed. Athena laughed a little as well as Vaike began to chase Lissa around the room.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" The brunette woman asked, as Lissa hid behind her while Maribelle was scolding Vaike.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern..." Maribelle said with a sly smile. "Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa gushed

"Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince—of course I'd worry!" Sumia protested

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike asked, turning to Athena.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike..." Lissa said "But allow me to introduce Athena! She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!"

Athena blushed at the compliment. "Lissa. It wasn't much. Really."

"Oh yeah?" Vaike said as he studied Athena "Can she do this?" Then he let out a long, loud burp then grinned proudly.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach.'" Athena said with a small smile. "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Vaike, that was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery!?" Maribelle scolded then she turned to Athena. "And you, Athena! Don't encourage him! I had hoped you were cut from finer cloth!" And with that, she stormed out of the barracks angrily.

"Don't take it to heart," Sumia said kindly. "Maribelle warms to people slowly. By the way, I'm Sumia. Nice to meet you!"

"Or burns too quickly." Lissa added giggling. "But yeah, just give her time."

"I see…" Athena mused "Well it's nice to meet you Sumia and Vaike." She shook hands with both Sumia and Vaike.

Chrom stepped into the barracks behind her. The meeting must have been rather short, or perhaps their detour to the stables to greet Sully had taken longer than he remembered.

Before Chrom could say anything, Sumia rushed forward to greet him. "Captain! You've returned! I was, I mean, we were," she began, before tripping. "Ouch!"

"Sumia!" Chrom cried out in surprise. He was about to help but Athena beat him to the punch as she helped Sumia up to her feet and she dusted herself. "Are you alright? ...Those boots of yours again?"

"N-No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Sumia stammered. Lissa put a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder, calming her down.

"It's alright," Chrom said reassuringly. "Anyways, listen up everyone. Tomorrow morning, we march towards Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Athena questioned.

Sumia answered before Chrom could. "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. It's supposedly inhabited by barbarians."

"Warriors, actually," Chrom corrected. "They prize strength above all else, and it's that same strength we need to meet the recent threats to Ylisse. The exalt has chosen to send me in her stead to seek an alliance with Ferox. Given the situation though, I would appreciate any help and company the Shepherds would offer."

"I volunteer!" Lissa cried immediately.

"Me too," Vaike added. "You'll be needing ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Athena raised an eyebrow. Vaike's demeanor did not scream diplomacy to her.

"I'll go as well," a dark-haired man offered suddenly, appearing out of nowhere. Athena jumped a bit. "What? I've been here the whole time!"

"I'll be there," Athena assured.

That left only Sumia, who was looking down at the ground hesitantly. "I… I, um…"

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked, smiling to make her comfortable.

"I want to come," Sumia answered quickly. "But… I'm just not sure I'm ready for a proper mission yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

Chrom shrugged, unconcerned. "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. Some lessons are best learned on the battlefield."

"If you think that's wise, Captain," Sumia said, nodding.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom assured her.

"Oh, yes! I mean- Yes sir, I'll do that!" Sumia said

"Alright then, get some rest. Vaike, can you notify Stahl? I bet you'll find him in the mess hall. Sumia, can you drop by the stables and tell Sully?" Chrom instructed. "I'm going to head back to the castle and see if I can find Miriel."

Vaike and Sumia both nodded and set off. Athena turned, and to her surprise, the dark-haired man must have left too, as he was nowhere in sight.

"Follow me Athena!" Lissa said, tugging her arm. "I'll show to your room."

"Oh sure." Athena said, following Lissa.

**VwV**

"Is everyone ready?" Chrom asked, looking around. "We've a long march ahead."

Athena just adjusted her pack. She hoped that she'll do fine being their tactician. This was her first mission. She looked around. Virion was with Sully on her horse with Vaike at the side and Lissa stood off to the side near her brother. Frederick rode upon his horse close to Chrom while Sumia nervously plucked at flower petals next to the horses pulling their supply carriage.

"W-Wait for me!" They heard a shout from behind. They turned around and saw a man in green armour, speeding up to them on a brown steed, a pack and an extra sword connected to the saddle of the horse. "Whoa, boy!" he exclaimed, pulling at the reins, the horse coming to a stop next to him. He hopped off, glancing around, then letting out a sigh of relief.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked.

"Why am I the last to hear about the expedition to Ferox?" Stahl grumbled

"Huh?" Lissa asked, surprised. "But wasn't Vaike supposed to…" she trailed off as realization set in. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" Vaike protested then added quietly "I just, don't always remember, is all…"

Athena raised an eyebrow.  _What's the difference?_

"Ugh. I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself," Lissa sighed, irritated. "Speaking of which, are you sure you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey!" Vaike protested angrily. "That was one time! Okay, maybe twice, but training sessions don't count! Anyways, it's right here," he said, presenting his axe. "Teach is loaded and ready for action!" He turned to Stahl. "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy!"

Stahl groaned. "Well, that makes one of us. I was in such a hurry I forgot breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and…"

"Your name is Stahl, right?" interrupted Athena.

"Oh, I'm sorry Athena.' Chrom apologised "This is Stahl, one of our finest."

"Hey, Athena. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd." Stahl said "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon."

**VwV**

Throughout the morning, the march was practically uneventful. Once or twice they came upon a red-headed travelling merchant, and upon both encounters, Athena was sure they ran into the same exact merchant girl who just doubled back to sell them more products.

She quickly put the silent argument behind her as Frederick announced a break for a meal, in which everyone happily sank to the ground to eat some breads and dried fruits and meats which they packed. The lieutenant ordered Sumia to do a brief patrol to make sure the area was safe, even though everyone was already making themselves comfortable.

Athena had to admit, they were much more prepared for this march compared to when she originally ran into Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. Of course, they were just doing small patrols of the border, where hunting down an animal in the large forests probably wasn't that hard at all for them. But here and now, they had to make sure to care for eleven people rather than only three or four. They had food provisions to last a few weeks, replacement weapons in case of one breaking, as well as tents for storage and sleeping.

The others were seated together eating and talking. While Athena chose to sit away from the others. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with them, it's just she wanted some time alone. To get some strategies ready, just in case they were attacked.

"Hey." She glanced up and saw Stahl with two plates with him. "You looked a bit hungry. So I thought you'd want some food." Handing a plate towards her. "If you don't mind that is." He added.

"No, not at all. Thank you, Stahl." Athena smiled and accepted the plate.

"Is it okay that I seat with you?" He asked. "You know to keep you company."

"Sure." Athena answered, biting an apple. "Gods that's good."

"You must be pretty hungry." Stahl laughed a bit. "So what are you doing anyway?"

"Just thinking up of new strategies." Athena answered "Have to be prepared, just in case. So are you a cavalier like Sully?"

"Yup." Stahl answered "Though Sully is better than me. I'm just average."

"Don't degrade yourself that much." Athena said, slapping his shoulder a bit. "I'm pretty sure that you're as good as Sully."

"If you say so." Stahl said, shrugging.

"Milord! Risen up ahead!" Frederick warned suddenly.

"Risen?" Athena asked curiously.

"The undead monsters from before. Our encounter with them in the woods was not the only sighting of them," answered Chrom. "Frederick and I thought they needed a name, especially if we're going to be seeing more of them. But I had no idea they'd spread this quickly," Chrom continued, gesturing to the shambling creatures on the field below them. Unlike the pack from the woods who had all carried axes, some of these risen carried swords and lances instead, and were spread out, wandering aimlessly.

"We'll have to clear them out," Frederick remarked. "We can't let them roam until they happen upon a village."

Chrom nodded his assent. "Everyone, stay alert! Remember what we're up against!" Immediately, Sully, Stahl, and Frederick hopped on their mounts, Virion grabbed his bow, notching an arrow, Lissa had her staff out, and Athena brought out her thunder tome. Vaike let out an arrogant laugh.

"Ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their…" Vaike began to boast, but he trailed off, a look of horror sprawled across his face. "My axe! Where's my axe?"

"Seriously Vaike?!" Athena exclaimed. "Who forgets their weapon in the middle of a war?!"

"This is no time for jokes, Vaike..." Lissa trailed off as the Risen began their trek over the hill, the threat literally looming over them.

"No, I'm serious, I  _just_ had it! It has to be around here somewhere...!"

"Ugh! Fine." Athena closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, her mind working on a new plan. "Vaike, Sumia and Lissa keep to the rear. Sumia I need you to try and defend them with your lance while Lissa heal Vaike or Sumia if they get hurt. Sully and Virion stick to the back and attack from the distance with your javelin and arrows but also try to defend the other three. Chrom and Frederick, you two will be at the front lines. Frederick you take the ones with the swords while Chrom will take the ones with axes. Stahl and I'll provide backup. Got it?!"

Predictably, the trained Shepherds managed to handle the risen rather easily. Frederick and Chrom worked well together, stabbing their lance and sword, respectively, while Virion and Sully picked off a few stragglers whom tried to attack from behind.

Athena noticed that her soldiers seemed to fall into a rhythm of sorts. Sully would rush forward on her horse, stab an opponent while Virion shot an arrow to finish it off, and then repeat the process as Virion gathered his arrows back up. Frederick would give the enemy a fair amount of damage then Chrom would deliver the final blow. She and Stahl worked fine as well, Stahl was more experienced with his sword so he did the close range while Athena used her magic to attack from afar.

Then she saw a Risen managing to nick Sully's arm, actually managing to draw blood.

"Sully, fall back!" She ordered as Stahl stabbed a Risen. "Lissa, heal her, then get back near Vaike. Virion I need you to cover for them."

"Right!" Lissa exclaimed, healing up Sully's arm then moving onto her horse. Once finished, she fell back.

"Splendid!" Athena whipped around, seeing a woman in mages clothes with a rather large hat over her dark red hair. In her hand was a magic tome, what type of magic, Athena couldn't tell, but grinned slightly. "It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes..."

Miriel trailed off, fire lighting up in her hand based off the runes in her tome, then blasting towards a Risen. They screamed and groaned in agony for a moment as their dead flesh burned, then faded away in a puff of black smoke. Swiftly dodging to the side, Miriel nearly tripped over a fallen weapon, casting a moments glance down.

"Hm... Is this an axe?" she picked it up, it being much heavier than she expected. "Why, yes, it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it?" she closed her eyes and sighed. "I'd thought such a dereliction permissible among the Shepherds." she paused, opening her eyes and unleashing more flames. "But still, I'd be remiss not to return this implement to it's owner. Perhaps with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

"Okay, time for some action..." Athena muttered. "Stahl! Defend me for a moment! Vaike!" the blond man snapped his head to his name. "Move as close as you can to Miriel! She has your axe! Continue to fight beside her since mages are not very defensive!"

"Right!" Vaike said, jogging as quickly as he could towards the mage while avoiding clashing swords and flying handaxes.

"Sumia, continue to protect Lissa! Virion, fall back and get healed! Sully, defend them until he's battle ready again!" she whipped around, taking a cautionary glance around, and saw Lissa finishing healing Virion, whom sprinted forward to help Sully as she brought her horse back with injuries. Lissa began edging forward to heal Sully's horse, while Virion, in response, shot off the stragglers who dared to come to close. Chrom and Frederick attacking any Risen that were in the way.

"Whoa! My axe!" she heard Vaike exclaim.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon." Miriel sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Now I know."

"Thanks Miriel!" Vaike grinned, even though it looked like he understand close to nothing of what came out of Miriel's mouth. "...Er... for my axe, anyways."

"Beware, Vaike. Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently."

"Yeah, yeah," Vaike waved his hand dismissively, as if used to this threat, and then swung his axe down, splitting a Risen's head in half.

Athena saw that the other Risen were at the other side of the bridge, her mind just came up with a new idea.

"Everyone!" She called out "Fall back for a minute!"

Everyone followed this and Athena quickly outlined her plan, and the knights set off, only just beating the other Shepherds to the bridge.

Frederick, Chrom, Vaike, Stahl, and Sully carried out Athena's instructions beautifully, striking the nearest foes and retreating repeatedly to keep their risen foes from retaliating. With their foes distracted, Athena, Virion, and Miriel launched a barrage of magical lightning and fire, punctuated with arrows, cutting the rest of the risen down quickly. And with that the battle was over.

"Good riddance," Chrom said, as he strolled away from the piles of ash the risen had left behind.

"Indeed. These risen are a blight upon our land," Frederick remarked, a trace of bitterness in his tone. "We will need to remain vigilant – no road is truly safe now."

When the supply caravan, Athena immediately distributed medical supplies to those who needed them. Frederick had packed several pouches of vulnerary herbs and bandages. According to Lissa, her staff was limited in power. It seemed prudent to conserve its magic if possible, and rely on conventional healing methods. Thankfully, none of the others had suffered more than a few minor scrapes and cuts. Even she had her own share of cuts and bruises. Before long, they were on the road again.

**VwV**

A few hours later, they came to a river just as the sun began to set. "A good place to set up camp," Chrom commented. "Get some rest, everyone. We have no idea what tomorrow will bring."

Apart from Frederick and Sully, the Shepherds were tired and grateful for the reprieve. Less than half an hour, Frederick was calmly roasting a wild boar over an open fire, while numerous tents had been set along the riverbank.

Athena was walking around. Looking for a certain green cavalier. Then she saw him by the river already eating.

"Um… Stahl." Athena said

Stahl turned around and smiled. "Hey, Athena. What do you need?"

"I have a request," Athena began. "I carry a sword, but I'm afraid my skills aren't quite up to par."

Stahl looked at Athena, surprised. "You're asking me to train you? Athena, you're already an amazing tactician, and your magic makes up for your inexperience with a sword."

"Maybe," Athena said, unconvinced. "But there are situations in which another capable swordsman could prove valuable."

Stahl thought for a moment then nodded. "If you'd like me to train you, then I'll be happy to help. I'll find you when we have time. But for now, why don't you rest? You certainly worked hard today."

"Thanks," Athena said. Then walked back to her tent.

**VwV**

The next day, before their march everyone was training. Frederick and Sully were sparring as well as Vaike and Chrom. Lissa, Sumia, and Miriel went to the nearby village for supplies. Stahl was helping Athena with her swordsmanship.

"Pay attention to your stance, Athena," Stahl insisted, as he continued striking at Athena with a sword-length wooden pole. "You're leaving yourself dangerously exposed." A few more blows later and Athena's pole flew from her grip. "Mind your grip – your movements are awkward and with each parry, you find yourself in a more difficult position. You're anticipating my attacks well but you need to prepare yourself for the blows better. It's not simply a matter of putting your blade in front of mine. Angle your blade more carefully, and prepare yourself so that your motions can connect fluidly. Again!"

This continued for awhile an hour.

"Thanks Stahl." Athena said

"No problem." Stahl said with a smile. "You're a fast learner. You'll be a great swordsman in no time."

"Thanks." Athena said "Also I heard it will be Chrom's birthday soon."

"Yeah. So what are you gonna give old man Chrom?" Stahl asked

"He's hardly "old", Stahl..." Athena said "But yes, I am. And to be honest, I'm at a bit of a loss for ideas."

"Ha! Isn't that a pickle!" Stahl said

"Buying for royalty would be hard enough, but we're in the middle of a war." Athena said "It'd have to be small, to transport easily within the caravan, and nothing excessive..."

"Yeah, cheap is good. Chrom's never been much for gold and glitter." Stahl said "Anyway. I was actually thinking of brewing up a special concoction for him."

"You mean like a potion or tonic? I didn't know you dabbled in such!" Athena exclaimed, surprised

"My father is an apothecary, and he taught me the trade." Stahl explained

"Homemade gifts are always the best! Would that I possessed any such talents..." Athena said

"Er, say. My ingredients are quite costly and difficult to find in the wild..." Stahl trailed off

"Perhaps I could help gather them?" Athena suggested

"Yes exactly!" Stahl said "Then the present could be from the both of us."

"Perfect!" Athena exclaimed, happily "We can solve both our problems in one fell swoop."

"Then it's a deal!" Stahl said

**VwV**

They continued their march, which proved thankfully uneventful. On the morning of the fourth day, Chrom announced that they were expected to reach Regna Ferox by the afternoon, and the Shepherds

The weather had grown colder over the past few days, and by midday, they were treading upon a freshly fallen blanket of snow. Still, the Shepherds were undaunted, and their spirits only lifted further when Frederick pointed out their destination was in sight.

"It's probably less than five miles out," Chrom announced, as he gestured towards the rather drab fortress in the distance. Vaike cheered – annoying as he could be at times, he was always in a contagiously bright mood.

Athena joined the cheers, until a sudden motion a few hundred feet to the left of their path caught her attention. She relaxed when she noticed it was a large animal of some sort. Its exact shape was hard to make out, as it was as white as the snow around it.

"Athena?" Chrom asked, noticing the tactician had stopped.

"Oh! Sorry," Athena said. "I just noticed there was something over there. An animal of some sort, I think." Only Chrom and Lissa had heard, and both looked in the direction Athena was pointing.

"I think it's a Pegasus!" Lissa said suddenly, excited. That got the attention of the rest of the Shepherds. She then took off, running over to get a closer look.

Chrom shrugged. "We'll be right back," he told the other Shepherds, as he and Athena raced to catch up to Lissa.

Lissa had come to a stop several feet away from creature. It was definitely a Pegasus. The magnificent horse had lustrous white hair, a full but unkempt mane, and two wings of large, white feathers. The creature eyed them as they closed in but otherwise remained still.

"It's a Pegasus alright," Chrom said. "But I think it's hurt. Look at its leg." One of the Pegasus's hind legs was bent rather awkwardly. Chrom approached the animal carefully, fumbling for his pouch of medical supplies. But the Pegasus had other ideas. As he closed in, it reared up in a panic and flailed its front legs at the approaching man, letting out a short cry.

"Whoa!" Chrom said, backing up instantly. "Easy there!"

"Captain!" Sumia said, catching up to them.

"I'm alright, I'm fine," Chrom said, his voice a bit shaky. Sumia's gaze was transfixed on the Pegasus though. "Sumia!" Chrom cried, as Sumia slid past him and approached the animal.

"It's alright!" she assured him, as she removed her right gauntlet and extended her hand. The Pegasus eyed her nervously for a bit, but there was no sign of the violent reaction Chrom had elicited.

Chrom, Lissa, and Athena looked on in awe as Sumia gently stroked the Pegasus's mane. "Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you," she said quietly.

"How did you do that?" Chrom asked, dumbfounded.

"I have a way with animals," Sumia said nonchalantly. "You all go on ahead – I'll dress her wounds and we can catch up as soon as we can."

"Are you sure?" Athena asked, clearly uneasy about leaving their least experienced soldier alone in the wild.

"Positive," Sumia answered calmly, still stroking the Pegasus.

With a shrug, Chrom passed over the pouch he still held. "Stay safe, Sumia. And take your time," he said, also a bit nervous. And with that, he led Athena and Lissa back to the waiting Shepherds.


	5. Warrior Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At The Longfort dividing Ylisse and Ferox, the Shepherds are taken for brigands and attacked by the Feroxi Guard. A show of force clears the matter up.

Within a few hours, the Shepherds found themselves standing in the shadow of their destination. Regna Ferox may have appeared drab from a distance, but the up close, the fortress was foreboding and intimidating. The howling winds certainly didn't make the Shepherds feel any more comfortable.

"Brrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa shivered, hugging herself, trying to warm herself.

"Stand beside my horse, milady." Frederick said "She'll shelter you from the wind."

"So this is the fortress?" Athena asked, thank goodness that her robe can keep her warm.

"Yes, the Longfort," Chrom explained. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox. Our destination lies just beyond this gate."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners." Frederick reminded the group. "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

Chrom acknowledged the reminder with a nod. "I know, Frederick. Negotiation's not my strongest suit but I'll do my best." Then he turned to the others. "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse. So be on your best behaviour." Everyone nodded. "Especially you Vaike."

"Don't doubt the Vaike." Vaike said

As they approached the wall, though, the mood became considerably grimmer.

"Trouble in the wind milord." Frederick said "The Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"What?! Why?" Chrom asked

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice." Frederick said "We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust her, Athena might offer some valuable insight in this..."

"Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all." Chrom said "So, Athena? What do you suggest?"

"Hmmm…. For now we should continue on." Athena answered "But be on guard."

The continued on until a javelin was thrown from the wall, landing in front of Chrom.

"Halt!" a voice demanded. The commander, a rather tall woman in heavy armour, stepped to the edge of the ramparts above. "Who goes there?" she demanded.

"In the name of House Ylisse, we've come seeking an audience with the khans," Chrom shouted back. It was impossible to be heard over the wind otherwise.

"Not another step! My bold lad!" the commander cried out, as Chrom stepped closer to ensure he could be heard. "I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady!" Frederick pleaded. "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest!"

"My only interest is to keep you brigands out of Regna Ferox!" the woman retorted fiercely.

"B-brigand? Now see here-" Frederick was cut off by Chrom.

"We are not brigands!" Chrom protested. "I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse, accompanied only by those who have willingly put their lives at risk to defend our halidom!"

"Hah! A likely tale!" the woman jeered. "And I'm the queen of Valm! You claim to be a prince of Ylisse? Then prove it the Feroxi way: on the battlefield!"

Frederick and Chrom flinched – this was certainly not part of the plan. But before they could protest, the commander shouted out an order, and the Feroxi soldiers readied their javelins.

"Chrom! Frederick! Get back!" Athena shouted. Frederick reacted immediately, pushing Chrom back, before retreating himself. But he had underestimated the range of the javelins thrown. Chrom staggered to his feet, just as several more javelins flew straight towards him.

Something white streaked across the battlefield, whisking Chrom away just in time. Athena and Frederick followed the blur, panicked, before realizing what it was. Sumia was riding on the back of the Pegasus they had found, clutching Chrom's hand desperately as he dangled from the side of the Pegasus, high up in the air. As the Pegasus slowed its ascent, Sumia managed to help Chrom climb onto the Pegasus's back as well.

"Sumia…?" Chrom asked

"Better hold on tight, Captain" she warned, as the Pegasus went into a dive, landing carefully amidst the rest of the Shepherds. "Could get bumpy."

"Uh, right." Chrom said faintly.

Sumia smiled, her usual nervousness setting in now that the adrenaline rush was over. "You'll be fine." she assured

"Is this really that same Pegasus we met on the road?" Athena asked curiously. The Pegasus wasn't even limping, although there were a few bandages on her previously wounded leg. Sumia had evidently groomed her, as well, for the mane was now spotless and orderly.

"She's a real sweetheart, aren't you, Vesta?" Sumia said, gently petting her newest friend, any trace of nervousness gone now that the subject had turned to her surprising mount.

"Very touching," Frederick commented distractedly. "But I think it's best if we direct our attention to the Feroxi."

"Right," Chrom said, his face set with grim determination. He turned and watched as some soldiers filed down the narrow staircases. "The Feroxi way it is!"

**VwV**

The battle proved a short one. Athena knew it was best not to harm their enemies more than necessary. She divided the force into two groups, one for each of the stairways the Feroxi were approaching from. Once their enemies were sufficiently distracted, Sumia flew Chrom up to the top where he could challenge the enemy commander directly.

Athena led Stahl and Miriel to her side. After a quick skirmish with the first pair of soldiers to greet them, she felt vindicated for her efforts to train with Stahl – their first opponents were beaten soundly, without ever getting close to landing a blow on Athena. Stahl was less fortunate, a stray arrow catching him on the arm, but his armour took the brunt of the attack.

And then, to Athena's surprise, additional reinforcements for the Shepherds arrived in the form of the dark-haired shepherd he had met back in Ylisse. The man's oversized armour shielded him from the worst of his foes, and with his help, the Feroxi found themselves surrounded and struggling.

"Who are you?" Athena asked curiously, as the fighting came to an end.

"Kellam, ma'am!" the man answered. "I'm a Shepherd… or at least I was. I think I still am? It's quite the honor after all, I'd hate to lose it…"

"How did you get here?" Athena asked, confused.

"I've been with you all the whole time," Kellam answered. "I guess I am a bit easy to miss…"

Athena looked at Kellam incredulously. How anyone could move so quietly in such a large and heavy suit of armor was beyond her. But now that she thought about it, she had noticed an extra tent each night. In fact, she may even have seen Kellam walking through the camp once or twice.

A shout from a Feroxi soldier brought him back to reality – Chrom had captured the Feroxi commander, and the battle was over.

**VwV**

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom," the female commander, Raimi by name, pleaded. "I truly mistook you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom said agreeably. Only a couple Feroxi soldiers had been seriously wounded, and both were expected to survive. The Shepherds had escaped relatively unscathed, despite the vicious reputation that accompanied the Feroxi warriors.

"Allow me to escort you to the khan," Raimi said, bowing once more.

"Honor is incredibly important to the Feroxi," Frederick explained sagely, as they followed Raimi towards the castle. "By defeating her in single combat, Chrom has earned her respect."

"The same principles holds true for the khans. Naturally, the Feroxi are led by their strongest and most honorable warriors," Chrom added, as they stepped into the castle.

"Welcome to Regna Ferox!"


	6. Two Falchions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To secure Ferox's aid, Chrom must defeat Marth in combat and win East-Khan Flavia the throne.

Athena peered around the audience chamber. To her surprise, the person waiting for them was a woman. Her blond hair was tied in a single ponytail, in a rather ragged fashion, and she wore a suit of crimson and silver armor. She was about the same height as Chrom, and looked to be about the same age as Frederick. Her tanned, muscular arms were exposed, save for a pair of bracers. She had a rather fierce look about her. Not quite the warrior leader Athena had been imagining, but she certainly appeared formidable nonetheless.

"Khan Flavia, I present to you, Prince Chrom of Ylisse," Raimi announced.

 The khan eyed her guests for a moment, noting the signs of recent exertion. Then, to Chrom's surprise and Frederick's consternation, she tossed her head back and laughed. "Welcome, mighty prince! I apologize for any troubles you may have encountered at our borders," she finished with a broad grin.

"Thank you. I'm sure we can put that misunderstanding behind us. But tell me, is it true that bandits have been ransacking your border villages?" Chrom asked.

"Plegians," Flavia spat. "We managed to hunt down on their leaders. It appears Plegia sent them to stir up some bad blood between your kingdom and ours."

Chrom groaned. "Damn those cowardly cretins." Frederick shot him a quick glare, as if to remind him he was in the presence of their neighbourly kingdom's ruler. "Forgive me, your grace," Chrom added quickly, getting the message. "I forgot myself for a moment."

But the khan simply waved away the apology. "Don't sweat it, Prince. Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech. There's no need for flowery language; I'd sooner you speak sincerely," she finished, again with a broad smile.

"In that case, you should have a word with your border guards," Chrom said with a smirk. Frederick was shocked, but Flavia merely burst out laughing.

"I like you already." She turned to the border commander who still stood quietly by. "Raimi – please show Chrom's men to the guest quarters. I'd say we owe them a bit of hospitality at least for the trouble you put them through."

Several of the Shepherds noticeably relaxed at those words. "Thank you," Chrom responded. These negotiations certainly seemed to be going well. As the others made to leave, he quickly gestured for Frederick and Athena to stay. "By the way, this is my loyal retainer and friend, Frederick, a knight of Ylisse. And with him is Athena, our tactician."

Flavia nodded, acknowledging the other two, before continuing. "I think I know why you've come, Prince. We are aware of Plegia's aggressive troop movements, and the Grimleal have been seen once more. You've come to secure our aid should war befall Ylisse. Am I right?"

"Indeed," Chrom answered simply.

Flavia shook her head sadly. "Regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops to Ylisse right now." Her sincerity and the unusual decision took the three Shepherds aback.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Frederick finally said. "You must see the threat of Plegia as clearly as we do, your grace."

"I do," Flavia admitted. "But I lack the authority." Noting Chrom's look of surprise, she went on quickly. "Ferox is ruled by two khans. Decisions critical to the wellbeing of our entire country fall to the reigning khan, the victor of our annual tournament. While my predecessor, the former east-khan, was the sovereign during the last Plegian war, I'm afraid that last year, the west-khan's challengers proved superior."

"So, you can't help us at all?" Athena asked.

"I can't help you right now," Flavia clarified. "And the west-khan is quite the oaf. I can't promise that he'd see things quite the same way you or I do. But fortunately, the next tournament is only three days from now. Your timing is quite fortunate."

"So, if you win, you'll help us?" Chrom asked. "Is there any way we can help?"

Flavia smiled shrewdly. "I thought you'd never ask. As a matter of fact, the tournament is fought by handpicked champions. And outsiders have frequently been chosen. Although, the foreigners have never included foreign royalty, to my knowledge," she finished, laughing once more.

Chrom's eyes widened as he understood her request. "You want me to champion you in this tournament," he stated.

Flavia shrugged. "You defeated Raimi, did you not? You are certainly capable. And besides, with the alliance I am offering you on the line, well, let's just say champions always fight harder when they have something to fight for."

Frederick made to protest but Chrom waved him back to silence. "You are right, Khan Flavia. My people need your help, and so I will indeed do whatever it takes."

Flavia clapped Chrom on the shoulders enthusiastically, having received the answer she wanted. "Then it's settled! But be warned – the west-khan's champion last year was his right-hand man, an incredibly gifted swordsman. This year, he's chosen another champion, one reputedly even stronger."

"It matters not," Chrom answered, determination in his voice. "He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

**VwV**

Khan Flavia proved generous, extending whatever courtesies she could to the Shepherds. But the Feroxi way of life was rather different – a warm fire, cool water in which to bathe, and hard cots in which to sleep were pretty much all they had to offer. Feroxi cuisine seemed to consist almost entirely of cabbage and smoked or salted meat – crops didn't seem to grow too well in their rocky soil.

On the second day, Athena did notice an empty guest room, furnished with thick fur blankets, a soft bed, decorated wooden chairs, and a heated bath. She asked Raimi about it curiously, who took no offense at the question.

"The room is reserved for guests of particular importance, but who we feel don't truly belong," she explained. "Though foreigners see it as luxury, the Feroxi see it as nothing more than weakness. Khan Flavia has afforded the Shepherds significant respect by asking us to house you in the rooms designed to accommodate our own people. The prince's room is in fact the room that is usually offered to the west-khan himself when he visits to challenge the east-khan. But of course, this year, the challenge will be in the west-khan's arena."

Athena had seen Chrom's room, but it had seemed precisely the same as the other rooms. She shrugged and thanked Raimi for the kind explanation. Feroxi customs were unusual, but after camping in the wilds for every night he could remember, save the one night in Ylisstol, even the hard cots were a welcome reprieve.

**VwV**

On the morning of the third day, Chrom instructed Lissa and Frederick to go rouse the rest of the Shepherds. Flavia had told him the night before they were leaving at daybreak, so they could reach the west-khan's arena before noon. Thankfully, the two arenas and castles were relatively close.

Most of the Shepherds roused easily. Vaike required a bit of shouting to awaken, but Sully had been wide awake already. To Lissa's surprise though, Athena didn't answer her door when she knocked. She knocked again, before finally opening the door.

She was shocked to see Athena sitting at a hard wooden desk instead of lying on her cot. Her nose in a tome.

"Um…. Athena?" Lissa tapped Athena's shoulder.

"Oh! Lissa! What do you need?" Athena asked

"Well Chrom said it's time to leave." Lissa answered

"Of course." Athena stood up and closed the book. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

**VwV**

The Shepherds and Khan Flavia's entourage arrived at the arena a few short hours later. A great feast had been prepared, although the reigning khan was absent. "Tradition," Flavia explained. "We face his champion in the arena first. After the fight, the khans and the surviving champions will meet." Unlike the rather limited Feroxi cooking that had been offered before, the west-khan must have gone to great lengths to impress his guests. Various imported vegetables and fruits were spread across the wide tables. The stews were made with many exotic spices, and in addition to the staples of the Feroxi diet, pork and mutton, there was also a surprising variety of game. Stahl was particularly excited, although Athena couldn't help but notice that Lissa and Frederick both sat as far from the hunk of roasted bear as possible. "I guess Frederick's not quite an adventurous eater," Athena said to herself, grinning.

She hadn't meant to be heard, but Sumia was sitting close enough to overhear. "You mean, Frederick the Great can't stand bear? After all his lectures about unpleasant experiences and building character?" she asked, laughing.

After the meal, the Shepherds filed into the arena stands, supporting their captain eagerly. Everyone seemed confident that Chrom would win easily, but Sumia still appeared rather nervous. At the entrance to the arena itself, Lissa, Frederick, and Athena had followed a bit closer, offering their silent support. But the day had another surprise in store for them.

The west-khan's champion stepped into the arena from the opposite gate. A slight figure with dark raven-blue hair, a finely tailored blue tunic, and a mysterious black mask.

"Chrom, look!" Lissa cried out, recognizing her savior from the night in the woods. "It's Marth!"

"I see him," Chrom said.

**VwV**

The cheering struck Athena as rather morbid. One of the two champions could easily die in the arena if the fight went on too long, Flavia had warned them. And yet there was no fear in the eyes of the Feroxi spectators, only excitement.

Down in the arena below, Chrom called out to his opponent. "Marth! One question, before we begin?" Marth didn't answer, and simply rested a hand upon the hilt of his sheathed blade. A scabbard and hilt that still looked awfully familiar to Robin. "Fine then," Chrom said, when it was clear he wasn't going to get an answer. "Our swords can speak for us!"

With that, Chrom leapt forward, drawing his own sword in a single fluid motion, and slashing downwards. Marth mirrored the movement perfectly, drawing his own blade and leaping forward as well. Chrom had expected to simply overpower the smaller warrior, but Marth matched his blow easily and the two reached a stalemate.

Only then did Chrom realize something – the sword Marth held was identical to his own. He backed away in shock. "Where did you get that sword?" he demanded. "There's no way."

Chrom charged but Marth blocked him As Chrom shifted to parry the straightforward attack though, he realized he had seen the stance and technique before. Trusting his instincts, he adjusted his footing and halfway through the parry, he slid his blade to the side instead. Sure enough, Marth's thrust had been a feint; the devious warrior pivoted and slashed horizontally instead.

Still shaken by the sight of his opponent's weapon, Chrom had only narrowly parried the clever blow. He extracted himself from the fight behind his parry. He had so many more questions for this opponent, but Marth wasn't wasting any time. Marth advanced, thrusting forward and forcing Chrom further back, until Chrom found his back to the arena wall.

As his elbow grazed the wall, Chrom realized he was in trouble. In that moment he heard the cheering of his Shepherds, and a series of loud swearing that could only be Khan Flavia. "I can't let them down," Chrom muttered.

Finally, Chrom began to strike back. He launched himself into a series of advanced attacks and counterattacks, techniques that were taught to the elite swordsmen of Ylisse. Marth was familiar with Chrom's attack routines though, and met every slash, slice, and thrust with the appropriate parry. Another surprise, Chrom thought grimly. Marth was well-versed in Ylissean sword techniques. Thankfully, Chrom wasn't quite out of options yet. "Tell me who taught you to fight like that?"

For the first time since Marth entered the arena, he answered. "My father!" Marth cried, as he executed a quick and clean double parry, slapping Chrom's blade aside, Chrom dove to the side as if to retreat. Marth followed hastily with another quick thrust, but Chrom wasn't trying to move away. He leapt forward, past Marth, beating his opponent's extended blade, before launching a backhanded slash at the opponent now behind him. It was one of his own techniques that he developed over the past few months.

To his surprise, Marth had predicted the unusual move and dropped to the sandy floor. Chrom's blade swung over the prone Marth, slamming into the wall instead. Unfortunately for Marth, the blade bit deep into the wall. The audience roared in applause as the wall crumbled, chunks of rock burying the fallen warrior as Chrom jumped aside.

The fight was clearly over, and Chrom hurriedly pushed the larger pieces of fallen rock aside, freeing Marth. "Here," Chrom said, helping Marth back to his feet. But before he could ask any of the hundred questions swirling through his mind, Khan Flavia pulled him away firmly, announcing her victory to the cheering audience.

Chrom turned in time to see Marth leaving from the opposite side of the arena. It seemed his answers would have to wait for another day.

Chrom left the arena to a chorus of applause, mostly from the victorious Khan Flavia's supporters. The weary Prince spotted commander Raimi amidst the throng, and thought he recognized several of the border guards as well. Over the course of an hour, the crowd slowly filtered away and Chrom was left with only the new reigning khan and his Shepherds.

The audience gone, Khan Flavia turned to Chrom, her regal demeanour falling away in favour of excitement and giddiness. "Well fought, Chrom!" she congratulated. "As promised, you have your alliance – Ferox will stand by Ylisse in her time of need!"

Reality sunk in, and washed away Chrom's unanswered questions about Marth and the weapon – he had won, and more importantly, he had succeeded. "Truly? Thank you, East-Khan."

"Hah. I should be thanking you, Prince! It feels like ages since I've been the one in charge. Come along, my friends. Tonight, we celebrate!" With that pronouncement, Khan Flavia set off to retrieve her own soldiers and prepare for the march back to her own castle.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it!" Chrom turned to see a grumbling man approaching. The man was taller than any of the shepherds, close to seven feet in height. His skin was dark, much like Flavia's, and his face was sterner still than the East-Khan's fierce visage. A finely cut eye-patch obscured his left eye. He wore a suit of golden plate, with a layer of dark mail armor visible beneath between the seams. A wild white fur collar completed his impressive ensemble.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked politely. The man had a bitter look about him, and was perhaps the most intimidating man he had ever met. Several of the nearby Shepherds looked on uneasily.

"I'm Khan Basilio. The west-khan you so rudely removed from power, boy!" the man grumbled. Then, to their surprise, the khan smiled. "You're handy with the sword. Congratulations. I thought the man I chose was practically unbeatable."

Seeing an opportunity, Chrom asked, "What do you know about him? Your champion," Chrom clarified, as Basilio adopted a questioning look.

"You mean that 'Marth'? Bah. He's just a sell sword with delusions of grandeur. A capable one, perhaps. He knocked my old champion flat in mere heartbeats. Never thought much of you Ylissean swordsmen, but first Marth and now you!" Basilio ended with a loud laugh. "Though I'm afraid you've been used, boy. I have more sense than to ignore those Plegian dogs at our doorstep. You should've come to me to begin with!" Chrom stuttered, trying to form an apology, but was drowned out by another gale of roaring laughter. "Don't sweat it! It's only a year until the next round, eh?" Basilio continued. The man could clearly carry on a conversation on his own, but Chrom still needed some answers.

"Khan Basilio, where is Marth now?" Chrom asked.

"Gone. Up and left the moment the tournament ended. Strange fellow," Basilio replied. He didn't seem too interested in his defeated champion, but someone else was.

"He's so mysterious…" Lissa said quietly, with a sigh.

"Sounds like Marth has at least one fan," Athena teased

Lissa glared at her for a moment. Then she rolled her eyes. "Well, I mean, c'mon, he is sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

"And you're sort of dreaming," Chrom shot at her, frustrated.

"Ouch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was kidding!" Lissa said, finally noticing that Chrom seemed rather annoyed about something.

"Milord? Milady?" Frederick interrupted, cutting through the tension. "If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best prepare ourselves for the journey home. The exalt should be told of our new alliance as soon as possible."

"Right as always Frederick" Chrom acknowledged.

"Hold!" Basilio interrupted. "Before you go boy, I have a present for you. A token of good faith, as some folk would say. Lon'qu!"

A slender man dressed in a simple blue and red tunic approached. His muscular frame was visible through his thick clothes, despite his light frame. He carried a sword of unusual make, with a long curved blade. The weapon hung from a simple belt loop, the blade exposed. His hair was dark, and his face stern. Silently, Athena wondered if everyone in Ferox generally bore the same expression.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion," Basilio introduced. "Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." Lissa remarked, stepping closer for a better look.

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu barked harshly, and Lissa nearly jumped out of her boots.

"Hey!" Lissa protested, when she realized that was all Lon'qu had to say. "What did I say?"

Basilio laughed. "Ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge." Lon'qu shot the Khan a hateful glare. "Nonetheless, he's capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You're certain?" Chrom asked, glancing at the swordsman. The swordsman met his stare silently.

" Yes, yes. He's your man now." Basilio barked

"And you have no objections, Lon'qu?" Chrom asked. Basilio couldn't have planned this beforehand unless he had known of Flavia's champion. The plan seemed rather sudden, and she wondered if Lon'qu would feel put upon.

Lon'qu abruptly put that fear to rest. "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

"Alright then, welcome aboard," Chrom said, extending a hand. Lon'qu stared for a moment before accepting the offered handshake.

**VwV**

They set off late the next morning, the Shepherds as chipper as could be. They had every reason to be, after all, for their mission had proved successful. Athena was walking with Stahl, who was leading his horse.

"Chrom loved the gift, Stahl! Thanks so much for letting me chip in." Athena thanked

"Not at all—I should be thanking YOU. I doubt I could have afforded everything without your fat purse." Stahl said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, come now. Don't think I'll fall for that old trick..." Athena said slapping his shoulder. "You helped me and just made it seem like I was helping you."

"Heh, I guess I've always been good at reading people. Even when I was young, I could tell what folks wanted before they even said it." Stahl explained "It's not much of a secret ability, but it's the only one I've got!"

 **"** On the contrary, I think being sensitive to others is a precious skill indeed." Athena said

"I don't know if I'm sensitive, exactly. I just find it easy to read people." Stahl said "You'd be amazed how much you can read from a face, if you know what to look for."

"And you can always read these thoughts?" Athena asked

"Absolutely!" Stahl answered

"Stahl, that's a remarkable talent!" Athena exclaimed "Truly."

"Ha! Not at all!" Stahl said "It's just the coping mechanism of an overly dull man."

"Reading thoughts from faces or gestures? That's every bit as impressive as magic." Athena said "I bet you're always one step ahead of your rivals, on the battlefield and off."

"Hmm... I guess it has saved my skin a time or two." Stahl admitted

"See." Athena said

**VwV**

They reached Ylisstol by noon. To his surprise though, Captain Phila met them just outside the gates. "Prince Chrom!" she cried. "Thank the gods you've returned. The exalt must speak with you immediately."

Chrom nodded, and climbed aboard Phila's Pegasus. "It must be urgent. Frederick, I'll meet with you all back in the castle."

"Of course, milord," Frederick replied. "We'll make our way back to the barracks as quickly as possible."

"Don't get too comfortable," Phila warned Frederick as she was taking off. "For all of our sakes, I hope your mission was successful – Plegia is stirring." And with that ominous announcement, Phila and Chrom took to the skies.

**VwV**

"Welcome back, Chrom." Emmeryn had been waiting in the throne room. Chrom stepped forward, embracing his sister gently.

"Everyone's safe, Emm. Don't worry about us so much – I imagine your job here has been far more difficult," Chrom said reassuringly.

"Then I suppose your new tactician is working out well for you?" Emmeryn asked. Chrom nodded.

"Athena's one of us, Emm. It feels like she's been here for us forever," Chrom said. "And Ferox has pledged their help. Hopefully that will be enough to force Gangrel to reconsider this war."

Emmeryn's face fell. "I'm afraid that's why I sent Phila to bring you back," she said worriedly. "Plegian soldiers crossed the southwest border two nights ago, and razed several villages in Themis during the night. The survivors claim that they abducted the duke's daughter, as well."

"But that would be… Maribelle!" Chrom realized.

"King Gangrel is claiming that we invaded his country," Phila said. "He's demanded an explanation for our actions, and insists that the exalt meet him in person at the border pass."

"No." Chrom answered immediately. "The Mad King cannot be trusted."

"We have no choice, Chrom," Emmeryn replied sadly. "Should I refuse, it would mean war. And Lady Maribelle will be executed."

"And if it's a trap?" Captain Phila argued. "King Gangrel would like nothing more than to leave Ylisse leaderless as he begins his campaign."

Emmeryn sighed. "It matters not. Even should King Gangrel refuse to see reason, I must try – my responsibility to Ylisse as its exalt demands no less."

"Aptly put, milady," the hierarch said, lending her his support. "The moment we give up on peace is when peace is truly lost. We must speak with King Gangrel. He must see reason."

Chrom frowned. "I don't like this, Emm. Men like Gangrel don't care for peace. If we offer him parley, we would only be playing into his hands."

"I don't like it either, Chrom," Emmeryn assured. "But, I reiterate, we have no choice."

"Please, at least tell me you're not going alone," Chrom said, fearing the worst.

"As a matter of fact, I would be grateful if you and your Shepherds would accompany me. You are right, Chrom – King Gangrel cannot be trusted," Emmeryn admitted.

"You forget, Emm. Maribelle is one of us, too. We'll all be there, for you, and for her," Chrom assured.

"Then it's settled," Emmeryn proclaimed. "The border pass is but two days march from here. We will depart as soon as possible. This afternoon, if we can manage it."

**VwV**

As Chrom expected, the only complaints he received upon sharing the disturbing news were a few of the Shepherds wanting to set off immediately, rather than waiting to re-supply. Not a single Shepherd even hinted at wanting to stay behind, despite the journey they had just put behind them. Chrom himself felt rather impatient, as Athena and Miriel desperately tallied their supplies. Many of the Shepherds were on the verge of panic, especially Lissa, who had taken the news rather badly.

A few short hours later, the Shepherds set out once more, with the exalt herself accompanying them. As they left the castle, a young man accosted Chrom, who accompanied Athena and the last of the supply wagons.

"Captain! Wait for me! I'm all packed!" he said, panting. At first, Athena mistook the newcomer for a child. He fell short of five feet, just inches shorter than Lissa, and he had a boyish face, framed with messy auburn hair. He wore blue and white robes, similar in style to Miriel's.

"Ricken!? What are you doing here?" Chrom asked, shocked.

"I'm also a Shepherd, remember? And Maribelle is my friend, too!" Ricken answered heatedly. "I want to help!"

"Ricken, you've never been in the field before," Chrom said kindly. "This mission is dangerous and I don't think you are ready for it quite yet. You need to remain here."

The boy shook his head angrily. "Captain, you know my skill with magic. I can handle myself out there!"

"Not this time, Ricken," Chrom insisted, shaking his head. "If you really feel you're ready for the field, you can accompany us on our next journey, but this mission is just too delicate – we won't have time to show you the ropes." Ricken looked crestfallen. "Stay here and help keep our home safe, alright? Be good now."

"Who was that?" Athena asked curiously as they set off.

"Ricken's the youngest Shepherd, although he's not quite as young as he looks. He'll be eighteen by the end of this year," Chrom replied. "He's the only child of one of Ylisse's old high houses. His family's reputation has been waning lately, and they've become less outspoken, but they've always supported Emmeryn whole-heartedly. He's a friend of Lissa and Maribelle's, and he's been studying magic with Miriel."

"Another mage could come in handy," Athena remarked off-handedly.

"I know," Chrom said with a sigh. "And I'd love to have Ricken along, to tell the truth. But Maribelle's in danger already and I don't know if Ricken is really ready for this. What if he loses his head out there?"

"Well if his skill in magic is as good as he says. He would be fine." Athena remarked

"Not by any means of decapitating. It's just that he and Maribelle are really close friends and he could lose his temper." Chrom said

"Like you?" Athena asked

"Yes." Chrom answered

As they left. Ricken was behind a pillar and he heard everything.

"'Lose my head.' ...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!" Ricken said


	7. The Exalt and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmeryn confronts King Gangrel of Plegia, who demands the Fire Emblem, an item vital to the world's future. The parley ends with a declaration of war

Athena slipped into the nearby woods after their evening meal was prepared, an extra plate of food in one hand, and a torch in the other. Trees had stretched along both sides of the road, ever since about an hour out of Ylisstol. These parts seemed rather overgrown, but the keen-eyed tactician had noticed rather early in their journey that they were being followed. She had a fairly good guess as to who it was.

"You can stop hiding in that bush, Ricken," she said quietly, when she spotted a flash of blue peeking out from behind the leaves.

Abashed, Ricken crawled out of the bush, clutching his travelling pack. "Um… hello. You must be the tactician Chrom found, right?" he asked nervously.

"That's me. Call me Athena," the tactician replied calmly. "I believe you were supposed to remain in Ylisstol, were you not?" Athena asked.

Ricken frowned. "I signed up to help protect my friends and country, sir! Now one of my best friends is danger, and every Shepherd is marching off to help. I have to be there!"

Athena made a gesture for Ricken to quiet down. After checking to make sure they weren't overheard, Athena spoke again. "I won't tell Chrom," she promised. "If it were me being left behind, I'd do the same thing, to be honest, and I've only been a Shepherd for less than two weeks.

"Ricken, I know why you are here. Chrom is a good person. All of the Shepherds are good people. I haven't known them for long, but they trusted me and accepted me, and I'd be damned if I didn't do everything I could to help them. And if I knew they were trying to hold me back for my own sake, well, that's just more reason to keep trying."

"So you do understand!" Ricken said gratefully, visibly relieved.

Athena smiled, and handed over the extra plate of food she had brought. "I won't tell Chrom, but you need to promise me two things, Ricken. You need to stay safe. This is supposed to be a negotiation, but the way Chrom and the exalt have been talking, it's pretty clear they're both expecting things to get ugly. So, I need you to stay out of sight. I'll show you a couple hand signals. If I see an opportunity for you to help, I will let you know when and where to strike. Alright?"

"Got it," Ricken said, nodding eagerly as he began eating. Athena noted a few berry stains upon Ricken's robe. It was quite admirable that the young man would suffer sleeping on pine needles and subsiding on wild berries just to be a part of this. "What's the other thing?"

"You can't forget to take care of yourself," Athena said. "It was brave of you to come here, but you can't forget, the Shepherds care about you too. Do you have family at home?" Ricken nodded. "Then that's only another reason to look out for yourself. Alright? I've got a spare bedroll with me that you can have, and I'll try to slip some food out to you. But if you get hurt somehow, or something happens, forget about trying to stay hidden from the Shepherds and come let us know."

**VwV**

When Athena returned to the camp, she decided that at least one other Shepherd would have to know. Frederick was too alert, and would notice Ricken sooner or later anyways. Athena grimaced, knowing this conversation could be rather difficult, but to her surprise, Frederick was more than willing to go along with it.

"You're right," Frederick admitted when Athena finished telling him about the encounter in the woods. "King Gangrel simply cannot be trusted, and we would be wise to hold a few tricks up our own sleeves when we approach him." When Athena looked surprise, Frederick shot her a rare smile. "You need not doubt yourself any longer, Athena. Though you've been with us only two weeks, you've proved yourself again and again, be it in battle, or in your dedication to our cause."

"T-Thank you," Athena stammered, touched.

"No thanks are needed. My trust in you is not a gift, but something you have earned. As Chrom mentioned before, you're one of us now."

Athena gazed into the campfire for a moment, reflecting upon her rather small collection of memories. Maybe she didn't know who she used to be. But thanks to the Shepherds, she knew who she was now. And that was good enough for her.

**VwV**

The sight that awaited the Shepherds when they arrived at the border pass did little to ease their fears. King Gangrel himself stood upon a nearby cliff, clearly so he could speak down to Ylisse's exalt. He stood at just over six feet in height, his lanky frame covered in an elegant tunic of black, red, and white. His dark red hair was topped with a spiky golden crown. Strange fur bracers extended past his wrist, with long white claws reaching past his fingers. In his right hand, he held an unusual sword, its blade in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Like Emmeryn, he was not alone. A dark skinned woman with stark-white hair stood beside him. She was young, and dressed rather seductively in a black leather corset. Her shadowy cape was decorated with large black feathers, emerging from the top of her collar and stretching down to her legs. Her tight leggings were rather revealing, doing little to hide her shapely legs.

To make matters worse, in an obvious attempt to provoke the Ylissean party further, several Plegian soldiers were scattered along the cliffs, still dressed as bandits. The closest two were standing at the base of the cliffs, in front of a slope.

Athena frowned, taking in the positioning of the enemy soldiers. She noted a few apparently abandoned fortifications further along the base of the cliff. They looked ragged and recently built – there had to be Plegian soldiers within. There were only two slopes that could lead them up the cliff should a fight break out, and the Plegian soldiers had one blocked off. The other was behind the forts and the awaiting ambush. Every single Plegian soldier, save for the seductress by King Gangrel's side, was heavily armed.

King Gangrel was not a subtle man. Athena noted

Then Athena spotted Maribelle. One of the Plegian soldiers held her, an axe by her throat, up upon an even higher cliff to the right. The disheveled woman looked both joyous and terrified to see her friends and her exalt approach. Athena made a quick gesture behind her back, hoping Ricken would see his signal and search for a way to draw closer to Maribelle.

As the exalt approached the cliff, King Gangrel spoke first. "What's this? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes!" he jeered.

Exalt Emmeryn ignored King Gangrel's taunt. "King Gangrel. Your messenger requested an audience in your name. I have come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"Truth?" King Gangrel's dark-skinned consort spoke up. "The truth is simple enough, your grace."

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn requested politely.

"You may call me Aversa," the woman replied. Her voice, like her appearance, was teasing and seductive. Chrom suppressed an urge to shudder. It sounded like Aversa was toying with them, as a cat would toy with her prey, and Aversa's mock-sultry tone was grating on his nerves.

"Aversa here is my loyal consultant," King Gangrel added with a smile. "She is a devout friend to Plegia, which is more than we can say of our hypocritical neighbors."

Emmeryn frowned, but did not rise to the king's newest insult. "Very well. Please, explain to me the altercation in Themis."

"Themis?" the king replied, feigning ignorance. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Exalt. I have never heard of any Themis. I must confess I am not familiar with Ylissean geography. Nevertheless, I am not aware of any incidents within Ylisse's borders."

"I'm afraid the altercation of which you speak took place within Plegia, milady," Aversa added cruelly. "Several Ylissean villagers crossed our borders without permission, and when our soldiers kindly offered to escort them home, they attacked and wounded our loyal men."

"LIAR!" Maribelle cried. "You speak naught but lies, hag! Your men invaded Ylisse!" Maribelle meant to say more, but her tirade was cut off as she was gagged roughly by the soldier holding her. The soldier then lifted his axe once more, returning it to its place by the girl's neck.

"Such a violent temper! And such crude manners!" King Gangrel said mockingly. "It is almost as if she intends to hide her guilt behind this masquerade. I wonder what she was doing in Plegia to begin with…" he added, teasingly."

"Imagine if Ylisse were spying upon us," Aversa added, spelling out the threat. "I'm afraid such would be an act of war, would it not? The Plegian people have been at Ylisse's mercy for so long, Exalt. I am disheartened to see that you would consider beginning yet another war. Was the grief and misery your father wrought during his reign not enough to satisfy your pride?"

For the first time, Athena noticed that Emmeryn was visibly shaken. Somehow, the king and his cruel temptress consort had touched a nerve.

"King Gangrel, I request you release Lady Maribelle. Surely, you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages. The Ylissean people seek only peace, and surely your people must desire the same. Our aims align, and I am sure we can come to a reasonable accord," Emmeryn tried again.

"Hah!" King Gangrel spat. "Without so much as an apology, even. But I suppose you are right," he continued, with a wicked grin. "We are both reasonable people, after all, even if we seek rather different ends. If you want the girl, I propose an exchange. Surrender the Fire Emblem to me, and I will return your spy in one piece."

As he made the offer, both Chrom and Emmeryn blanched. "You would demand one of Ylisse's royal treasures? But why?" the exalt asked uneasily.

"Don't feign ignorance with me!" King Gangrel roared. "I know the legend of the Fire Emblem. The artifact holds unspeakable power, and it alone saved Ylisse in her time of need! The power of the artifact has lain dormant far too long! I have dreamed of the Fire Emblem for years. With its power, I can fulfill my wishes. I can give my people the strength it takes to claim their place!"

King Gangrel's ranting stopped, and his expression returned to a sly smile. "Oh how cruel the Ylissean people are. Our dreams rest silently in your castle vault. Year after year, my birthday comes and goes, with nothing from Ylisse."

"The Emblem's power is meant only for a single purpose," Exalt Emmeryn corrected. "It holds the power to awaken greater powers that have been laid to rest, powers that can save our world in its time of need. Would you claim a greater need and nobler wish than that?"

Gangrel's smile widened. "Of course, your grace. My deepest wish mirrors the heart of every true Plegian alive. I wish for nothing more than a grisly end for every last Ylissean!" he finished with a roar. "Surely you have not forgotten your father's crusade? He named us heathens! Tens of thousands of Plegians died in the name of the exalt!"

Athena flinched. The Mad King has certainly earned his title. He surveyed the battlefield once more, noting that the Plegians were readying themselves for a fight. There was no sign of Ricken, either. Then again, there really wasn't any way up the mountain that he could see that wasn't right past the Plegian guards. If they couldn't placate Gangrel, Maribelle was, in all likelihood, doomed.

But Emmeryn was not ready to give up. "I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn openly to never repeat the former exalt's mistakes. We are now a realm of peace, a peace that we would gladly share with our neighbours."

"You are a realm of hypocrisy!" King Gangrel accused. "This negotiation is over!" With that, he flashed a signal to the soldiers at the base of the hill, who advanced on Emmeryn.

Chrom reacted instantly, rushing forward to meet the two soldiers, Falchion drawn. "Stay back!" Chrom warned, standing over a fallen Plegian fighter. The other backed away uneasily.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!" Gangrel crowed. He sent a signal to his men, who began to advance on the Shepherds below, then departed.

Athena watched nervously as Aversa, rather than following Gangrel to the far slope, approached Mirabelle. She must have spoken to Maribelle, because the blonde looked utterly defeated. Athena's mind whirled frantically. Could Sumia get up there in time? Even if she could, could she handle Aversa and the guard? Could one of the Shepherds scramble up the cliff in time? Every avenue of thought led to the same conclusion, that Maribelle was doomed, unless…

A magical gust of wind leapt out of the bushes near where Maribelle was being held, blasting the guard aside. Ricken must have found a way up the cliff even before Athena sent him the signal, Athena realized, for she hadn't seen the young mage slipping into those bushes.

That was one crisis averted for now.

"Frederick! Take Kellam, Miriel, Sully, and Stahl to those forts- Reinforcements are hiding inside. Just keep them from flanking us and keep the others alive!" Athena ordered. Frederick nodded and took the others to the forts. Sure enough, there were several Plegians in the forts who emerged as they realized they had been found out.

"Chrom, Lon'qu, Virion, and Lissa you guys are with me," Athena instructed. "We have to force our way up the hill – Ricken and Maribelle will need our help." She turned to Sumia. "Stay close, but not too close."

"Phila! You and the other Pegasus knights take the exalt away from here and keep her safe!" With that final instruction, Athena advanced towards the slope. Phila and two Pegasus knights flew away with the exalt.

The other member of the pair that had initially approached Emmeryn had fled, but was now returning, four more soldiers at his back. Of the five, four of them were carrying axes, but one of them held a long lance. "Leave that one to me, Chrom," Athena indicated, drawing her tome. A couple quick lightning blasts later, and she drew her own sword, the lancer safely out of the way.

Then Chrom cried out – "Wyverns!"

Sure enough, three winged, scaly reptiles soared by, Plegian riders astride them. Athena had read about them in one of the books Flavia had given her. The beasts were at least fifteen feet in length, far larger than horses, winged or not. Their wingspan easily stretched twenty feet. A strange metal helmet protected most of each wyvern's fierce visage, revealing only a powerful jaw full of razor sharp, four-inch long fangs.

Like all flying foes, Athena imagined they'd be vulnerable to projectiles. Their wings had to remain exposed as armor would limited their ability to fly, and a single well-placed arrow could bring down a wyvern and its rider. Flying foes were also vulnerable to air magic, the turbulence throwing them off balance as an earthquake would affect grounded foes. But Pegasi were rather resilient towards magic – wyverns could potentially share that trait, rendering her lightning ineffective. But she did buy new tomes. She switched her thunder tome with a wind tome.

A cry for help brought Athena back to reality – Maribelle and Ricken had been cornered. The young mage was fighting fiercely, but he was outnumbered badly. He was barely keeping two soldiers away, while three more were advancing. Maribelle had produced a staff from somewhere, but she was waving desperately to the Shepherds, uncertain of how much longer Ricken could stand his ground.

"Virion! Take care of the Wyverns! Lon'qu and Chrom! Stay with Virion and attack any enemy that comes too close! Lissa stay with them in case one of them gets hurt! You'll have to hold them off until we get to Ricken and Maribelle!" Athena ordered "Sumia, get me up to that cliff. I'll help Ricken hold. Until we can get back to the others." Sumia obeyed without a word, and lifted Athena up onto her Pegasus's back.

With that her group split into two. Virion, Lon'qu, and Chrom held off as much of the enemy as they can.

"Athena!" Ricken cried out in surprise, as the tactician leapt down from the flying mount, landing beside him.

"Ricken, there are wyverns approaching. If one heads this way, try to blast it out of the air," Athena said, as she quickly laid low one of the Plegian soldiers. Before Ricken could acknowledge Athena's orders, a loud roar sounded out above them as a Plegian wyvern knight descended, raising his axe.

Ricken's reflexes proved sharp. A gust of wind threw the wyvern into a wild spin, and shredded holes in its wings. "Not quite magic-proof then," Athena remarked with a grin, as she followed Ricken's assault her own wind tome. The rider was thrown from the wyvern, falling nearly fifty feet and crashing against the rocky ground with a sickening noise. The wyvern managed to stay afloat a moment longer, but it, too, was losing altitude quickly, and could no longer control its flight. It fell to its demise as well, landing only a few paces from its dead rider.

"That's all of them. Let's get back to the others." Athena said. She and Sumia guided them back to others. The three men sported quite a few wounds. Maribelle proved as skilled with a staff as Lissa, mending their wounds immediately. "Ricken," she explained impatiently, as Chrom opened his mouth to ask how she had managed to get her hands on a staff. Chrom was only more confused – he clearly remembered ordering Ricken to stay in Ylisstol.

The battle at the base of the cliffs had ended in the meantime. One wyvern had peeled off to strike at the riders, but Virion had brought it down swiftly. One tried Wyvern rider tried to attack Chrom but he was immediately cut down by him.

The few remaining soldiers, leaderless now that Gangrel and Aversa had abandoned them, simply fled the field. The Shepherds had not lost a single soldier in the engagement, Athena noted, but it still hardly felt like a victory, as they were now in the exact situation the exalt had hoped to avoid.

"Sorry, Chrom," Ricken said, hanging his head guiltily. Once the battle was over, Chrom had shot him a questioning look. Athena, too, felt rather guilty for deceiving Chrom.

"I'm afraid it's as much my fault as his," Athena admitted. "I spotted Ricken following us on the first day, and to be honest, I thought we needed all the help we could get for this mission. Besides, no Shepherd, no matter how young, would want to be left behind while his comrades march towards danger."

"He was very brave," Maribelle said, leaping to Ricken's defense. "And he saved my life, of course." Ricken blushed at the compliment

Chrom listened for a moment. Then, to Ricken's relief, he started laughing. "I should've known better," Chrom admitted. "And you were right, Athena. On both counts. I imagine if Emmeryn insisted I stay behind, I would be the one sneaking along."

He turned to face Ricken directly. "Thank you Ricken. You might have acted rashly, but no more than I did today." His face twisted into a pained grimace.

"We should go back milord." Frederick said "Exalt Emmeryn must be worried."

VwV

Back to the council room. Emmeryn greeted Chrom and Frederick.

"Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly." Chrom apologised

"It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me." Emmeryn assured

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already." Frederick said "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

"Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us." Emmeryn said "We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

"I'll tell the soldiers to get ready." Chrom said "I'll also prepare the Shepherds as well."

"Thank you Chrom." Emmeryn said


	8. The Foreseer

"Hello Athena," Chrom said, as he found the tactician wandering through the courtyard. Night had fallen, and most of the Shepherds were resting, weary from the long journey. But given her sudden responsibility, Chrom was not surprised to see Athena wide-awake and pacing restlessly.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" Athena asked, surprised.

"The same as you, I imagine. Dueling with unpleasant thoughts," Chrom replied. "I spoke with Emmeryn. Tomorrow, we march to Regna Ferox once more to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first. ... Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. My father, the former exalt, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"Such and experience would change anyone." Athena said Indeed, even hearing about it shocked her

"Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year," Chrom went on, "He left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard," Athena said, as the enormity of the task set in. "Your sister is quite a remarkable person."

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Athena. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace." Chrom continued then his expression went grim "But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

Athena didn't have an answer for that ominous claim. But to her surprise, someone else did.

"Well spoken, sir." Chrom and Athena turned towards the voice and saw Marth striding towards them, still wearing that mysterious mask.

"Hello Marth," Athena greeted, surprised.

"Good evening to you." Marth said

"How did you get in here?" Chrom asked, dumbfounded, fearing the worst for the guards.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove," Marth answered matter-of-factly. Chrom looked even more surprised.

"There? But how would you?" Chrom was dumbfounded. It was concealed well and only he and the Shepherds knew this.

"You know the place, Chrom?" Athena asked.

Chrom nodded numbly. "Yes. I bashed in a part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I thought it was well concealed,"

Marth waved his concerns away. "Your secret is safe with me. I've only come to warn you. The exalt's life is in danger."

That got Chrom and Athena's attention instantly. "That's absurd," Chrom said, but with a slight tremor. "The exalt is guarded at all hours."

"The castle's entrances are all watched, save for your own entrance," Athena added. Marth only sighed.

"What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" Chrom asked

"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it." Marth said

Marth drew his blade. Chrom and Athena both reached for their blades as well.

"I'm about to save your life…. From him." He glances to the bush behind him.

An Assassin bursts from the bushes, charging at Marth; Marth tosses his blade in the air and then leaps after it, catching his sword and bringing it down on the Assasin in an instant kill.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" Marth asked, a hint of impatience creeping into his tone – the first bit of emotion either Chrom or Athena remembered hearing from him.

"Yeah." Chrom answered, nodding.

The same bush stirred again. Evidently, Marth had not known of the second assassin's approach. Upon hearing the noise, Marth spun again to face the new threat; he turns to parry, but trips over the fallen Assassin's sword; the attacking Assassin's blade slashes Marth's mask in two. Chrom rushes past Marth, cutting the Assassin down, then he turned to Marth in surprise.

Marth's face was clearly feminine, and with the bindings of the mask gone, her hair cascaded freely around her shoulders. "Wait You're… you're a woman?" Chrom asked, shocked.

Marth smiled. "And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

Then an explosions rocks the ground; Chrom, Marth, and Athena all rush towards the castle.

They were met by Frederick and Sully.

"Milord are you all right?" Frederick asked

"Just fine Frederick." Chrom answered "Where Emm?"

"In the throne room milord." Frederick answered

"Sully, go wake up the Shepherds. Assassins are in the castle and they're here to kill Emm. We need to protect her." Chrom ordered "Frederick and Athena. Let's go, we have to go to Emm."

"Sure Captain." Sully said then ran to the barracks.

Chrom and the others ran to Emmeryn's room.

"Who is this milord?" Frederick asked

"This is Marth." Athena answered "She came in here to save Chrom and warn us of the assassination."

By the time they reached the throne room, fighting had broken out. Shepherds had burst into the halls, weapons readied, and the guards had been alerted, closing in on the intruders from behind. One assassin had slipped into the room, but before Emmeryn could react, Chrom put a sword through the man's heart.

"Emm, are you alright!?" Chrom cried, entering the room. There were two entrances to the throne room. The main door remained intact, but the side-door through which Chrom just entered had been destroyed by the would-be-killer that lay dead at his feet.

"Chrom!" Emmeryn said, grateful that at least one of her siblings was safe. "Take Lissa and flee wile you still have time!"

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!" Chrom said

Athena looked at the battlefield then turned to Marth. "Marth, can you protect the main entrance?"

"Leave it to me," Marth assured. And with that, the mysterious woman set off, standing vigil in front of the door.

Just then, Stahl burst into the room, accompanied by Kellam, and Lissa. They seemed relieved that Chrom and Athena were already there.

Athena turned to the others. "The assassins should scatter if we defeat their leader. So here's the plan. Frederick, Stahl, and Kellam, stay here and protect the exalt. Lissa I need you here to heal them. Chrom and I'll take care of the leader." But before any of them could protest, Chrom had already nodded, and he led the way out of the room.

"Stealth," Athena reminded, as they slipped down the corridor. Chrom seemed eager to join the fighting, but they couldn't afford to be caught up in a battle – the leader had to be defeated, else if he managed to retreat or hide, they could simply make another attempt later. Chrom reluctantly crouched in the shadow, but almost knocked over a vase, which he caught only just in time.

"That's what you call stealth?" an unfamiliar voice remarked dryly. Chrom and Athena turned to see a short, skinny man in a dark cloak with burnt orange hair. His hair was messy, and his dark clothes rather stained. He was casually sucking on a lollipop. "Whoa! Easy there, blue blood!" he called, as Chrom drew his sword. "I'm not here hurt anyone."

"No, I suppose you're just along for the ride," Chrom replied.

"Pretty much," the rogue said, ignoring the sarcasm. "I'm a thief. I steal. I don't like it, but it beats starving. This lot told me they were breaking into a vault, and I was supposed to find a way to let their crew in. Next thing I know, the new instructions were to kill the exalt."

Chrom looked unconvinced and waved pointed his sword at the man

"Hey! Cut it out, I told you, I didn't know anything about any murder. That wasn't the plan. All they told me was that someone would leave a window open for me, and that I was supposed to let the help in through one of the side doors. The exalt's done pretty good for us commoners. I don't mind lifting a few gold but an assassination? Count me out."

Athena pondered the rogue's words thoughtfully, and this time, Chrom had apparently reached the same conclusions. "Prove it," Chrom said. "We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You look capable. Help us."

"How?" the rogue asked curiously.

"For starters, point us to the side door you let the assassins in from," Robin instructed.

The rogue seemed to think it over for a second. Then he nodded agreeably. "I'll do you one better. I only let a single man in, he must have let the others in. But I'll show you where he was headed." He stuck out his hand, offering a handshake. "Gaius."

"Chrom," Chrom introduced, extending his own hand. "Thank you, Gaius. If you're telling the truth, whatever your ill intentions before, you would have saved my sister's life."

The three of them took off, following Gaius's lead. The thief really was quite clever, sometimes choosing the obvious route, other times leading them on detours. It was effective and they slipped right by several battles.

The trio made their way across the castle, until finally, Gaius led them to one of the private gardens. "And there he is," Gaius said. Chrom and Robin needed no more urging than that. "Say, got any candy on you? I could use a sugar rush right about now." Chrom looked at him incredulously. Then, with Athena right behind him, he rushed out into the garden.

There was a large gateway formed from beams of violet light. The patterns looked similar to those that hovered in the sky over the forest the night the risen attacked, but the sickly color gave the gateway a more sinister feel. Standing beside the gateway was a tall, middle-aged, dark-skinned man with crimson eyes.

He was clad in dark robes, with a color scheme quite similar to the robes worn by Athena. But unlike Athena, his robes were far more decorated. Upon seeing Chrom, he smiled, his short goatee outlining his sharp features.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised," the man drawled. "Two assassins and the princeling remains untouched?" Athena couldn't help but feel as if she'd seen this man somewhere before. Then the man turned to her, and the sorcerer's expression became one of shock. Then the sorcerer's visage twisted back into a smile. "Can it be? After years of searching… fate truly shines on me tonight."

Before either Chrom or Athena could decipher the sorcerer's babbling, he attacked. In one swift motion, he pulled forth a blood-red tome, and a stream of fire leapt from his hands, shaping itself roughly into a dragon as it rushed towards Chrom.

Athena threw herself at Chrom, knocking her friend to the ground, both of them narrowly avoiding the spell, before throwing a bolt of lightning of her own. A second wave of fire burst forth from the sorcerer's hand, catching and consuming the lightning spell. Chrom rushed forward, then rolled aside quickly, dodging yet another flare of fire magic.

The sorcerer was simply too fast and too skilled. Chrom and Athena circled him, looking for an opening, but the sorcerer patiently timed his own castings to keep the two younger combatants weaving and dodging, wearing them down.

Suddenly, a shout caught his attention. The sorcerer spun to see a dagger flying at his face. He reacted instinctively, incinerating the dagger, before realizing he had put the more dangerous foes behind him. Chrom rushed forward, impaling the sorcerer, who looked down to see Falchion piercing through his chest.

The sorcerer staggered away, Chrom withdrawing Falchion. The blade had cut straight through his heart. The dead man toppled headfirst through the flickering gateway, the magic dying with its caster.

"Thought you could use a hand," Gaius said with a smile.

**VwV**

There was a troubled air in the throne room when Chrom and Athena returned, their newest ally in tow. The battle had been difficult. Several of the castle's guards had been killed. Lon'qu and Sully had been wounded rather sorely, as they were cut off from the rest of the Shepherds and Lissa and Maribelle were doing their best to heal them. Emmeryn was safe though, so even though the atmosphere felt muted, there was also a sense of palpable relief.

"This is Gaius," Chrom said, as he introduced the rogue. "He was tricked into letting the sorcerer in, but he led Athena and I to the sorcerer and helped us kill the dastard."

Frederick was immediately suspicious. "Tricked? And, pray tell, how did that situation arise?" he asked, glaring at the thief.

"Not now, Frederick," Chrom admonished. "There's too much happening. I need to speak with Marth."

Emmeryn shook her head. "Marth left as soon as the fighting ended," she explained.

Without another word, Chrom set off.

**VwV**

Chrom walked down some of the less-used paths, before finally scaling down a tree in the training yard. He had arrived just in time – Marth was walking quickly towards the makeshift entrance, looking behind her to ensure she was not followed.

"Going somewhere?" Chrom asked casually. When Marth looked startled, he continued. "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying good-bye, you know."

"I'm afraid I have a few bad habits," Marth admitted sheepishly.

"Plenty of good ones as well," Chrom said, dropping the stern demeanor. "You've saved my life, and the lives of both my sisters. I doubt I can truly repay you for those deeds, but if there's any favor I can grant, please ask. I owe you much."

Marth shook her head, smiling. "Hearing you offer is reward enough," she said in a peaceful tone. "I have what I came for. History has been re-written, and a terrible fate has been averted."

"What fate?" Chrom asked uneasily.

Marth sighed, her expression turning grim. "After the exalt was assassinated, the Fire Emblem was stolen. Due to your injuries, the Shepherds and the Ylissean army were crippled. The Second Plegian war persisted for some time, and in its aftermath, other wars soon followed. The fighting culminated in the end of mankind itself." As if realizing how outlandish her claims were, she added, "I'm sure it sounds like madness to you, and hopefully, such a fate would never befall your world."

Chrom shook his head. "It does sound ridiculous, but strangely, I believe you. Somehow, I know I can trust you, and that the events happening around us are simply precursors to something far worse. I can only hope one day I can repay your favors to us."

Marth smiled again. "Maybe. Until then," she said. She moved towards the hole in the wall, Chrom letting her by. As she left, she released the branches of a tree outside that she had apparently bound together, the leaves covering the hidden entrance

**VwV**

Back in the throne room, the others were embroiled in a heated argument.

"Milady, until we know more about our assailants, we cannot remain here in the castle!" Frederick insisted.

Phila clearly agreed with the knight. "It will take some time for us to investigate this plot, Exalt. Gaius's tale gives us too little to go from. The plan was well-concocted, and only the intervention of Marth and Gaius kept it from being successful."

"I cannot leave," Emmeryn replied calmly. "The people must know their exalt stands by them. Should I leave, the war is already lost."

"If they reach you, the war is lost," Frederick corrected.

"The exalt has spoken," the hierarch protested. "With the Shepherds here, the exalt will remain safe. We must simply re-double our guard."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Athena asked, interrupting politely. The others turned to her, and Emmeryn motioned for her to continue. "When we studied the maps, a secret eastern palace was mentioned. I assume Plegia knows nothing of it?" When no one corrected her, she assumed she was right, and went on with his plan. "From the location, I recall it was close to the Ylisse-Ferox border. Why not adjust our course and travel there as a group? From there, a messenger from the Shepherds can contact the khans."

"The exalt's protection would lie solely with the Shepherds," the hierarch complained. "We cannot risk sending a larger force to the eastern palace with war on our doorsteps.

"I believe the Shepherds have a rather stellar record so far of protecting the royal family," Frederick said, a dangerous edge in his voice. The hierarch turned to Frederick nervously, but said nothing.

"Please, consider it," Chrom said as he entered the throne room."There's been no sign of an invasion yet. When the war begins in full, we will certainly be there for our people, but for now, we're talking about assassinations. And if they succeed, it would only be far worse for our people."

To his relief, Emmeryn finally conceded the point. "Very well then. I will remain with the Shepherds for now."

**VwV**

Most of the Shepherds tried to return to their rest, but a few of them wandered the castle. The sense of urgency simply grew more and more dire, and it was beginning to weigh in on everyone. Sumia found Athena at the garden.

"Athena, you should rest." Sumia said

"But-"

"No buts. You've been working yourself too hard. You need some rest." Sumia ordered

Athena sighed but agreed. She returned to her room and as soon as her head hit the pillow. She fell asleep.

She was in a dark forest, she looked around and saw the man that she and Chrom fought. He was crawling away, putting some distance from the castle.

"Nngh... How?! My purpose is too significant...to be thwarted...here... Aaargh..." He struggled as he continued to crawl

Then a mysterious figure appeared. The figure was wearing the same cloak as she and Validar. The hood covering the upper face only showing the lip and nose.

"Validar." The figure said. Athena blinked, so that was his name.

"What? Who are you... Where did you...come from?" Validar asked

"I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written." The mysterious figure said "You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know."

"I-impossible! It can't be you! It can't be..." Validar trailed off. His eyes wide.

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin." The mysterious figure said "I am the fell dragon, Grima..."

Athena bolted up, awake.

What was that just now? Did she really have a dream of Validar and…. Grima?


	9. Incursion

In a way, the road was surprisingly comfortable, Athena thought. The dissonance in Ylisstol was rather stifling. The populace was clearly aware of the ill tidings, but even still, there was no fear, and worst of all, no action. The darkness just loomed overheard, with the citizens hoping it would go away of its own accord. Ferox had felt a little too different. The Feroxi people just lived life their own way, and there was a certain exoticness to it that made it interesting, but not quite comforting.

So that left the road, the only real home Athena remembered. Sparring in the mornings with Stahl (Sometimes with Frederick) and Lon'qu. Tallying supplies and tracking their needs with Miriel and Ricken. Playing board games with Virion. Sharing novels with Sumia. Laughing by the campfire with Vaike, Stahl, Sully, and Kellam.

Even with the exalt along, even accompanied by stern Captain Phila and a pair of her elite Pegasus knights, out here it felt like life was normal. Or at least, as normal as it ever could be, when she wasn't being chased around by Sully's protective horse after the creature discovered her trying to pull Vaike away from spying on the impromptu women's bath.

Although they were closer to war than ever, out here, they could be people – not soldiers or guards, but the young adults who needed a little bit of light in their dreary lives.

Gaius had accepted Chrom's offer, the morning they left Ylisse. The rogue was young, but he had lived quite the wild life already, and always had a tale or two at the ready. Unlike Virion's majestic fantasies, Gaius's stories could be crude, but were almost always more comedy than boast. The Shepherds, save Maribelle, had accepted him wholeheartedly into the fold. Even Maribelle was grudgingly civil.

"Why do I feel so uncomfortable about this, then?" Athena mused quietly.

"Why do you?" Chrom asked, overhearing.

Athena grinned. "Well, for starters, I don't think you've gotten any sleep for three days now, ever since the night the assassins came."

"Have you?" Chrom shot back, grinning as well. "Seriously though, now you're beginning to sound like Sumia."

"Sumia?" Athena asked, surprised.

Chrom laughed. "She can be surprisingly forceful at times. Incidentally, I've been explicitly ordered to tell you that I'll be in my tent, actually sleeping, so our sparring match would have to wait."

Athena nodded. "That's fine." She had invited Chrom to spar with her in the evenings. Under Frederick and Stahl's tutelage, she had already improved greatly, but Frederick and Stahl was really only helping with basic combat principles and improving physical strength. Lon'qu had demonstrated Feroxi swordplay time and time again, but the Feroxi warriors were trained to battle each other, and their techniques would be less effective against cavalry, fliers, or even other mages. Still, if it meant her friend was actually going to get some rest, she could put it off. "Remind me to thank Sumia."

Chrom rolled his eyes. "What else?"

Athena looked at him questioningly.

"You said 'for starters', which means there's something else eating at you," Chrom said. "So, what is it?"

Athena adopted a pensive look. "I don't know," she admitted. "But something just feels… off. I can't place it, but I feel like we're missing something important."

"Well, I trust your feelings… I'll keep an eye out for anything weird. Let me know if you figure it out, alright?" Chrom said, patting Athena on the back reassuringly.

She debated telling Chrom of her dream but decided against it. He had enough on his shoulders; she didn't want to add more to the burden.

**VwV**

She looked around at the others. Stahl, Maribelle, and Ricken talking and laughing, Virion flirting with Sully and the latter looked annoyed, Gaius and Miriel also talking about something with cards, Sumia flying beside Frederick talking as well but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Vaike and Lissa talking. Her eyes then fell to the hierarch, he looked nervous and always glancing up the peaks.

"Is something troubling you, hierarch?" Frederick asked "You keep glancing up at the peaks."

"Hmmm? Oh I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh-ghastly times, these!" The hierarch answered nervously

"Chrom, who is that?" Athena asked as Chrom walked beside her.

"The hierarch? He's been a friend of Ylisse for many years." Chrom answered "He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"

"Just something about him feels…" Athena said then a shout was heard.

"Plegians!" A scout shouted then a sword went through his chest.

They were surrounded. A score of wyvern riders were circling their position, like great birds of prey. Then ahead of them were filled with barbarians, archers, and thieves.

The Plegians had evidently chosen their ambush spot with care. The Shepherds were pinned between the edge of a tall cliff to the south and impassable mountains to the north, a location labelled on the map as "Breakneck Pass."

For a moment, Athena was stunned. How did the Plegians know? This path was supposed to be unknown to them. Unless…

Her eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"Where's the hierarch?" Athena said with sudden ferocity. Bewildered, Chrom turned to point out the older man, only to find that Ylisse's most favoured consultant was rushing to greet their enemies head on.

"Shit!" Athena swore. Suddenly, Chrom understood, and he let out a few choice swear words of his own. Athena turned to Stahl and Sully, who were riding closest. "Stahl, get Ricken and Miriel, Sully go alert Captain Phila. The hierarch has betrayed us. Keep the exalt away from the fighting, and don't let any of these wyverns approach her!"

"Got it, Athena," Stahl acknowledged, and he set off to gather the mages.

"Sure." Sully said, and she set off to alert Captain Phila.

"True, I do have orders to protect a man," the man sitting astride the wyvern admitted, a look of disgust on his face. "But I see no man here! Only a pig! A rash of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign!" The hierarch stuttered and stammered, hoping for some escape."You're a pathetic excuse for a human being," he snarled. "Any last words?"

Before the hierarch could speak, to offer any excuses, to defend himself, or to repent for his crime, A barbarian near him lifted his axe and buried it deep in the hierarch's chest. The hierarch was no more.

"Prince Chrom!" the wyvern rider called, upon seeing the approaching lord. "I am Captain Vasto of the Plegian wyvern knights. My orders were clear. Surrender the exalt and the Fire Emblem to me now, or you will all be destroyed!"

Chrom growled. "Not on my life!"

"So be it," Vasto said, dispassionately. With a kick, he spurred his mount back into the air and took his place in the rear, above his foot soldiers, and with his two lieutenants hovering beside him. "Seize the exalt and the Emblem!" he ordered. The wyverns all around them began their descent, as the foot soldiers began to advance.

At Athena's signal, Sumia rushed forward towards Chrom. "Captain!" she cried. When Chrom realized how far extended he was, he gratefully climbed aboard the winged steed, and they quickly flew back to rejoin the column.

"Virion, Miriel, Ricken! You three and I'll keep the wyverns at bay." Athena ordered "Sumia! You'll help us fight the wyverns! If there are any wyverns that we can't reach, attack it but be careful. Everyone else! Attack the Plegians ahead but be careful as well. Maribelle and Lissa. Stay close to us, just in case we need healing."

Everyone nodded and followed Athena's instructions. The two mages, Athena, Sumia, and Virion were able to keep the wyvern riders at bay as the others fought off the Plegians on the ground. Maribelle and Lissa split up. Lissa with the group who handled the wyverns while Maribelle with the group who handled the Plegians.

"We could really use some more air support," Athena said with a grimace. The wyvern riders had become wiser, keeping themselves out of Virion and Athena's range whenever possible but then they were greeted with Miriel and Ricken's attacks.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Pegasus approaching from the southwest. "Captain Phila!" she called, hoping the gods were kind enough to grant him the reinforcements he needed.

To her surprise though, the rider was not Captain Phila, nor any other rider that she knew. The rider's red hair flew wildly behind her as she guided the Pegasus towards them.

"Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!" the woman cried.

Captain Phila had flown over to greet the newcomer, but, having sized up the situation, the new rider immediately surged towards the battle, lance drawn.

Two of the wyverns met the challenge head on, splitting, then flanking the Pegasus rider. But, distracted as they were, they missed Athena rushing down the field. She attacked on wyvern rider with wind magic. But one escaped and he fought with the red-haired Pegasus rider.

To her credit, the red-haired Pegasus rider danced around her opponent's poorly aimed throwing axes, before piercing his wyvern's wings with a carefully aimed javelin. The wyvern collapsed with a screech, drawing the attention of the other riders.

Thankfully, Captain Phila soon joined aerial duel, with her two Pegasus knights close behind. With Virion closing in, bow at hand, the remaining wyverns began dropping, one after another. The last two wyverns retreated soon after, grouping up with Vasto and his lieutenants. Vasto himself looked pretty alarmed – the battle had not gone as he had anticipated at all.

The Shepherds, on the other side of the pass, were regrouping as well. To Athena's dismay, Virion's arrows had been mostly expended. Captain Phila's mount was wounded, and her two other riders were in similar straits, having fought two consecutive battles against the wyverns in short order. All three of their mounts showed vicious claw or bite marks.

The newcomer's Pegasus had escaped any harm, but looked quite ragged as well.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila demanded.

"There's no time," Athena put in quickly. "Cordelia, is it?" The red-haired woman turned to her curiously, then nodded. The slender woman was of about average height, just an inch or two taller than she was, and she was outfitted in the standard light plate armor all the Pegasus knights wore. Her amber eyes were unfocused, with a bit of a shadow beneath them, and her long hair was rather disheveled. Robin winced guiltily as he realized the rider must be as exhausted as anyone else, but her Pegasus was the only one that was more or less in fighting condition.

Athena turned, watching as Vasto directed the remaining foot soldiers to advance, before flying forwards himself, the remaining four fliers behind him.

She turned to her own troops. Half of them are Virion won't be able to help much without any arrows. Ricken and Miriel's wind tomes could help.

"Okay everyone! New formation!" Athena said "Virion, stay with Sully and please don't distract her. Ricken go with Maribelle and protect her as she heals Frederick and the others, Lissa go with Vaike as well and help Maribelle heal the others. Miriel and Gaius go to the front with Chrom, Stahl, and I. Miriel, you and I'll take care of the remaining wyverns while Chrom, Stahl, and Gaius fight the foot soldiers. Cordelia can you and Sumia help us with the wyverns?"

Cordelia shot Captain Phila a questioning glance.

"She's Prince Chrom's tactician," Captain Phila introduced quickly. "Do as she says."

"Alright." Cordelia agreed

Everyone followed the new formation. As Maribelle and Lissa healed the others. Athena and her group were able to fend off the foot soldiers and wyverns until only one wyvern was left, the one bearing Vasto himself. Vasto made to flee, but a single, well-placed javelin put an end to the Plegian commander, and the battle of Breakneck Pass.

**VwV**

"Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can!" Cordelia exclaimed as her Pegasus touch the ground. "More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila asked then she added faintly "...Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false..." Cordelia answered "Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the screams..."

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth." Phila said, her expression softening "You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them!" Cordelia protested, her eyes glassy "I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage." Phila said, comfortingly "They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this?" Cordelia asked, tears brimming her eyes. "They were my...my family..." She stifled a sob "Gods... Oh, gods..."

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom swore angrily

"I must return to the capital." Emmeryn said

"What?!" Chrom asked, flabbergasted. "You can't go back Emm!"

:I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." Emmeryn said "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you." She lifted a large shield from her pack, which she handed to a shocked Chrom. The golden shield bore intricate carvings, and five spherical sockets. One of the sockets held a sparking silver jewel, but the other four were empty.

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom asked

"Take it to Ferox—to safety." Emmeryn answered

"And leave you? No, Emm." Chrom said, shaking his head

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem." Emmeryn said "It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm, come on. You can't..." Chrom protested "Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..."

"I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can." Emmeryn said, serenely

"Emm, please! This is madness!" Chrom protested

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Lissa said

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it." Emmeryn ordered

"This isn't fair! It's not fair!" Lissa cried "I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"

"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." Emmeryn said

"Your Grace, the Pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol." Phila said

"Very well, Phila. Thank you." Emmeryn said

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word." Frederick promised

"I know you will, Frederick. Thank you." Emmeryn said

"It is my honor." Frederick said

"Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom." Phila ordered

"But, Captain-" Cordelia tried to protest

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be." Phila reasoned "Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

"...May they give me strength. As you command, Captain." Cordelia said, nodding "I will pray for your safety."

"Come, Phila. We must go." Emmeryn said

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom exploded

"Chrom, you don't-" Emmeryn tried to reason with her younger brother

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone!" Chrom continued "Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

"... I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything." Emmeryn said with a smile "As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"...This is a terrible plan." Chrom said

"The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa." Emmeryn said with that she and the Pegasus knights left as they left the Shepherds continued their way. This time going to Regna Ferox.

**VwV**

Pressured by the urgency of the situation, the Shepherds arrived at the Longfort early in the evening. By nightfall, they were resting in the safety of the east-khan's castle. Chrom, Athena, Frederick, Lissa, and Sumia remained in Flavia's audience chamber, awaiting the news.

The messengers Phila had sent from Ylisstol had preceded them, and Ferox was already mobilizing. Upon hearing the dire news from Chrom, Khan Flavia had ordered the soldiers to hasten the preparations, making any adjustments necessary to depart by the next morning.

"I bet she's safe in the castle right now," Lissa said. She tried to say so confidently, but her shaky tone made her doubts clear. "Phila's with her, and I'm sure she has an army by her side already. Even if Plegia has reached Ylisstol, they will hold," she continued.

Athena didn't have the heart to answer aloud, but she nodded halfheartedly. Lissa frowned and turned to her brother before going on. "We're leaving tomorrow right? With Khan Flavia's best warriors. We'll make it home in time. I know we will!"

Chrom didn't answer.

"Chrom?" Lissa asked, agitated. "Chrom, say something! Say something! Say, "Yes, of course we will!"

Chrom looked at her, seeming rather dazed. "I'm sorry, Lissa. What?"

"Ugh!" Lissa whined. "Get out of your own head for a second!" She turned to Athena, who shook her head helplessly, and Frederick, who simply stared at the wall stoically. Finally, she turned to Sumia, who nodded.

"Snap out of it, Captain!" With that, Sumia drew her arm back, and threw a punch at Chrom's face.

"Ouch!" Chrom cried, alarmed, and he fell back a step. "What the hell was that for?" he cried, surprised.

Sumia looked terrified. "Did I do it wrong? I'm sorry! Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums…"

Lissa giggled. "Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!" Athena tried to hide her giggle behind her mouth but it wasn't working.

"Um... It's the thought that counts?" Sumia protested weakly

"Gods, that seriously hurt..." Chrom said as he rubbed his sore cheek.

A loud laugh alerted them to their audience. During the commotion, Flavia had returned. "What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself.

"You're coming too?" Chrom asked surprised.

"Of course!" Khan Flavia answered with a broad grin. "A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other. Now go get some rest. We leave at daybreak."

**VwV**

The next day as Chrom, Athena, Frederick, Lissa, and Flavia discussed their battle plans.

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Basilio exclaimed as he burst in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked

"Our scouts have reported back." Basilio answered "Dark news, I'm afraid... Ylisstol...has fallen."

"What?!" Chrom exploded

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon." Basilio continued

"E-executed?!" Chrom was angry with rage, Athena felt as if her blood turned to ice. Chrom, too, froze in shock. Even Frederick and Lissa were at loss for words.

"Ooooh..." Lissa stepped back wobbly.

"Lissa? Lissa!" Athena caught her and tried to keep her to her feet.

"The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia remarked bitterly

"I agree. It's an obvious trap." Athena agreed

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks!" Basilio said "We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any-"

Chrom turned to Frederick. "Frederick, alert the Shepherds. We're marching straight to Plegia."

Basilio coughed "Well, that would be ONE option, yes... But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio!" Chrom roared angrily "He's going to murder my sister!"

"Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment." Flavia advised "No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

"The khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise." Athena promised

"...All right, Athena." Chrom said finally calming down "I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Athena?" Flavia asked "It won't be easy. You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other."

"A responsibility I do not take lightly." Athena said, seriously "But I am equal to the challenge."

Flavia laughed "You've got stones, at least. I like that!"

"No hesitation, no mincing words..." Basilio said "She's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!"


	10. The Grimleal

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted," Chrom said nervously. They had reached the desert and begun to cross without any Plegian interference. "But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."

Athena frowned. "True. But whatever it is we just have to be ready for it."

Then Frederick ran to them, with a grave expression. "Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield."

"Understood." Chrom nodded "Get everyone ready to move."

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord." Frederick said "Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."

"Good point. I'll keep it in mind." Chrom said "Athena, let's discuss strategy."

**VwV**

In only a few minutes, Athena had selected the most suitable Shepherds for the mission. Both Pegasus riders were present, as were Miriel and Ricken, whose robes would not weigh them down too heavily. Chrom and Frederick insisted that they be included, but with their heavier armour and with Frederick's horse, they could not travel quickly in the sand – Robin instructed them to try to reach the refugee as soon as possible.

Finally, Lon'qu, Gaius, Lissa (In case for healing), and Athena accompanied the two mages. Their lighter clothing also allowed them to move more freely in the sand.

As they were fighting. A young girl came running to the battlefield. Her dress was rather provocative, and her long hair an unusual yellow-green hue, and she was panting heavily. "Have… Have I lost him?"

Then a fierce man came running after her. He was dressed differently from the Grimleal, instead wearing a simple leather brigandine over a light cloth shirt. He had a rugged, scarred face. "Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" He spoke with a rough accent, his speech rather broken, and in a voice that befit his wild appearance.

"AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!" The girl shouted

"Please, be keeping down with the voice," the man begged, lowering his own voice and looking around warily. "You give away position."

"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to kill me!" She whined

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" Gregor asked

Athena and Chrom glanced at each other. Then Chrom shouted. "You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!

"Who is fiend? ...You mean Gregor?" Gregor asked then he shook his head. "No, friend! You have idea wrong!"

"Yeah, right!" Lissa said "...Creep!"

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed! ...Listen, friend! Gregor only want to" Then he was cut off by a man wearing Plegian robes.

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp!" The man shouted at the girl "Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath."

"Oy, this is most terrible!" Gregor exclaimed "Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"

"Why are you all after the girl?" Chrom asked

"All? What is this "all"? Gregor is not one of "all"!" Gregor shouted "Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

"Hmm..." Chrom said nothing but stare at Gregor.

"Well..." Lissa muttered

"Yeah... Not sure "innocent baby" is how I'd describe it..." Athena said

"Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!" Gregor insisted

"...This is making my head hurt. We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl." Chrom ordered

"Y-you're going to help me?" The girl asked

"We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe." Chrom promised "Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!"

"What is your name, little one?" Frederick

"Little one?" the girl fumed. But then her face brightened. "I'm Nowi."

"Nowi stay with Gregor." Athena ordered "You'll need some protection."

"Kay kay." Nowi said

**VwV**

Athena and the others fought off the Plegians. Sumia and Cordelia took out the myrmidons with their lances, Athena and the two mages took out the barbarians and the occasional dark mages, and Vaike, Gaius, and Lon'qu took out the dark mage and cavalier.

Athena looked around and noticed that Lon'qu was missing.

"Where's Lon'qu?" Athena asked

"Athena! Look!" Cordelia shouted pointing.

Athena followed her gaze and she saw Lon'qu fighting off both a barbarian and myrmidon.

"Cordelia! Go to Lon'qu and help him out!" Athena ordered as she fought off a barbarian.

Cordelia nodded and flew to Lon'qu.

**VwV**

As three Grimleal swordsmen approached, Chrom was reminded quite thoroughly of Athena's reasoning in initially wanting him away from the battle. He simply couldn't keep up with the more agile fighters on uneven footing. Behind him, Frederick was struggling as well. Gregor proved good to his word, though, and set upon the third swordsman with sudden ferocity that could've impressed the crowds in a Feroxi arena.

Frederick's opponent proved rather dimwitted, and continued trying to strike at the armoured knight. But Chrom's target proved wiser, advancing and disengaging systematically. Too late, Chrom realized his opponent's cunning plan, as the Grimleal found an opening to rush past him.

"Augh!" Nowi cried out, as the swordsman managed to grab her arm and place a sword against her neck.

"Drop your weapons!" the Grimleal demanded. His two companions were already dead, and Frederick, Chrom, and Gregor glared at him menacingly, gripping their weapons tightly. "I said drop them!" the swordsman roared, when none of them reacted.

He was so focused on the three Shepherds that he didn't notice Nowi slowly reaching for his pocket. The girl slipped a small jewel from it, then, to Chrom's surprise, she smiled.

"Get away from me!" she roared suddenly, her voice growing far deeper. The swordsman, alarmed, tried to move his sword away – his master wanted the girl alive, after all. But a moment later, he regretted not killing the girl instead. As the girl roared, iridescent green scales spread suddenly, covering her body and clothes. The girl grew larger, wings sprouting from her back, her entire silhouette changing.

"What in the blazes? The girl is a dragon!" exclaimed Athena, having just arrived with the rest of the Shepherd's strike force.

"By the gods… a Manakete…" Chrom stuttered. "I never thought I'd see one…"

Nowi glared at the Grimleal, who dropped his weapon, stumbling away from the terrifying sight. The dragon bore little resemblance to the little girl that stood there before. A blast of ice shot forth from her gaping maw, striking the cultist and shattering, leaving him in a bloody heap. Then, the dragon shrank, reverting to the form of a little girl.

Nowi dropped the stone and began to cry. "This is just the worst day ever!" she yelled, her voice muffled by sobs.

The sight of an elegant and fearsome dragon changing into a small, crying girl was enough to shock all the Shepherds into silence. But Gregor seemed to take it all in stride, and patted the girl on the head gently. "Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"

"I… I guess," Nowi admitted, drying her tears with her sleeve.

"Say, um… Gregor, was it?" Chrom began. The man turned, indicating the lord had his attention. "Would you mind looking after Nowi for us? I'm afraid we have urgent business, and must press on. You seem like a nice enough fellow, I guess."

"You guess?" Gregor said indignantly. Then he stopped, his demeanor turning jovial again. "Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead."

"A mercenary?" Chrom asked, surprised. "So someone paid you to protect the girl?"

Gregor smiled sheepishly. "Err. Not so. Gregor just finished killing former employers. Is bad habit."

"You just killed your employers, and you want us to hire you?" Athena asked, raising an eyebrow

Gregor shrugged. "Former employers. They ask Gregor to capture little girl, yes? Gregor not accepting that. But Gregor find many bad employers. Gregor now have many angry former employers. Need steady income."

Chrom shrugged. "Sounds like your, uh, employers, had it coming. Tell me, Gregor. What would you say to helping us save an exalt and stopping a war?"

Frederick looked at Chrom incredulously, but Chrom ignored the knight, focusing on the sell sword. Gregor's face brightened considerably. "You come for exalt? Plegian king is cruel man. Gregor will gladly fight beside you. Is swell sword. Cost performance very high! Gregor not disappoint good employers."

"Alright then, you're hired," Chrom said casually.

"My lord!" Frederick protested.

"Frederick, Gregor seems like a good man, despite appearances," Athena said hesitantly. "He might be a mercenary, but he has morals too. We could use his help, and he could use ours."

"What you mean despite appearances?" Gregor asked, again adopting an indignant look. But he didn't protest further, and neither did Frederick.

"But… what about me, then?" Nowi protested. "I don't want be alone. And I WON'T go back on the auction block!"

"Auction block?" Lissa asked, horrified. "You've been sold? Like a… like a slave!?"

Nowi began crying again. "They're horrible people! They made me transform for them and made me do all sorts of stupid tricks!"

"And then bad men buy her, wanting to experiment," Gregor added helpfully. Nowi only sobbed more loudly.

"You're welcome to come with us," Chrom offered gently. The girl stopped crying at once. "I can't promise we're headed somewhere safe, but we will protect you as best we can."

"I can promise we don't sell young girls," Athena added, smiling. "Besides that's really wrong."

"Actually, Athena, she might be small, but I doubt she's as young as you think," Frederick corrected. "Manaketes live a very long time."

"Really?" Lissa asked, turning to Nowi. "Um… if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Nowi didn't seem to mind the question. "Oh, I don't know. A thousand… something? But look, no wrinkles!"  
"The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally." Frederick said "Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal."

"Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal?" Athena asked

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago." Frederick answered "Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return."

"I...see." Athena said. Grima. Wasn't that the name of the mysterious figure in her dream?

"Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital." Flavia said "We'll need all our strength, soon enough..."


	11. Emmeryn

"Everyone got the plan?" Athena asked as she faced the Shepherds and Khans.

The others nodded. She sighed and walked away. "Good. Everyone get some rest, we'll need to be in top shape tomorrow."

"Don't worry Athena." Chrom said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "The plan will work."

"I hope so." Athena said with another sigh.

"Is it just me or have you been spending too much time with Cordelia?" Chrom joked.

Athena laughed a bit. "Sorry it's just that I'm quite nervous. I'm just worried that something bad will happen."

"Like I said Athena. The plan will work." Chrom said "You are one of the best tactician I know."

Athena smiled. "We'll see." She entered her tent and went to sleep.

**VwV**

Athena was in a dark void and she saw Validar and the mysterious figure.

"Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be back on course." Validar said, Athena gasped slightly. How did he know?

The mysterious figure said nothing

Validar laughed"Yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your future with every step, O great one!"

The figure still said nothing as Validar laughed.

**VwV**

"...AAAAAH!" Athena bolted up awake, screaming

"Athena? Hey, Athena!" Lissa exclaimed "What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?"

"Is...that what it was?" Athena asked, aloud "Y-yes, it must have been... I'm sorry, what brings you here, Lissa? Was there something you needed?"

"Frederick says it's time to march." Lissa answered "And we can't start the plan without our master tactician!"

"Oh! Of course." Athena said, standing up, grabbing her pack. "Let's go."

**VwV**

"Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW?" Gangrel asked and the crowd roared in approval. "YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..."

The executioner lifted his axe, about to chop off the exalt's head when…

"Flavia!" Athena ordered

"I've got him!" Flavia said

Flavia threw an axe and it hit the brigand straight at the chest behind Emmeryn and the brigand fell off the cliff.

"EVERYONE: NOW!" Athena shouted

Several Shepherds, led by Chrom, were rushing towards the cliff, weapons drawn.

Gangrel shouted while laughing maniacally. "Kill him! Kill his sister! Kill any who stand with him! Kill them all! The prince had come after all."

**VwV**

At the center of the battle, Athena did her best to concentrate. Flavia's throw had been perfect, and had bought them the time they needed. But that still left them with over a hundred soldiers nearby, and hundreds more in the city. The wyverns would be upon them shortly, too.

She reminded himself that the rest of the plan was out of her hands, for now. All she could do was fight as best she could – they had to keep the Mad King and her forces distracted. The chaos was a start, but if they died here, then the plan died with them.

Thankfully, most of the audience was simply fleeing. Even some of the soldiers were fleeing the chaos. Athena drew her sword as a pair of axe-toting fighters advanced towards her.

**VwV**

Not far away, Chrom found himself in a similar trance. All of the fears and doubts swirled around him, but he refused to let them in. He would fight these soldiers, and he would win. And all across the city, his Shepherds would face similar battles, and they, too, would win, because he trusted them with his life, and now he trusted them with Emmeryn's too. He knew they would not disappoint him.

He recounted his friends, his family, one at a time. He saw their faces in his mind's eye, and knew that each and every one of them would be fighting as hard as he was, fighting to the end, all for the same cause.

So he knew they would win. Never mind the odds. Never mind the danger. If destiny itself had decreed Emmeryn's death, they would challenge fate itself and emerge victorious.

**VwV**

As the battle drew on, most of the spectators had cleared to a safe distance, but many seemed unwilling to leave. To Chrom's surprise, someone from the crowd had joined the fray on his side, cutting down a Plegian mage who was levelling a spell at Chrom. The newcomer had long blond hair and a rather delicate, feminine face. A long, flowing white robe completed the ensemble, projecting a rather gentle air, a direct contrast to the wicked axe that had just decapitated the unfortunate spell caster.

"You there!" Chrom hailed. "Who are you?"

"Good heavens!" the newcomer answered, in a melodious, soft voice. "You are Prince Chrom, brother to the exalt!"

"You know me?" Chrom asked, surprised.

"All the Ylissean clergy do. Thank the gods for uniting us! I was starting to doubt my path, for the exalt appeared to be doomed, but the gods have blessed us with this wonderful opportunity. Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your cause!"

"Your love for my sister is clear." Chrom said, turning his attention back to the battle around him. "I would be honoured to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."

The newcomer looked slightly annoyed. "Umm… man, sire. Man of the cloth."

Chrom did a double take. "You're not a woman?" Even after looking over his newest ally again, Chrom still thought the priest was distinctly feminine.

"No, sire. Women become clerics. I am a priest. A war monk, to be specific, if you care to split hairs. Libra, at your service."

"Oh. Yes, well, I'm..." Chrom stammered. "I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward."

"Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough." Libra said, smirking a bit. "It could have become much more awkward. ... MUCH more..."

"Right!" Chrom said. "Let's stop there."

**VwV**

The fracas was growing wilder by the minute. Athena, to her dismay, found herself separated from her allies. Once the battle began, she had felt strangely calm. None of the nervousness or tension from before remained.

She was surprised to see how far her own skills had come. She remembered a time not too long ago when engaging a single foe up close could leave her winded and wounded. Now, with a combination of Ylissean and Feroxi sword techniques, and with the intensive strength and stamina training he received from Frederick and Stahl, she was cutting down foe after foe. She had suffered a few minor cuts and scrapes, but was otherwise unharmed.

But now, isolated from her allies, she thought she might have bitten off more than she could chew. Two soldiers closed in, lances ready, and a mage stood behind them, eyeing her curiously, as if she was trying to decide whether she'd be better off burning the tactician alive, or blasting her out of her boots with a bolt of lightning.

To her surprise though, the mage did neither. Instead, she pulled forth a dark tome, similar to the one they had taken from the Grimleal. Dark clouds surged forward, crippling one of the two lancers approaching Athena. The other turned in alarm, distracted, and Athena wasted no time in cutting him down.

"Thanks," Athena said uneasily, as the mage approached. "I think?"

"You're a curious one," The woman remarked. She had long black hair, and wore heavy eye shadow, giving her a rather gothic look. A simple gold headband did little to lighten her appearance. She was dressed in rather unusual robes, both revealing and gloomy at the same time. They weren't the usual make for a Plegian mage, but they didn't resemble the robes of the Grimleal. Still, Athena had to be sure.

"You're not Grimleal, are you?" Athena asked. The woman looked annoyed. "Okay, I didn't think so."

"Tharja," she introduced nonchalantly.

"Umm… I'm Athena," the tactician introduced. She then turned, seeing a movement behind her, and a charging soldier burst into flames, dropping his axe and writhing in agony. "So, are you with the Plegians?"

"I was born in Plegia," Tharja corrected. "But I'm not going to invite death fighting a losing battle, over a cause I don't believe in."

"Okay," Athena said. "I guess you think we're winning, then. That's good, because that makes one of us."

Tharja giggled. Her laugh was a little creepy, Athena thought, but this wasn't the best time to be choosy about allies.

"Oh, I do like you," she murmured dreamily. With that, she casually flicked her wrists, sending a spiral of dark energy towards more of the approaching soldiers, dropping them where they stood.

"I guess we've adopted another one," Athena muttered darkly. This one could very well be the strangest one yet.

"Athena! Wyverns at the rear!" Frederick shouted

Athena turned around and saw the wyverns. She turned to the Shepherds.

"Miriel, Ricken, and Virion! Go to the rear and fend off the wyverns!" Athena ordered "Sully and Gaius stay with them and fend off anyone who'll attack them and Maribelle stay with them as well in case they get hurt!"

"Cordelia and Sumia! Go help them with the wyverns!" She continued "Frederick and Lon'qu! Stop any archer that will attack Cordelia and Sumia! Or the Exalt!"

**VwV**

King Gangrel was furious. What were his men doing? They were being attacked by such an insignificant force. They must have outnumbered the invaders at least ten-to-one, if not more. How could they possibly be losing!?

"Kill the damned witch and be done with it!" he roared. Aversa relayed the signal, and half a dozen of Plegia's best marksmen emerged from their hiding place. Gangrel had heard tales of a single escaped Pegasus knight, and had half-expected her to fly in to rescue the exalt. But he had spotted that Pegasus knight, as well as the one accompanying the Shepherds at the border pass, dueling with his wyverns. Which meant there was no reason for those archers to stay hidden.

The archers drew within range and lifted their bows, but Athena was a step ahead. Upon seeing them emerge from their hiding place, and with a quick point and shout. Frederick and Lon'qu cut down the archers.

Then Athena threw a fireball in the air. To Gangrel and his men it would mean nothing but three riders know what it means. Captain Phila and her two knights rode free in the skies.

"Your Grace!" Captain Phila cried, turning and making for the cliff.

"Phila!?" Emmeryn called back, shocked. "I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-"

"Khan Basilio's men freed me." Phila explained "Come, we must hurry!"

Gangrel let out an anguished cry. "Curse those Pegasus knights! I knew I should've gutted their mounts when I had the chance! That damn Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!"

"Well, neither do we," Aversa remarked silkily. She gave a sultry little laugh. "Worry not, milord." She casually drew a flask from her belt, and popped the cork off. "I suppose some of the thunder has already been stolen, but this still ought to be quite a shocker," she said, giggling.

Streams of dark mist poured forth from the flask, flowing towards the battlefield. The Pegasus knights were momentarily distracted by the strange magic, and watched warily as it flew not at them, but below them.

All the Shepherds, all the Plegian spectators, the exalt, and even Gangrel himself stood perfectly still, transfixed upon the beams as they descended on the fallen remains of the six marksmen.

As the six corpses rose, their skin darkened to a violet, ashen hue, and their eyes glowing red, Captain Phila realized her predicament. The Shepherds cried out in horror, the exalt pleaded for her friend and Phila's loyal knights to flee, and Gangrel howled with glee.

And then it was over. A salvo of perfectly placed arrows brought down Captain Phila's two comrades immediately. Phila made a valiant attempt to avoid the projectiles, swerving around the stinging missiles and trying valiantly to reach her exalt, but an arrow from the second barrage took her through the heart. Even as she numbly realized her fate, a third barrage brought down her majestic and equally courageous steed.

"No!" Athena cried out in futile protest.

Gangrel continued to laugh wildly, Aversa standing calmly behind him, a smug expression on her face. Finally, the Mad King spoke.

"Well, prince. I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now, grovel before me! Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" the Mad King demanded, before bursting into laughter once more.

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg it from you," Chrom replied bitterly, a hint of defiance returning.

"Hah. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But I'm not entirely heartless, dear prince," Gangrel said, his smile growing wider, and crueller. "Now, now, my boy—no one needs die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

Chrom froze. The Shepherds behind him remained silent, Athena struggling frantically to find a way out. The minute they surrendered the Emblem, they were all dead. If they stayed here, their lives, and the Emblem were forfeit. But there was no way to reach the exalt now, not with the six risen training their arrows on her. They had to get to Emmeryn, and they had to flee, but it was simply impossible. Athena turned to Chrom and touched his shoulder. Chrom turned to her.

"I know it's hard to admit, Chrom, but it's the only choice." Athena said miserably "Compared to the lives of thousands, one person, any one person, is-"

"DON'T!" Chrom shouted "Just...don't say it."

"What's this? You'll let your sister and ruler die, all to save some old family trinket?" Gangrel asked as he grinned maniacally "Oh, so delicious! I can't WAIT to hear what your people have to say about it. "THE EXALT IS DEAD! LONG LIVE HER MURDERER!" Your halidom will collapse before you could even begin your rule..."

"We'll see, when the time comes. But first, I'll see you dead." Chrom said

"No, wait!"

Everyone turned to Exalt Emmeryn.

"SILENCE!" Gangrel roared

"Emm..." Chrom said helplessly, like a child to a parent.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emmeryn asked

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?!" Gangrel snarled "I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!"

Emmeryn said nothing.

"ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision." Chrom said "MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

**"** Chrom... Th-thank you." Emmeryn said, smiling softly" I know now what I must do..."

**"** Emm, what are you-" He was cut off by Emmeryn

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words!" Emmeryn said "War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"Emm, no! No!" Chrom shouted.

Emmeryn stared at the people.

' _No reaction..._ _Was I wrong, then?'_  Emmeryn thought  _'_ _Chrom..._ _This is some torch I'm passing you...'_ She shook her head slightly. _"_ So be it." She whispered

Then she walked to the edge and then stepped into thin air, plummeting down. As she fell she thought.  _'Chrom..._ _Lissa..._ _And all my people...Know that I loved you.'_

The exalt hit the ground with a sickening splatter. Blood pooled around her flayed body and elegant clothing. Silence reigned once more.

Exalt Emmeryn was dead.

"Emm." Chrom whispered

The Shepherds stared at their leader. To come this far and to fail was simply beyond belief. Chrom, in turn, couldn't tear his gaze from the gruesome sight ahead. For several long heartbeats, he simply could not comprehend the truth: that he had lost and that his beloved sister was dead.

Beside him, Lissa wailed. That broke the spell. Chrom roared in denial, refusing to believe they could have come so far and still failed. Refusing to believe his sister was dead.

His anguished cries were music to Gangrel's ears, who burst out laughing cruelly. The egotistical monarch didn't even notice the disgusted looks from his own people, so ecstatic was he, revelling in the misery of his foes. "How disgustingly noble," he mocked. "And so lovely a fall! And here was I, thinking death to be an ugly thing. So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! Perhaps we shall display her beautiful corpse to remember this wonderful day!"

"Gangrel!" Chrom howled. With that, he rushed forward, not caring that Gangrel nearly a hundred paces away and up a cliff, not caring that the archers still stood ready to intercept him.

"No!" Athena cried, grasping Chrom's arm desperately trying to keep him from doing anything rash. "Chrom! Don't!"

Without hesitation, Chrom turned, pushing his tactician aside. But before he could charge onward, Athena jumped up and held him back again, this time with the help of Stahl and Frederick.

"Chrom! Stop!"

"Milord!"

A hand grasped Chrom's shoulder tightly.

"No, boy!" Khan Basilio barked, appearing at last with Flavia. "The escape route is secured! We must flee!"

"But," Chrom began to protest, but Basilio cut him off.

"You have to RUN!" Basilio barked "Now do it! Athena! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

"Chrom! We have to go!" Athena shouted pulling Chrom to the planned escape route with Stahl and Frederick still holding him as he thrashed around.

**VwV**

From afar, Marth saw the whole thing. A look of horror on her face.

"No! No... I'm too late..." Marth whispered "Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all."


	12. Renewal

The plan was to flee to the Midmire swamp, several miles from the Plegia capital. A Feroxi spy had secured fresh horses for them, and they were to travel through the swamp, then flee back to Ferox. But the swamp was several hours away, and the horses could not keep up their current pace that long.

Just as the night after Breakneck pass, the Shepherds remained quiet. Many of the brave Feroxi warriors had perished in battle. Many Shepherds had come dangerously close to death, and several were sporting brutal wounds, freshly healed, but still sore. Every one of them was exhausted. And they had absolutely nothing to show for their efforts, saved for their own lives. As the horses trudged along the path, the Shepherds who did dare to speak spoke softly, doing their best not to disturb each other, but trying desperately to leave some of the pain behind.

**VwV**

Athena sat alone on the last cart. She watched as the others comforted each other quietly, as Chrom and Lissa, alone together on the front-most cart, wept silent tears.

She remembered when Chrom had placed her trust in him. How even Frederick, with his suspicions, agreed to the plan. She remembered when she promised to save Emmeryn.

She remembered watching Emmeryn plummet from her perch, crashing brutally against the cliff, before finally coming to a rest in a bloody heap.

She had failed the Shepherds today. She had failed Emmeryn. And she had failed Chrom. Numbly, she wondered how their lives would've been if Chrom had never found her. She wanted to believe she had made a difference. She wanted to believe that her strategies saved lives, that her strength protected her friends from harm. But the only thing she knew for certain was that in their moment of need, she had faltered.

"How can I even face them again?" she wondered dully. "How can I even look Chrom in the eyes, without reminding her that I let his sister die?"

"You should be resting." Athena turned to see that Stahl had climbed aboard the cart. She turned her vacant stare to him, and he met her gaze steadily, giving her a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I failed you all," Athena whispered hoarsely, looking away. She saw the compassion in his eyes, but it only stung her heart further. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't save her."

"It's not your fault," Stahl assured. "No one can rightfully blame you, Athena."

"Of course it's my fault! I'm the tactician, and I just… just wasn't good enough!" Athena croaked. The defeated tactician broke at last, and tears formed rapidly in her dark eyes, streaming down her face as the price of her failure weighed on her, unabated. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"You did what you could, Athena." He sat next to her and pulled her in a one arm hug. "I know it's difficult," he added. "But you have to stay strong. You have to keep fighting, or else all the suffering, and all the pain, would have been for nothing."

Athena looked up at Stahl. The pain of loss hadn't diminished, but it was hardly time for self-pity, Athena realized. "Thank you, Stahl," she finally said, with an appreciative nod. Stahl smiled as he heard the change in tone.

Then Basilio burst in the cart. "Athena! Stahl! Plegians!"

Athena and Stahl stood up and ran out.

**VwV**

Athena surveyed the battlefield before them. There was a ravine between them and the rendezvous point. The Plegians must have guessed their plan, or at least, determined their path would probably lead through this ravine, and the soldiers were spread throughout the pass. It wasn't a large force, probably less than forty soldiers in total. Unfortunately, the Feroxi soldiers had been sent ahead earlier with Flavia to assist in preparing the caravan. They were cut off, now, so the Shepherds were outnumbered.

The Plegians appeared to have spotted them, but had taken no action so far. It seemed as if they were waiting for something. Their leader was wearing ornate and highly decorated pauldrons. "Great," Athena muttered darkly. It appeared the general of the Plegian army had come to greet them personally.

"I don't think we have any choice," Basilio said quietly. "We wait here and more reinforcements could show up any minute."

Athena nodded, but her mind was whirling. Something wasn't adding up. Why would the general be here, personally, with such a small force? Back in the capital, they had confirmed that Gangrel committed most of his troops to the border. The general must have been stationed along with them. There should be hundreds, if not thousands of troops here.

"I think they may be hoping to parley," Athena remarked. "This isn't right. Their plan makes no sense whatsoever." As Athena spoke her thoughts aloud, she knew them to be true. Even though they were outnumbered, the Shepherds had proven themselves a far stronger force than their numbers would normally imply. The Plegians had to know that in the numbers they presented, the common soldiers would be outmatched.

"Like that matters," Basilio grumbled. "We can't trust these Plegian dogs."

"I guess you're right," Athena said with a frown. "If they want to talk, they'll just have to do so with our full force present."

**VwV**

The Plegians drew their weapons, but did not advance, as the Shepherds closed in. Instead, most of the soldiers turned to watch the general nervously.

The general was a tall, broad-shouldered man. His shaved head sported several scars, and a short, brown beard, trimmed evenly at the bottom. His bracers and leggings were heavily patched, and his armor consisted of a pair of leather straps, forming a cross across his chest, and sporting a bright silver buckle. All in all, he looked both intimidating and commanding, a grizzled war veteran who had earned his laurels through years of service.

"Halt," the general commanded quietly.

The Shepherds tensed, some of them reaching for their weapons. The Plegians raised their own weapons higher, exchanging nervous glances.

"I am General Mustafa, in the service of Plegia. By the order of King Gangrel, you are not to leave Plegia alive," the general explained.

Chrom glared at General Mustafa angrily, and flashed a signal to his allies. In an instant, every Shepherd had drawn his or her weapon. Several of the Plegians fell back, alarmed, but Mustafa seemed unconcerned. "If you would stand in our way, then we will have to cut you down," Chrom warned. "This is the last warning I will offer you or your men."

"The meaning of Exalt Emmeryn's sacrifice was not lost upon me or my men, Prince Chrom," Mustafa said, shaking his head.

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom cried angrily.

Mustafa remained calm. "If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them from me." But then, to Chrom's surprise, Mustafa flashed a signal to his own men, and the Plegians backed down.

"My men will bear witness," Mustafa said with a deep sigh, as he stepped forward alone.

"General, wait!" one of the Plegian soldiers cried, stepping forward. But the general continued advancing alone.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chrom demanded uneasily. But the general continued his approach, until finally, he could speak without raising his voice, and still be heard.

"I cannot defy the king, lad," the old general admitted. "There is no justice to be had here, but should I betray him now, the punishment for my sins shall fall upon my wife and child.

"Defeat me, and you and your men are free," Mustafa declared loudly. "My men will bear witness, but are under orders to retreat if I fall." Then, more quietly, he added, "Prince Chrom, please, spare my men."

With that, the general drew his axe and attacked. But the older man was simply no match for the skilled prince. The Shepherds moved to help, but soon realized there was no need – even fighting his hardest, Mustafa could not have beaten Chrom, and it was clear Mustafa's heart wasn't into the battle.

Chrom parried the clumsy blows easily, unsure of how to proceed. Finally, he settled for disarming Mustafa, and hooked Falchion underneath the blade of Mustafa's axe. A quick sweep sent the weapon flying from Mustafa's grasp.

"Finish it," the fallen general growled, as he collapsed, having overbalanced in a failed attempt to retain his grip on his weapon. Chrom hesitated. "For my family. Please," the general begged. Chrom still did not move.

Finally, the general rushed to his axe, reclaimed the weapon, and charged headlong at Chrom, the weapon held high. Chrom reacted instinctively, and a moment later, Falchion gleamed red, and the Plegian general fell to his knees, blood pouring from his chest.

Chrom stepped back in shock, but the old general merely smiled. "Well done, Ylisseans," the general coughed. And with his last breath, he uttered one final plea. "Prince Chrom… please, free my family from this atrocity. Free my people."

All around them, the Plegian soldiers began to retreat, their own faces glistening with tears. "That was wrong… that was all wrong," Chrom muttered, as he watched them back off. None of the Shepherds argued. The mock battle was only another cruel fate dictated by the Mad King. Another noble life thrown away in an attempt to appease the insatiable hatred of King Gangrel.

"General Mustafa made his choice, boy," Basilio reminded, after several long moments. "It's time to go."

The sense of urgency that had followed the Shepherds from Plegia was gone. The Shepherds trudged through the ravine, as the general's last words echoed through their thoughts. After a short hike, they were greeted by a handful of Feroxi soldiers, and a young woman with long, braided pink hair, clothed in a rather revealing silk shift.

"Khan Basilio!" the young woman greeted, seeming a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting," Basilio apologized, a rather strange sight to all those who knew Basilio. The west-khan turned to Robin and Chrom, who were leading the Shepherd's procession.

"Chrom, Athena. Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."

"Hurry," Olivia urged. "The path is clear for now but we must be on our way quickly!"

"Right. Pile in, you lot! Let's get out of this Plegian hellhole!" Basilio barked.

**VwV**

Two days later, the Shepherds crossed back into Ylisse. Feroxi messengers arrived, announcing that Plegia had kept only a token force occupying Ylisstol, which proved to be no match for the Feroxi army. Ylisstol had been reclaimed, but the bulk of Plegia's army remained intact, safely within their own borders. They stopped briefly in a small village for some supplies, but three days later, the Shepherds returned to Ylisstol.

The city had changed dramatically, Athena noticed. The city had been seized twice, first by the Plegians, and then again by the Feroxi. Both battles had been extremely one-sided, and for the most part, the citizens were unharmed, with most of the city remaining intact. Still, no longer did the city seem to be blissfully unaware of the threat looming overhead. More than a few of the civilians watching their return spoke quietly to one another of the fate of their exalt.

**VwV**

Chrom alone had stayed behind after a difficult meeting. For now, they were simply mapping out their knowledge of the situation. Emmeryn, Phila, and the hierarch was gone, replaced by Flavia, who provided as much information as she could relating to the various skirmishes the Feroxi had encountered. Frederick, too, was absent, having been dispatched to rally whatever Ylissean forces he could.

Based on what information they had, Plegia still held the larger army, but Athena and Flavia were confident that the Feroxi army was stronger. Ylisse would have a small conscripted force of its own before long. But already, resources were strained around the kingdom. Chrom paced across the room restlessly, mentally replaying the meeting over and over.

"M-M-Milord?" Chrom turned around and saw Olivia. She was red and shaking.

"Hello, Olivia." Chrom said quietly

"I-I-I n-n-noticed that you were feeling down." Olivia stammered "M-May I ask if I could do anything to help?"

Chrom smiled sadly. "I don't know if you could do anything Olivia."

"W-Well is it okay if I danced?" Olivia asked, turning absolutely red "M-Maybe it could cheer you up."

Chrom was about to day no but the look on Olivia's face made him say yes. As he watched Olivia dance, he can't help but stare. Her dancing was flawless and amazing. Her moves were like water, flowing gracefully and beautifully. As Olivia did her last spin. Chrom clapped.

"That was amazing Olivia." Chrom said, giving a small smile.

"T-Thank you milord." Olivia blushed at the praise. "I am glad that I was able to cheer you up."

"Thank you Olivia." Chrom said

**VwV**

The next morning, Chrom summoned every Shepherd and the khans of Ferox to the throne room. He was pacing nervously, showing more energy than he had ever since Emmeryn's fall, but still seemed rather apprehensive.

Athena was the first to arrive. Sensing that Chrom wasn't quite ready to speak, she simply leaned against one of the carved pillars and waited patiently. Athena had a suspicious feeling she knew why Chrom was pacing back and forth, rather than sitting in his rightful throne. Chrom may be ready to move forward with the war, and Ylisse needed Chrom to lead her forward, but much like Athena himself, Chrom was still struggling with his own guilt.

The two of them watched as the other Shepherds, and the two khans, filtered into the room. Within the hour, they were all gathered, silently waiting for their leader to speak.

As Chrom turned to face them, they could see he was still gathering his thoughts, trying to decide how he should begin. After taking a deep breath though, he took the plunge.

"Thank you all for being there for me in Plegia. Thank you all for helping me try to save my sister, for trying to help me save our exalt. I know we fell short, but each and every one of us tried our hardest, and I don't want to ever hear any of you blaming yourselves," he began, turning and meeting the gaze of each person in the room, all of who gave him their full attention.

"Emmeryn died for me," Chrom admitted. "I call myself the commander, but she recognized the truth before I did. She made her decision weeks ago, when she chose to surrender herself to buy us time to reach our Feroxi allies. I could see the hope in her expression when she saw us, and I could see her sorrow when she realized we had failed. I saw it all, but only now do I understand it.

"Emmeryn knew the battle was lost, but she also knew we would not surrender. She met her fate on her own terms that day, standing for what she believed in to the last breath. Her sacrifice reminded everyone watching of our purpose. And though it has taken some time for the words to settle in my heart, she was right.

"I have no choice now. My duty is to you, and to the Ylissean people. I will have to accept the responsibilities of my sister's throne and title. Most of all, I will have to embrace her purpose as my own. This isn't about the Mad King and his crimes anymore. This is about creating a better future for all. If King Gangrel stands in our way, we will cut him down, not out of hatred, but out of necessity." As Chrom made that proclamation, he noticed several looks of surprise from the Shepherds. The words rang discordant in his own mind, clashing with his own emotions, but in his heart he knew they were true.

"I may have disappointed you before. In the Plegian capital, I was weak. I was powerless, held captive by own fears and doubts. If it were not for Emmeryn's sacrifice, I may very well have led you all to your deaths that day. But I know better now. And so I offer you all my sincerest apology, and I ask you to place your faith in me one more time. I might never find the strength that my sister held, and so I ask you to lend me yours. Together, we may yet achieve the future Emmeryn sought for us," Chrom finished.

The Shepherds looked at one another in surprise, wondering who should be the first to speak, for of course, not a single man or woman in the room had seriously considered abandoning the cause, unless it was in doubt of his or her own worthiness. After several agonizing seconds of silence, Athena stepped forward, and walked up to Chrom, her footsteps echoing loudly in the otherwise silent throne room. As she did, Chrom met his gaze.

"Chrom, listen to me," Athena began. "I was powerless once, too, remember? I was alone. It was you and the Shepherds that gave my life meaning. Look around, Chrom, and see all the good that you have already done. You've always had our trust. And though I doubt any of us will ever find even half the strength Emmeryn had, together, we may achieve something more. Together, we can make her dreams come true."

Chrom shook his head. "And what if I can't?" he asked. "What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? What if I only end up falling, and dragging you all with me?"

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are. If you fall, we'll catch you. And if we all fall together, then we'll pull each other back up," Robin answered mildly. "We're with you, Chrom."

"Until the end," Frederick added determinedly. "I swear to you, milord, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!"

Following Frederick and Robin's lead, each of the Shepherd's stepped forth, offering their own words of support.

"That's right. I wouldn't even be here if not for you." Nowi said

"You have me your trust, and now you have mine." Tharja said "...For the time being." She added

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Lon'qu said, smirking

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us." Virion said "...I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!"

"Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us." Ricken said

"...Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds... My warriors..." Chrom said "There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

"You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff!" Lissa said, with determination in her eyes.

"Hear hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough." Maribelle said, smiling.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl said "Right Sully?"

" would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully said

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." Libra said

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia said, with confidence.

"I'm with you, too! You know." Kellam said but no one really pays attention. "Just in case anyone... Hello?"

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike said with an arrogant grin.

"How much you pay Gregor? Hee hee haw!" Gregor laughed "Gregor make joke! ...Why you look at Gregor like that?"

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight... But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" Frederick said

"Thank you all. Truly. Your acceptance has reassured me of our path, and of my choice. I will not falter again, and together, we will defeat King Gangrel and end this war."

"Right!" Flavia added, her first words since entering the chamber. "The whole of the Feroxi army is yours. You have our trust, too, Chrom."

"Hah!" Basilio laughed. "Count me in!"

"Me too!" Olivia said suddenly, making her presence known for the first time. Suddenly, she blushed, clasping both hands to her lips. When Chrom gestured for her to continue, she smiled shyly. "I serve Khan Basilio, and if he stands with you, then I'd like to stand by you too. Although… all I can do is dance, and I'm not so skilled at that if we're being honest…" she mumbled nervously.

"She's too modest!" Basilio crowed, with another laugh. "Olivia's a Feroxi treasure, the finest dancer I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I swear, there's even some sort of magic about her that inspires soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander."

Chrom nodded agreeing, remembering Olivia's dance, but then realized the label Basilio had just laid upon him. "Commander?" Chrom asked, surprised. "What happened to 'boy'?"

Basilio smiled. "You've earned your way up from that name, I think. You have my every confidence. Maybe you're doubting yourself now, but you're a fine leader already, and I suspect you'll go even farther before this is through."

"Thank you, Basilio," Chrom said gratefully. He turned to the Shepherds. "Thank you all, again. When our course is set, I'll let you all know. Until then, please, get some rest." The Shepherds nodded and began filing out of the room, until only Athena remained.

"That goes for you, too, Athena," Chrom added with a smile, not surprised to see his tactician had remained behind.

"Strategists don't rest with war on the horizon," Athena replied casually. "Let's get started."

Chrom laughed. "Let's. This time I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all."


	13. Mad King Gangrel

Athena sat down, thinking.

Several of the Feroxi and Ylissean scouts had returned, all bearing the same news. King Gangrel's forces are deserting him. And he left the capital for the Border Wastes, a region less than fifty miles south of the Border Sands through which the Shepherds had crossed through previously. The terrain there was much more suitable for passage, so Athena had avoided that route before, a decision that proved correct. Until General Mustafa confronted them in the Midmire, the Plegian general and most of his men were stationed around the Border Wastes.

According to the reports, King Gangrel had finally managed to salvage some of his armies, which were en route to the Ylissean border. However, the armies he had organized represented only a fraction of his strength. They were divided, too, with half crossing at the Border Pass to the south, and another half crossing directly north of the Border Sands, with the intention of threatening Ferox. King Gangrel apparently hoped to collect a third force at the Border Wastes, completing a three-pronged attack.

Most of their plans were useless now, since Gangrel and his forces were so close to the border already, despite being thoroughly unprepared. But it hardly seemed to matter, since the Feroxi forces could meet and easily crush either of the weakened forces. Even split, the Feroxi army would emerge victorious from both battles. Additionally, from all reports, the Plegian armies were poorly supplied, too. And King Gangrel himself was exposed now. There was no need for a bloody campaign through Plegian soil, after all.

"Athena, what do you make of this?" Chrom asked

"I think King Gangrel has made a mistake," Athena said, her mouth slowly stretching into a smirk. "He hasn't given his army the time it needs to recover, and is sending them into unfamiliar battlegrounds without the necessary resources. And if we set out now, we may be able to challenge him head-on without having to destroy all of his misplaced armies."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Khan Basilio said, laughing uproariously. "It's time to raise some hell!"

Athena nodded slowly. She turned to Khan Flavia, the only other person who remained in the throne room, the scouts having been dismissed immediately after delivering the news. "Khan Flavia, I think we need to divide the Feroxi army as well. Our goal isn't to destroy the Plegian armies. I want you to send two-thirds of your forces and greet Plegia's northern advance. If you can slow them or turn them back, that will be enough – keep them away from Ferox, and from the villages of both Ylisse and Ferox."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Flavia questioned. "That force is the farthest from Ylisstol."

"It's an obvious diversion," Athena admitted. "He's using that force to threaten Ferox, forcing us to counter it, while the other two assaults are aimed at Ylisstol once more. He can't expect the northern attack to reach Regna Ferox or Ylisstol in a timely manner. But judging from the strength of his armies, the Ylissean militia can handle the Plegians crossing at the Border Pass. Again, our intent will be only to slow them down. Enough blood has been spilled."

"Then our plan hasn't changed," Chrom understood. "We're going straight for Gangrel himself."

"Exactly," Athena confirmed. "The Shepherds and the remaining Feroxi warriors will meet the advance at the Border Wastes directly. Gangrel will wait at the Border Waste for us, but since his troops are scattered, our force will still prove superior. If not, he will send them off too, before they are ready."

"If they do," Basilio interrupted, "Flavia will lead me and the remaining Feroxi in a head-on assault against them. That should buy you Shepherds enough time to find and take down Gangrel. Hear that boy? You get the fun part!" he said, finishing with a great laugh.

"I thought you weren't going to call me 'boy' anymore," Chrom said with a smile.

Athena laughed, too, her confidence returning at last. The two of them had actually slept properly the last two nights. They had also found time for a bit of sparring and training, many of the other Shepherds joining eagerly. To Athena's surprise, some of the Shepherds had picked up some new skills, too. Maribelle and Lissa had started studying magic with Miriel and Ricken. Both women were capable of wielding basic tomes now. Duke Themis had sent his two personal bodyguards, two trained mages, to join the militia, and had purchased several tomes from one of the local vendors in his province which he sent to Ylisstol. With five mages outfitted with wind magic, wyverns would prove to be far less of a threat.

Conventional weapons were still in short supply, though. Flavia had brought them a handful of fine steel swords that the Feroxi could spare, but the militia and the Feroxi army had needed the bulk of the weapons. Still, it was enough for Athena to replace most weapons that were on the verge of breaking. It was a shame they couldn't all be wielding indestructible, legendary, millennia-old swords like Chrom.

The brooding was over. The grief was still there, but it was controlled now, and rather than manifesting as depression and angst, it was a steady flame of determination in their hearts. The old Chrom was back, and now it was time to put an end to this war.

**VwV**

The Shepherds set out that very afternoon, in fine spirits, marching towards the Border Wastes. Athena had instructed the khans to take the main road, which was more suitable for the larger Feroxi force.

"But before we go. Someone here wants to come with you." Basilio said

"Who?" Chrom asked

"M-Me." Olivia answered walking up to them. She had a pack with her and a killing edge.

"Are you sure Olivia?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!" Olivia said

"Well welcome then." Chrom said "Thank you Khan Basilio."

"No problem boy." Basilio said

The next day, the Feroxi messengers reported that the Plegians were still moving as expected, and they were expected to meet before the day was over. The next morning, as the Shepherds reached their destination, the messengers returned again, this time with word that the fighting had begun.

The Shepherds stood upon a small cliff overlooking the wide, flat field below. The Plegians had apparently spotted their approach just in time, and were scrambling across the field, trying to prepare themselves.

"Well, we did it," Chrom noted, sweeping his gaze across the field dispassionately, trying to keep his own emotions steady. The force here appeared was even smaller than the force that they had fought in the Plegian capital, with less than fifty soldiers visible.

At the center of the field was an older set of fortifications, ringed by several newer ones. A pair of wyvern riders hovered overhead, and half a dozen Plegian soldiers, all carrying axes, stood guard around King Gangrel.

Off to the side were another set of shoddily constructed forts, likely concealing additional soldiers. "He's really not very creative, is he?" Athena noted dully. Of course, the Mad King lived up to his title – leave it to him to try the same trick twice when it failed dismally the first time.

Finally, another row of the fortifications lay directly between them and Gangrel, creating a separating line. Most of the visible Plegian soldiers were milling about those forts. There were a couple mages present, dressed in conventional robes.

This was the exact situation Athena had hoped for. King Gangrel was isolated with a small amount of soldiers, and the Shepherds were well-rested and fully armed. On top of that, the terrain had been carefully studied, with multiple plans laid. It was time to end this war.

"Well Chrom. You better lift up the spirits." Athena said, smiling "To remind us what we're fighting for." Chrom smiled back and turned to the Shepherds.

"Shepherds!" Chrom cried out. His call was met with a round of cheering and applause. "Today, we will face the Mad King. Our road has been far too long, but we have finally reached its end. We will defeat the Mad King here, and bring peace back to our home. For Ylisse!"

"For Ylisse!" the Shepherds answered, taking up the cry.

"And one last thing," Chrom said. "No matter how things look out there, remember that we're a family. Fight as hard as you can, because I don't want a single one of you dying out there. Together, we're going to win this war, celebrate our victory, and build a new era of peace together. I need you there with me, so stay alert, and watch your backs. There's been too much grief already, you hear?"

The Shepherds cheered again.

**VwV**

Chrom watched as Gangrel himself marched down the field. Evidently, the mongrel still had something to say. That was fine with Chrom, who had a few choice words of his own to offer.

"Stand down Shepherds." Chrom ordered and the Shepherds sheathed their weapons rather reluctantly.

Finally, Gangrel was near enough to be heard.

"Good day, my little princeling!" the Mad King jeered. "Still dreaming of your beautiful, squashed sister?" At his words, many of the Shepherds flinched while some glared at the Mad King, but Chrom remained steady.

"This ends today, Gangrel. Today, you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia."

The Mad King laughed. "Such hypocrisy! You speak of peace, but like your wretched father, your actions are of war! You don't know the first thing about peace!"

"I know more than you ever will," Chrom assured, in a deathly calm tone.

"More than me? More than ME?!" the Mad King barked, howling with laughter. "...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood! "

"You're right about one thing," Chrom admitted, shaking his head. "I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me. "

The Mad King made a retching noise. "...Are you done?" he said mockingly. "May I vomit now? Bwa ha! ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose! "

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" Chrom said "You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince..." Gangrel sneered "It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!"

With that declaration, the Mad King turned, swirling his cape behind him and striding back to his personal guard. He gestured as he passed the line of forts once more, his soldiers readying their weapons.

Athena eyed the battleground carefully. She remembered every detail she had drawn and the many variations of this exact battlefield they had planned for, and a plan, drawing upon the elements of each, began to take shape. There were only a few last minute details to settle. Athena turned, letting her gaze rest upon each of the Shepherds awaiting her command, finally resting on Chrom. Then, inspiration struck.

"Alright, here's the plan," Athena started. "Frederick and Sumia, you two will be paired up and attack his forces that are in the forts at the west. Maribelle stay with Ricken and Miriel sat with Gaius. All of you go with Frederick and Sumia."

"Of course." Frederick said, before climbing aboard his steed. Beside him the Shepherds that will be with him nodded.

"Chrom, I know you're eager to kill Gangrel but right now. I need you to be with Olivia. And go with Frederick's group with Libra and Gregor." Athena said, she saw Chrom about to protest but cut off him. "We need to route his forces then all of us can attack him. When forces are gone." That shut him up. Chrom nodded and Olivia and Libra nodded. "Now with my group. We'll take care of the eastern half. Cordelia you're with Lon'qu, Sully with Virion, I'll be with Stahl, and Lissa with Vaike and Tharja with Nowi you'll be with me… Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, let's move out," Athena said. And with that, the Shepherds split, heading towards their appointed positions.

**VwV**

As expected the plan goes well. Frederick's group attacked the Plegians at the forts. Even if there were Plegian reinforcements from the northwest.

But the Shepherds were vigilant. Miriel, Ricken, and Lissa immediately fired off their spells; Sumia joined them hurling a javelin expertly and felling one of the swordsman.

Three of the soldiers fell dead, and two more were wounded, before they even reached the bridges. Those who made it immediately realized their mistake. As they turned to retreat, the Shepherds pursuit them.

Even Olivia, who had once claimed to be useless, stepped forward, twirling her Killing Edge with practiced ease. As Khan Basilio had promised, the mere sight of her graceful and deadly sword dance was inspiring, and the other Shepherds followed with resounding ferocity.

The Plegians tried to get back to the forts but they were cut down by the Shepherds.

While with Athena's group. As instructed Cordelia flew ahead and attacked them from above while Lon'qu cutting down any archer. She, Maribelle, and Tharja attacked them with spells while Nowi blasted them with her blasts of ice and Virion with his arrows. Stahl, Vaike, and Sully joined Lon'qu and attacked as well.

**VwV**

They all met up just in front of the fort where the Mad King was. Then two wyverns flew out of the fort and attacked the shepherds. With a blast of air and some well placed arrows they were done.

"Everyone! Stay here!" Chrom ordered "I'll go in and fight Gangrel! This will end once and for all!"

"I'm coming with you Chrom." Athena said "I can't let you go in there on your own."

"Fine." Chrom said "Let's go."

Chrom and Athena entered the forth.

The Mad King cackled loudly as he saw his challengers, standing at the entrance of the fort.

"Oh the little princeling and his tactician!" Gangrel crowed "Oh how glad I am to see you!" Gangrel smiled cruelly.

"This ends here Gangrel!" Chrom shouted as he held Falchion in front of him. Athena brought out her tome.

Then the two barbarians that were beside him charged towards the two. Chrom and Athena expertly dodged them and attacked. Chrom ran his sword through one and Athena blasted one with lightning.

"What's wrong Gangrel?" Chrom taunted "Are you so weak that you need someone else to defeat us?"

"Why  _prince_ , it would be unfair to fight you both." Gangrel jeered "Two against one? And you call yourself a man?"

"Athena…"

"No need. Go take him out." Athena stepped back. Chrom flashed a smile and turned back to Gangrel. Gangrel's sword was interesting, it wasn't straight like a regular sword it was jagged like lightning and she was sure that she saw few traces of lightning on it.

They both charged and their swords clashed. They parried, slashed, blocked. It was endless; Both were evenly matched and the fight just dragged on. Until Gangrel jumped back and raised his sword then a blast of lightning came out of the sword and headed straight for Chrom.

Chrom jumped to left, dodging the blast. But Gangrel kept on blasting him with lightning and Chrom continued to dodge. Until one hit him and he was sent flying to a wall.

"Chrom!" Athena shouted and tried run to him.

Gangrel cackled. "Good bye Prince Chrom!" He sent another blast of lightning towards Chrom.

Quickly Athena intercepted the magic with her own. She sent another blast of lightning to Gangrel but he dodged it and sneered at her as she reached Chrom.

"Chrom, you okay?" She asked as Chrom sat up groaning a bit.

"I'll live." Chrom answered and stood up. He was about to charge when Athena placed a hand on his arm.

"Chrom, wait." Athena said "I have a plan."

Athena whispered her plan to Chrom and he nodded. Chrom charged again and he and Gangrel clashed again.

"You never learn do you?" Gangrel jeered, he jumped back and prepared another blast when he suddenly froze. He felt a shock of electricity throughout his body; he turned around and saw Athena with her tome open, her hand crackling with faint traces of electricity.

"I could say the same thing Gangrel." Athena said

Gangrel was about to say something when a sword tore through his chest. It was Falchion!

"F-fool of...a prince... Your people care not for you... You are...alone... As every man lives and dies: ...alone..." After he finished those words. He died

The Second Plegian War was over.

The reign of the Mad King had come to an end.

**VwV**

Together, Chrom and Athena emerged wearily from the fort .Upon seeing the pair leave the fort, the Plegian captain holding the line realized the war was over. He called out his surrender to the Shepherds who still had them pinned them within the forts.

Similarly, on the far side of the battlefield, the Plegians hidden in the forts had surrendered upon seeing the enemy commander's acts of kindness towards their fallen comrades. They had been disarmed, but were otherwise unharmed, and were being escorted to their surviving allies. On the horizon, the Feroxi army had appeared. Two prominent figures were making their way down the hill to join the Shepherds – Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio.

When Chrom and Athena walked towards the Shepherds. They were greeted by cheers and congratulations.

"Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all." Flavia said

"We've won..." Chrom said and he frowned "But somehow I don't feel like celebrating."

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Basilio said

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead." Flavia said "Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army."

"I'm sorry, Flavia. Your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Chrom said "Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion-"

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?" Flavia asked, Chrom, Athena, and Frederick looked at her in alarm but Flavia just laughed. "...Hah! Just a little Feroxi humour. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it."

"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basilio said dryly

"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol." Chrom said

**VwV**

The Shepherds returned to Ylisstol a week later. Chrom had asked the khans to return with him as well. Both had agreed, and travelled along with the Shepherds. They set a leisurely pace; for the first time since the Shepherds set off towards Regna Ferox to negotiate an alliance, there was no reason to hurry.

The march back to Ylisse was enjoyable for most. Fresh from their latest victory, the Shepherds had returned to their comfortable routines, enjoying their meals together and sharing tales, recounting their triumphs, and sparring with one another light-heartedly.

One night, Olivia invited people to dance with her. And many Shepherds happily obliged. Several of the Shepherds were surprised when, at last, one of their number succumbed to Virion's philandering antics. And they were most surprised that it was Sully, who fell for Virion, though she did threaten them if they ever make fun of her. Even more they were amused when they saw Frederick and Sumia dancing together. Even though Sumia kept on tripping. Maribelle and Ricken were also dancing.

As everyone was dancing Athena couldn't help but notice that Chrom had a dreamy look in his face as he watched Olivia danced. She grinned and continued watching everyone else dance.

**VwV**

Their mood dampened considerably upon arriving in Ylisstol. As the castle came into view, the excitement of victory had worn off. Exalt Emmeryn was gone, and Prince Chrom would have to ascend to the throne. The kingdom had been ravaged by war. The arduous task of rebuilding would begin immediately, but winter was just a few short months away.

On top of that, they received messengers from the Feroxi army that had returned to the north, indicating that the risen remained, as did the remaining bandits that had taken to living in the wild. Refugees from a razed village were set upon by the undead as they made their way to their neighbouring town, and saved only by the intervention of the homebound Feroxi army. The Ylissean armies in the south sent word as well; as Chrom had feared, they had suffered many losses at the Border Pass despite the short and one-sided battle. It was a grim reminder that rebuilding the peace would not be easy.

It was almost enough to change Chrom's mind about his announcement. But Athena recognized her friend's fears, and insisted that a bit of bright news was desperately needed.

Two days after they returned, Athena was walking around the castle, trying to look for Stahl, lately he's been avoiding her and she wants to find out why then she heard a giggle. She followed the sound and saw Lissa and Sumia giggling near a door that had a small space opened.

"What are you guys giggling at?" Athena asked

The three two girls jumped but calmed down when they saw Athena.

"Oh nothing." Sumia answered

"Really then?" Athena asked then she noticed the door, it was Chrom's door. "So you wouldn't mind me going in to talk to Chrom?"

"No!" Lissa said

"Explain then." Athena said

"Well it's Chrom and Olivia." Lissa answered "Just watch and see."

The three girls peeked through and they saw Chrom and Olivia inside. Olivia was red and even Chrom.

"Are you saying..." Olivia trailed off

"I think I love you." Chrom said "And I know that's madness! I KNOW it! But you know what? It doesn't matter. My sister always followed her heart, so now I'm going to follow mine... Olivia, will you marry me?"

"Holy gods!" Olivia exclaimed "I mean... Yes... Yes, Chrom! Yes, oh yes! I will marry you!"

"I can't promise it will be easy," Chrom warned "But I can promise you my heart."

"Your heart is all I need." Olivia reassured

"I...I can't believe you said yes. I was worried you might run screaming," Chrom joked then he chuckled a bit "Oh! Wait! I nearly forgot. I have something for you..." He brought out a box. He opened it and there laid a ring, the center was a sapphire with the Ylisse crest. "Here. Take it as a sign of my devotion." He gave it to Olivia.

"Your royal ring?" Olivia asked, surprised "But this must be so precious to you!"

"I've found something more precious..." Chrom said "My parents had this ring crafted to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it, and know I will stand by you until the day I die."

"Chrom, this is... It's all too much." Olivia said

"This is a love kindled quickly, but it burns bright in me." Chrom declared "It is a love that will last. I believe it with all that I am."

"If this is madness, then lock me up and discard the key!" Olivia said "I hope to never draw sane breath again!"

"So be it! We'll be crazy in love, together." Chrom said then he pulled Olivia closer and there lips were about to touch when Athena closed the door.

"Awww! Come one Athena!" Lissa whined

"Why don't we give the couple a little space?" Athena suggested "They deserve it."

"She's right Lissa." Sumia said

"Besides I'm betting that Chrom would probably announce it soon." Athena said

**VwV**

Later that day, Chrom was outside of the castle, many people were there including the Shepherds and khans. Chrom stood up and gathered everyone's attention.

"I want to announce that I'm engaged." Chrom announced and that left everyone but Olivia, Athena, Sumia, and Lissa were shocked after a moment of silence everyone was murmuring.

"My soon-to-be-wife will be Olivia." Chrom continued. He gestured for Olivia to stand and she stood beside him.

That got people buzzing, congratulations there and here. Talking about the wedding.

**VwV**

As the wedding preparations began, many of the Shepherds began to consider their own futures. Several of them had been Ylissean knights to begin with, and clearly intended to remain at Chrom's side during the reconstruction. Stahl, Sully, Kellam, Vaike, and Frederick returned to their training immediately, knowing they would have to be at their best until new recruits and guards had been trained.

Lon'qu would be returning to Ferox with the khans after the wedding, although Lon'qu swore, in a surprisingly eloquent show of fealty, to stand by Chrom should the future exalt ever have need of his blade. Gregor expressed interest in returning to Ferox, having apparently spent some time there before, and Flavia pounced upon the opportunity, claiming her new champion for the next tournament. Virion, too, asked to accompany the Feroxi home after the wedding, as did Nowi, filled with childlike eagerness at the thought of the exciting happenings and new experiences.

Miriel returned to her study, bearing her new title of royal consultant. Athena thought at first that Chrom would lay the title of hierarch upon the scholarly woman, but she supposed the betrayal of the last hierarch must still have stung. Ricken joined her in the study as her assistant, while furthering his own studies. More surprisingly, Tharja asked to remain as well, offering her knowledge of dark magic. Apparently, she was none too attached to Plegia, and had no interest in the reconstruction of her own homeland.

Libra planned to return to the church of Naga, the divine dragon, in Ylisstol. Most of his brothers and sisters within the order had perished on the road in their attempt to aid the exalt, and Libra willingly shouldered the responsibility of rebuilding his order.

Chrom offered Captain Phila's post to Cordelia. She had been among the most competent of the Pegasus knights to begin with, and was the only survivor among them now. The woman agreed.

Maribelle and Lissa, of course, remained in the castle with Chrom. To Maribelle's annoyance, they were joined by Gaius. Chrom had asked Gaius to stay, in deference to the thief's understanding of security, and the rogue graciously agreed.

That left Athena, wondering about her own place in all this. Strangely enough, though she was clearly welcome, and hailed as the hero who had helped Chrom defeat the Mad King on top of the laurels he had already earned as the legendary strategist and tactician, Ylisstol didn't feel much like home. Besides, what use did Ylisse have for a tactician now that the war was over?

But, three days before the wedding, Chrom summoned Athena to his side, with a surprising request.

"Athena, if you're willing, I'd like to make you Ylisse's hierarch." Chrom said

Athena's eyes widened. "Chrom, I don't know the slightest thing about ruling a country, I'd be a terrible hierarch."

"You can't be worse than the last hierarch," Chrom said with a smile. "I have faith in you. You've never truly let me down before. Even when… even when Emmeryn was captured, you still got us further than any of us could have imagined, and helped us escape with our lives."

"I… I'll have to think about it," Athena said weakly, not entirely sure what to make of the offer.

"Alright. Nonetheless, take that with you," Chrom said, gesturing towards a small wooden coffer on the table. Robin opened it, and his jaw dropped when he found the coffer full of gold coins. Before she could protest, Chrom explained, "Don't worry – we can afford it. The messengers have returned from Plegia's new king, a man named Validar, and he seems quite agreeable thus far. And Flavia was right, Plegia does have quite the treasury, enough to rebuild all three of our kingdoms with a few fortunes leftover. This is the Shepherds thanks for your service these past months. If you do find yourself walking a different road, we owe it to you to support you however we can."

Athena shook her head, trying to find the words to reject the generous offering, but Chrom forestalled his protests. "Please, Athena. It's not as much as you think, certainly not considering what you have done for all of us."

"A-Alright," Athena stammered, closing the lid of the heavy coffer and lifting it. "Thank you, Chrom."

**VwV**

The wedding ceremony itself was extravagant and beautiful. Athena felt rather uncomfortable, present in a fancy noblewoman's dress that Maribelle had insisted she wear. But no one looked or felt more uncomfortable than Chrom himself. Part of it was the nervousness, which Frederick assured every man claimed to feel on his wedding day. But part of it was guilt, relating to the enormous expense of the wedding, with a difficult winter closing in for Ylisse. "It's not for you," Athena reminded. "It's for the people, a joyous occasion to remind them that our future is bright." That set Chrom at ease a little, but only a little.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, without anyone stuttering over their lines.

Then the feast began, and the Ylissean chefs and pastry artisans put on their best show to impress the nobles and the visiting khans. As Chrom and Olivia made their way through the crowd, each of the guests greeted and congratulated the happy couple as they enjoyed the fabulous food and drink that crowded every table in the great banquet hall.

An hour later, Athena was beginning to get uncomfortable in her dress, and the air of excitement began to feel stifling. The food had been appetizing, but she found that she wasn't really hungry despite not eating at all that day. Somehow, she just felt out of place here. It wasn't that she was alone – some of the Shepherds waved to her as they passed, others sat down to talk, and plenty of the Ylissean nobles were fascinated with the tactician and begged for tales of the war. More than one of them even offered her a career in political consulting, offers that Athena rejected graciously. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Tharja staring straight at her. She was well-liked, and could certainly live a good life here, but somehow, she still felt like something was missing.

As she wandered around the room, she bumped into someone.

"Oh gods, I am so sorry." Athena apologised

"No worries." A familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Stahl. Like the others, he was wearing a nobleman's clothing and he looked uncomfortable. His olive hair was still messy as if he hadn't bothered to brush it. Stahl scratched his nose and Athena knows he's gonna ask about something.

"Why don't we talk outside?" Athena suggested

"Yeah." Stahl nodded

They walked out of the room and sat down on a bench.

So? What is it?" Athena asked

"Huh?" Stahl looked confused

"You scratched your nose. You've got something to ask me, don't you?" Athena said

"How did you know?" Stahl asked

"Oh, I've been doing a bit of observing of my own, trying to read faces. After you described your special talent, I realized how useful it could be. First thing I learned is that you scratch your nose before you ask for anything." Athena answered "So what is it?"

"Well, I, um...got this ring for you. And...I want you to wear it." Stahl said, bringing out a ring

**"** Why?" Athena asked, blushing

"...Because I love you." Stahl answered, blushing

"What?! Gods, I had no idea!" Athena exclaimed

"Oh, heh heh. I was kind of hoping you'd picked up on my cues..." Stahl chuckled

"I guess we're even then." Athena said  
"What do you mean?" Stahl asked

"Look at me, Stahl. Look at my face." Athena ordered

"Er, okay. I'm looking..." Stahl said, he looked at Athena's face, reading her expression

"Can you see what I'm thinking?" Athena asked

"...Yes. Yes I can! You're happy!" Stahl answered, happily

"Exactly!" Athena said "See, if you'd have paid more attention, you'd have seen-"

"...that you're in love with me, too." Stahl finished

"Recently you've been avoiding my gaze." Athena said "It was... Well, it was horrible, frankly."

"Oh, you noticed? I'm sorry. I guess I just got bashful around you." Stahl explained

"But if you'd seen my eyes, you'd have known the answer was yes before you even asked!" Athena said, shoving his shoulder a bit.

"Oh, Robin, even a blind man could see you've made me so happy!" Stahl said, happily then he held both of her hands "My lady, I may never take my eyes off you again. Unless I'm about to run into a wall."

Athena giggled at the last statement. They leaned in and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Her eyes fluttered close as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling each other closer. As the butterflies danced in their stomachs, and their hearts raced rapidly in unison.

"Damn! Finally!" A voice shouted

The two pulled away and saw Sully and the rest of the Shepherds grinning like crazy.

"You guys were spying on us!" Athena exclaimed, their cheeks flaming.

"Of course. It took you guys long enough." Lissa said

The Shepherds congratulated the new couple and they went back to the party.

**VwV**

As she made her way towards the throne room, she wished she could bring Stahl for support. But right now she should face this alone.

When they arrived at the throne room, only Miriel, Chrom, and Olivia waited within. Chrom was finally sitting upon his throne, and a smaller throne had been added at his side for his beloved wife. Miriel sat at the conference table, which had been moved back to the side of the room.

"Good morning, Athena," Chrom greeted, a wide smile on his own face. "You enjoyed the evening, I hope?"

"I did," Athena admitted then added quietly."Though spying on us wasn't fun."

"So, did you make a decision?" Chrom asked, correctly guessing the reason for the tactician's visit. Olivia looked at them curiously – apparently, Chrom had kept the offer to his tactician friend private.

"Maybe," Athena replied. "But Chrom, you know what I am. I'm a tactician, a swordswoman, and I dabble in magic. None of that will guide you in ruling a kingdom at peace. I would make a terrible hierarch."

Olivia's eyes both widened as they understood the offer Chrom had made. "Athena, you have everything it takes to make a good hierarch. You have my trust, and the trust of my friends and our people," Chrom reminded gently. "You hold a love for the Ylissean people, even though you yourself might not even be from Ylisse. And, if you accept the post, I'm sure you would be as determined as always to help however you can."

"The hierarch is a political position, first and foremost," Athena protested.

"Our last hierarch was a political man," Chrom corrected. "And look where that got us. If you don't feel comfortable with it, I won't push you, but I don't expect you to become anyone else if you accept the position. You'll still be Athena, our brave friend and tactician, and you would be perfectly welcome to do whatever you think is best for our kingdom."

Athena smiled slightly. Maybe Chrom's offer and his intended counter-offer could be one and the same. "What will become of the Shepherds?" Athena asked. Chrom looked startled by the seemingly abrupt change in subject. "Ylisse will still need them, with the risen and bandits on the loose," Athena explained.

"I hadn't thought of that," Chrom admitted, looking uneasy. "See, this is why I need a hierarch," he added with a self-deprecating laugh. "I need someone with a good head on his shoulders to keep me from overlooking the obvious."

Athena nodded, silently accepting the compliment. "I know it's a lot to ask, but as you probably can't lead the Shepherds yourself any longer, at least for the time being… may I have the honor of leading the Shepherds in your place? As hierarch, captain, tactician, or whatever other title you would lay upon me."

"Done," Chrom said without hesitation. "Hierarch Athena, I leave the Shepherds in your care," he said, with a dramatic air. At his side, Olivia giggled at the mock formality, and pretty soon, all of them were laughing, even Miriel, who had been eyeing them curiously from the side. "Thank you, Athena," Chrom added, in his normal voice, as the laughter subsided. "I'm not too cut out for this job either, to be honest."

"You're welcome," Athena said quietly. "And thank you for the offer. To be honest I had been wondering about my own future for some time now, and this makes things way simpler."

**VwV**

At the barracks…

Chrom stepped forward and clapped loudly, quickly gaining the attention of everyone in the room. The Shepherds instantly fell silent.

"Hey everyone," he began informally. "I called you all here to thank you once again. Without all of your help, even those who have returned to their own lives and thus aren't with us tonight, we could never have come as far as we have. But I'm afraid I have a kingdom to attend to now." A chorus of soft laughter rang out at that last remark.

Chrom continued with a smile. "Even though the Plegian threat is ended, I'm sure you've heard of the risen and bandits still plaguing our people. The kingdom still needs its Shepherds. Since I won't be able to lead the Shepherds myself, I came here to make a few last announcements. Lissa, Maribelle, Ricken, and Gaius will be joining you on the road once more, rather than staying in the castle as initially planned. Cordelia, too, has chosen to remain with the Shepherds."

Chrom gestured for Athena to join him, and the tactician stepped forward with a nervous smile.

"Finally, Athena has been named the new hierarch of Ylisse. But she will remain by your side, leading in my stead," Chrom explained. To Robin's relief, every Shepherd gathered shot her encouraging looks. Athena waved hesitantly to her friends, as Chrom gestured for Lissa and Cordelia to approach.

Lissa was carrying a large package wrapped in dark cloth. She laid the package down on a nearby table and unwrapped it, revealing a suit of light armor crafted from thin gold-leafed plates. Beside it, Gaius laid down a sword.

"Your new sword and armor," Chrom explained with a smile, seeing Athena's startled expression.

Athena stepped forward and examined the gifts. The new armor and weapon seemed oddly familiar to her. The armor was of undeniably fine make, custom-tailored for her. Just looking at it, she knew it would fit her perfectly, and could be worn underneath her robe. The sword was like Gangrel's, it wasn't straight like a regular sword it was jagged like lightning and it crackled few traces of lightning on it.

Athena raised an eyebrow towards Gaius. He shrugged, "A merchant friend of mine gave it to me. She drives a hard bargain."

"T-Thank you," Athena stammered to Chrom. Then she turned to the other Shepherds. "Thank you all for trusting me, and for giving me this chance. I know I may never be as great a leader as Chrom was, but I promise, I will do everything I can to make him, and all of you, proud."

At that, there was a round of cheering. Chrom nodded approvingly before stepping out, leaving the Shepherds to their celebration, as Vaike dragged out a large keg of wine and a large basket of leftovers from the feast the night before. For hours, they drank and they ate, and they told stories of the memories they shared, both good and bad.


	14. Seacomers

And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia has ended. Prince Chrom and Athena worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendour. This would be no easy task, for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom. But with Feroxi muscle and Plegian gold, they brought peace back to the people. After Chrom and Olivia's wedding, most of the other Shepherds got married as well. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Ylisse's history had healed. But then two years later….

"Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox." A soldier announced

"See them in at once." Chrom ordered

"Yes, milord." The soldier bowed and left.

Raimi enters and bowed.

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia." Raimi said

"Flavia?" Chrom asked, surprised. "Well this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

I fear so, milord." Raimi answered "The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able"

"What's happened?" Chrom asked

"Our western neighbours of Valm are no longer acting so neighbourly." Raimi answered "The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships."

"An invasion?" Chrom asked "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, milord." Raimi answered "The khan hopes to meet you in Ferox, if it pleases you."

"What do you make of this, sire?" Frederick asked

"Ill business to be sure." Chrom answered then she turned to Raimi "Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once."

"Thank you, milord." Raimi bowed "I will tell Khan Flavia at once." Then she left.

"Frederick, go get Athena." Chrom ordered "We will need her with us."

"No need Chrom" Athena said walking in. "Olivia, Lissa, and I heard everything."

Olivia walked towards Chrom, holding a baby girl while Lissa was holding a baby boy. Both of them had blue hair, both were awake the girl was making gurgling noises while playing with one of Olivia's braided hair while the boy was sucking on his thumb while looking around curiously. Athena was also holding a baby boy but he had olive hair. He was asleep in her arms.

"What about me, my husband?" Olivia asked

"I'd stay with you if I could, Olivia." Chrom said "But we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

"Yes, I suppose so." Olivia said "But I... I was hoping I could go with you. I could dance for our hosts..."

"Olivia, Lucina and Inigo are still newly born. They needs their mother." Chrom protested

"Can't they be wet-nursed?" Olivia asked "You and Lissa turned out just fine without a mother by your side. And Lucina and Inigo are strong, too! They have the Brand, just like you."

Which was true, Lucina had the Brand of the Exalt on her left eye while Inigo had the Brand on his right.

"Am I not allowed to keep you safe?" Chrom asked

"How can you keep me safe if you leave me here?!" Olivia protested then she sniffed

"Aw, look at her! She's heartbroken." Lissa said

"All right! All right." Chrom said in defeat "Gods... But you must promise to stay out of danger. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina and Inigo to grow up with their whole family around them."

"I know. I promise." Olivia said, smiling

"I knew you wouldn't leave Olivia. Not after your whole whirlwind romance…" Lissa giggled with Athena, remembering his confession to Olivia that they spied on. "Turn my back one minute and you're married. The next minute? Twins!"

"A lot can happen in two years, Lissa." Chrom said "If I remember, you did marry Vaike about a year ago."

Lissa and Vaike's wedding was a joyful event…. Until Vaike got drunk and it got wild.

"I'm quite impressed, Chrom." Athena said "You make a fine ruler. You've come a long way from tending sheep!"

"Ha! Have I truly changed so much?" Chrom asked

"Mmmm... In a way, you haven't." Athena said "But you've grown as a leader, and, of course, as a father."

"I've tried to do my best." Chrom said "My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it."

"Of course, you can." Athena said "And I suppose you'll need the Shepherds and the army to get ready."

"Always a step ahead." Chrom said, chuckling.

"I'll tell the Shepherds." Athena said, walking outside. "We'll be leaving tomorrow. And besides I'll need Stahl to baby-sit Morgan."

**VwV**

They reached Castle Ferox fairly quickly. Chrom, Olivia, and Athena met with Flavia and Basilio at the throne room.

"Prince Chrom! It has been far too long!" Khan Flavia said brightly upon seeing Chrom, Olivia and Athena enter the audience hall.

Khan Flavia still remained the reigning khan, having secured the post initially with Chrom's help. She was a tall, muscular woman with tanned skin and a wild blond ponytail. As according to Feroxi custom, she wore her armour instead of any fancy clothing, and was never without her own weapon, an ornate broad sword with a heavy blade, sheathed in a belted scabbard.

"We do," Chrom said. "I'm sorry we could not come any sooner. Athena was out of the capital at the time, but thankfully she returned the day we got the news and set out as soon as we could. The rest of the Shepherds and the Ylissean army are mobilizing as we speak, but we were hoping for more details before issuing a general call-to-arms."

"One moment," Flavia interrupted, turning towards one of the rooms connected to the audience chamber. "Oaf! Where are you, you bald brute? Chrom, Olivia, and Athena are here!"

The west-khan, Basilio, stepped into the audience chamber, followed by two others. One of them, Chrom recognized as Virion, a former Shepherd and skilled archer who married Sully and was handling a long distance relationship, not that it bothered Sully. The other was a woman who he did not recognize. The woman bore a slight resemblance to Cordelia, with long red hair and a kind expression, but she stood slightly taller, and her hair was paler, and of a brighter, almost pinkish color. Oddly enough, the woman wore what appeared to be a maid's outfit underneath a light suit of armour. Her armour was lighter than the armour infantry typically wore, and was likely either ceremonial, or designed for a mounted warrior.

"Ah! Well met, boy! I knew you'd come!" Basilio greeted heartily, as he gave Chrom a huge bear hug.

"It's nice to see you all again," Chrom said with a smile. "So what's the situation with Valm?"

"I believe our mutual friend can explain it better than I can," Basilio said, turning and indicating Virion. "It is his guest who brought us the dire news, and he claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

Virion stepped forward with a nod. "Good day, lords and ladies. How fair you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honour, of introducing myself."

Athena groaned. Their old comrade was always rather eloquent and long-winded. And it annoyed her. "We all know who you are, Virion," Athena said, rolling her eyes.

"Hmph. You know nothing, I assure you, dear Athena," Virion proclaimed. "Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as the archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! An artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man!"

Virion made to continue, but his companion, sensing that the others were getting impatient, quickly interrupted with a small cough. "I present to you, Duke Virion of House Virion from Roseanne. I am his humble servant, Cherche."

"A pleasure, Cherche," Chrom said with a nod. "Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?"

Virion gave an indignant sputter of protest, but Cherche ignored him. "That may speed things along. First, concerning our origins, Duke Virion and I hail from Roseanne, a fertile region on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of, and the last survivor of, House Virion. He is the province's rightful ruler. A fact he often reminds us of, and loudly."

Again, Virion made to protest, but this time it was Chrom who interrupted him. "So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the sea?"

Virion's expression turned grim, his light-hearted, jovial demeanour falling away. "The Valmese Empire. Valm was a rather peaceful continent for the longest time, with each small nation tending to its own affairs. But that changed with the rise of Walhart the Conqueror. Walhart was once a knight in the service of the ruling house of an insignificant province at the heart of Valm. After a falling out with his lord, he overthrew his master, declaring the noble unfit to rule. He is renowned as a fighter of unparalleled strength, and a remarkable strategist as well. He is a charismatic leader who respects both strength and honour, but believes in unity through force. Once he seized control of the house he formerly served, he began to expand the nation's borders, absorbing once sovereign nations into his own, and assimilating their forces. When his forces approached Roseanne, I had no choice but to flee, and seek allies for our struggles against the Conqueror."

"So basically you fled for your life," Athena translated, and Virion had the courtesy to look slightly embarrassed.

"More or less," Cherche agreed. "When milord hastily fled the country, Roseanne was consumed by the Valmese Empire. The situation has worsened. The Conqueror now controls almost half of the continent, and of the nations that remain, none of them have the strength to stand against the empire alone. The insurgents have made continuing the war difficult. The Valmese Empire has expanded to the point upon which they have surplus military resources that cannot be effectively deployed in securing the continent. In the interim, the Conqueror has turned his attention to the east. Upon hearing that a fleet had been launched, I reached out to some of the insurgents who agreed to assist me in reaching Regna Ferox."

"To my great relief, I might add!" Virion interrupted. "Eligible women are one of Roseanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to-"

"Might I repeat this conversation to Lady Sully?" Cherche replied sweetly, with a wicked grin. Virion fell silent with a look of horror.

"She claims the Valmese will arrive in just over a week," Basilio said, taking charge of the conversation. "Should their numbers be as great as Lady Cherche claims, Ferox may not have the strength to repel them alone."

"Ylisse will stand by you in your time of need," Chrom assured. Thankfully, before we left, we instructed our force to march towards the northwest coast of Ferox."

"We should lay our plans now," Athena added. "Ylisse's standing army is small, and if we're truly faced with such a dangerous adversary, we must plan this engagement carefully. Once we have determined our course, Chrom and I will return and deliver word to our forces so that our armies may work in concert."

"Allow me to interrupt once more, milord and milady," Virion spoke up suddenly. "The Valmese Empire is famed for fielding skilled mounted combatants. Their cavalry is perhaps the strongest in the world, and they will likely field wyverns and Pegasi as well."

"Well. I suppose that will make things exciting," Athena replied dully.

**VwV**

Chrom and Athena to begin planning the coming battle with Virion, Cherche, Basilio, and Flavia.

Before long, Virion's wife, Sully, a beautiful, red head, she was at Ferox visiting Virion, arrived clutching her five-month old daughter. Meeting Kjelle proved to be a welcome distraction, as already a conference table had been brought into the audience hall, and was entirely covered in various maps. Sully didn't stay long though, and soon left them to resume their planning with Olivia to help with the baby.

With Basilio's help, Athena had quickly marked every notable port and beach along Ferox's west coast. She quickly decided it was unlikely for the force to attempt to land along the northern part of the coast. "Their force is too large," she explained. "And there is no way for them to bring the supplies necessary for the entire campaign across the sea. They must be planning to re-supply here, so they will need to entrench themselves soon after landing." She gestured towards map, scribbling a mark across the northern coastline. "This part is too barren, and the beaches too inhospitable. A single small port won't allow them to really land their force and they cannot sustain their armies here. They will move towards the south instead," she concluded, as she drew a small circle around a grouping of ports.

"Any part of Ferox is inhospitable at this time of the year," Basilio grumbled. "Wouldn't they just want to land as soon as possible?"

"It would only take them an extra day to reach these ports if they adjusted their course sometime within the past week," Athena corrected. "But these aren't farmers. They're invaders, who will simply seize what they can. Of course, there won't be many crops in the field to be harvested during the springtime, but there are leftover surpluses that your villages held to sustain themselves through the winter, and fish is plentiful as well. I doubt they will hesitate to take what they need, condemning the Feroxi commoners to starvation."

"So, they will have to strike where the ports are, in the more populated regions," Chrom said, as he understood Athena's reasoning. "Those dastards will prey on the defenceless villages and entrench themselves along the coast."

"Following that, they can ship in more supplies and reinforcements from Valm," Athena confirmed. "Unfortunately, there remain at least five potential destinations, and our force is not large enough to secure all your ports right now."

"So what can we do?" Flavia asked hopelessly. The situation seemed unwinnable. "If we try to defend a single site, they simply change course. If we try to spread out forces, they will face us head-on."

"We have only one option," Athena admitted. "We evacuate as many of the civilians as we can. The Valmese will not know that we are forewarned, and we will have limited their ability to resupply upon landing. Once our own scouts confirmed where they have landed, we will engage them quickly and break their hold on the ports, before they can situate themselves properly. We will need to plan around each potential battlefield. Also, we must account for the possibility that they may divide their fleet. If they do, we must drive each of their forces away as soon as possible, as they could easily have a second, larger fleet close behind the first."

Flavia summoned several Feroxi cartographers who provided them with more detailed images of each of the five potential battle grounds. Several plans were drawn for each field, allowing for the different sizes and compositions of the Valmese invading forces.

As the evening grew late, Virion left to relieve Sully of their daughter, so that his wife could finally get some rest. His contributions had been made, anyhow, as he knew little more of the invading force than Chrom or Athena did.

"Perhaps we should get some rest too," Chrom remarked after several more hours, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Besides Stahl and Olivia wouldn't be too happy if we over-worked."

"I guess you're right." Athena said

"I instructed them to set some nicer rooms for you," Flavia added.

"Thank you… I think?" Athena said. From her first visit, she had learned that luxurious accommodations were considered a sign of disrespect among the proud, tough Feroxi, and she wasn't sure being offered a more comfortable room was a good thing.

Khan Flavia laughed. "Don't worry, Athena. It's for practicality's sake. If you and Chrom are leaving again tomorrow, you'll need to be well-rested. Besides, no one in Ferox can offer you anything but the deepest respect. You two killed the Mad King himself, remember?"

"Speaking of which, Lon'qu, Gregor, and Nowi all know you're here, too," Flavia said. "I told them we wouldn't have much time for a reunion tonight, but they will be marching alongside us. I'm sure they'd be glad to rejoin the Shepherds before we enter battle with the Valmese."

"Just return my champion in one piece," Basilio demanded. "After we send the Valmese packing, I've got a tournament to win."

**VwV**

Chrom, Olivia, Sully (Who insisted on coming), and Athena encountered Frederick and the Ylissean march late that evening. They had two hundred soldiers ready, and a dozen Pegasi couriers and scouts. Every Shepherd that was in Ylisse was present – Miriel, Ricken, Tharja, Frederick, Stahl, Kellam, Vaike, Gaius, Lissa, Maribelle, Sumia, Cordelia, and Libra. When asked about the state of the church of Naga, Libra simply smiled and said Naga demanded that he stand by his friends first and foremost.

They briefed the Shepherds of the situation that evening, and confirmed their new course.

The next morning, they corrected the direction of their march and set off towards the southwest coastline of Ferox. Messengers were sent to the khans, confirming their march, and confident that Chrom and Athena would not lead them astray, the Shepherds marched on with enthusiasm.

**VwV**

Two days later, they met up with the promised Feroxi force, led by Lon'qu. The Feroxi swordsman hadn't changed much since the last time they met, and greeted them tersely, after that he and Cordelia kissed, like Sully and Virion, they are also handling a long distance relationship. Gregor and Nowi greeted them far more enthusiastically, the mercenary wrapping Chrom in a great bear hug, while Nowi danced around excitedly, searching for each of her friends. Virion had also returned to the Shepherds, but he left Kjelle to the Ferox's babysitters.

The real surprise was Cherche. Chrom and Athena were equally shocked when Virion's servant arrived, riding atop of a massive winged reptile.

"Chrom, Robin, this is Minerva," Cherche said, introducing her wyvern with a smile. "Minerva, meet Athena and Chrom." The wyvern responded with a deafening roar.

"You ride a wyvern?" Chrom asked, surprised

"Indeed," Cherche replied happily, as Minerva nuzzled her shoulder. "Khan Flavia said your tactician is familiar with wyverns."

"Uh…" Athena managed, staring at the wyvern, speechless.

"Was I misinformed?" Cherche asked, turning her attention to her.

"Well, we've never had a wyvern under our command before," Athena admitted. "But I've seen them in battle more often than I'd like to admit. We will manage."

"Excellent," Cherche said, her eager smile returning. "This may not be my country, but it is my cause. We place our lives in your hands, tactician," she said, stroking Minerva gently.

**VwV**

The next day, their scouts reported that the Valmese had landed. The fleet had been divided in two, and did indeed choose two of the five sites Athena had predicted. The Pegasus riders quickly confirmed that all the Valmese were accounted for.

The force was actually not quite as large as Athena had imagined. Virion had not exaggerated when he had described the Valmese reliance on cavalry, and with each warship bearing many horses, there weren't actually as many soldiers as Athena had planned for.

Unfortunately, according to the Feroxi messengers, some of the Feroxi commoners apparently had stubbornness issues. Though many had evacuated, a few had held fast, refusing to believe in the Valmese threat. Those that retreated were able to bring along some, but by no means all of the supplies.

"It means we have to dislodge them even more quickly," Athena had decided, when the messenger brought them the news. "We can reach the southern Valmese force within a few hours." So the Shepherds set off immediately, marching until they reached the port that the Valmese now occupied.

There were eight mighty warships, looming eerily in the fog. The ships were too large to dock safely in the port. Instead, ten smaller Valmese ships were docked in the harbour, and six more looked to be in the process of ferrying soldiers over from the larger ships.

The Feroxi villagers who had stayed had been rounded up already in the center of the port town. A force of about fifty Valmese soldiers, over half of them mounted, were roaming the port, searching for supplies and constructing battlements. Another force of about eighty soldiers, entirely mounted, had already struck out to the east and were clearly visible riding towards the nearest village. Athena dispatched a pair of Pegasus riders to scout out the port, and they returned, confirming that the commander of the Valmese forces was present, and in fact was confronting the captured Feroxi villagers.

To Athena's relief, the Valmese force had only a handful of visible fliers. Four wyverns were casually drifting through the skies over the port. Every one of the capable mages within the Shepherds carried a wind tome, which would mitigate the aerial threat. Even the Ylissean army included a pair of trained mages and a dozen archers, more than capable of dealing with such a small amount of airborne foes.

"Chrom, we'll have to split our force if we want to cut off their raiding party before they begin wreaking havoc on the Feroxi towns," Athena decided. "We'll send the Feroxi forces to cut off those riders, along with half of the Ylissean army. We Shepherds can strike directly at the docks, while the rest of the Ylissean army storms the port city from the sides. They can draw the attention of some of the cavalry, while we bring down the commander and destroy their ships. Once the small ships are gone, it would be extremely difficult for them to land the rest of their forces."

"You know, I missed this," Chrom admitted with a guilty grin. "Why was I worried again? Before the rest of us are done staring at it like a disaster waiting to happen, you've already solved it like a puzzle."

"We'll see about that," Athena answered, but she wore a confident expression. They had every advantage except numbers here, as the Valmese were clearly unprepared for an attack. Seeing the port sparsely populated may have put them on their guard, but they were clearly not improvising as well as they should, combing the city for supplies that were mostly gone with their commander exposed. Chrom sent out the orders, and the indicated forces set off to meet the Valmese riders who had left the port. The remaining Ylissean forces and the Shepherds moved out towards the city.

To Athena's surprise, the Valmese were even less alert than she had thought, the Valmese must be confident that it'll be quick. The Shepherds slipped into the port entirely undetected, and the Valmese soldiers in the town were so distracted by the search that they hadn't even spotted the Ylissean soldiers slowly closing in on the port like a vice.

There was an altercation of sorts aboard one of the ships. Athena noted that of the schooners docked, it was the most elegantly decorated. There were now twelve of the schooners docked, but other than the one Robin had noticed, they were all empty. That ship held the commander, who had apparently retreated to the deck. One of the Feroxi villagers had boarded the ship. It seemed the villager was pleading with the captain. The rest of the Feroxi villagers were corralled on the side of the town square.

Just then, the Shepherds were spotted. One of the soldiers cried out in alarm. As Athena watched, the Valmese commander spotted the Shepherds, and then callously impaled the villager with his lance. Callously, the commander then climbed astride his own horse, a regal white stallion, with his blood-stained lance in hand, before gesturing for his men to attack.

Athena was not idle. Even as the commander spotted the Shepherds, she shot three small fireballs straight up into the air, the appointed signal. All around the port, battle cries sounded out from the Ylissean army, and the Shepherds advanced.

**VwV**

Athena scanned the battlefield and immediately got an idea.

"Okay then, Frederick, Lon'qu, and Libra stay with Sumia, Cordelia, and Minerva. And keep away from the archers but free the rest of the villagers while we cover you. Chrom you take one half of the Shepherds towards the commander. But don't rush- while I take the other half and we'll take care of the heavily armoured infantry first, and cavalry." Athena ordered. Everyone nodded. Chrom took Vaike, Lissa, Olivia, Miriel, Gaius, Gregor and Nowi while Athena took Stahl, Sully, Virion, Ricken, Maribelle, Kellam, and Tharja.

Frederick and his group immediately set forward to free the villagers, cutting down anybody who gets in the way. Archers tried to take down their aerial units but they were immediately cut down by either Athena's group or Chrom's.

Chrom relayed the orders to the Shepherds, and Vaike and Gregor were the first two to join the fray. With the rest of the Shepherds were close behind them, attacking before the Valmese infantry could surround the pair.

Some of the Shepherds had weapons that immediately proved ineffective against their heavily armoured foes. Neither Gregor nor Gaius could manage to find any seams in the fine Valmese plate armour. Kellam tried to punch through with brute strength alone, but his attempts went unrewarded. Still, they were capable of engaging their lumbering opponents safely, buying time for the Shepherd mages to unleash a magical barrage, devastating lighting and fire spells eating straight through the armour.

Athena brought out her Levin sword that she received and began using its lightning. The lightning from the sword proved every bit as effective as the lighting conjured from tomes.

Though about half of the Valmese cavalry was diverted by the Ylissean troops appearing around the city, most heeded the call of their commander, disengaging, and preparing for a charge towards the Shepherds. But before they could advance, most of their infantry had fallen. Undaunted, the commander himself led the cavalry and they approached the Shepherds warily.

**VwV**

"I am Major Dalton, of the Valmese Imperial army!" the Valmese commander boasted, as his force closed in. "Hear my words, and lay down your arms! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands. You will grant your new emperor complete access to whatever resources he deems necessary. Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!" he proclaimed.

"Major Dalton!" Chrom hailed. "I am Prince Chrom, current ruler and future exalt of Ylisse! I demand you cease this senseless invasion. Our lands hold little value for Valm."

Dalton smiled cruelly. "This is your last chance, Prince. Surrender the Emblem and swear fealty to the Valmese Empire, and your kingdom will be allowed to survive. If you refuse, we will crush any resistance that stands before us!"

"Well then I guess we can only solve this with a fight." Chrom said, brandishing Falchion. He rushed forward with Olivia in tow.

Dalton charged with his lance out. Chrom and Olivia dodged his attack and did a double combo with their swords.

"You think you can defeat me?" Dalton asked, then tried to strike Olivia but she swiftly dodged.

"I will not fail!" Chrom shouted as dealt the final blow.

**VwV**

"Chrom, is that all of them?" Athena asked

"Yes," Chrom answered nodding "But victory's come with a price..."

"The town is in shambles, as is my army." Basilio said

"This is most troubling news. Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea." Frederick said "If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

"That's not the half of it." Flavia said "This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come."

"And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks." Basilio said "There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

"Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea..." Chrom said then he turned to Athena. "Athena, what do you suggest?"

"Hmm... Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage...on land." Athena said "But if we were to catch them at SEA..."

"But how?" Chrom asked "Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox."

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does..." Basilio said

"You have someplace in mind, oaf?" Flavia asked

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?" Basilio hinted

"Plegia!" Athena answered

"No. Absolutely not." Chrom protested "Out of the question."

"They have gold, boy! Countless ships!" Basilio reasoned "And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

"The oaf is right." Flavia said "...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward."

"Chrom, will you reconsider?" Athena asked

"... ...Very well." Chrom said "Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this Validar is more reasonable than their last."

"Indeed." Athena said

"You know, Athena... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory." Flavia said "You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

**VwV**

Frederick entered Chrom's tent. After the messenger returned.

"Milord, we have word from Plegia." Frederick said "They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Carrion Isle. A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice."

"Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary. Don't worry. We'll get our ships." Chrom assured "This threat hands over all of us—Plegia as well. They must see that."


	15. Of Sacred Blood

The Shepherds marched to Ylisstol, along with the remnants of the Ylissean army that had marched beside them. Chrom had explained the situation to the others following the meeting with the khans, and a nervous tension now filled the air.

To Chrom's surprise, all the former Shepherds that had remained in Ferox after the Second Plegian War had asked to return to the Shepherds. Even though they had not fought beside each other in years, the bonds they shared persisted. Virion's request had been even more surprising. "When the time comes to challenge the Valmese Empire, it is my duty, not only to you, but to my own province, to stand by you," Virion had insisted. "My dear Lady Sully will likely not be willing to remain behind. Prince Chrom, might I impose upon you one more time in allowing my daughter, Kjelle, to be raised in Ylisstol in our absence?"

It was a bitter reminder to Chrom that his own daughter and son would be left in Ylisse alone, also Athena and Stahl's son when the time came. But Chrom promised Virion that Kjelle would be cared for in Ylisse.

By the time they returned to Ylisse, word had returned from Plegia's ruler. King Validar had agreed to the summit, and would be awaiting them on Carrion Isle, an island just off the west coast of Plegia.

"A rather grim name," Chrom remarked.

"It is the new seat of Plegia's power," Frederick explained. "King Validar moved the capital immediately after the treaty was signed, supposedly to cut ties with the reign of Mad King Gangrel."

"I doubt King Validar would move against us overtly," Athena said. "He is well aware that betraying us would draw the ire of Ferox once more. Such a gambit would doom every one of our kingdoms."

"Gangrel wouldn't have thought twice about it," Frederick admitted. "But from his actions so far, King Validar has the best interests of Plegia in mind. But one thing does concern me. King Validar is rumoured to be of the Grimleal."

"I have heard such rumours," Chrom admitted. "But I am not my father. I will not prosecute a man for his religious beliefs, no matter how twisted."

"We probably won't need to bring all the Shepherds across Plegia," Athena suggested. "And we would be wise to begin our own preparations here in Ylisstol."

Chrom nodded. "The three of us will go, of course. I doubt either Olivia or Stahl would consent to remain home."

"Perhaps we should ask Tharja and Gregor to accompany us as well," Athena commented. "The two of them likely know Plegia's roads better than we do, and may prove valuable on the road."

"We should also bring Ricken and Maribelle." Chrom suggested "Like you said another mage could help and we'll need someone to heal us if we get injured."

With that, it was agreed. Chrom and Athena sought out Olivia and Stahl respectively, and as Chrom had predicted, neither of them was willing to remain in Ylisstol. So the next morning, the nine of them prepared to leave Ylisstol.

**VwV**

The journey west proved uneventful. The Plegian villagers on the route proved hospitable towards the Ylissean prince and his entourage. Neither bandits nor risen barred their path. In one small town, they met a small group of Grimleal, but to Chrom's surprise, even the Grimleal treated the Ylissean prince with deference.

Yet when they arrived at Carrion Isle, a sense of foreboding permeated the air. The gothic architecture of the new king's home was rather intimidating, and stained glass windows depicting the grim splendour of Grima, the fell dragon, adorned the castle's walls. As a servant, dressed in Grimleal robes, led them down the disproportionately tall and dimly lit hallways towards the audience chamber, suits of armour loomed over them from ornate pedestals around each corner, with visors shaped like skulls, leering at the uncomfortable Shepherds.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you." A familiar, sultry voice said. Standing ahead of them was none other than the King Gangrel's consort, a witch who Athena had suspected of being Grimleal, who had played a decisive part in foiling the Shepherd's attempt to rescue Exalt Emmeryn from the Mad King's clutches.

"Aversa!" Chrom exclaimed, shocked.

"What can I say?" Aversa asked, shrugging teasingly. "It seems fate has designs for me yet."

"You serve the new king?" Chrom guessed uneasily. "King Validar?"

"I do. King Validar will see you now, and will accept your tactician and your knight as well," Aversa said, pointing towards Athena and Frederick. "You must be weary after your travels. King Validar offers his apologies for bringing you so far from Ylisse, Prince Chrom, and has prepared a lounge with refreshments for your friends." As Aversa spoke, the Grimleal servant turned into a short hallway that led to a dining hall, and gestured for the Shepherds to follow.

Chrom exchanged nervous glances with the others who had followed them. Finally, he nodded. "Alright then. Athena, Frederick, and I will go meet with Validar." Many of the Shepherds did not seem happy at the news, but given the tense situation, they obediently followed the other servant, as Aversa led the other three onwards.

"We thank you for your hospitality, Aversa," Chrom said, trying to ease his own doubts upon seeing the dangerous.

"You may thank King Validar in person soon," Aversa replied modestly. "I am but his servant."

"They say he worships Grima," Frederick remarked hesitantly.

"Why, yes," Aversa answered. "He is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often claims it was only his faith that carried him, and our people, through the hard times following the cruel era of King Gangrel. It was a difficult time, but he kept order where there might have been chaos."

They stepped into a large antechamber, where King Validar awaited. As they entered, the Plegian king turned to face them, with his intricately runed Grimleal robes sweeping around him gracefully. Chrom and Athena gasped upon seeing the face of the tall, dark-skinned man, with his familiar crimson eyes and thin goatee.

"Gods!" Chrom exclaimed, shocked. "It… it can't be…"

"An honour to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia," the sorcerer introduced.

Athena had been stunned to silence. Standing before her was the very man from her two dreams, the very sorcerer who had attempted to assassinate Exalt Emmeryn.

"The… the honour is mine, good king," Chrom stammered. "Is it possible we have met before?"

"Oh ho! I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty. And what an honour it is to finally meet you, Prince Chrom." King Validar replied, with a rather sinister smile. He turned to face Athena. "You must be Lady Athena, Ylisse's legendary, master tactician! The sparkle of wisdom in your eye shines brightly," King Validar said, bowing graciously.

"Are… are you certain we have not met before, milord?" Athena asked timidly. Frederick glanced at Chrom and Athena, confused by their reactions, and sensing that something was wrong.

"I'm afraid I have not had that honour," King Validar said, shaking his head regally. "But let us attend to the purpose of your visit. I know why you have come, Prince Chrom. The tale of Valmese aggression has spread far, and the Valmese Empire threatens all of our nations. Plegia will offer whatever support we may in quelling this threat."

Chrom blinked, surprised at the king's agreeable demeanour. "That is very kind of you, King Validar," Chrom said.

"Unfortunately," Aversa interrupted. "Plegia can offer no soldiers at this time."

"Indeed," King Validar admitted. "Plegia's army was ravaged and left in disarray after our last war. In an effort to assure our people of my intentions for a peaceful reign, we have adamantly refused to restore our military, save for a token force that serves only to protect the peace from outlaws. But Plegia's treasury remains vast even after the reconstruction efforts, and we would gladly fund you in your efforts to raise a suitable force and combat the Valmese threat."

"That is surprisingly generous," Frederick replied, speaking up for the first time.

"Indeed," Athena agreed.

"The threat is too great for us to ignore," Chrom added. "If the Conqueror succeeds in uniting Valm, I'm afraid the collective resources of Ylisse, Ferox, and Plegia will not stand against them for long."

Validar smiled, unsurprised. "Of course, that will not likely suffice for your purposes. We will begin the construction of additional vessels at once, but any support Ylisse or Ferox may offer will certainly be welcome. I trust that our gold, labour, and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will," Chrom said, relieved that the negotiations had been settled so easily. "Thank you, King Validar." "The honor is ours, Prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our nations once more," King Validar said with another smile. "I have one more introduction to make. Then, I suggest you rejoin your friends in the dining lounge and enjoy some refreshment before you return to the road."

Chrom nodded appreciatively, as Validar gestured towards an adjacent room. A woman stepped into the room, smaller than Chrom, approximately the same height and build as Athena. She wore a hooded robe that was quite similar to the robes worn by the Grimleal, with the same color scheme, but different patterns. "This is the hierophant, the highest of the Grimleal order in Plegia. It is only with her support that I have ascended to the throne and maintained our peace."

The woman nodded briefly towards the Shepherds. "You are welcome in Plegia, Shepherds. Despite our differences, our purposes align." Her voice seemed strangely familiar, calm and mellow, but with a hint of confidence and authority.

"Thank you," Frederick replied. "But I would ask you to lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

The woman straightened, the shadow of her hood no longer obscuring her mouth, which curved into a smile. "You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. But if you insist." She reached up slowly and pulled back her hood, as Frederick had requested, exposing her face. A revelation that proved more shocking than the sight of Aversa or Validar.

Athena found herself looking directly at her own face, as if she were staring into a mirror. "What!?" Athena cried out, falling back, shocked.

"By the gods… what manner of sorcery…" Chrom stuttered, similarly struggling for words.

The hierophant smiled calmly, an expression all three of the Shepherds knew well. "My name is Athena. Oh, and that was your name as well, wasn't it, tactician? What a strange coincidence." When the Shepherds didn't respond and simply remained silent, staring at her with their mouths agape, the hierophant spoke again. "Excuse me, for I must tend to my flock," she said kindly. "It was a pleasure to meet you today." With that, she stepped away.

"A strange coincidence indeed," King Validar said, with obviously feigned curiosity. "But a mystery for another day, I'm afraid. I must insist you take some rest before leaving – the highroads of Plegia are treacherous at this time of the year. We will send word to begin construction of our ships immediately, and send word to Ylisstol with the details."

"Of… of course. Thank you once more for your hospitality, King Validar," Chrom said quietly. "Ylisse and Ferox will assist with the construction of our fleet however we may."

**VwV**

A servant led Chrom, Athena, and Frederick to rejoin with the other Shepherds in the dining lounge. There was a lavish table set with fresh fruits and various delicacies, but the room had been decorated much like the rest of the castle. The various murals dedicated to Grima the fell dragon, the sinisterly runed banners, and the dim lightning filled all the Shepherds with a sense of dread.

None of the three spoke of the meeting in any great detail. Chrom confirmed that the meeting had gone well, and that the Plegians had pledged their support convincingly. But no one spoke of the strange resemblance between Validar and the assassin that had once entered Ylisstol, and certainly there were no words to describe the bizarre encounter with the hierophant. Anywhere else, the Shepherds, particularly Olivia and Stahl, would have immediately noticed the added weight of confusion, but in this cold place, they only attributed the unusual behaviour to the eerie Grimleal décor.

The Shepherds did their best to enjoy the offered hospitality, and set off after an hour, Chrom politely declining an invitation to spend the night. They had several hours of daylight left, and besides, it was quite apparent that none of the Shepherds were truly comfortable in the foreboding castle. Even Tharja, a dark mage accustomed to the shadowy imagery, seemed slightly tense, although she attempted to feign indifference.

The Plegian ferries brought them back to the mainland, and they managed to hike several miles east before finding a small valley, ringed by forests, where they set up their campsite. Away from Carrion Isle, the cloud of uneasiness seemed to drift away, and they talked and ate cheerfully by the campfire before dispersing to their tents, except for Athena. She tossed and turned in her cot but finally opened her eyes and sighed.

She walked out of her tent and walked in the forest.

"... It's no use. I can't sleep. Who was that woman? How could she bear my face?" She wondered aloud

"Athena... Heed me, Athena..." A voice called

"Huh? Who's there?!" Athena asked, looking around but seeing no one she sighed. "Th-there's no one. I'm alone..."

"Heed my call, Athena..." The voice called again.

Athena felt a throb in her head then it pain exploded through. She clutched her head in pain.

"This voice is...in my head! Who are you?! What's happening?!" Athena asked still clutching her head. She tried to massage her temples trying to ease the pain but it just intensifies.

Then Validar appeared in front of Athena.

"Why do you close your heart to him, Athena?" Validar asked

"V-Validar?" Athena's eyes widened as she saw Validar but it didn't look real like it was a ghost or image.

"Have you truly forgotten?" Validar asked

"You were...calling me..." Athena said then another shot of pain flared. "Augh! My head! Get out of my mind!"

"Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone...with your own father?" Validar asked, he grinned sadistically

"...My what?" Athena suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose!" Validar said "Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny..."

"No... Get...out..." Athena whimpered as pain flared again

"Why do you resist us, Athena?" Validar asked "Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga! Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!"

Chrom and burst through the woods.

"Athena!"

"...Pah! Not this one again... No matter. In time you will see the truth. And that is all it will be—a matter of time..." Validar said then he vanished

"Athena! Are you all right?" Chrom asked "I heard shouting."

"Nngh... Ahh... Ahh... I-I think so..." Athena panted hard. She removed her head from her hands and looked up to see Chrom. "Yes, Chrom, thank you. I'm...I'm fine."

"'Fine' is a poor choice of words." Chrom said "What's happened?"

"...King Validar, he... He spoke to me...in my mind." Athena answered "He said I was his...his daughter..."

"What?" Chrom asked "...Is this true?"

"I don't know..." Athena answered miserably "But I also don't know it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a...a strange connection, between us."

"Oh, gods... That hierophant doppelganger..." Chrom said "Could she be the king's daughter, as well? Are you twins?"

"I... I'm sorry, Chrom. I can't remember..." Athena answered "But if I'm being honest...it would explain much... I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore..."

"You are yourself, before you are any man's daughter." Chrom said "Remember that."

"...Thank you, Chrom." Athena said

"Can you walk?" Chrom asked

"Yes...yes I think so." Athena answered

As Chrom and Athena returned to camp Frederick ran to them apparently distressed.

"Milord, we are under attack!" Frederick informed "Risen have encircled the camp!"

"But….we posted sentries!" Chrom protested "How did this happen?"

"They made a stealthy approach, milord." Frederick answered "I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them."

"Validar! This is his doing! I'm sure of it!" Chrom said "Wake the everyone and tell them we fight for our lives!"

**VwV**

The Shepherds had armed themselves quickly. Then a flock crows appeared.

"Wh-what's that? A storm of...crows?" Chrom asked "Gods, it's upon us!"

"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost?" A voice asked "Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!"

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Chrom demanded "Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!"

The crows flew away revealing a young man. His hair was silver, gleaming in the moonlight, and parted neatly. He wore unusual, purple robes and a long black cape. Perched upon his left hand was one of the crows from before, and in his left he held a tome with a red cloth cover. His eyes were narrowed, and a wide smile stretched across his face. Somehow, he maintained that expression as he spoke to Chrom.

"What's wrong? CAW-strophobic?" The man asked with a childish laugh " Oh, I slay me!"

"Not if these Risen do it first!" Chrom barked "This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!"

"You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out you're all FRIGHT!" The man laughed again "I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!" He laughed harder this time

"We are well aware," Athena remarked dryly "Who are you?"

"I'm Henry and the ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw... C-caw-caw."' Henry said "Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped."

"We know, damn it!" Chrom said "Gods... Where did they all come from?"

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much..." Henry laughed

"Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself." Chrom threatened

"Hey, wait! I want to join your CAWs—I mean, I can help you!" Henry said "I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?"

"Those robes..." Chrom said looking at the man's robes. "A Plegian dark mage? ...Why would you help us?"

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya—I've got kind of a thing for killing." Henry answered "Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards! Oh! The ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses. If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir!

"Another mage is helpful." Athena said "Henry go with Tharja, Ricken, and Maribelle and attack from afar, but watch the archers closely. Chrom, Gregor, Frederick, and Stahl. The four of you will spread out, and keep the risen back when they advance." Athena ordered indicating one of the formations. All four of the small groups began to approach. Then she turned to Olivia "Olivia, you stay with me and we'll take some of the archers."

With that the four men turned to face one of the approaching risen formations, a trio of undead swordsmen and an undead lancer. They handled them pretty well. The four mages fired spell after spell. While trying not to hit the Shepherds. Athena and Olivia handled the archers pretty well.

They dispatched the Risen rather quickly. Athena looked around, searching for any remaining foes. A sudden movement caught hers eye. As another risen emerged from behind a bush, bearing a long silver dirk and charging straight towards Chrom, Athena cried out a warning, but she was far too late.

"Father, no!" A second figure darted from behind a tree, near Chrom, leaping forward. Chrom gave a startled cry as his saviour intercepted the risen assassin, lopping off the creature's arm with her own sword, which then plunged through the undead monster's chest.

Marth sheathed her blade, and turned to Chrom. "Thank the gods," she said, breathing heavily. "You're safe."

Chrom looked at the woman in confusion. Her appearance hadn't changed much from the last time he saw her, nearly two years ago. She had not replaced her mask, and her raven-blue hair still draped around her shoulders. She wore the same dark blue tunic and leggings, a thin cape blowing softly in the wind behind her. "Did… did you call me father?" Chrom asked, astonished.

"Did I?" the woman replied uneasily, as the other Shepherds arrived at Chrom's side. Most of them looked as surprised as Chrom to see Marth again. "Umm… perhaps we might speak privately?" she requested nervously.

"Perhaps we should, yes," Chrom agreed, still eyeing the girl curiously, as he gestured for the others to give them some space. The two of them walked a short distance away.

**VwV**

"I don't even know where to begin," the woman admitted, once they were out of earshot of the other Shepherds. The Shepherds were watching them curiously, but from a respectful distance.

"You could start with your name," Chrom suggested. "I'm guessing your name isn't really Marth."

The woman seemed lost for words for a moment. Finally, she drew closer, until she was in arm's reach, her gaze meeting Chrom's eyes. "Here. Look closely," she whispered.

For a moment, Chrom was completely at loss. He started to ask another question, but his words died in his throat as he noticed an unusual marking in the woman's left eye. The same mark he carried on his shoulder, the same mark that had appeared faintly on his older sister's forehead.

The same mark his infant daughter had in her left eye.

"That's the Brand of the Exalt. Lucina…." Chrom whispered, He looks her over, his gaze dropping to Falchion.. "You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry."

Lucina's eyes well up with tears, and tears trailed down her face. Chrom reaches up and wipes them away. Lucina broke down crying and hugs him tightly.

"Oh, father!" Lucina cried as Chrom holds her as she cries into his shoulder. "Father…"

"Better, Lucina?" Chrom asked softly, when Lucina finally stepped away, a few final tears streaming down her face.

"Yes. Father." Lucina answered "I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once."

"Father…." Chrom whispered

"Should I call you something else?" Lucina asked

"No, it's just strange to my ear." Chrom answered "I like it."

"Father!" Lucina said giggling

"Yes, it will take some getting used to!" Chrom said, smiling

But before they could continue, Athena's voice reminded them of their audience.

"I'm sorry- Chrom?" Athena interrupted hesitantly.

"Oh, Athena. What is it?" Chrom asked

"It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Marth is... crying." Athena answered "And this is how ill rumours are born." She gestured to the other Shepherds.

Chrom turned to see the other Shepherds watching in confusion, and Olivia crying.

"Oh, Chrom…. I thought we would last forever!" Olivia sobbed as Maribelle comforted her.

"Olivia? Why are you crying?" Chrom asked, Maribelle glared at him and he flinched.

"It's all right. She's beautiful, and your happiness should come first…" Olivia continued sobbing

"Olivia! You shouldn't say that! You have to teach him a lesson!" Maribelle said

Chrom turned back to face Lucina. "We have to tell her, Lucina," he insisted.

"Of course." Lucina said as she nodded

"'Lucina'?" Olivia asked "I don't understand."

Chrom gently led Lucina over to stand before her mother. "Olivia, this is going to be something of a shock. This is our daughter, Lucina."

"Do you think I'm an IDIOT?!" Olivia asked, not quite understanding. Her daughter was less than three months old.

"It's true, Olivia," Lucina said, stepping closer. "Here – look into my eyes." Olivia did as she was asked, and saw the same thing that Chrom had seen – the Brand of the Exalt, shining in Lucina's left eye.

"Ah! You have the Brand!" Olivia squeaked. The other Shepherds looked more confused than ever.

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline." Chrom said

"Our baby's identical…" Olivia trailed off

"You see now?" Chrom asked

"No, I...I don't understand any of this." Olivia answered. Suddenly, she spun back to face Lucina, horror-struck. "What happened to our child? Is this some sorcerer's trick? And what of Inigo?"

Chrom turned to Lucina as well, having the same questions himself. The other Shepherds also turned to Lucina, fixated upon the unfolding drama.

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. Also my brother Inigo is safe." Lucina assured "I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be."

"You mean the future?" Olivia asked

"Yes, more than 10 years hence." Lucina answered her expression then turned grim. "After history takes a dark and most destructive turn..." Her eyes welled up with tears but this time she wiped them away before they fell. Chrom wanted to ask what happened but he feels that it was a touchy subject so he kept his mouth shut.

"... You're really...my daughter?" Olivia asked

"Everything like you...milady." Lucina answered

"You don't want to call me Mother?" Olivia asked

"I...thought you might mind." Lucina answered hesitantly

"Mind? It would make me happier than anything!" Olivia promised

"Oh, mother," Lucina whispered, and they both hugged each other.

"I love you, Lucina." Olivia whispered

"I've missed you more than you'll never know…" Lucina said, as she felt her mother's touch for the first time in years.


	16. P: Disowned by Time

Six months ago, Chrom's daughter had revealed her identity to them, and together, they had safely returned to Ylisstol. Though Athena and Chrom suspected that King Validar had been involved in the risen attack, they had little evidence of it, and King Validar proved true to his promises. A Plegian messenger came, requesting additional labourers to help gather the materials for a fleet. Ferox and Ylisse both answered the call. The ships were halfway done and needed another six months to finish.

Chrom then heard reports of an item called 'Naga's Tear.' Curious he and a handful of Shepherds decided to investigate. And to no one's surprise it was overrun with Risen. And it looked like they were ransacking the place, likely searching the same relic.

Upon entering the ruins, they saw that the ruins were actually wide open and quite clear of debris. The ceiling was also far higher than they expected, high enough for even a wyvern or Pegasus to fly freely. This was good since Cherche and Cordelia were with them.

"We'll have to clear them out before we can search anything." Athena suggested

Just as Chrom nodded and motioned for the others to begin fighting, someone screamed. It sounded like a young man. On the other side of the temple, a figure clad in a dark hooded cloak sprinted past some pillars, a pair of risen pursuing swiftly. The cry had alerted the other risen too, and all of the monsters turned and began marching in that direction. "Come on!" Chrom growled

Following in Chrom's wake, the small band rushed out into the open. The risen quickly turned their attention to the prince and his entourage, and lumbered towards them instead. "Athena, see if you can get to him!" Chrom ordered, gesturing towards the corner where the hooded figure had disappeared. As Athena watched, the slight figure dashed between pillars, merely a blur in the distance, with the risen still pursuing.

"Got it!" Athena said, and she slipped off to the side, incinerating a pair of risen that pursued while she tried to find a clear path down the halls. For a moment, she wondered if Gaius would've been more suitable for this task, but with the amount of foes pressing them, even the stealthy rogue would have been hard pressed to cross the temple unnoticed. She found herself sliding around the elegantly carved pillars and meeting risen after almost every turn. Thankfully, the risen didn't pose much of a threat to the skilled tactician, who easily burned them away or cut them down as she passed. After she made her way about thirty paces down the side of the large temple hallway, her gaze swept the room, searching for any sign of her quarry.

A familiar galloping noise from behind her announced the arrival of a horse. Athena turned and to her surprise, the robed figure was now sitting astride a horse that just stopped behind her. His cowl was down now, revealing a boy's youthful face, framed with messy, olive hair.

"There you are, Mother!" The rider said happily as he jumped down from his horse and hugged Athena. "I was beginning to think we got separated!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Athena asked, startled as the young man released her from the hug.

"Well, no harm done. At least we can head home now." The young man said retaining his cheerful demeanour. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a yellow gem that was shaped like a tear "And look what I got mother! I got the relic you were looking for!" Then pocketed the gem and eyed her curiously as she stood frozen, her mind still processing the bizarre turn of events. "...Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least."

Athena examined the boy quickly, noting that his robe looked quite similar if not the same to her own. A sword strapped at his belt. His hair was precisely the same shade as Stahl's and he had her dark eyes. Right now, she had only one child and it could only be…

"Did you travel back from the future with Lucina?" Athena asked

The boy just looked confused. "Huh? Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future?" The two stared at each other in confusion.

"You don't know Lucina?" Athena asked hesitantly, "Can you tell me who you are?"

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" The boy asked, tilting his head slightly. "Hello? It's me! Morgan! ...Your son? Love of your life and strapping young lad and all that?" Athena smiled a bit. At least she knows that her son would grow up fine. "Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed. Hmm, but which way is home?" Morgan turned as if to look around, but suddenly he clutched his head in pain. "Ngh! M-my head!"

"Easy. Don't try to force it." Athena soothed touching her son's shoulders. "Just stay calm and listen to me. I know this sounds mad, but I believe that you came here from the future."

"Are you out of your mind?" Morgan asked "That's not even possible!"

"Actually, it is." Athena said "Think about it. You said I looked younger, but look again. Closely. Do I look like I'm of an age where I could have a child as old as you? At this point in time, in OUR time, you're still a baby."

"Y-you do look younger, but..." Morgan said

Then a guttural roar announced the arrival of another risen. Reacting quickly, Athena blasted the risen to ashes. Risen surrounded the two, Athena and Morgan stood back to back and began fighting.

"It's hard, I know. And you don't have to believe me right this minute." Athena assured as she struck as Risen with lightning. "But you must come with me. It's dangerous alone, especially if your memory is gone. I was in the same position once, you know. If Chrom hadn't found me lying in that field, who knows what would've happened to me..."

"Wait, you woke up in the middle of a field, too?" Morgan asked, and she nodded "Hah! Like mother, like son, huh? Oh, that's too funny!" Morgan laughed

"Glad to see you inherited my blithe outlook." Athena said as she gutted the last of the Risen. She looked around and saw no more Risen. "You see those people over there?"

"Yeah." Morgan answered

"You think you can ride all the way there?" Athena asked

"Of course!" Morgan answered then he helped her up his horse and they rode towards Chrom's group. His group were still trying to fight their way across the room.

"Chrom, we have what we came for!" Athena said, and she casually slipped the yellow gem from Morgan's pocket and held it up for Chrom to see. "Let's get out of here!"

Chrom looked at them, rather confused at the sight of Athena riding with a strange boy in a horse, but he complied, immediately ordering the others to retreat. The risen, thankfully, didn't seem interested in following, and together, they fled.

**VwV**

"So care to introduce us to your new friend?" Chrom asked as they got out of the ruins. They were now back on the road.

"Well… This is Morgan. And he's apparently my son from the future." Athena answered

"Lucina, do you know Morgan?" Chrom asked

"Yes…" Lucina answered "But he didn't come with us. It's a long story, and one that should probably remain untold,"

Athena, suspecting the worst, grimaced. Lucina had obviously recognized Morgan, but if Morgan wasn't able to make the trip back with them, then that left only one likely possibility. "Thank you, Lucina," Athena said. Though normally, tales of their mysterious future intrigued her, she didn't particularly want to hear the details this time.

"Can someone explain to me what's happening?" Morgan asked

"How about you guys go ahead." Athena suggested "I'll explain everything to Morgan."

Chrom nodded and the other Shepherds moved forward. Leaving Athena and Morgan. Then Athena explained Morgan everything she knows.

"That's…. A lot to take in." Morgan said slowly

"It's everything we know about the situation at this point." Athena said

"The future I came from is in ruins..." Morgan said "You're sure about that?"

"One possible future is in ruins, yes." Athena answered "But you may hail from another path. We're fighting now to ensure that no one's future is lost. Unfortunately, if you join us, it'll mean more fighting for you, too."

"I understand..." Morgan said "I'm sorry, but even after hearing all that, I still don't remember anything but you."

"Don't apologize. We'll pull your memory back bit by bit if we have to." Athena assured "Besides, if you start apologizing, I'll have to as well. My past is still full of holes, but I'm getting along. And you will too."

"As long as you're with me, the rest will work itself out." Morgan said "Now, come on. We've got a future that needs saving!"

"Hah! You really do take after me." Athena laughed

"You know, now that you mention is... There is one other thing I remember." Morgan said

"What's that?" Athena asked

"I've always strived to become a great tactician like you" organ answered with pride." And even though this war is terrible, at least now I can learn from you firsthand."

"Well, you're nothing if not optimistic... Wherever or whenever you came from, I'm glad you made it here, Morgan." Athena said

"Me too!" Morgan said

"Now come on, we'll have to catch up to the others. And you'll need to meet your father."

**VwV**

When they reach Ylisse. Everyone accepted Morgan after they got over their shock. Athena introduced Morgan to Stahl

Stahl looked stunned at first, but comprehension set in quickly this time, and he approached, smiling.

"Do you recognise him Morgan?" Athena asked

"Um…. No." He admitted "I don't"

"He doesn't remember anything other than his name and me." She explained as Stahl looked at her questioningly

"Well you really are your mother's boy." Stahl said, laughing a bit patting Morgan at the back. "Don't worry about not remembering me. We'll just make new memories the same with your mother."


	17. Flames of the Blue

Athena took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the fresh sea air. She had discovered rather early in the voyage that she liked being at sea.

Sixteen mighty Plegian warships sailed, side by side, cutting through the open sea. Four dozen small caravels, each bearing a single mast, followed in their wake. They were flanked by a score of schooners, each bearing two masts, the front one slightly smaller. Some, of course, had been captured from the Valmese. The rest had been built by the Plegians, borrowing the Valmese design.

It was an impressive fleet, and laden with Feroxi and Ylissean soldiers. But most of the ships were at less than half capacity. The warships could hold nearly four hundred soldiers each, but carried less than two hundred. All in all, the Feroxi and Ylissean armies combined numbered less than five thousand. They had rallied an impressive force during the year, as well as preparing the supplies needed for this long journey, but compared to the Conqueror's reputed army of over a million, their army still seemed grossly insufficient.

Nevertheless, they set sail at the dawn of spring. Their spies had returned, confirming that the Conqueror retained a firm grasp on his holdings. Though the resistance still sought to destabilize the Valmese Empire, most of their armies had been crushed on the open battlefield. Worse still, upon the return of his defeated warships, the Conqueror had reinforced the fleet, preparing for an even larger invasion.

She looked back and saw Morgan and the other future children talking. Probably trying to recover the memories that he lost. Six months ago, they found her future son, Morgan and after that four more future children arrived. Laurent, son of Miriel and Gaius, Kjelle, daughter of Sully and Virion, Nah, daughter of Nowi and Gregor, and Noire, daughter of Tharja and Henry. The children were surprised to see Morgan but they quickly befriended him.

"Ah, take it all in! Breathtaking..." Athena said "Somehow our troubles feel a lifetime away out here."

"Yet in truth, we're headed straight toward them..." Chrom said "I should be grateful the Plegians delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel, and my legs... I never fancied myself a sea captain."

"This is my first voyage as well Father." Lucina said as she walked beside them "In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces, along with their ports."

"Lucina... Something I've been meaning to ask..." Chrom took a deep breath "After you stopped Emm's assassination... Why didn't you stay with us?"

"I felt I had no other choice. I could not risk altering history any more than necessary." Lucina answered "I sought only to divert events that directly led to Grima's return."

"Hey, so wait—what about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens?" Lissa asked "What would've happened if you didn't save him?"

"He would have been gravely wounded." Lucina answered "And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come."

"Whoa! Good thing you changed things, huh?" Lissa said

"If indeed they have changed... The river of time always favours its original course." Lucina said "Take the exalt's death... I stalled it, yes, but in the end I was not able to prevent it."

"...You did what you could." Chrom reassured her as he put his hand on her shoulder

"I was so certain it was over. That I'd saved the world. But time simply found another way back to its course." Lucina said "Perhaps the task is simply too great... Perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over..."

"Don't. You did your best. And you saved me, after all." Chrom said

"You're kind, Father. But nothing is certain..." Lucina said "Another could take your life. Time could find a way..."

"...Do you know how I die?" Chrom asked

"Only rumours... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny." Lucina answered "...And that you were murdered—betrayed by someone dear to you."

Athena felt a throb in her head. She massaged her temples, trying to ease the pain. Ever since she found out she was Validar's daughter, she gets headaches but she didn't want to worry the others. She always hid it but that was hard.

"Athena? What is it?" Chrom asked worried

"I-I'm fine. It's nothing." Athena answered as she removed her hands from her temples.

"... After your murder and Grima's return, I took the name Marth and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world." Lucina continued "But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it."

"A strength shared by the woman who bears it." Chrom said

Then Frederick, Flavia, and Basilio ran to Chrom and the others with grave expressions.

"Milord! The pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship." Frederick announced

"Your tone tells me this is not good news." Chrom said

"Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best." Frederick said "But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers."

"If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered." Chrom said

"We've little choice but to try anyway." Flavia interjected "Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies...including oil. Perhaps a clever tactician could find a use for that."

"Hmm... Perhaps she could." Athena said, an idea forming in her head.

"If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could-" Flavia was cut off

"You could roast us all like hams!" Basilio countered "Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!"

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?!" Flavia barked "...The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm... How to get the lit oil on their decks without our own ships getting caught in the blaze?"

"Hmm... Unless we WANT our ships caught in the blaze..." Athena mused quietly. Everyone looked at her, shocked

"Why in the gods' names would..." Basilio paused "Well, I know better than to question Athena. Especially not when she has that look in her eyes. Gods save us from what she's cooked up this time—let's just hope it's not us!"

"Chrom, I have an idea." Athena said

"Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Athena." Chrom said, smiling

"But for my plan to work we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general." Athena explained "As our best captain I'd have you head the squad, but you ARE the prince, so..." She already knows Chrom's answer.

"Yes, I AM the prince, so no one can order me NOT to go." Chrom said "I will lead the assault!"

"Then this plan truly stands a chance." Athena said, smiling

"Heh... So much has changed since we found you that day, lying in the open field..." Chrom mused "Hard to believe you determine the fate of our entire army now...our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

"...No, Chrom. Not destiny." Athena said, firmly "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more."

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us." Athena answered "Giving us strength... WE forged these ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some "destiny"..."

"...Athena... I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!" Chrom said, laughing

"All right, all right—perhaps enough philosophy for one day..." Athena sighed "There are still details to discuss."

"Indeed there are! And preparations to be made!" Chrom said "Oh, and, Athena... If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you."

**VwV**

The two fleets came within sight of each other soon enough. The Pegasus riders immediately confirmed that the Valmese fleet was maintaining the same formation, and the flagship was blatantly visible, flanked between two other warships, as the riders had noted before.

As planned, the warship that now carried the Shepherds sailed straight towards the flagship, quickly enough that the ships could not turn and put their ballistae to use against their hull. Meanwhile, the other warships began closing in, all in their planned formations. There would be no attempt to board from the rest of them, but they would try to draw fire perpendicular to the ship bearing Chrom and the Shepherds.

"Idiots," Admiral Ignatius proclaimed confidently. "A single ship against the three of ours? Bah! The sharks will feast soon enough!" With that, he ordered his men into defensive positions to prepare for a boarding attempt.

The approaching Shepherds did not disappoint him. Heavy planks fell across the rails, and the Shepherds charged immediately, lashing at all three of the warships simultaneously. Frederick led one team aboard one of the warships, while Morgan directed a second team in boarding the other. Chrom himself led the charge against the flagship, accompanied by Lucina, Athena, and Kjelle. Sumia, Cordelia, and Cherche in the air, striking down the enemies from above. Miriel, Ricken, Tharja, Henry, Laurent, and Lissa opened fire immediately, all of them armed with fire magic, careful not to hit the numerous barrels of oil scattered around their own deck.

Nowi and Nah had charged aboard one of the ships as part of Morgan's team, with several Shepherd's straight behind them. It had the effect Morgan had desired – one moment, the Valmese were utterly confused by the sight of two little girls charging into battle, unarmed except for a small stone in their hands. The next, two dragons with iridescent green and pink scales had emerged, unleashing a devastating torrent of ice crystals that blasted away several soldiers simultaneously, causing full scale panic to erupt. Athena glanced back to Morgan and smiled, he may be young but he proved to be a skilled tactician.

On the other warship, the Ylissean cavalry was proving every bit as well-trained and effective as the Valmese, forcing the soldiers back. They were carefully working around the magical flames that were slowly spreading. It appeared to be a rather reckless move, since before long, the flames would spread to the planks, leaving the boarding parties trapped, and setting their own ship ablaze.

The Valmese fliers took to the air aboard their Pegasi and wyverns tried attacking the Shepherds from above but Virion, Noire, Sumia, Cordelia, and Cherche fought back. The Valmese soldiers from the flagship boarded the Shepherd's vessel, the Shepherds had retreated aboard the smaller schooner that tailed it, after setting the lumbering bulwark adrift. The Plegian warship crashed straight into the Valmese flagship, throwing most of the soldiers from their feet. Chrom and Athena stood in front of Ignatius, their weapons drawn

"Arrogant pups!" Ignatius barked, as he spotted the two challengers. "The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!" The admiral drew his decorated war-axe and charged, but was intercepted by a precisely-aimed bolt of lightning. Blinded and disoriented, the admiral could not possibly react as Chrom attacked, Falchion finding a seam in his heavy armour.

"It's finished!" Chrom cried. He and Athena hopped on Sumia and Cordelia's Pegasi and flew away. Down below, many of the barrels of oil had been knocked over and broken, and oil was spilling across the deck of the Plegian warship. Some of the oil dripped off the deck, while some of it caught aflame when it came in contact with the burning flagship. Cherche followed close behind them, with Virion firing a single flaming arrow towards the intact barrels still present on the ship the Shepherds had vacated.

The Shepherds' warship became a massive flaming projectile that quickly entangled itself further with the defeated flagship, and soon even the oceans around the three Valmese warships were covered in flickering flames as oil spilled from the deck. Athena gave a hand signal and the mages struck down the isolated Valmese fliers. hey couldn't allow the fliers to pass messages between the remaining ships – complete discord was their objective.

Basilio and Flavia had performed admirably for generals who had never fought a battle at sea before, against veteran foes. They had sustained minimal losses, although many of their ships had been damaged. Most importantly, they had distracted the ballistae aboard the other warships, and now, upon seeing the flagship go up in flames, they put the second part of their plan into motion. Several ships that had already been emptied of soldiers and supplies, and were now bearing nothing but oil, were sent careening into the Valmese fleet, the crews lighting the oil aflame as they retreated.

The Valmese fleet fell into complete disarray as the flaming vessels rammed into them, the prows entangling, the hungry flames sweeping across the wooden decks. The panicked captains tried to pull away, but in their state of confusion, they only rammed into one another, propagating the wildfire further. Valmese Pegasus knights were dispatched in an effort to restore some semblance of coordination, but most were brought down by devastating wind magic fired by some unseen foe amidst the plumes of smoke.

Several minutes later, nine out of every ten Valmese ships were in flames. The oil that had spilled overboard coated the surface of the sea in fire as well, and the remaining Valmese ships were desperately trying to escape the hungry reach of the vicious blaze.

None of the Shepherds, even the tactician who had orchestrated this plan, had ever expected to the see the seas themselves burning. It was a haunting sight, beautiful and horrifying at the same time, that none of them would ever forget.


	18. Smoldering Resistance and P: Ambivalence

"Well, this is unfortunate," Athena remarked flippantly. Like all the other Shepherds, her mood had improved remarkably when the Pegasus riders announced that land had been sighted. They were only slightly off course, and now they were headed straight to a large harbour town.

"They must have spotted our Pegasi," Chrom suggested. The Pegasus riders had indicated that the harbour was clear, and that one of the piers was long enough for even the warships to dock. It may very well had been the same harbour from which the Valmese fleet was launched. But now that the harbour town could be seen from the decks of their ships, the Shepherds could see dozens of Valmese soldiers scrambling around the town. As expected, the majority of them were mounted, and all of the foot soldiers were heavily armoured.

What was more worrisome was that the Valmese had fielded spell casters, riding alongside the rest of the Valmese cavalry. They wore leather riding armour over neatly trimmed dark robes, their faces obscured by black cowls. There were only a couple mounted archers, and no fliers at all, accompanying this contingent, Sumia, Cordelia, and Cherche would have a free reign over the skies if this turned into a skirmish to seize the harbour.

Athena continued to observe the enemy movements and positioning, considering Chrom's theory. The Valmese must have spotted the ships by now, but they were still dispersed along the streets. The movement patterns resembled those of the Valmese invasion force that had tried to seize the Feroxi ports. Finally, Athena responded, convinced that Chrom's guess was off the mark. "No, Chrom. I think they're searching for something. Look carefully – some of them seem to be panicking and trying to get ready to fight, but others are just roaming the streets. I think they're searching for something. I think these soldiers were already deployed before they knew we were coming."

"So… what does that mean for us?" Frederick asked warily. "Maybe they're distracted for now, but I doubt they'll let us land unmolested."

Chrom grinned. "We have them outnumbered pretty badly here, for once. From my count we only have about twenty soldiers securing the docks. They shouldn't be a problem."

"There will be more in the city," Athena reminded. "But-"

"If we can secure the beach quickly, then we can handle the reinforcements," Frederick finished

Athena nodded in agreement. "Chrom, you and I'll lead the team holding the entrance to the docks. Morgan and Virion, I want you two to take a few Shepherds and keep the cavalry on the beach from flanking us. Cordelia and Lon'qu you two will fly over to the opposite end of the beach and try to slow them down."

With that, the short planning session was over.

**VwV**

Chrom and Athena had led the charge into the city itself. When they landed, they had quickly noticed that the gateway was narrower than they initially thought. While that would make for a good chokepoint, the staircase was steep, which would leave whoever held the staircase alone and vulnerable to the riders approaching. Instead, Athena quickly directed Sully, Stahl, and Frederick to accompany them up the stairs. They pushed into the city, where the surprised Valmese were quickly forced to retreat. Now, they held a small market square that was situated right at the harbour gates. Sumia was watching from overhead, signalling the directions from which the Valmese troops were approaching.

A heavily armoured rider with a hefty axe rode around the corner, followed by a pair of mounted lancers. Forewarned, Chrom and Sully were waiting for them. With a great leap, Chrom brought Falchion down in a might swing, creasing the first knight's armour and throwing him from his mount as the horse tried to turn. Then Sully came in charging through, finishing him off. Chrom immediately fell back, barely falling out of reach of the fine lances the other two riders carried. The two riders quickly met their match, as Cherche descended upon them, Minerva immediately grasping one rider and hurling him against a stack of barrels nearby. As the other rider tried to bring his lance across defensively, a heavy throwing axe snapped the thin wooden shaft in two before burying deep into his chest.

On the other side of the square, more Valmese riders stepped into the square, this group leading with a barrage of lightning bolts. Frederick, Sully, and Stahl fell back immediately, each bearing several burns. Four of the hooded mages rode forward, one of them drawing a sword as Gregor and Vaike leapt forward to meet them. But the two warriors weren't particularly resilient towards magic either, and another wave of lightning sent them reeling. One of the mage-knights charged, his sword thrusting forward. Vaike tried to turn away but the blade bit deep into his shoulder. Then Athena and the mages immediately blasted the mage-knights with magic.

"There's more coming!" Sumia cried to them. The Shepherds got ready but Sumia didn't go back to her post, she swerved and raced to Chrom's side. "Captain, you have to see this!" Chrom agilely climbed up behind her. Sumia flew to an alley. They could see the Valmese riders in battle with a handful of swordsmen.

"We have to help them," Chrom decided instantly. "They're fighting against the Valmese too – this could be our chance to make contact with the resistance."

But Sumia didn't set off immediately. "Look," she warned, gesturing towards another group of soldiers advancing towards the alley. Amidst this band were both of the mounted marksmen that Robin had noted earlier. The rest were armoured foot soldiers bearing axes and lances. Chrom grimaced as he saw the archers approach.

"Get me down there, and then back off right away," Chrom instructed. "I'll help them hold off the Valmese while you go get help." When Sumia looked as if she was going to protest, Chrom waved her protests away. "Go, now! Before the archers close in and cut us off!"

Sumia obeyed, and the riders in the alley suddenly had an opponent behind them as well, Chrom cutting through one of the horse's fine suits of armour. The wounded creature reared, throwing its rider onto the ground, where Chrom quickly dispatched him. The resistance fighters took advance of the welcomed reprieve, and quickly cut down the other two distracted riders.

"Prince Chrom of the Ylissean League!" one of the fighters, a young woman with dark hair cried, recognizing their saviour. "You have our gratitude!" She wore a white headband and a violet and white tunic. Her skirt was patterned similarly, but had several long slits, allowing her to move freely. She carried a sword much like the long curved blades that Lon'qu owned.

"You know of me?" Chrom asked, surprised. "Never mind, we'll speak later, there's more soldiers on their way."

**VwV**

As instructed, Sumia had begun to fly back to the other Shepherds, but she quickly noticed that Athena's guess had been accurate – many more soldiers had poured out, and were swarming the harbour gates, hoping to recapture the docks now that they saw the approaching fleet. Meanwhile, Basilio and Flavia had clearly been successful in seizing the docks. There was only one pier long enough for a warship, and Feroxi and Ylissean soldiers were pouring out of the first warship onto the docks. Similarly, schooners had landed along the secured beach and soldiers were disembarking their ships there, too.

The Shepherds would be reinforced quickly, but it was unlikely for them to force their way through the town in time to help Chrom and the resistance.

Suddenly, another thought occurred to Sumia and she scanned the skies for any sign of Cordelia, hoping that Lon'qu or Cordelia had noted the rescue attempt. Sure enough, Sumia immediately spotted Cordelia and Lon'qu soaring over the riders that were approaching the alley, preparing for a dive.

Sumia turned around immediately and flew back, hoping to help however she could, although she still wasn't sure how to approach the band safely with the marksman following along To her surprise and horror, Lon'qu waited until they had closed in upon the unsuspecting Valmese, then leapt down, sword drawn.

The ambush immediately brought down one of the two marksmen, and drew the attention of the rest of the party. Cordelia quickly soared back up, dancing out of reach of the remaining archer as she saw Sumia approach. Cordelia signalled for Sumia to wait, and Sumia obeyed, eyeing the battle below fearfully.

**VwV**

Meanwhile, along the south end, the Feroxi and Ylissean soldiers had relieved the weary Shepherds, and were now making their way through the city. A few hundred paces down the street, one of the mage-knights was trying to rally what remained of the Valmese soldiers.

"We need to take that one down," Athena said, indicating the mage-knight. "He's only got two other riders with him right now – we can take him."

"Alright," Ricken agreed

The Valmese captain had spotted their approach. "Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him!" the man cried. The three riders launched fireballs skyward, which the mages countered. Athena and Ricken struck them with lightning as Tharja and Henry brought down one with dark magic. Miriel and Laurent blasted down one with fire magic, and quickly sent the second and third mages tumbling from their steeds.

Now on even footing with her two opponents, Athena easily weaved past them, burying her blade in the captain's chest. With a simple snapping motion, her steel sword spun in the opposite direction, cutting down the other mage behind Athena.

"This… isn't over…" the captain gasped. "You… cannot… stop… the Conqueror." His final words spoken, the captain laid down, and knew no more.

**VwV**

When Athena and the mages returned to the harbour, the town had been thoroughly captured, and the fighting had died out completely. Several resistance soldiers were present, helping the Feroxi and Ylissean unload the remaining soldiers and supplies. Athena went to where Chrom was speaking to the woman who had recognized him earlier.

"I am called Say'ri," she introduced. "It was I who made contact with the Feroxi spies several months ago."

"They did mention encountering some of the Valmese resistance," Chrom said, remembering the report they had received regarding the Conqueror's second fleet.

"Aye. That would be me and my men. I hail from Chon'sin, a small nation far to the west. When my parents, the former king and queen of Chon'sin, were slain, I had no choice but to flee. I have been trying to slow the Conqueror's rise ever since, although I must admit our efforts have not been too successful," Say'ri explained sadly.

"Just like Virion," Chrom noted. "Does that mean there is an organized resistance?"

"Aye, of sorts," Say'ri confirmed. "Although we cannot match the Valmese on the open field yet, several groups have formed across the continent, all seeking liberty for the states of Valm. We strike carefully, eluding the imperial armies, fleeing before they can reach us."

"And you sought to seize this harbour?" Chrom guessed.

Say'ri nodded. "We expected the Ylissean league to arrive within the month. The Valmese fleet had just been launched, and we knew there would only be a minor military force left to hold this region. It will be at least a week before the Conqueror receives word of his defeat here, and weeks more before his forces can mobilize. We were hoping to have the harbour prepared for your arrival, but somehow, the imperials must have found us out."

"Well, it still certainly helped," Athena said, drawing near, as Olivia raced forward to embrace Chrom. Say'ri turned and eyed the tactician curiously. "I'm Athena," she introduced, "A tactician in service to Prince Chrom."

"A friend," Chrom corrected quickly.

"Ah! You are the legendary tactician of Ylisse, who brought a swift end to the war with Plegia, are you not? Your tale has spread far, my friend," Say'ri said kindly, as she shook Athena's hand.

"This is Say'ri," Chrom introduced. "It appears we won't have to go far to find the help we were looking for."

"I wish that were true," Say'ri remarked sadly. "But I'm afraid the dynasts sympathetic to our cause are unwilling to commit to it."

"Really? Why?" Flavia asked curiously, joining the conversation. "Khan Flavia of Ferox," she said, introducing herself quickly.

"All the old weaknesses of men, I'm afraid. Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. And most of all, fear." Say'ri continued, after a quick nod to acknowledge the khan. "The dynasts are afraid of losing what they still hold, and though they do seek liberty, our resistance is disorganized. We do not even truly have a leader, let alone one who could challenge the Conqueror."

"Aren't you leading some of the forces right now?" Chrom asked.

Say'ri frowned. "Some of our fighters follow me, but many doubt my own commitment to our cause. After my mother and father were slain, my brother, Yen'fay, ascended to our throne. He then swore fealty to Emperor Walhart. He stands by the empire, as does what remains of my homeland.

"Why does he support the empire?" Athena asked curiously.

"Would that I knew," Say'ri said sadly. "Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! He is now just another imperial, one of Walhart's hundreds of thousands."

Chrom frowned. "We've heard that this Conqueror controls over a million men. It sounds like the tales were not as exaggerated as we hoped. We're outnumbered rather badly."

"We expected as much," Athena reminded. "We knew that we would never stand a chance against the imperial armies on an open field."

"Say'ri, you know these dynasts better than we do. We cannot win this war without their support. What would it take to unite your people?" Chrom asked.

"Well, I do have one idea," Say'ri answered. "Our people, like yours, worship Naga, the divine dragon. We oft pray to an oracle of the divine dragon, known to most only as the Voice. Lady Tiki is trapped in her temple, a prisoner of the Conqueror. If she were to be freed, and were to be known to be standing by our cause, the dynasts will likely follow suit."

"Lady Tiki?" Chrom asked astonished. "As in, the companion to the hero-king during his battles, several millennia ago?"

"Aye," Say'ri confirmed. "The Voice is thousands of years old, and daughter to Naga herself. There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. It was once Lady Tiki's home, but has become her prison."

Chrom nodded. "Then I suppose we have our plan."

"Wait, Chrom," Athena insisted. "How large are the forces that hold the Voice prisoner, Say'ri?"

"Not as large as one would think," Say'ri replied. "A single regiment under General Cervantes, one of Walhart's most loyal and powerful officers, is all that guards the Mila Tree. The Conqueror respects the influence of the Voice. He claims to be a follower of Naga himself, and knows he may one day need Lady Tiki's support to truly control Valm."

"Is the tree far?" Athena urged.

"Not too far. A little more than a hundred miles to the west," Say'ri answered.

"A small group could reach it within a week," Athena mused. "But that journey could easily take twice as long, or longer, for our entire force."

"You have a plan?" Chrom asked.

"I think so," Athena replied. "We have some time before the imperials will react to our invasion. We must make use of it." She turned to Say'ri. "We have some battle plans drawn already, Say'ri. With your help, we should try to strike out as far as we can, claiming the resources we will need for this campaign, and liberating those most likely to commit to our cause. In the meantime, a small force can head towards the Mila Tree and free the Voice."

"Your plan should work," Say'ri nodded. "I pray you live up to your reputation, Lady Athena."

**VwV**

Most of the Shepherds set off for the Mila Tree the following morning. Say'ri had reviewed their maps quickly, and although there were a few minor corrections to be made, the plans proved surprisingly accurate, given their lack of information.

Virion, Sully, and Cherche set off for Roseanne, leading a contingent of Ylissean soldiers and resistance fighters. Say'ri had assured them that Roseanne was among the least stable of the Conqueror's holdings. After months of unrest, one of Walhart's officers had been sent with a few hundred soldiers to forcibly maintain control of the small province. That put an end to any further resistance from the farmers who still mistrusted the emperor. Although Virion had lost the respect of his people years ago, Say'ri promised that if the yoke of the empire was broken, Roseanne would stand by their cause.

In the meantime, Khan Basilio was to lead half of the remaining armies to the northwest, to a large valley known for its open fields, where many of the Valmese Pegasi and horses were bred. The region was also quite fertile, and provided most of the feed for the Valmese mounts. Say'ri warned Basilio that the valley would be well-fortified, held by at least five hundred of the Valmese Empire's famed cavalry. However, Basilio remained confident, as he would outnumber the empire's forces four to one.

Khan Flavia took the remaining armies to the south, towards a peninsula known for its smithies and mines. According to Say'ri, the local dynast of that region was quite sympathetic to their cause and had already been smuggling weapons out of the mining towns for the resistance fighters. Only a token force remained amidst the mining towns, with a larger force holding a nearby outpost where the goods passed through. Their plan called for a single Ylissean messenger to slip through and rouse the resistance fighters within the mining towns, as the Feroxi and Ylissean armies captured that outpost.

Naturally, none of three conquests were expected to hold for long if the emperor retaliated in force. But Athena was hoping that, if the Ylissean league, as the Valmese called it, were to score a quick series of victories, there would be enough immediate support to deter the Conqueror's immediate response. Of course, all three of the leaders had multiple escape routes planned, in case the emperor did march.

Quite a lot rested on the Shepherds' mission though, despite being the smallest of the four strike forces. They had the longest distance to cover, and had to do so in secret. Freeing Lady Tiki would be absolutely critical to their cause. But they encountered trouble earlier than anticipated, less than a day's march from the famed temple.

**VwV**

Say'ri had accompanied the Shepherds, as her familiarity would be crucial to helping them elude any who supported the Valmese Empire, but on the last night, she had directed them to a small village in which she had taken shelter before, promising that the locals were sympathetic. To their surprise though, the villagers received them with alarm.

"Lady Say'ri! You must be away from here!" an old man warned. "The imperials are near!"

"I thought the imperials had little presence in this region," Chrom said.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"This is Prince Chrom of Ylisse," Say'ri introduced. "Prince Chrom, this man is the mayor of this town."

"You're the ruler of Ylisse?" the elder asked, astonished.

"Indeed," Chrom confirmed. "With me are my most trusted friends and allies. Our objective lies near, though any additional imperial soldiers would likely prove to be a dangerous obstacle."

"They are not truly servants of the empire," the elder admitted. "But one of Walhart's officers has recruited a powerful band of mercenaries, stationed nearby. As long as they remain loyal to their emperor, the Conqueror has given them a free reign. They have grown bolder of late, seizing our supplies by force, even conscripting two among our number to join their little band."

"If they're truly allies to the Valmese Empire, then they will have to be dealt with," Athena noted. "Otherwise, if word reaches the mercenaries, they could attempt to cut off our escape and delay us."

"You mean to face them?" the elder asked, his eyes growing wide. "The mercenaries are entrenched firmly in their fortress."

"We have to," Chrom said, agreeing with Athena's assessment. "And in the aftermath, perhaps you and your village can reclaim your goods from their fortress."

The elder nodded. "I thank you, then, and pray for your success, Prince Chrom. But I must warn you – of the two villagers conscripted from us, two were among the most gifted warriors I have ever met, and they seemed to go along with the mercenaries willingly."

**VwV**

Less than an hour later, the Shepherds arrived at the fortress. It was an old abandoned castle, likely once the seat of power for this region. It seemed to be a sad state of disrepair. The portcullis was busted and lying uselessly besides the now open main entrance. The battlements above were intact, but unmanned.

"The mercenaries number less than fifty, from what the mayor indicated," Athena mused. "Still, I thought they would have posted sentries."

"Maybe they did," Chrom said with a shrug. "If they know we're here, we could be in for quite a fight inside the castle's hallways."

"True," Athena conceded. "But this is a disused castle, and all castles have backdoors. Chrom, see if you can find another door, and take Gaius with you. If we don't have their attention, we'll have it soon enough; I don't think we have any choice but to enter the castle and advance carefully. You two should be able to slip through and find this imperial officer."

"Got it," Chrom said. "Once we take him down, maybe we can convince the rest of the mercenaries to run, or even turn and fight for us." And he set off, Gaius close behind him.

The rest of the Shepherds stormed the castle, Frederick in the lead. As it turned out, the mercenaries did have sentries. Two mercenaries stood guard at the entrance to the main hall, but were clearly not anticipating an attack, and were instead engrossed in a game of cards. Frederick slew one instantly, and the other quickly laid down his spear.

But the hoof beats had alerted the other mercenaries. Twenty men bearing a mixture of swords, axes, and spears, rushed into the main hall, followed by a pair of wizards. Upon seeing help arrive, the disarmed mercenary leapt for his spear, but Athena, expecting the movement, laid her low with a bolt of lightning before joining the battle in the main hall.

The mercenaries were reasonably skilled, but uncoordinated. Though the Shepherds suffered a few wounds, they retreated quickly, their allies covering for them while Lissa and Libra mended their wounds so they could rejoin the fray. The mercenaries, when wounded, simply scattered. Several were cut down as they fled, others abandoned their companions in desperate positions. The battle quickly began to favor the skilled and organized Shepherds.

**VwV**

Gaius and Chrom made it halfway around the castle, before they spotted a backdoor. To their surprise, there was a dead sentry lying in front of it, and a young woman and a young man stood over the fallen mercenary. Hearing them approach, they turned, the young woman lifted her lance defensively while the young man lifted his sword.

"What's are children doing here?" Chrom muttered quietly to Gaius, who only shrugged. But the girl heard him.

"Child? I'm not a child, you oaf! I'm the best fighter for miles around!" she fumed. Suddenly, her anger died away, and her expression became perplexed. "Wait a minute… I know you!"

"You do?" The young man asked, confused "Hmmm… You do look familiar."

"You do?" Chrom asked confused. He reached for his weapon uneasily, suspecting that these children may very well be the gifted warriors the mayor had referred to. The girl's face looked slightly familiar, with her lustrous amber brown eyes, as did the two long brownish-black pigtails draped behind her. She did cut a rather impressive figure, with finely tailored leather armour and short skirt, black cloth leggings, and a pair of high plated metal boots. Her lance was of rather fine make, nothing like the standard issue lances the Valmese riders carried. It, too, seemed oddly familiar to Chrom. While the boy's face looked familiar as well, with blue eyes and blue hair, his figure was built, with fine leather armour and blue and silver shorts, black leggings, and a pair of high plated metal boots. His sword was also fine.

"You're Chrom, aren't you? Lucina's father?" the girl asked. Chrom and the young man were taken aback by that remark.

"Wait, you know Lucina?" Chrom said. "I suppose you're one of the others Lucina mentioned, who came back with her?"

"Wait! Chrom?! Then you… You're my father!" The boy cried

"What?! You too?!" Chrom asked "Wait…" He looked closely at the young man and then he saw the Brand on his right eye, like his other son.

"Inigo!" Chrom cried. "You came as well!"

"I'd hate to interrupt this lovely reunion." the girl answered with a frown but then she smirked. "But at least we won't have to waste time explaining the situation. Weird, I didn't think you'd be quite so funny looking."

Chrom cringed as Gaius laughed. "You're a real charmer," Chrom commented. "But if you can fight, you're welcome to join our cause."

"Not the snappiest pick-up line I've heard," the girl answered, rolling her eyes. "We're here for Nelson, though. He's got something of ours, which is why we had to tag along with him. But it sounds like a fight's breaking out inside, so now's our chance to take it back."

"Actually, we promised to try to get the goods back for the villagers too, so we'd be happy to help. The noise you hear is my friends – they're storming the castle as we speak," Chrom explained.

"Mmm… alright then," the girl said with a shrug. She seemed nervous for a moment as Chrom mentioned his friends. "But you have to promise not to hurt Holland. He's the other villager who got dragged into this. They thought he could fight half decently, so they dragged him out here, too."

"Sure," Chrom said agreeably. "But we'll have to go quickly – we don't want the other Shepherds to find this Holland first. Just point him out when we find him, and we'll be careful not to hurt him."

"So, we're going now?" Gaius asked, casually slipping a fresh lollipop into his mouth. "Stay right behind me. And please, Blue, don't knock over any vases this time."

**VwV**

"Holland!" the girl cried, as she, Inigo, Chrom, and Gaius rounded a corner, encountering four of the mercenaries. They had only encountered a single additional sentry as they made their way deep into the castle, but it seemed their luck had run out. Two of them were dressed in Valmese full plate armour and carried fine silver swords, the last was a middle-aged man, carrying a spear, but dressed in clothing typical of farmers. Chrom noted with some amusement that he wore a tin pot over his head.

"Severa? Inigo?" the farmer asked, surprised. Chrom and Gaius both gave a start when they heard the name.

"Traitor!" one of the other mercenaries growled, stepping forward. In one fluid motion, Severa swept her lance from the bands on the back of her leather tunic, and sent the lance thrusting towards the first mercenary. He lifted his shield to deflect the thrust, but Severa cleverly angled the lance so that it slid up against the shield, jabbing at the man's visor. Most of the force of the lance had been deflected by the shield, but the man panicked as steel flashed before his eyes and fell back. Severa retracted the lance and spun a full arc, ending with another devastating thrust. This time, the powerful blow cut straight through the heavy plates and into the mercenary's heart.

The other mercenary stepped forward, but Inigo responded quickly, deflecting the mercenary's attack with his sword, and launching an attack routine of his own. The mercenary fell back, parrying desperately, but Inigo drove his adversary's blade up high, then brought his sword down in a smashing blow, throwing the mercenary's feeble attempt at a parry aside and crushing through his armour.

"Not bad," Chrom said

"Severa, Inigo, what are you two doing here?" the farmer, apparently Holland, asked. "If he knows you two left your post…"

"We're leaving, Holland, and you're coming with me," Severa said firmly.

"Severa, Inigo, I can't. You know I can't… I have a wife, and Nelson took everything we have. If I don't earn Nelson's coin, she'll starve. I know it's blood money, but I don't have a choice," Holland pleaded nervously.

"Your wife is pregnant, Holland!" Severa cried angrily. "Do you love your wife? Do you love your child?" she demanded.

"Of course I do!" Nelson protested indignantly.

"Then stop making excuses!" Severa demanded. "We know that parents will do anything for their children. But we also know how it feels when a child loses her parents. The world's got far too many kids who've gone through that. Nelson's going to be dead pretty soon. If you stay, fighting for him, you'll go the same way soon enough, and your child deserves better!" she concluded with a furious stare.

Holland seemed to deflate entirely. "You're right," he conceded weakly. "Let's go."

"You go," Severa said, pointing the way they came. "Go through the back door in the kitchen. The path is clear. But Nelson's still got something of mine and I'm taking it back."

"Go," Chrom assured the farmer, as he adopted a worried look. "We'll keep her safe. Just stay clear for now, and you can help your neighbors take their stuff back once we're through." Severa rolled her eyes as Chrom spoke, clearly not interested in being protected.

Once Holland was gone, Gaius spoke up. "Severa, huh? You're Lon'qu and Cordelia's kid, then, aren't you?"

"I thought you looked familiar," Chrom remarked. "And that lance… it's Cordelia's, isn't it?"

Severa shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed. Then she shook her head violently. "Come on, let's go get Nelson." She raced off, Inigo, Chrom and Gaius following closely behind.

**VwV**

The great hall was now firmly controlled by the Shepherds. The mercenaries were mostly backed into a small side hall, where they were pinned down. Many Shepherds had been wounded, but none seriously so. In contrast, the hall was littered with dead mercenaries. Kellam, Kjelle, Lucina, and Gregor formed a defensive line at the doorway leading to the mercenaries' refuge.

She remained with the rest of the Shepherds, watching for more reinforcements. Footsteps sounded from around the corner, and suddenly, Athena found herself face to face with a female mercenary, her face vaguely familiar, framed by two long brownish-black pigtails. She drew his sword quickly, but then he noticed Chrom, Gaius, and a young man coming

"Athena?" Chrom asked

"Chrom! Gaius!" Athena said "Who are their?"

"Explain later." Chrom answered

Now thoroughly confused, Athena reluctantly turned back to see the mercenaries make a last ditch attempt to break through. Lucina and Gregor had been forced back, Gregor bleeding slightly from a small cut on his forehead. Athena launched a blast of lightning, catching one of the mercenary rogues as the sneaky fighter tried to slide by Kjelle and Kellam's heavily armoured frame. Kellam and Kjelle stepped aside soon after, allowing Miriel, Laurent, Tharja, Ricken, and Henry to fill the doorway with killing flames.

With the battle under control, Athena turned and raced through with the others.

"Morgan! Lucina! Sumia! And Cordelia! Come with me!" Athena ordered. The four followed Athena

They entered the throne room, there was an older man carrying a golden scepter. He wore black robes with intricate gold and red trimming, and his long face was curled into a sneer and framed with dishevelled, greasy black hair.

"Damn those useless fools," the man growled. "Must I do everything myself?"

"You're the one in charge then?" Athena asked levelly. "You serve the Conqueror?"

"Hah! The emperor is nothing but a mighty brute with delusions of grandeur!" the man said with a harsh laugh. "All his principles mean nothing. Gold is all a man needs to make a good life in this world!"

Athena quickly twirled her Levin sword, and a bolt of lightning blasted the mercenary leader. But the runes etched into the trimming on his robes flashed, and most of the spell dissipated, only leaving the man's hair slightly frizzled. "Damn" Athena said, backing away and quickly swapping her Levin sword for her steel sword.

Morgan and Cordelia charged in. Their Pegasi and horses weren't with them, and Cordelia seemed fine fighting on the ground thanks to Lon'qu but Sumia was not quite comfortable fighting on the ground, but she had learned how to use a staff from Lissa and held one ready. Morgan and Cordelia's opponent, Nelson, dodged with surprising speed and drew forth a tome, firing a massive bolt of lightning, surpassing anything even Athena could conjure. They both rolled aside at the last minute, and the bolt thundered into a pillar behind him, shattering it. Rubble fell from the ceiling, nearly crushing Athena as the tactician tried to rush to Morgan and Cordelia's aid.

Then, footsteps rang out in the hallway. Severa and Inigo stormed into the room, spear and sword held defensively. Sumia rounded on her nervously, not entirely certain whether she was friend or foe. But Lucina gasped. Cordelia, Morgan, and Athena, and Nelson, too, turned upon hearing the noise.

Severa's face seemed to light up for a moment, but a moment later, her slight smile was replaced with a deep frown. "Oh gods, it's you," she said bitterly, looking straight at Cordelia

"Have we met?" Cordelia asked, bewildered. "I'm afraid I've quite forgotten."

"Well, excuse me for being so forgettable!" the girl said angrily. But before she could continue her tirade, Nelson had finally found his voice.

"Traitorous wenches!" Nelson barked furiously, aiming his tome at Severa and Inigo. A burst of lightning soared over their heads as they ducked. Severa rushed forward, nimbly leaping over the fallen debris. Her lance spun in a forward arc, driving Nelson back. Inigo followed her.

"You've got to be loyal before you can be a traitor, you idiot," Severa huffed, stabbing forward again, pinning Nelson to the wall by his cloak as he tried to retreat. "And you're one to talk! Extorting a poor, innocent girl like me… it's time you learned just how deadly this innocent girl can be!"

Nelson reacted to his predicament by shrugging off his cloak and throwing himself to the ground, firing another bolt as he went. The spell was poorly aimed, though, and missed Severa by several feet. Inigo cut off Nelson's arm. Nelson howled in pain, but was silenced soon after when Severa thrust her lance through his heart.

When Chrom and the others burst into the room, Cordelia gazes resting on the mercenary who had fought by her side. The girl with the brownish-black pigtails and the boy with blue hair ignored the others, instead the girl was fishing through the pockets of Nelson's abandoned robe while the boy was standing next to her.

"Have you found it yet?" The young man asked

"Not yet." The girl answered still fishing through. "Just wait will you."

"Are you looking for something?" Cordelia asked hesitantly. But the girl ignored Cordelia and continued searching, until she pulled a ring with a sapphire in the middle and another ring with a bright, red agate set in it. The girl tossed the sapphire ring to the young man while the girl kept the one with the red agate. Cordelia gasped when she saw the trinket.

"Are those rings?" Chrom asked, stepping closer for a better look.

"OUR rings and I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it!" Severa said defensively. "It's worth more than anything in the world to me, and that rat Nelson stole it one night while we were sleeping."

Lucina ran to them and hugged the two. "I am so glad to see you two."

"Us too Luce. You're little brother won't leave that soon." The young man said, hugging her back. "Now if you excuse me, I have someone to meet." The young man ran out of the room. Looking for someone.

Cordelia turned, finally understood. "Severa?" Cordelia said, her voice almost a whisper, as she turned back to the girl with her father's brownish black hair. "Is that really you?"

Lon'qu's eyes widened as well, as realization set in. Chrom smiled slightly, understanding the emotional scene amount to play out before them, and silently tugged the others away, except for Lucina, who refused to go.

Severa was mumbling uncomfortably, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"What was that?" Cordelia asked, confused, as she stepped closer to the girl.

"I said, I thought you'd be lonely, so I came here to see you!" Severa said loudly. "You're welcome."

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Lon'qu glanced at Cordelia. But Cordelia seemed unconcerned. "That's very sweet," she said quietly.

"Don't mock me!" Severa said suddenly, anger in her eyes. "You don't care, you never cared!"

"How could you say that?" Lon'qu asked, shocked.

"The same way the two of you just up and left me!" Severa accused. "You said you were running off to fight for what really mattered, and then neither of you ever came back! You left me alone, and for what? To fight and die for Chrom!?"

"But," Lon'qu said, his face screwing up in confusion. "You were only a month old when we left." They left their young daughter at Ylisstol along with the other Shepherds children.

Severa groaned at her father's idiocy, while Lucina interrupted, trying to explain. "Lon'qu, in our time, Severa and I were both a little bit older when you left. The Plegian war dragged on because of my father's injuries and how long it took to reclaim Ylisstol."

Ignoring the explanation, Cordelia grasped her daughter's hands. Severa tried to back away but Cordelia proved faster. "Severa, please listen to me. Your father and I aren't here fighting for Chrom. I can't answer for what my future self said, but I'm fairly certain when we said we were fighting for what really mattered, we meant you. Your father and I want nothing more than to build a world where you could grow up happy and strong."

"Severa, you have no idea how hard it was to leave you in Ylisstol," Lon'qu continued. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't dream of coming home, of seeing you, and holding you in my arms. I'm thrilled beyond words to meet you."

Severa seemed to slump back, her bitter tone fading somewhat. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to be so mean… it was just… so hard. I thought I'd never see either of you again."

"I'm sorry, too, Severa," Cordelia said. "Before I left, I promised to come home, and to bring your father home to you. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, and sorry that I wasn't a better mother," she apologized, tears pouring from her own eyes. Robin stepped forward, draping his arm reassuringly across his wife's shoulder, as he tried to fight back his own tears.

For a moment, Severa wobbled indecisively. Finally, her stern demeanor broke, and she embraced both of her parents tightly. "Just promise me you won't leave me again," she mumbled, crying into her mother's shoulder.

"I promise," Cordelia said softly, speaking for her and Lon'qu both.

**VwV**

"Um... Olivia? Might I have a moment?" Inigo tapped Olivia's shoulder. Olivia turned around and squeaked.

"Wh-what? With me? Why?!" Olivia asked then realized something "...Wait, how did you know my name?"

"A little bird tweeted it out." Inigo answered "So is that a yes?"

"Um, all right, I guess." Olivia said, hesitantly

"...Er, yes. You see... What I mean to say is... Goodness, this is much harder than chatting up other girls I've met." Inigo muttered "I suppose it would be quickest to just show you this..." He brought out the silver ring with the sapphire in the middle with the Ylisse crest.

"M-my ring? But...I'm wearing it!" Olivia said, surprised "How did you...?"

"Indeed." Inigo said "How does Inigo have your ring when there is only one in all the world? Unless it IS your ring and I brought it back from the future!"

"What? You mean, like Lucina...?" Olivia's eyes widened in surprised. "Inigo?!"

"Exactly. I knew my mother was a dancer, you see." Inigo explained "So I've been scouring the land looking for all the dancers I could find. Not the worst job in the world, mind. Heh heh heh... But now I've finally found you, Mother! And my dancing is all the better for it!"

"Oh! You dance?" Olivia asked

"Er sort of, yes." Inigo answered, shyly "That is to say, I try my best. But some people don't appreciate male dancers. Not that I care! I'm content to just shake my hips for the ladies."

"Oh, don't listen to them! I think it's wonderful." Olivia reassured "I'd...love to watch you dance sometime."

"N-no! Impossible! I'd be far too embarrassed for that!" Inigo said, blushing "Besides, I'd rather watch you dance."

"What?! N-no! I couldn't possibly!" Olivia cried

"I'm shyer than you are, Mother!" Inigo protested

"You are not!" Olivia argued, turning red

Inigo and Olivia both turned red in embarrassment.

Would you two stop it already?" Chrom asked, walking near them "Now I'm the one who's getting embarrassed..."


	19. Naga's Voice

The villagers were quite pleased when the Shepherds returned. They were particularly glad to see their neighbour, Holland, safe and sound. Severa and Inigo, too, was met with quite a bit of applause when the villagers learned they had only gone to reclaim one of their belongings and protect Holland. The two seemed to take it all in stride, but Severa's reluctant smile betrayed her true feelings. The elder quickly organized some of the farmers to head to the now empty fortress and retrieve their tools, gold, and food.

Severa and Inigo then informed the villagers that they were leaving with Chrom's little army. Naturally, they didn't explain the truth of their relationship with the Shepherds. Instead, Severa simply insisted they were going to fight for the good of the Valmese common folk who suffered in the Conqueror's brutal war. That, of course, only endeared her further to the beleaguered villagers.

Inigo was about to go flirting with some village maiden but Chrom and Lucina dragged him away. Much to his displeasure.

**VwV**

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you, Sev, Inigo" Lucina said, as she finally found Severa and Inigo alone. They had resumed their march towards the Mila Tree, but naturally, her brunette friend had been practically attached to her parents for the first couple hours of their march and Inigo was with Olivia, probably convincing her that his dancing wasn't good. "I was beginning to wonder whether you two didn't make it."

"You worry too much, Lucy. Besides it seemed like some of us are with you," Severa said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I'm surprised it took me this long to find you."

"Well, you remember Naga's warning to us. We're supposed to keep a low profile," Lucina replied. "Still, I don't think any of us realized just how big the world around us is. But no matter how big, we still found one another."

"Well, Severa and I ended up here in Valm, and by the sounds if it, you were in Ylisse, right Luce?" Inigo asked. Lucina nodded.

"Kjelle was in Ferox with some soldier couple, Laurent was in a desert, Nah was in an abandoned castle, and Noire was also in Ferox but was almost traded into slavery." Lucina continued

"I didn't think Naga's spell would be as useless as to send someone too far from us then," Severa said simply, shrugging.

"So… do you like them?" Lucina asked curiously, with a smile. Growing up, Severa had always been rather bitter towards her parents, but anyone close to her knew that it was just bluster, a harsh façade to hide her pain behind.

Severa frowned. "Mother is almost exactly like I imagined her, the perfect Pegasus knight and hopeless romantic. She's so sweet that it's sickening."

"So, translated from Severa-speak, that means you like her," Inigo concluded with a laugh from him and Lucina. Severa growled in irritation.

"I guess it isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Severa admitted grudgingly. "Father is different though. For such an amazing Feroxi swordsman and also Basilio's champion, I would've imagined him to be loud and crude and all that. Instead, he's more of cold and calculating."

Lucina smiled a bit. "He's not quite what I imagined either. He's nothing like the stories say. But you know, when I fought him, he seemed good but immediately got distracted when he found out that I was a girl."

"You fought him and won?" Severa asked "Well there was this one story that said he was afraid of women." Then she smiled slyly "Imagine Inigo like that, afraid of women."

"That would be horrifying." Inigo said, shivering.

"If I remember correctly, you were extremely shy when we were young." Lucina said, smiling slyly as well. "Until you started flirting with girls. I wonder how Cynthia would feel if I tell her that you flirted with another girl."

"Lucina! Please don't!" Inigo begged

Lucina laughed at her twin while Severa shook her head but she was smiling.

**VwV**

Nowi ran to the supply carts and saw her daughter Nah, reading a book. She excitedly ran up to her and tugged her arm.

"Nah, look, look! See all the pretty flowers?!" Nowi asked, excitedly "Let's go pick some and make flower necklaces! It'll be fun! SO much fun!"

"You go." Nah answered, looking up from her book. "As you can see, I'm busy right now." She turned back to her book.

"What is that, some kind of picture book?" Nowi asked, peeking from her shoulder. "Let me see... Oh, boo! It's full of writing!"

"It's a book on the use of dragonstones in battle." Nah answered "I found it in the baggage train."

"Is it fun? because it looks like the opposite of fun." Nowi said

"Of course it isn't "fun"" Nah said "But it's vital that I study these kinds of things."

"This army would be WAY better if we didn't have to do so much boring stuff." Nowi said, pouting

"Doubtless. But it's out duty to learn all the arcane secrets of our dragonstones." Nah reasoned "We have inherited a unique, and truly powerful, ability. We must cultivate and master it so that we can better serve our allies in battle."

"Ew. Do you always use such big words? I'm not used to thinking so hard!" Nowi whined "Why don't we run out to the woods and play a game before our brains melt?"

"Mother, you need to take this more seriously!" Nah scolded "We're in the midst of a war!"

"I KNOW, silly. But thinking about it all the time isn't going to help me!" Nowi explained "The tougher things get, the more I laugh, and that makes everyone else laugh, too. I think that's kind of my job here. To keep everyone smiling."

"Wait. You think your role in this army is to play all the time?" Nah asked, a bit confused

"Exactamundo!" Nowi answered "So what do you say! Let's go play!"

Nah sighed "Well you certainly are good at your "job," I'll give you that..."

**VwV**

As Severa left to rejoin her parents, Lucina and Inigo thought to do the same, and turned to look for their father and mother. They split up to look for them. And to Lucina's surprise though, Chrom was already walking towards her.

"Hello, father," Lucina said with a smile. Despite her dire mission and the challenges that faced both her and the Shepherds, simply seeing her parents was a reminder that hope still lived. And to her surprise and pleasure, her parents had eagerly accepted her into their lives. During the short months they spent in Ylisstol waiting for their fleet to be constructed, Lucina often found herself shopping with her mother or sparring in the training yard with her father. Initially, her parents had been quite interested in knowing more about the future, but when Lucina made her reluctance known, they had kindly stopped asking, and instead simply sought to spend time with their daughter. When this was all over, Lucina knew that her younger self couldn't ask for better parents.

Chrom smiled too. "Hello, Lucina," he said kindly. "You, Inigo, and Severa looked pretty close. I guess you must have been pretty good friends in your timeline."

"We were," Lucina confirmed. "Most of us kids who grew up in Ylisstol were pretty close."

"Most of?" Chrom said with a smile, but he didn't push further. Instead, his expression grew serious. "There's something I've been meaning to ask for some time now, Lucina. Once this war is over, will you be able to return to your own world?"

Lucina adopted a pained look. "I don't know," she admitted. "Even if it were possible to cross the bounds of time once more, Naga warned us that our world itself may be lost. No one truly knows the consequences of tampering with time."

"I see," Chrom said, looking concerned.

"Don't worry, father," Lucina said quickly. "Once peace is returned, Inigo and I'll leave you to your life."

"What?" Chrom asked, surprised. "Why?"

"I understand we don't belong in this time," Lucina said sadly. "Being with you and mother again is like living in a dream especially now with Inigo, but I don't want to be a burden even Inigo wouldn't want that."

"Lucina, I never want to hear you say such a thing again!" Chrom said intensely. "You two are no burden. You two could never be a burden!"

"But… you have your own son and daughter in this world," Lucina reminded gently.

"Perhaps," Chrom said. "But I've thought of you two as my true daughter and son ever since I met you two, and I'm sure your mother feels the same way. You'll always have a place at our side. Besides, if you two leave after this is over, how will we ever give you the happy memories to make up for those you lost in your future world?"

"Father…" Lucina said quietly, with tears of joy.

"Besides, wouldn't you like having a younger sister and two younger brothers?" Chrom teased. "I'm sure you and your younger self would get along perfectly."

Lucina looked at him strangely for a moment, then laughed. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't it?" Lucina agreed.

**VwV**

Even from afar, on a distant hill five miles out, the Mila Tree was an impressive sight. It was enormous, stretching a thousand feet into the sky. The trunk itself was larger than many castles, and its branches were spread far and wide, stretching its canopy and shading the land around it, slivers of light beaming through, sustaining an overgrown grassy meadow, the grass shimmering slightly in the gentle breeze.

Up close, the tree was even more intimidating. "I don't think I've ever felt so small…" Lissa said quietly to Athena, Chrom, and Frederick as they looked up from beneath the Mila Tree's canopy.

"Even if it weren't for the leaves, I doubt we could see the top of it from here," Athena agreed. "This tree must be ancient."

"Ancient doesn't even begin to describe it," Frederick said, with a self-deprecating chuckle. "A most impressive sight indeed." He turned as Say'ri joined them. "Lady Say'ri, you said the shrine hides within the tree's branches?"

"Aye, sir," Say'ri affirmed. "A great staircase within the trunk leads to it, but the Conqueror has a capable force within, keeping Naga's oracle imprisoned."

"The only route in or out," Chrom said. "We'll just have to break through them."

"Indeed," Athena agreed, her face set with determination.

**VwV**

To Athena's disappointment, the imperials within the tree had clearly anticipated their arrival.

"So, you arrive at last, Ylisseans!" the enemy general hailed, as the Shepherds climbed over some of the roots and into a great hollow. Within the tree, the roots seemed to dip and climb erratically, forming an uneven floor. On the far end of the hollow, there was a level platform, not carved, as the Shepherds had expected, but simply grown in an unnaturally even shape. The base of a massive spiralling staircase emerged from the platform.

There were sixty trained Valmese soldiers scattered throughout the room, although due to the uneven footing, there was very little cavalry to be seen. A dozen Valmese Pegasi knights were perched along the roots at the edges of the hollow. Finally, at the base of the staircase, the Valmese general and four of his bodyguards stood. All five were heavily armoured and carried massive battle axes. On the general's belt rested an ornately decorated throwing axe as well. The general himself was a bulky man of average height, bald, with an impressive brown mustache and beard. With his comically short neck and round head, he almost resembled a walrus, but his eyes shown with zeal and ferocity.

"Right as Lord Excellus predicted, though I must admit his warning was a tad late. Nevertheless, I, General Cervantes, will soon show you fools the meaning of fear!" the general blustered. Though he projected his voice loudly, it was thoroughly muffled by his beard, taking away from the effect significantly.

"You will release oracle, Naga's voice, to us immediately," Chrom commanded in a tone of authority. In truth the force was smaller than she had imagined, although the Valmese air support had her slightly nervous. Without Virion or Cherche, the Shepherds would be forced to face the magic-resistant Pegasi in the air with only two Pegasi knights of their own and one archer. It was unlikely that the Valmese army could be intimidated into submission, but she had to try.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, whelp," General Cervantes answered, a hard glint in his eyes. "The Conqueror's orders were quite clear – Naga's voice is not to leave her confinement."

"You fiend! You would hold the divine dragon's oracle hostage?" Say'ri demanded angrily. Chrom silenced her with an upraised hand.

"You invade kingdoms and bully them into submission," Chrom accused. "What could you hope to achieve?"

"Emperor Walhart is destined to rule this world, plain and simple. Through blood and war, the mighty Conqueror will usher in a new era of peace and prosperity!" General Cervantes boasted.

"A world that can prosper without him," Chrom argued. "A world full of nations that knew peace before your emperor threatened us all. His aspirations have brought cruelty and suffering upon the very people he would seek to rule!"

General Cervantes shrugged. "The emperor's mind is beyond the grasp of common men. I tend to my own beard, boy. A soldier does not question orders. He gives his loyalty and life in the service of greater men. Now, yield, or be destroyed!"

Athena didn't wait for Chrom's answer, knowing full well what it would be. Throughout the loud exchange, she had quietly signalled to the Shepherds, preparing them for the battle to come. Upon General Cervantes's ultimatum, Athena lifted her new tome, one she had claimed from Nelson, the mercenary captain, and a massive bolt of lightning erupted from her hands, thundering into the front lines of the Valmese force.

Upon seeing the signal, Frederick, Stahl, and Morgan led the charge, having sought out a safe route already. Following in their wake was most of the remaining Shepherds. Athena had found a couple relatively even, upraised sections of root that would be relatively defensible, and instructed the Shepherds to seize those positions immediately. In the meantime, Cordelia and Nah flew off towards one side, while Sumia led hers in the opposite direction, Nowi riding behind her.

Though the Pegasi were resistant, Athena was confident that her own powers were sufficient that her wind magic could still pose a threat. She felt rather vindicated moments later when the Valmese fliers took to the air, and a quick tornado threw one Pegasi off course, spiralling and bucking off its rider. Across the hollow, Athena's other theory quickly proved itself, too. Nowi and Nah's flight was limited, but with Sumia and Cordelia bringing them close to the enemy fliers, their brutal ice breath knocked the Valmese out of the air, one after another. Some of them got close enough to hurl javelins at the two Manaketes, but their thick scaly hide deflected the attacks easily, leaving them unharmed.

Down below, the battle was going quite well. Led by their cavalry along the carefully chosen routes, they had managed to reach the most defensible ground pretty quickly, and around them, the Valmese were falling quickly as they tried to assail the high ground from their own uneven footing. The Shepherds had now fanned outwards, covering all the roots that extended from their position.

Several of the Valmese advanced along one of the narrower roots, seeing it held by three young women and two young men, neither of them heavily armoured. To their surprise and horror, Lucina, Inigo, Laurent, Noire, and Severa quickly proved to be the deadliest foes any of those soldiers had ever laid eyes upon. The soldiers, weighed down by their cumbersome armour, simply never got close enough to strike at either of them. Inigo and Lucina's style was reminiscent of her father's with quick, measured thrusts, searching for seams in the heavy plate armour. While they lacked the physical strength to simply crush through their armour, she more than compensated with agility and raw speed, as she nimbly danced around Valmese lances and swords. Beside her, Severa put her lance's sleek and light design to great use, surpassing even her friend's incredible celerity, the spear biting again and again through her opponents' fine armour. Noire's precise aim and with Laurent's magic, basically unstoppable. They can't seem to defeat them.

Across from them Chrom, Lon'qu, and Gregor, were easily tearing their way through any challengers. Chrom lived up to his mighty reputation, with cleanly executed parries and calculated stabs bringing down some foes, and powerful sweeping slashes felling others, armoured or not. Lon'qu had recently studied the practice of carrying a second weapon in his off-hand, and fell upon the advancing soldiers like a whirlwind of death, scoring several deep cuts on any foes that were less armoured with blinding celerity. Gregor followed with his own massive sword, crushing through the armoured Valmese that could escape Lon'qu's assault unscathed.

A similar sight was unfolding all around the Shepherd's defensive position. The Valmese seemed unable to seriously injure Kellam, Kjelle, Frederick, Stahl, or Morgan, falling back from their charge wounded, their armour savagely crushed. Gaius was carefully slipping around the field, looking for weakened foes to finish off, Gaius even drawing a bow and using it to finish a fleeing Valmese lancer. His aim wasn't quite as precise as Virion's, and he was unable to bring down the fast-moving Pegasi that had slipped by Sumia, but his shot deterred it long enough for her to reach the Valmese Pegasus, Sumia bringing down its rider with a carefully thrown javelin. Say'ri entered the fray as well, her own sword skills well adapted to the heavily armoured Valmese that she had battled for so long.

From the center, Athena and the Shepherd's mages went to work, pulses of lightning and plumes of fire surging out and cutting deeply into the Valmese ranks. Occasionally, Henry or Tharja would add a vicious hex to the unending barrage, aiming where their foes were concentrated to compensate for the inherently unpredictable nature of dark magic. Any wounded Shepherds retreated to the center, where they were quickly healed by Lissa or Libra before returning to their positions.

General Cervantes was a veteran of many battles, and knew a lost battle when he saw one. His air support had been thoroughly thrashed by a pair of riders and a dragon, of all things, and his infantry force was quickly dwindling, their foes proving entirely untouchable. In other times, he would have gladly joined the fray himself, dying in service to the Conqueror. But his orders were clear, and it was paramount that the Conqueror be told. He pulled forth a war horn and blew a seldom heard Valmese signal, one that called for a retreat. One of the surviving Pegasus knights flew to his side, taking him aboard and making for the exit, while the remaining Valmese troops struggled to find some escape.

As their general deserted them, the remaining Valmese troops fell into disarray. Some were zealous fighters, loyal to their general to the end, and fought to the death. Others surrendered or tried to flee, but many of them were punished for their disloyalty immediately by their former comrades. Within a few minutes, only a dozen Valmese troops remained, having surrendered their weapons and armour.

"On your honour as soldiers and as people of Valm, you will not fight for the empire any longer," Chrom demanded, and the captured soldiers hastily nodded, assuring the victorious general of their compliance. "You will search for a new life in this region, or return to your families. The choice is yours, but you will find a peaceful existence, or this war will consume you," Chrom warned.

"Your mercy may prove unwise, sir," Say'ri noted, as the soldiers departed. "I suspect many of them will join the battle once more, either willingly, or compelled by the mighty Conqueror."

"Perhaps," Chrom agreed sadly. "But Valm has seen far too much bloodshed already, and much of the war still lays ahead of us. If there is even a chance that one of these men may find a peaceful existence once more, then it is worth the risk of returning a handful of soldiers to Walhart's cause."

"Well spoken, milord," Frederick said, placing a reassuring hand on Chrom's tense shoulder.

"We must not forget our purpose, lest we become no better than the Conqueror himself," Athena added, lending her support.

"Thank you," Chrom said with an appreciative nod. "Say'ri, does this staircase lead straight to the shrine?" he continued, bringing them back to the task at hand.

"Aye, sir. Follow me. We have a long climb ahead of us," Say'ri replied, and the Shepherds began to climb the winding staircase.

**VwV**

"Ugh," Lissa complained, panting heavily. "How many steps are there in this staircase? I didn't realize we'd be climbing for over an hour!"

"Milady, you saw how tall the tree was from outside," Frederick commented lightly, with an amused smile as Lissa turned to glare at him. Despite climbing the stairs in his full heavy armour, Frederick didn't appear to be even sweating. Their mounts had been left in the hollow below.

Many of the Shepherds remained below with the Pegasi. Only Chrom, Olivia, Lucina, Athena, Frederick, Lissa, and Say'ri were climbing the staircase, deciding there was little need to bring their entire company. Chrom had recommended most of the others to stay behind, leaving him and Say'ri to make the climb alone, but Athena, Frederick, and Lucina had hastily insisted upon accompanying him, and Olivia and Lissa refused to be left behind.

"Does the voice truly live all the way up here?" Lucina asked curiously, surprised the Valmese would embark on such a lengthy pilgrimage to visit with the oracle. The nearest village to the tree was nearly ten miles out.

"Aye," Say'ri said. "It is a great honour for many to speak with Naga's oracle and to hear her speak, and in better times, hundreds of Valmese would ascend this staircase each year. I myself have made such a journey many times throughout my life. Lady Tiki does not venture forth from her shrine often, as her seclusion affords her a hint of privacy."

"Would we be intruding then?" Athena asked nervously.

"Lady Tiki will welcome us," Say'ri assured. "She has been confined alone for many months now, unable to receive visitors or leave. And she will stand by our cause."

"Despite whatever the Conqueror believes, Naga's teachings are of peace," Chrom said insistently.

"Indeed," Say'ri said, as they finally came to the top of the staircase. They entered through a tall, decorated doorway into an elegant, airy hallway. Stained glass windows composed of various bright colours depicted cheery images of the sun and vibrant forests, and Naga herself. The colored, patterned light that shined through the leaves and windows filled the room with a sense of warm and comfort.

"It's beautiful," Olivia said. "Look!" she said, grabbing Chrom's hand and pointing at a mural of the hero-king Marth. Olivia and Chrom had once noted, to Lucina's embarrassment, that their future daughter did indeed bear a slight resemblance to the depictions of the hero-king, or at least the portraits of King Marth that hung in the halls of their castle in Ylisstol. Oddly enough, the resemblance between the mural's image and Lucina was even greater – Marth had been painted here with a more feminine, graceful look.

"Lady Tiki was a close friend of your ancestor," Say'ri reminded. "She should be around here somewhere," Say'ri said, looking around the shrine. "Lady Tiki! Are you here? Prithee answer!"

The small party turned as a woman emerged from one of the adjacent hallways, yawning. For someone who was reputably over three millennia old, she looked surprisingly young, no older than Chrom himself. She wore her hair in a green ponytail, flowing down behind her neck, and two medium length curtains draped over her shoulders. She wore a beautiful, short red robe of fine satin, and a pair of tall boots of the same material. A soft, creamy pink cloak was draped over her delicate shoulders. Lady Tiki's drowsy gaze rested on each of them in turn, ending with Lucina. Upon seeing her, Tiki's eyes widened suddenly. "Marth!? Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you?"

Lucina cleared her throat, embarrassed. "My name is Lucina, milady. Although I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?"

Tiki's piercing, yet kind, gaze remained on the Ylissean princess for some time. "Alas, no. I'm sorry," Tiki apologized. "You reminded me of a dear friend. But he is long gone, I'm afraid. Lost during my endless sleep," she said wistfully.

"We are truly sorry to disturb your rest, Lady Tiki," Say'ri apologized, bowing deeply. "But Emperor Walhart's reach has grown long since he confined you to this shrine. The way is clear now, thanks to my companions, who hail from Ylisse. Accompanying me is Prince Chrom, Ylisse's ruler, and his daughter, Princess Lucina. I'm afraid the Conqueror's war has reached even their distant homes."

"You did not disturb me," Lady Tiki assured, shaking her head regally. "And I thank you for my freedom." She eyed Chrom and Lucina with interest. "You two of are the exalted bloodline are you not?" she asked.

"Yes, milady," Chrom said humbly, lowering his gaze. Tiki focused on the shield he still wore.

"You still hold the Shield of Seals," Tiki noted. "Or the Fire Emblem, as it is now known. I presume it was passed down through your family."

"Yes," Chrom said again, with a nod. "I was instructed to guard it with my life, and could not leave it behind in Ylisse, especially after learning of its power."

"I am relieved that your family has cared for it well. But where are the rest of the gemstones?" Tiki asked, confused. "I see only Argent." As she spoke, Lucina cringed, knowing of the gemstones Tiki was asking about. However, she knew little more about where they currently resided, and remained silent.

"Gemstones?" Chrom asked, equally confused.

"There were five once," Tiki began, gesturing at the small silver gemstone sparkling from its socket on the Fire Emblem. "Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert. Each of them bears a portion of the Emblem's power. Together, they allow one to perform the Awakening."

"The rite by which the first exalt channelled the divine dragon's power," Frederick recognized.

"The very same," Tiki confirmed with a nod. "With the Fire Emblem's power, the Exalt was able to defeat Grima. But the power of the shield was separated for safekeeping. Argent was left with the shield, and I kept Azure with me, but given the situation, I thought you would have gathered the other three already."

"The situation?" Lucina asked tensely.

"Grima's life force grows even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair," Tiki said with a sigh. "I can feel his presence. It looms, closer and closer. You must seek out the other stones and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!"

"Lady Tiki," Lucina interrupted urgently. "I believe the Fire Emblem itself will play a part in Grima's resurrection."

The voice looked horrified. "That… that is possible," Tiki admitted, after a moment's silence. "But we have no choice. Grima's followers will no doubt have found another way to restore Grima. Gathering the gemstones may be dangerous, but if they claim the Fire Emblem and even a single stone, it may be enough for them to use the Awakening themselves, to restore their dark deity. You must guard the Emblem well," she said adamantly.

"If Grima is indeed on the verge of returning, then we are faced with an even greater threat than Valm," Athena said worriedly. "Perhaps seeking out the remaining three stones is more important than our campaign here, Chrom."

Lucina evidently agreed. "Milady, do you know where the other three gemstones may be?"

Tiki shook her head sadly. "The remaining gemstones, Vert, Sable, and Gules, are no longer known to me. They were taken a long time ago at the Schism."

"Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism," Frederick noted. "Perhaps Basilio or Flavia still hold some of the gemstones."

"Pardon me… but I know where Vert is," Say'ri admitted. "Our campaign in Valm has not ended, but only grown more critical. Chon'sin had safeguarded Vert for generations, but when it fell to the empire, the Conqueror claimed it as his own." The other looked to her, horrified.

"Walhart has one of the stones?" Chrom groaned.

"Lucina, was it Walhart who performed the awakening in the future?" Chrom demanded. "Please, you have to tell us!" Tiki and Say'ri looked at Lucina strangely. It seemed to have slipped both of their minds until that moment that there was no way Chrom was old enough to have a daughter her age.

"I… I don't know," Lucina admitted hesitantly. "I only know that Grima was resurrected in the aftermath of the Valmese war."

"Then we must end this war quickly," Athena decided firmly. "Lady Tiki is right – we must seize the stones and safeguard them carefully. Even if the Grimleal find another way to return Grima to our world, it will take them time, and we will be able to perform this… Awakening."

"This task is a heavy burden, but as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom," Tiki declared.

"We need your help, Lady Tiki," Say'ri begged. "The Conqueror marches unopposed. If you call our people together, we may stand a chance against him."

Lady Tiki nodded. "Then I will do what I can. I call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict."

**VwV**

The Shepherds retreated to the nearest town, which, due to their proximity to the previously captive voice, was populated entirely with resistance sympathizers. Lady Tiki left them at the base of the tree, searching out another shrine, a holy site from which she could commune with her people.

The effects of Lady Tiki's prayer were immediate. Lady Tiki arrived at the shrine two days later, as the Shepherds learned, when the priests and clerics of every church of Naga across Valm relayed her plea to the people to stand up against the emperor's conquest. A day later, Basilio, Flavia, Virion, Sully, and Cherche returned. Chrom and Athena were quite relieved to hear that all three of their planned assaults had been successful, and the Feroxi and Ylissean armies remained mostly intact. Most of the armies continued to secure their holdings, so that the armies of the dynasts would be capable of joining their cause, but several hundred soldiers were now camped around the village.

"Ha! As if anyone would entrust this oaf with such a thing!" Flavia said, when Chrom explained the situation with the Fire Emblem, and Lissa asked curiously if Basilio may still hold one of the gemstones.

Basilio grinned cheekily. "Actually, I do believe they would. The west-khans safeguarded Gules for quite some time. To be completely honest, it was held by my ancestors, for it was lost long before my lifetime," Basilio admitted with a hearty laugh. "Did I never inform you?"

Flavia adopted a vandalized expression. "You most certainly did not," she protested furiously. "How could the west-khans have kept such a secret from us?" she asked, her tone livid.

"Must've slipped my mind," Basilio said with an unconvincing grin. "I suppose we'll have to track the stone down after this war, then."

"Nevertheless," Chrom interrupted, trying to put a quick end to what promised to be a lengthy argument. "We have what we came here for. We have rallied armies capable of opposing the Conqueror across the continent, and we have secured the resources needed for the war and the return voyage."

"Indeed," Basilio confirmed. "Many of my men have returned to the harbour and are even now repairing our fleet."

"Roseanne stands by our efforts fully, although they have not quite put their mistrust in their illustrious ruler aside," Virion admitted sheepishly. "They were instructed to send supplies to both the harbour and the dynasts who've pledged their support."

"I'm afraid we must act quickly," Say'ri said. "The Conqueror's formidable army remains almost entirely intact, still, and he will be rallying his own forces as we speak. He will try to put down the rebellion before it ever truly begins."

"Where are his armies garrisoned?" Athena asked.

"The Valmese Imperial Army is comprised of three main divisions," Say'ri explained. "One division, under the Conqueror himself, controls the north and the capital. A second force controls the region south of the capital, and is led by my brother, Yen'fay. His host is said to rival Walhart's."

"And the third force is stationed between them?" Athena guessed, a sparkle in her eye as an idea began to bloom.

"Aye, milady," Say'ri confirmed with a nod. "They are stationed at Fort Steiger, halfway along the highroad. It is a capable force on its own, and heavily entrenched, but smaller than the other two divisions."

"I see a plan brewing in those eyes of yours, Athena," Flavia said, with a smile. "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we capture the fort and separate the remaining divisions," Athena explained. "Each of the divisions will include hundreds of thousands of soldiers – there's no way we can meet them on the open field right now. We need the local dynasts and their armies. But if we can seize Fort Steiger, we will be disrupting their communications and their supplies. With support from the Valmese resistance, a quick, surgical strike against Fort Steiger could buy us a huge advantage in this campaign, and all the time we need for the resistance to muster its forces."

"General Pheros of Fort Steiger is known to be an impressive warrior in her own right, and her forces are quite vast," Say'ri warned.

"We have a sizable host of our own," Athena remarked, although in truth the Feroxi-Ylissean army would be badly outnumbered. "The Shepherds can then strike and take down this General Pheros," Athena recommended. "Even if we are forced to flee afterward, defeating their leader will give the resistance forces the time they need, as a force this large always faces the struggles of internal rivalry."

"But… that would put Sir Chrom himself deep behind enemy lines!" Say'ri exclaimed.

"It sounds like a pretty good plan then," Chrom said with a roguish grin. "I wish I could say otherwise, but being at the heart of danger is nothing new for us."

Say'ri only shook her head and smiled slightly. "Very well, milord. I will call to the resistance forces as we march towards Fort Steiger."


	20. Inexorable Death and P: Wings of Justice

"What do you think?" Chrom asked Athena. Sprawled below them across a wide, grassy field was a rather large group of bandits. The two had set out to scout the field alone, once Athena realized their destination was in the open and there would be no chance of Pegasi approaching unnoticed.

"I think these bandits are insane, their leader doesn't look anything like you," Athena remarked dryly. The bandit leader was clearly visible, with his dark blue hair, but that's where the resemblance ended. His lanky frame was rather short. From this distance it was hard to be sure, but Athena was fairly certain that even she was taller than the imposter which was saying something since she's one of the smaller Shepherds. The man's clothes were certainly fancy and valuable, but were far gaudier than anything Athena had ever seen Chrom wear. Even Lucina had better taste than bright purple, gold laced ribbons and a crimson tunic, thankfully. The bandit's hair was long and messy, obviously and poorly dyed, with gray splotches showing. Completing the ensemble was a regal-looking sword, sheathed casually at the bandit's side. The hilt did bear a slight resemblance to Falchion, but Athena suspected the difference would be quite apparent up close.

"If you ever catch me in an outfit like that, just put me out of my misery," Chrom replied humorously. The bandits were common rogues, clearly no match for the Shepherds, and Chrom was feeling rather confident about this battle.

"Hmm. I think we've been spotted," Athena remarked lightly. Curious, Chrom followed her gaze, and to her surprise, one of the bandits hopped aboard a Pegasus and began flying towards them, the other bandits watching casually.

"Right. Signal the others. If the rider attacks us, bring her down," Chrom instructed, and Athena lifted two tomes – a fire tome to signal the attack, and a wind tome if the Pegasus came too close.

Ignoring the lethal weapon Athena levelled at her, the Pegasus rider drew closer. "All who would pretend to Chrom's name will answer to me for their deceit!" she demanded. Her voice was rather high pitched, and she was clearly quite young. As Athena got a closer look at her, she noticed that the rider's hair was precisely the same shade as Frederick's, and bound carefully into two short pigtails.

"Wait a moment!" Chrom said. "Still your spear and hear me out, you've been lied to!"

"Spare me your tales, brigand! I've nothing to say to someone who would impersonate my my mother's dearest friend!" the girl ordered angrily.

Chrom and Athena glanced at each other. "You're…. Mother?"

"You heard me! How dare you besmirch my mother Sumia's name!" the girl shouted angrily

"And it all becomes clear..." Athena said, said with a wry smile.

"Well, welcome to the past." Chrom said, smiling

"Wha—?! But how could you know?" The girl asked, she swooped down, but stayed on her Pegasus.

"That you came from the future?" Chrom added

"Lucina told us all about it." Athena answered

"Lucy's here?!" The girl asked

"In the flesh." Chrom confirmed with a smile.

"Then…. You're the real Chrom?" The girl asked

"Last we checked." Athena said, smirking

"Ugh, I'm so sorry!" The girl apologised "I've always been gullible, ever since I was a little girl, but... Hey! This means the other Chrom LIED! Oh, I am going to KILL him for this! I'm going to plant a flying hoof right in his stupid liar face!"

"You should come with us." Athena suggested, "Frederick and Sumia would be happy to know that they have a daughter."

"But first who are you?" Chrom asked

"I'm Cynthia." She answered. "And of course I'll come!"

"We should head back Athena." Chrom said

Of course." Athena said, as she launched a fireball straight up into the sky. Cordelia and Cherche flew down. Athena and Chrom climbed aboard and flew back to the others with Cynthia in tow.

**VwV**

The battle proved mercifully swift. The imposter had tried to flee once the battle broke out, but Cynthia cut him off, Chrom and Sumia following close behind. As it turned out, many of the bandits were local sell swords, who had agreed to fight for the imposter in exchange for treasure. Some of them had even joined the band to challenge the emperor after Lady Tiki's prayer reached them, though they had been shocked by their leader's rather ignoble behaviour. Once Chrom and the Shepherds told them the truth and tended to their wounds, many of them returned to their hometowns, promising to bring what aid they could to the Ylissean cause. The others went on their way without further convincing.

"Umm… Sumia?" Cynthia hesitantly, as she approached her mother nervously after the battle had ended.

"Oh hello! You're the one who took down the imposter, right?" Sumia said brightly. Chrom had yet to explain the bizarre encounter, but he smiled and took a respectful step back.

"Cynthia!" her daughter replied eagerly. "My name's Cynthia!"

"What a darling name," Sumia said kindly.

"I know!" Cynthia said, laughing lightly. "I've always loved it. It was a gift from my mother… from you," Cynthia added nervously.

"What? Me?" Sumia asked, surprised. "But I… I've never seen…."

"Oh, but you WILL!" Cynthia insisted "Isn't that great?! I came from the FUTURE, Mother! See? Our rings match up and everything! It's 'cause you have it to me! Or you will. I mean, later. Before I come back here, but after I... Gods, this is confusing!"

"You...you're my daughter...?" Sumia asked

"I sure am!" Cynthia answered "I missed you so, Mother. Come here. Give me a hug" She rushed forward to embrace her mother. As she did so, she tripped, catching herself right before she fell flat on her face "Whoops!"

Sumia stepped forward to holder her daughter, but something glinting on the ground caught her attention. "Hold on, you dropped something," Sumia said, reaching for the shining object. It was a spearhead, wrought from fine silver.

"Oh! Yes… that's mine," Cynthia said, her expression turning sad for the first time since Chrom had met her. "You promised to help me build a spear with it, before you left," she explained. "I thought for sure you'd be back. You were a legend… you were invincible! But then… you never did." Tears slowly formed in the girl's eyes as she thought of that tragic day.

"I may not invincible, but I'm here now," Sumia reassured, stepping forward and hugging her daughter. "Tell you what, why don't we get some materials from the supply caravan and finish the spear together?"

"Really?" Cynthia said enthusiastically.

"Of course! I promised, didn't I?" Sumia answered.

"Oh Mother! I love you!" Cynthia cried as she and Sumia hugged

**VwV**

The following morning, the Shepherds received rather uplifting news. Inspired by the words of the Valmese villagers who had previously been fighting besides the imposter, the dynast who had tried to turn Chrom away now supported their cause wholeheartedly. All the nearby lords had mustered their own forces, and were marching on Fort Steiger from many different directions, as well as the Ylissean army. The imperial army had dispatched messengers, but as far as the resistance was aware, all the messages had been intercepted. The imperials were now positioned defensively around the fort. They were too many to try to remain within the fort itself or simply entrench themselves directly around the fort, and so they had been forced to seek defensible positions further out. Unfortunately for General Pheros, their defensive lines were now incomplete, and the Shepherds easily slipped through one of the gaps as the armies of the Ylissean League, as the Valmese had taken to calling them, and the armies of the Valmese resistance moved to engage the imperial troops.

Now with three Pegasi knights, as well as a wyvern knight, available to the Shepherds, Athena quickly decided upon a simple, two-prong attack. The battlements of the fortress were not manned, with the vast majority of the soldiers off fighting on the front lines. "Cordelia, Sumia, Cynthia, and Cherche can bring a portion of our force up to the battlements, and we can slip by their defenses," Athena instructed. "The fortress layout the resistance spies brought us indicated that there's a throne room in the back of the fortress. That's probably where the general will be located, so if we land on the ramparts on the far end of the fortress we should be able to find a quick route to the general. Virion and Morgan, you two will lead the rest of our Shepherds straight through the front and draw their attention."

"With pleasure," Virion said graciously

"Yes, Mother." Morgan said nodding

After Athena, Chrom, Say'ri, and Gaius joined the fliers on their mounts, the rest of the Shepherds set off towards the front door. Up in the sky, Athena quickly spotted what she was searching for – a trap door on the battlements that would lead them directly down into the back of the fortress. She signalled for Cordelia to land there, and the other three riders quickly followed suit.

"Cynthia, you remain here with the mounts. If there's trouble, take to the skies with all four of them and wait for us to force our way back out," Athenan ordered.

"I can fight with you guys," Cynthia protested meekly.

"Cynthia, most of your training is for mounted combat," Lucina reminded gently.

"Someone needs to look out for Vesta while we're gone," Sumia added kindly. "Well, both of her." The night before, when Sumia observed that Cynthia's mount seemed quite a bit older, Cynthia and Lucina had explained that Vesta had returned to Ylisstol alone. Ever since, Cynthia had trained hard to be a Pegasus knight as her mother was, and her mount was, in fact, Vesta from their timeline.

"Alright," Cynthia agreed reluctantly, still clearly annoyed at being excluded from the raid itself. "I'll watch after them, and Minerva and Artemis too. But be careful!"

"We will," Chrom promised, and the seven of them set off into the fort.

**VwV**

The clamour ringing through the halls indicated that the battle had already begun, but Chrom's group encountered no resistance whatsoever, until they stepped into a large chamber with numerous stairs leading into the basement. Like all the rooms before it, this room was empty, and Gaius silently set off, marking a careful path around the edges of the room in case any guards were to walk by.

But the clever thief had not expected an enemy to simply appear in the middle of the room. A series of magical glyphs appeared, drawing forth startled cries from the Shepherds and a bloated man stepped through the magical gateway, garbed in crimson and gold intricately patterned robes bearing the mark of the Conqueror. His chubby, toad-like visage was capped with short, neatly combed black hair. His beady eyes narrowed as he spotted the intruders, and his obnoxiously wide lips, drenched garishly in vibrant lipstick, widened to reveal a perfectly even pearly white smile. The strange man laughed sadistically.

"Ooh, it appears I'm just in time for the rebellion reunion!" the man cackled, his voice rather oily and high pitched. "Please, do give your 'friends' your warmest welcome! Remember your promises, lads, or you can be sure I'll remember mine!"

Before the Shepherds could protest or demand an explanation, the man conjured another portal and stepped back through. Athena quickly fired a blast of lightning at the retreating wizard, but the robes seemed to be enchanted, and absorbed the worst of the blast. Still, Athena's magic was powerful enough to sting, and the wizard cursed Athena foully as he retreated.

"Sir Chrom, I hear movement from the floor below," Say'ri hissed in warning. Gaius looked to the staircases, and quickly indicated for the Shepherds to reposition themselves away from the stairs.

Six soldiers then emerged from the staircase. Say'ri gasped. "Our comrades! But how?"

"Did you already infiltrate the castle before us?" Chrom asked the resistance fighters, confused. One of the soldiers answered with his bow, an arrow flying towards Chrom, who brought his shield up to block the projectile just in time. "Wait!" Chrom cried. "We're with the resistance!"

Ignoring the prince, the soldiers quickly advanced upon the other Shepherds. But they proved to be no match, as they were challenging the best warriors the Shepherds had to offer. A lancer was the first to fall, laid low by a devastating blast of lightning from Athena, before the tactician pulled out her steel sword to engage one of the swordsmen. Cordelia, with her lance drawn, stepped forward to face another, and both enemies were disarmed in short order. Across the chamber, an attacker rushed Chrom wildly with an axe. Lucina thought to intercept, but changed her mind and charged the archer instead. With the archer distracted, Chrom made short work of the warrior attacking him, while Say'ri quickly brought down the last soldier, his lance clattering to the floor loudly.

"Imperials," Chrom said, with an expression of distaste. "But why?"

"Nay," Say'ri corrected sadly. "I'm ashamed to say that I am certain they were part of the resistance. I knew two of them by name, even," she admitted, gesturing towards the archer and the lancer she had slain herself. "I do not understand how they could turn against our cause now."

Meanwhile, to their surprise, hoof beats echoed through the hallway leading deeper into the castle.

"Be gone, Excellus! I have no use of your meddling," a woman commanded in an authoritative tone.

"Meddling?" the wizard who had appeared before them earlier added indignantly, in the same oily, high pitched voice. "Why, General Pheros, one might almost mistake you for being ungrateful! This so-called 'meddling' is about to save your life, unless you would rather have faced the assassins yourself?"

"We've no need of your parlour tricks here, schemer," General Pheros retorted angrily. "I can handle myself!"

"Why yes, of course you can, general!" Excellus answered with mock deference. "You're obviously just waiting to crush the Ylisseans; I only brought these rebels so they might learn from your shining example! They were so anxious to join the cause, you see."

"Because you threatened them? Tortured them?" General Pheros barked. "Or was it their families and homes you threatened, you odious freak!?"

Say'ri gasped aloud.

"I would not wish to burden you with such mundane details, good general. But rest assured, they are quite motivated," Excellus said slyly, as they rounded the corner. The sight of the six slain rebels, with the Shepherds standing over them, unharmed, wiped the smugness from his face.

General Pheros was riding on a white stallion. Her armoured robes were red and gold, the colours of Valm, and she wore an intricate golden headpiece. In one hand she carried a fire tome bound in ornately decorated leather, in the other, she held a long, elegant staff of dark, burnished wood, crowned with a golden head and finely cut ruby. Her long, blond hair was draped around her shoulder. Behind her, four of her strongest knights entered the room, each carrying a fine silver lance. When she saw the victorious Shepherds, and heard her portly companion's sputtering, she laughed.

"We are all very impressed," General Pheros remarked wryly.

"Ahem. Well then, feel free to thank me some other time," Excellus stammered. A rift appeared, engulfing him and sweeping him away to destinations unknown.

"Coward," General Pheros remarked bitterly, as she turned to face her foes. Suddenly, her eyes widened in recognition. "You would be Prince Chrom of Ylisse, would you not?" she asked.

Chrom nodded. "Indeed. Your robes seem to be those of a priestess," Chrom remarked.

"I grew up worshipping Naga," General Pheros conceded. "I once made a pilgrimage to Ylisstol, to hear your sister, the exalt, speak."

"And yet you abandoned your faith," Chrom stated. General Pheros's eyes flashed at the accusation.

"I abandon nothing. Emperor Walhart is a faithful servant of Naga," General Pheros hissed angrily. "I serve my goddess by serving the Conqueror."

"Your naiveté betrays you," Chrom accused. "You willingly follow a tyrant, who would mortar his empire in blood!"

"In words and deeds, a great leader takes hold of the heart, not the mind," General Pheros declared proudly. "I remember your sister possessing the selfsame gift for inspiring others. Doubtless, many still cling to the power of her poetry, but I have found a greater voice!"

"My sister believed we all desired the same thing, peace. Naga herself teaches us to respect life!" Chrom countered. "If Walhart holds such promise, why must he use violence to unite the people?"

"Now who is being naïve, good prince?" General Pheros said with a mocking grin. "Those who will not walk must be dragged or pushed aside. So raise your sword, Chrom of Ylisse, and prepared to be pushed aside!" With that declaration, she raised her tome and a stream of white-hot flames rushed to engulf the prince.

Before any of the others could react, Athena hurled himself between General Pheros and Chrom, firing her own spell as she went. The two spells nullified each other. "Back off!" Athena cried, firing a second lightning bolt. But, like Excellus, General Pheros was clad in magic resistant robes, and the bolt proved quite ineffective.

As Athena launched her counterattack, the four mounted knights charged, their long reach proving to be an invaluable advantage against all of the invaders besides Cherche and Cordelia. Soon, the Shepherds found themselves on the retreat, scrambling to keep their distance from the fine silver lances. Athena turned his tome towards the riders, but drew his sword just in time to parry a precise thrust.

Say'ri, upon finding an opening, sprinted forward to attack General Pheros herself, but the general spotted her. A quick burst of fire sent Say'ri to the floor, rolling desperately to put out her flaming tunic, as Sumia rushed to her aid, a healing staff in hand. Gaius ducked to the side of the chamber, trying to draw his bow, as he had little chance of even landing a blow on the knights, let alone piercing their armour. But General Pheros spotted his movement and sent another wave of fireballs in his direction, driving him back.

Thankfully, Cherche had been well trained in battling cavalry, especially those carrying lances. She waited until one of the mounted lancers charged her, and after sidestepping the attack, she flicked her axe upwards as the lancer tried to turn his lance and steed. The head of the silver lance flew from the shaft, and the startled rider nearly dropped the weapon. A backhand blow then sent him tumbling from his mount, the panicked horse racing off down one of the hallways.

As two of the lancers circled Chrom, Lucina, and Athena, the last charged Cordelia. Her lance swirled swiftly through the air, matching the lancer's range and deflecting the attacks. Rather than trying to cut through the horse's thick armour, Cordelia instead aimed for the rider's legs. That rider, too, tumbled to floor howling as Cordelia's attack connected.

Her victory had drawn General Pheros's attention, and a blast of fire sent Cordelia tumbling away, narrowly avoiding the magical flames. But that left Cherche free to attack the remaining lancers safely. The distracted lancers turned to meet the new attacker, leaving themselves wide open.

Athena didn't waste any time in drawing forth her tome once more. Instead of striking the riders, she fired at the ground, the thunderous strike startling and blinding both horses, who reared, dismounting their riders. Before either could recover, Say'ri and Lucina fell over them leaving only General Pheros herself.

General Pheros scowled as her last soldier fell. "To the death then," she muttered grimly, as Chrom closed the gap between them. She held her next spell, trying to time it so that the wide arc of the spell would be impossible for her opponent to avoid.

Two bolts of lightning slammed into her mount's armour. Though her mount, too, possessed armour enchanted for magic resistance, it was less effective than her own, and the noble steed reeled from the quick blasts, throwing her off balance. She released her fire spell but angled it poorly. Chrom dove past the spell, and with a great leap, he closed the remaining distance and slammed the flat of Falchion's blade against her armoured robes, dismounting her and leaving two shallow cuts on her arm. "Yield," Chrom demanded.

General Pheros glared at him hatefully. "Kill me, then. You're surrounded by the might of the Valmese Empire," she spat bitterly. "I may not live to see Walhart unify all mankind with my own eyes, but I have seen it in my dreams and that is enough."

Chrom plunged Falchion through her chest and General Pheros was no more

"It sounds like the fighting is mostly finished," Athena remarked. As soon as she spoke, the other Shepherds burst into the hall, weapons drawn.

"Milord, we must depart immediately!" Frederick said. "There are enemy forces closing in behind us as we speak!"

"Chrom, take everyone else back through the tunnels with Frederick," Athena commanded. "I'll take Cordelia, Cherche, and Sumia and retrieve our mounts. Flee this place as fast as you can – we will regroup with you later!"

Chrom nodded. "Understood," he said. And with that, most of the Shepherds, and they fled back down the halls of Fort Steiger.

**VwV**

The Shepherds only narrowly escaped Fort Steiger. Although the Shepherds got what they came for, with General Pheros removed and the supply line through Fort Steiger disrupted, their new opponent, Excellus, posed a major threat to their campaign. Communications could not be disrupted if your opponents could instantly teleport from one general to another.

The armies they had brought against Fort Steiger were lost. Fort Steiger may or may not remain in their hands when all was said and done, but realistically, this division's part in the war was, at least temporarily, over. It wasn't such a bad trade, really, but now that Excellus had played his hand, it was obvious that the resistance wouldn't have as much time as they had hoped. It also didn't help that they couldn't trust fully in their own forces.

The Shepherds having put as much distance between them and the potentially treacherous dynast armies as possible. When they arrived, Chrom was wearing an expression that made it clear there was more bad news coming.

"Athena, the Valmese will know of our location soon enough," Chrom said, frowning. "Flavia and Basilio returned with what's left of our forces here."

"We weren't expecting our damn allies to turn against us like that," Basilio admitted, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Only about a hundred and fifty of the Ylissean and Feroxi soldiers remain," Flavia said bitterly. "Though when we left it seemed like the true rebels were winning out."

"Still, it means the messengers will have escaped Fort Steiger," Frederick added. "We can expect the imperial armies to react within a week."

"Sooner than that," Athena corrected, shaking her head.

"We could probably elude the remaining imperial armies for some time," Frederick suggested.

"If we do that, the Conqueror will simply target the dynasts who stand by us," Athena said, shaking her head. "If he crushes them now, it would dissuade others from standing behind our cause. We have to slow them down somehow."

"But how?" Say'ri protested. "Each of the divisions approaching us is comprised of hundreds of thousands of men, and we number less than two hundred!"

"We strike at them directly," Athena said with a half-hearted shrug. "Their armies are large and will have to be spread out. Our force is small, and if we're careful we can slip through their defenses again, just like we did here in Fort Steiger."

"Attacking either division seems a death sentence," Chrom said with a grimace. "And besides, whichever force we attack, the other will be allowed a free reign in the meantime."

"That's why we attack both," Athena replied easily. The others looked at her as though she sprouted another head.

"Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it by half?" Flavia exclaimed, horrified. Clearly, she thought the tactician had finally lost her marbles.

"I never said by half," Athena said. "A smaller force will target Yen'fay himself. We don't know where Excellus is, but if he's truly frightened of facing us personally, he will be hiding behind his strongest ally. General Cervantes also escaped and likely reported back to his emperor. Yen'fay is more likely to be vulnerable, and if we can defeat Yen'fay, perhaps it would be easier for the nations close to Chon'sin to stand by Say'ri and the resistance. Meanwhile, the rest of our armies will have to face Walhart. Not in a head-to-head battle, though. That would simply be a waste of their lives."

"So this army would be like a damn bug, eh?" Basilio mused. "Stinging them and flying away, just to be a great big pain in the arse?"

"Athena, this force would be facing our most dangerous mission yet," Chrom warned. "They would be challenging the Conqueror and his greatest armies, and if they are caught, they would face a battle they cannot possibly win. It would need a leader of unparalleled skill and bravery bordering on bravado… not to mention the confidence to keep a cool head."

"All right, please, Chrom! You're embarrassing me! I'll do it already, just stop with the compliments!" Basilio said with a great laugh. Everyone fell silent, and now it was Basilio's turn to be stared at.

"This is no time for japes, Basilio. The stakes could not be higher," Athena admonished.

"I am being serious," Basilio replied bluntly. "I'll lead the squad. Though I prefer my steaks well done…"

"That's just his way," Flavia said with a laugh, as Athena groaned. "Bad jokes come with the bravado. But you're thinking has gotten us this far, so we'll put our faith in it a little longer. Somehow, you always find a way to best the odds."

"Indeed," Basilio said, with another hearty laugh. "I'll be the biggest, most annoying gadfly the Conqueror has ever seen!" With that said, he turned to rally his troops.

And found his path blocked by Lucina.

"Stop!" Lucina protested. "I cannot allow you to go, Khan Basilio. You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!"

After several moments of tense silence, Basilio spoke. "You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye. All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? Please say yes, it'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork." At that Athena shook her head.

"According to the stories I've heard, yes," Lucina admitted uneasily. "They say Walhart defeated you personally on the battlefield. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!"

"All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. I'll be careful," Basilio said, and with another hearty laugh, he stepped by Lucina.

"You're still going?" Lucina protested.

"Aye. But someone has to stall Walhart from advancing. The whole plan is to not get into a slug fest with the Conqueror anyways. I'll just avoid the old dastard. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble," Basilio boasted.

"It's never that simple," Lucina tried again uneasily.

"Don't worry, love, he'll be fine," Flavia assured. "He'll have me to keep an eye on him."

"You aren't coming, woman! You're the reigning khan!" Basilio protested.

"I thought you intended to survive this, oaf," Flavia taunted. "Regna Ferox has two khans, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now!"

Basilio froze for a moment, his eyes bulging in protest. But then he burst out laughing, his loudest and longest laugh yet. "Alright then, there's your change in plans, lass," Basilio said with a wink at Lucina.

"Fine," Chrom agreed easily. "Just keep each other safe." Athena didn't look convinced, but without another plan to offer, the tactician remained silent.

With that, the two khans left and began rallying their forces, leaving Lucina with a terribly worried look on her face **.**


	21. Sibling Blades

The Ylissean Pegasus riders, save for those within the Shepherds, had gone north with Basilio's force. In fact, none of the soldiers, resistance, Feroxi, or Ylissean, accompanied the Shepherds now. Lucina's proclamation had made Chrom and Athena quite nervous, and they agreed to send almost every resource they could to ensure Basilio could properly elude and combat the Conqueror's forces. That left Cordelia, Sumia, and Cynthia to take turns scouting ahead.

On the third day, Cynthia returned, confirming their worst fears. Yen'fay had gathered his armies and was marching north towards Fort Steiger. They could safely assume Walhart's forces in the north were doing the same. Athena drew forth her maps and stared at it, trying to think of a plan. Say'ri joined them a few minutes later, to find the maps already laid out on the cart.

"I have heard the dire news," Say'ri said immediately. "You are right to be concerned. At the very least, the loyalty of those who stand apart from the empire must be won. Worst still, should some of the selfish dynasts see us vulnerable, they may even strike at us, to curry favour with the Conqueror."

"We expected as much," Athena said dryly. She scanned the maps. "Tell me about Demon's Ingle," she requested. "This mountain to the west."

Say'ri cringed at the thought. "Demon's Ingle is no ordinary mountain," she began. "It is a volcano. Deep in its heart, molten rock gathers. The earth itself is said to move, not unlike constant earthquakes, until eventually, the lava pours forth from the crater and the skies are filled with clouds of ash. Even while it lies dormant, the lava flows within and in small rivers around it, and plumes of smoke billow forth continuously. Few would dare to approach it."

"That may be exactly what we need," Chrom remarked.

"Your opportunistic former friends would not dare risk following us," Athena added. "But Yen'fay might. And amidst the lava and smoke, we will stand a better chance of escaping after our skirmish."

"The risk would be enormous," Say'ri warned nervously.

"Not necessarily," Athena argued. "We will scout the field out ahead of time, of course. With our Pegasus knights providing ample warning, we will be able to flee should our plan begin to unravel. We need only commit to the battle if the situation truly favours us. Else the smoke and the lava will cover our retreat and we can disengage easily enough."

"It may be our only opportunity," Chrom said, agreeing with his tactician.

"Then we have our destination," Athena said. "Demon's Ingle… about twenty miles to the west."

**VwV**

The Shepherds marched for the rest of the afternoon and evening, and by the time the sun set, Demon's Ingle loomed in the distance a few miles out, clouds of smoke drifting from it ominously. It didn't take long for Athena and Chrom to draft the plans this time, as the strategy was quite simple. Yen'fay's division would approach their position sometime the following day. The Pegasus knights and Cherche would launch a quick attack to draw Yen'fay's attention, and then flee to Demon's Ingle, where the rest of the Shepherds would be waiting.

After that, it would depend on Yen'fay's reaction. If the Chon'sin prince led his forces to the volcano personally, they would defeat him swiftly and flee before Yen'fay's division could overrun them. If Yen'fay chose to ignore them, or dispatched another division against them, they would simply leave without a fight and search for another plan. "Maybe we could try to assassinate him," Athena suggested half heartedly, when Chrom asked if there even were any other plans. The two of them laughed then, a nervous laugh to break the tension and release some of their doubts. An assassination against a king and general of one of the world's mightiest armies, surrounded by his entire force, was even less feasible than simply hoping Basilio and Flavia would come across and kill Walhart.

They set up camp for the night, several of the Shepherds resting in preparation for this next battle. The camp actually seemed rather serene and jovial, despite the tension. Even though they were in as much danger as ever, all of the Shepherds had remained alive and healthy, they had plenty of provisions, and it seemed they all had full faith in this next plan and in the khans who had struck to the north. As always, it was Athena herself who doubted her own plan the most.

**VwV**

They reached the lava flows of Demon's Ingle early the following morning. After a quick survey of the area, Athena found a small plateau that would make the perfect battleground. There was a clear escape route from the plateau, with safely traversable paths between the lava flows, only obscured by the hazy smoke. In front of them, the terrain was uneven and heavily constrained by the rivers of molten stone, making it difficult for the Valmese cavalry to advance on their position. The smoke and the threat of unseen archers and mages with wind tomes would keep the Valmese fliers from engaging, but the skies were clear over the open field ahead of them, offering the Valmese no protection.

Once the Shepherds were firmly entrenched, the Shepherd fliers took off. The Valmese were still headed in their general direction, but would likely not think to search the Demon's Ingle. It was time to announce their presence, and draw the Chon'sin prince forward. Half an hour later, they came across the approaching Valmese, and carefully, Athena directed them to follow the line, keeping their distance.

To Athena's delight, Yen'fay had made a tactical blunder. The division itself had been separated into several smaller battalions. Due to the size of the army, it was impractical to simply divide the resources evenly, so some battalions were primarily comprised of cavalry, while others were primarily comprised of infantry. Yen'fay himself led a rather vulnerable battalion of infantry, with only a handful of horses to be seen. His battalion had only two fliers: a pair of axe-toting warriors riding on majestic, brown griffins, leonine beasts with the head and wings of a great bird. They were rather uncommon, even in Valm, and they were known to be as manoeuvrable as Pegasi, with the endurance of wyverns. However, they allegedly had neither the raw strength of wyverns, nor the innate magical resistance of Pegasi.

Yen'fay himself remained with his cavalry towards the back of this battalion's procession, along with the four mounted soldiers accompanying his division. Two of the mounted soldiers carried bows as well as swords, but apart from that, there were no archers in sight. Spotting a couple mages amidst the Valmese lines, Athena quickly instructed Cherche to stay back, fearing that the Valmese could have wind magic at their disposal.

Careful to stay away from Yen'fay and his archers, Cynthia and Sumia, carrying Inigo and Say'ri respectively, dive bombed the Valmese lines, a shower of javelins claiming a few kills, and sending the forces into disarray. Say'ri pulled forth the Killing Edge and Inigo brought out his silver sword, together they cut through the Valmese soldiers.

Yen'fay, upon seeing the attack, immediately ordered the two griffin riders to spread the alert, but Cordelia was there to meet them. The griffins proved faster than wyverns, but despite their reputation, could not match Artemis' speed, and Cordelia easily brought one of them down while Athena's wind magic dispatched the other.

Their objective achieved, three Pegasi then retreated, avoiding the poorly aimed lightning magic that the Valmese mages hurled at them. Apparently, this battalion was not adequately equipped to deal with enemy air support at all. Once they were a safe distance, they relaxed their pace, and set an obvious course for Demon's Ingle, Athena desperately hoped to Naga that their opponents would respond to their challenge.

**VwV**

Again, the gods seemed to smile upon the Shepherds. They waited uneasily at the Demon's Ingle for some time, with their fliers taking shifts watching for the approaching Valmese. After what seemed like forever, but was in truth only half an hour since their return, Sumia reported that the Valmese were indeed approaching. An hour later, Cherche confirmed that it was almost certainly the battalion that Yen'fay led personally. Two more battalions had followed, but seemed to be quite far behind. Regular reports during the next several hours confirmed that the situation was exactly as they had hoped. Yen'fay was approaching them with a single battalion alone. The two battalions remained relatively close behind, despite one of them being comprised of cavalry with the potential to easily outpace Yen'fay. Yen'fay clearly intended to meet this challenge personally, as the Shepherds had hoped.

When the Valmese Imperial Army finally arrived on the subtly designated battlefield, the Shepherds were faced with less than a hundred Valmese soldiers altogether. The battalion easily included over a thousand soldiers, but with the narrow walkways through the lava flows, Yen'fay's army was forced to slowly trickle through. Yen'fay, as if anticipating a trap and not wanting to risk being caught trying to escape, ordered the rest of his soldiers to hold back. He had also dismissed his cavalry, Robin noted, and with them, any defence against an aerial assault. Athena began to wonder if it was the Shepherds who had stumbled into a trap. This battlefield simply looked  _too_  ideal.

For the first time, Athena got a close look at Say'ri's brother, the prince of Chon'sin. Unlike Say'ri, his hair was unnaturally stark white. A strange, iron headpiece adorned his face. The metal frame left his entire face exposed, serving only to keep his hair pinned back. His hair had been neatly bound in a style traditional of the Chon'sin warriors, bunched up and supported upwards by a clip, before cascading down his back in a neat ponytail. He wore a light leather vest, dyed black, over his flowing battle robe.

Then, near where Yen'fay stood, numerous shining glyphs appeared out of thin air. The rift opened wide, and the bloated figure of Excellus stepped through.

"Damn!" Chrom cried out, upon seeing the wizard's arrival. He turned, preparing to call for a retreat, hoping that the distance that still remained between the two forces would prove sufficient.

"Wait!" Athena said quickly, as she noticed that Excellus seemed to be speaking quietly with Yen'fay, whose face remained impassive.

"She is a rebel and traitor to the empire," Yen'fay declared, dispassionate despite his raised voice. "I have no sister."

Excellus cackled with glee, and leaned close. Yen'fay stayed motionless as Excellus whispered something to the stoic warrior. Then, Excellus backed away and was swallowed up by another conjured rift.

"He's leaving Yen'fay to face us alone," Athena said, with a confident smile. "Just like it was with General Pheros."

"Keep your eyes out for him – he could return any moment," Chrom warned the rest of the Shepherds. And with that final warning, the Shepherds readied themselves for the Valmese charge.

The Valmese soldiers advanced steadily, carefully keeping their distance from the molten rivers around them. Yen'fay himself remained in the back of the formation, looking up, as if he knew Athena's plan already.

As the Shepherds on the front line stepped forward to engage the Valmese, Athena knew it was time to make a decision. The Shepherd's plan was for the three Pegasus knights to carry Athena, Chrom, and Say'ri directly to Yen'fay. Say'ri had wanted to speak to Yen'fay, one last time, and to fight him personally, if he could not see reason. Athena and Chrom would handle Yen'fay's personal guard, while Cordelia, Sumia, and Cynthia kept any reinforcements at bay. But Yen'fay seemed to have anticipated their plan, and appeared to be daring them to proceed.

"Let's go," Athena finally decided. There were too many anomalies, but they were in too far to second-guess themselves. She began to suspect Yen'fay had an agenda of his own here, and hoped desperately that it was one they were prepared for. At her command, Cordelia, Sumia, and Cynthia flew down to greet Yen'fay.

Yen'fay didn't so much as flinch when he was suddenly confronted with the sister he had betrayed, as well as his enemy's general and tactician. "Leave Lady Say'ri to me," he instructed calmly. The four swordsmen guarding him fanned out and tried to surround the group. Athena and Chrom responded immediately, each of them stepping forth to meet two of the guards, while Say'ri confronted her brother.

"Brother, tell me why," Say'ri pleaded, as she approached Yen'fay, her sword drawn.

"I have nothing to say," Yen'fay replied, infuriatingly calm. He slowly drew his own swords. One was a curved blade, similar to Say'ri's chosen weapon, but longer, with a more subtle curve. The other was his own personal weapon that Say'ri knew quite well – Amatsu, a gold-leafed blade with unusual prongs along the blade. The weapon's unusual design was a hazard in the hands of a novice, as it could easily tangle itself on nearly anything. But in the hands of an expert such as Yen'fay, the prongs served to control his foe's weapon more easily.

"I suppose we are well beyond that now," Say'ri said, in a resigned tone. Then, her expression grew bitter, and her tone vindictive. "I will speak it plain. I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live."

"I've asked you for nothing, sister," Yen'fay reminded, showing absolutely no emotion still. "Least of all your forgiveness."

Say'ri's eyes flashed. She tried to hold her words back, but could restrain herself no longer. "You will have my justice, like it or no!" she cried angrily. "You, who stood in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and burned, you watched but said nothing! When our mother and father were murdered, you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the one man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening. Maddening. And even now, have you nothing to say!?" she demanded furiously.

Yen'fay did not answer. He did not even flinch at the savage accusations. The only indication that he had heard her at all was that he had tightened his grip upon his blades.

"Damn you, Yen'fay!" Say'ri spat. "Then I will make your swords answer for you! Let them sing your final words then, traitor!" She lunged forward as she spoke, but Yen'fay reacted instantly, his blades catching hers neatly in a cross. An outward flick of his wrists sent Say'ri falling back, as he pressed forth. Unlike Lon'qu, who had only begun to try to use two blades, and often resorted to using one as a makeshift shield, Yen'fay was a true master with his weapons, and the two blades each wove their own dances, individually, yet in harmony. In only seconds, Yen'fay had Say'ri falling back from the relentless assault, the spinning and slashing blades driving her back, only just able to keep his wicked swords at bay.

Meanwhile, besides her, Chrom and Athena were outnumbered, but clearly not outmatched. Thankfully, none of Yen'fay's guards fought with the skill and precision that he did personally. Chrom's more aggressive sword style, with the precise thrusts and powerful, sweeping blows quickly gave him the upper hand over his foes, an advantage which he pressed. Beside him, Athena adopted a more defensive posture, carefully keeping both of his foes at a distance so that she could interfere should Say'ri or Chrom over commit to their own engagements.

A few of the Valmese soldiers ignored Yen'fay's orders and rushed past the lava flow to their leader's aid, but they were intercepted quickly by the three Pegasus knights, who defended the few open paths past the lava ferociously. Meanwhile, the rest of the Shepherds were using the terrain they had familiarized themselves with to their advantage. The Valmese soldiers fell, one after another, many of them unable to even effectively approach the Shepherds. The fight was exactly as Athena had predicted and hoped for – despite the superior numbers, the Valmese were hopelessly outmatched.

And then one of the soldiers battling Chrom fell, a clean backhand blow from the prince cutting through the soldier's leather armour. Chrom turned his weapon back to his remaining opponent immediately who faltered. One of the swordsmen battling Athena broke off and tried to aid her other comrade who was battling against the Ylissean prince, giving the tactician an opening to draw forth her tome. A blast of lightning brought that swordsman to his knees, with Athena returning to her own duel with practiced ease.

Throughout the plateau, only one battle remained in favour of the Valmese. Yen'fay was faster, stronger, and more skilled than his younger sister, and Say'ri was constantly on the retreat. Say'ri finally spotted an opening and lunged forward, but the window of opportunity proved to be an illusion, and nothing more than a feint. Yen'fay easily pulled his weapons back in time to deflect her strike and leave her wide open. But rather than pressing forward and ending the battle there, Yen'fay retracted his weapons and sent them into an arcing spin instead, giving Say'ri time to retract her weapon into a defensive position once more. Say'ri's eyes narrowed suspiciously – she had sparred with her brother numerous times before. It wasn't the first opening Yen'fay had missed in this battle; these mistakes were uncharacteristic of the veteran sword master. "Why do you hold back!?" Say'ri demanded angrily.

Yen'fay said nothing, answering with his swords once again. With no other choice, Say'ri fought on, as the Shepherds brought a swift end to the pitiful Valmese assault, and Chrom and Robin easily dispatched the remaining swordsmen fighting against them. Seeing the princess faltering before her brother's seemingly relentless assault, Chrom and Athena both approached, trying to determine how best to help.

But it proved unnecessary. Yen'fay launched himself into a precise and devastating routine, forcing Say'ri's sword upward, a technique the young woman was familiar with. As she expected, Yen'fay lowered both blades suddenly, quickly shuffling to Say'ri's exposed left flank. But then, he erred one time too many – his next thrust was poorly measured, and Amatsu missed by mere inches, as Say'ri reflexively spun, her own weapon cutting into her brother's heart.

Shocked, Say'ri immediately withdrew her sword, but it was too late. The damage was done, and Yen'fay's knees seemed to crumble below him as he fell. Chrom immediately signalled for Lissa and Libra, and the two came racing toward them, staves ready.

"Say'ri…. You have grown….. So strong," Yen'fay gasped, finally speaking. He no longer sounded so cold and dispassionate. Instead, his tone was relieved, with a hint of lightness, and subtle longing.

"Do…. Do you mock me?" Say'ri demanded again. "I have seen your best swordplay. You held back, but why?"

"What I could not tell you in life….. I say with my death," Yen'fay said, a slight smile crossing his lips. "You have found….. Strong comrades…. I no longer need fear for you. I die…. In…. Peace…."

"Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean? Why!?" Say'ri cried desperately. "Don't leave me with more silence – not this time! Yen'fay!"

Lissa and Libra rushed to the fallen prince's side, staves glowing with healing magic, but it was too late. Sumia, Cynthia, and Cordelia surrendered their post by the narrow walkways, as the soldiers, upon seeing the fall of their mighty general, had quickly begun to retreat, and the other Shepherds approached, unscathed.

A sadistic oily laugh drew their attention, and the Shepherds turned to see that Excellus had returned once more, casually standing on a nearby stony outcrop. "Oh, what a death it was!" Excellus cackled gleefully. "Did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in the noble prince's eyes? He had become such an accomplished actor, but that was all too real!" he finished, laughing maniacally.

"Excellus, what would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad!" Say'ri cried furiously, pointing her blade threateningly at the wizard, though he was out of her reach. Athena readied her tome, before remembering that magic would do little lasting harm to this foe. She wondered if Virion or Noire would have an arrow notched and ready to fly.

"More than you, princess of Chon'sin," Excellus teased slyly. "And I would watch that mouth of yours. I am honouring Yen'fay's sacrifice, but even my patience has its limits."

"What?" Say'ri gasped. "What do you mean by sacrifice?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I must apologize," Excellus drawled, not looking apologetic in the slightest. "They are not my secrets to share. I did promise your dear brother that I'd never tell, after all."

"Explain now or you die!" Athena demanded angrily, seriously getting pissed of this abhorrent creature's games.

"Bah! As if YOU can harm ME!" Excellus said dismissively. "You do seem quite insistent though, master tactician," Excellus continued, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Very well, I'm afraid it will break my heart to betray our dear Chon'sin prince, but I'm afraid you are all that remains of his family, dear Say'ri.

"Our beloved friend, the late Prince Yen'fay, swallowed his pride and cast aside his honour, all to protect his kin. That's right, Little Sis. He did it to save you," Excellus explained wickedly.

"What?! You lie!" Say'ri shouted in protest.

"I'm afraid not," Excellus said with mock politeness. "I'm telling the truth, which I must admit is a rare treat. But before you met these Ylisseans, I could have had your head with a word. You were my unwitting leverage for Yen'fay, dear Say'ri. Unwitting and unbound, but a hostage all the same. I let you live; he fought for us. That was our deal, and he kept his end, right up to his last breath," Excellus said, smirking evilly. "I don't know about you, but I feel much better having that off my chest. Maybe I will give this truth telling a try more often!"

"N-No…" Say'ri stammered in protest. "This can't be true…"

Having heard enough, a sizzling blast of fire erupted from Athena's hand, slamming into Excellus and knocking him back, despite the robes diffusing some of the magic. Excellus's eyes narrowed angrily. "I will attend to you later, tactician," he hissed, as the rift returned, whisking him away just before a stinging arrow from Virion could pierce his black heart.

A short distance away, one of the surviving Valmese soldiers stirred, unnoticed by all except Athena, her keen senses alerting her of the movement. But the soldier quietly fled, so Athena paid the man little heed. Perhaps the soldier had heard the truth of Yen'fay, and word would spread. Instead, he stepped forward and joined the other Shepherds in an effort to comfort Say'ri, who was still kneeling over her brother's corpse, weeping silent tears.

**VwV**

The Shepherds retreated from Demon's Ingle along their planned route, and soon were heading back to the north. Though Yen'fay had been their enemy, and though they had attained another clear victory here, a pall had fallen over the Shepherds, dampening any excitement they might have felt. Each of them was stung by Say'ri's grief, and shared in the princess's pain. They didn't have much time, so they buried Yen'fay's remains quickly, but in a manner befitting a warrior, with his swords laid crossed upon his chest, a short distance north of Demon's Ingle. No one save for Say'ri truly knew the man, and Say'ri seemed at loss for words, so they continued on after a respectful moment of silence.

A few days into their march, Sumia returned from her patrol accompanied by an Ylissean Pegasus rider, one of those that had followed Basilio to the north. With her help, the Shepherds soon found themselves reunited with what remained of the forces they had sent north.

As Flavia alone approached Chrom, Athena, and Lucina, Robin's heart sank. The feeling of dread intensified when Flavia came close enough for them to make out her pained expression. Chrom shifted uneasily beside him, and Lucina stood perfectly still, an expression of horror on her face. They stayed silent, waiting for Flavia to speak first, praying that the news was not what they feared.

"Basilio was killed in battle," Flavia finally said, after a brief moment to collect her thoughts.

"No..." Lucina gasped quietly, in denial. Athena swore silently.

"Damn it all," Chrom swore. "Are you certain, Flavia?"

"I am," Flavia admitted with a nod. "I was there when it happened. The Conqueror himself came to face us. We fought him, but even together we could not defeat him." She winced uncomfortably, and Chrom noticed that her arm had been bandaged rather poorly, the white gauze soaked in blood.

"Lissa!" Chrom called.

"I'll be fine," Flavia assured quietly. Then, to everyone's surprise, Flavia began to sob. It was the first time any of them had seen the assertive khan so emotional. "Gods damn me for outliving that one-eyed clod," she wailed, collapsing. "That big bald oaf! Why!?"

Lucina seemed to be wobbling uneasily, similarly overcome. "That's twice now," she murmured, the weight of her failure collapsing on her weary shoulders. "Twice I've failed… why did I let him go?" Athena put a hand on Lucina's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I'll kill him!" Flavia roared angrily, leaping back to her feet, as Chrom stepped forward to comfort the khan, unsure of how to deal with this emotional breakdown. "I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself! I swear it before the gods!"

"No, Flavia," Chrom said firmly, as Lissa arrived. He gestured towards the wound, and Lissa stepped forward. Flavia began to protest, but gave in weakly, and Lissa went to work with her healing magic. "Flavia, for now, you need to rest and heal. When the time is right, we will avenge Basilio. You have my word."

Guided by Lissa, Flavia reluctantly turned to leave, quiet since her last outburst. But suddenly, as if remembering something important, she turned back to Chrom.

"Wait, Chrom," Flavia said hoarsely. "Basilio entrusted me with this, and asked me to deliver it to you." As she spoke, she pulled forth a sparking red gemstone.

Chrom gasped. "Is that… one of the Emblem's gems?"

"It's Gules," Flavia confirmed quietly. "Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you. I suppose he wanted to surprise you with it when this was all over."

"Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly," Chrom stammered. He slid the gem into one of the empty sockets on his shield, joining the silver gem, Argent, and the blue gem that Tiki had given them, Azure. "Thank you, Flavia."

"You should rest, Khan Flavia," Athena urged. "This war has been set in motion and moves at its own pace now. All we can do is be ready to act when the right time comes."

**VwV**

The news of Basilio's fall spread like wildfire through the Shepherd's camp. Unlike Yen'fay, Basilio was well-known to them all, and despite his crass attitude and reckless bravado, he was loved and respected, as if he had been a Shepherd himself. But instead of redoubling the dreariness that had followed the company from Demon's Ingle, the loss of the great khan seemed only to inspire his friends.

That night, Lon'qu and Olivia shared many tales of Khan Basilio's many exploits, and there was much laughing and cheering as the Shepherds paid their respects to their fallen friend. And deep in every Shepherd's heart burned a renewed determination to see this war through to its end. One of their own had given his life willingly for their cause, and each and every man and woman was ready to take up the torch.


	22. P: Noble Lineage

The following morning, Libra roused Athena early, politely calling to her so as to not intrude. Athena dressed quickly and set off to the conference tent, where Chrom, Frederick, Lucina, and Flavia were already waiting for them.

"I have wonderful news for you all," Libra said serenely. "I communed with Lady Tiki this morning. The Conqueror, upon learning the fate of Yen'fay, retreated to the capital. The dynast armies have rallied and are marching upon the capital as we speak. Our force numbers over half a million, far greater than the force Walhart still commands."

"Then this war may already be ended," Frederick noted in a tone of relief.

"Not quite," Libra corrected calmly. "The resistance has the emperor's armies pinned, but they still await a leader willing to challenge the emperor himself, someone capable of leading them into this battle. Of course, none of the dynasts who've committed to our cause will accept their rivals and peers rising above them."

"Then it falls to us," Chrom replied firmly. "It's time. The capital is a week's march from here – will they wait for us?"

"They will," Libra assured. "Additional forces are gathering as we speak. It seems the southern dynasts have learned of Yen'fay's fate. They, too, are rallying to our side, and in fact, have already marched past us on their way to the capital."

"To the capital then," Athena said, as if a great weight had been lifted. The Conqueror would likely put up a fight, but at least the political posturing and the difficult military decisions had come to an end. All that was left was to face the Conqueror himself.

"Perhaps," Libra said, but he sounded unconvinced. "But Lady Tiki has made one more suggestion. The ruins of a sacred temple lies just a day's march from our current location. Supposedly, the ruins hold a legacy of the divine dragon herself, and she had heard the prayers of the villagers. They wish to fight at our side. But could not do with Walhart's men attacking."

"It sounds like a worthwhile detour," Frederick remarked. "What say you, milord?"

Chrom nodded in agreement. "We should go. We need all the help we could get."

**VwV**

Following the instructions Lady Tiki had relayed to Libra, the Shepherds found their way to the ruined temple before long. Immediately they saw villagers within the ruins but there was something else. They saw soldiers and no doubt at all, they were Walhart's men.

"We have to help." Chrom said "Let's go Shepherds." But before they could go and help, Athena stopped them.

"We should but we also have to consider the villagers." Athena reminded him. "We should split up in to two groups. One group would fight off the soldiers while the other would protect the villagers and heal them if necessary."

"Hm. Always one step ahead." Chrom said, smiling.

"Of course."

**VwV**

"Hnngh! Gah…" A villager groaned as a soldier stabbed him.

"Dastard! I'll gut ya for that!" A young man snarled. The young man had reddish-brown hair and a scar on his left eye; he was wearing a priest's robe and holding a staff. He looked like he wanted to kill the soldier but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No my dear friend. You should stay here and help the villagers. Gerome and I'll fight off these fiends." Another young man said. He had blonde hair and by the looks of it, he was a Myrmidon. In his hand was a long black blade.

"Hmph. I'm not helping them. We cannot tamper with fate." The third young man said. He had light blonde hair. He was wearing a black mask. A wyvern was with him, making him look like a wyvern rider. An axe by his side.

"At least help us defend them." The priest barked "We can't let them die!"

"Hn." The masked man hopped on his wyvern and flew out.

"Do not worry my friend. We'll fight back these cursed foes and get back to finding our other friends." The second blonde said encouragingly then ran outside yelling "Halt, fiends!"

"Ugh! Good people are dying, and I can't help! If only I could fight..." The first blonde muttered bitterly

**VwV**

The Shepherds executed the plan. Lissa, Libra, Chrom, and the mages stayed with the villagers. While Frederick led the other Shepherds to fight off the soldiers.

The priest from before saw Chrom coming and murmured "An enemy?! Damn! Guess that's it for me... Sorry, Ma. Looks like I won't be home for supper after all." He looked at Chrom with a defiant look and shouted "Do your worst, tyrant! I can't fight back anyway!"

"You seem to be doing just fine to me." Chrom said, confused

"I'm unarmed, genius!" The priest said, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh, anyone with eyes can see that!"

"And anyone with eyes knows there's more to combat that swinging a blade around." Chrom retorted "You fight in your own way. Am I wrong?"

"Pah! Don't patronize me!" He barked "I'd love to fight more'n anything, but I can't seem to make it work."

"I'm sure something will come to you." Chrom said encouragingly

"...Just who are you, anyway?" He asked

"My name is Chrom." Chrom answered

"What? Y-you're Chrom?!" The priest asked, with his mouth agape.

"You know me?" Chrom looked at him confused. Chrom looked at him head to toe but he doesn't seem familiar

"Ma wouldn't shut up about you!" He said

"Er, do I know your mother?" Chrom asked

"Her name's Maribelle." The priest answered

"What?!" Chrom widened his eyes. How can fancy Maribelle have a son that talks like a common villager. "So you're another traveller from the fut-"

"So you've already heard?" He asked "Perfect. Now take me with ya already!"

"Er, well, I suppose we can find a place for you somewhere..." Chrom said "Who are you?"

"The name's Brady." He answered

**VwV**

A soldier was able to sneak in to the temple. He saw Lissa, who's back was turned when she turned around, she yelped and the man was about to strike when a sword blocked his axe.

"No ya don't!" He shouted then he kicked the man at the chest and plunged his blade in.

"Thanks for helping-" Lissa thanked

"MOM?!" The young blonde shouted in surprise and glee

"Hu-what?" Lissa blinked

"Blessed Mother! I have crossed oceans of time to find— Oh, forget it. I'm your kid from the future!" He said then he removed a signet ring from his finger and showed it to her. "Look at the signet ring upon my finger. Behold, a perfect match to yours! Unique in all the world, and yet here lie two. Proof positive my claims are true!"

"...Who did what now?" Lissa asked, confused. "Hold on. Slow down. Back up. Start again."

"Um... Sorry about that. Look, the important thing here is that I'm" He was cut off by Lissa

"...Oh, gods. Owain." Lissa finished

"Huh?" He was surprised. How did she know his name?

"That's your name. Isn't it?" Lissa asked

"Indeed it is!" Owain answered "And none have ever been prouder to bear it! For it is the name you gave me, Mother! I've come to part the dark clouds that hang forebodingly over this era!"

**VwV**

Cherche flew around fighting the soldiers with Libra until she saw the blonde masked man on a wyvern. Just watching the others. She flew towards him.

"Wait. You're not one of the villagers." Cherche said

"No. ...I am Gerome." He answered "A traveller."

"And a fellow wyvern rider, I see." Cherche added happily "This is a piece of good news! We fight to keep these villagers alive. Will you aid us?"

"Why?" Gerome asked "No man can stop fate."

"These people will be killed by spears, traveller." Cherche retorted "Not fate."

"Heh. Spoken like one who has yet to witness fate's implacable cruelty." Gerome said tossing his head to the side.

"So you do nothing, then, save wandering the land in a fog of cowardice? And your wyvern?" Cherche asked in disbelief "Has she seen enough? Does she also yearn to surrender?"

"... You would know better than I." Gerome whispered

"What does that mean?" Cherche asked

"Nothing." Gerome answered quickly "I'll fight if you wish it. Death will always have its due, but perhaps it will accept a few substitutions." He jumped on his wyvern and flew up. "Come, my dear Minerva. Join me on one final flight..."

**VwV**

The fight was fairly easy and they defeated all the soldiers with no casualties.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you..." The elder said "You've kept this sacred place safe and spared the lives of those within."

"We just did what was right." Chrom assured "If you excuse us, we will have to return to our march to the capital."

"Would that everyone were so brave!" The elder praised "Please, stay for the night. If you are to fight The Conqueror, you will need to be in full strength."

"If you say so." Chrom said.

**VwV**

"So Ma ain't here?" Brady asked Ricken.

"Sorry Brady." Ricken answered, his mind still wrapping up to the idea that he's talking to his future son "Maribelle stayed behind at Ylisse to make sure it stayed in one piece."

"Well it's still great to see you Pa." Brady said, smiling

"Me too Brady." Ricken said then he grinned mischievously "Though I do want to see Maribelle's face when she sees you."

"Nah. She'd probably scream at me." Brady said, frowning.

"True." Ricken said, laughing "But don't worry she'll love you like I do. So don't worry."

"Thanks, Pa." Brady said

**VwV**

"Do you have a moment?" Cherche asked as she approached Gerome.

"What is it?" Gerome asked a bit harshly.

"I was hoping you might introduce me to your wyvern." Cherche answered, not at all fazed

"Why?" Gerome asked, raising an eyebrow

"To see which of ours is cuter." Cherche answered, cheerfully "Not very sporting of me when mine is the finest in the world, I know."

"...Do as you please." Gerome said

"I will, then! Thank you." Cherche said, she crouched down and looked at Gerome's wyvern then she giggled. "Oh, but you ARE cute! She's nearly a match with Minerva! ...Nearly so in every way." Then she widened her eyes in shock and she stood up and looked at Gerome "Wait, what sorcery is this? They...they look IDENTICAL!"

"That's because they are identical. They're one and the same." Gerome answered calmly

"...M-Minerva? How is that possible?" Cherche asked

"You could examine her from tip to tail looking for scars and marks if you like." Gerome suggested then he slipped out a finger from his ring. It was silver with an aquamarine in the middle. He showed it to her "...Or you could just look at this ring."

"I...I know that ring." Cherche gasped "So then you're..."

"I am" Gerome answered curtly "Though I had not intended that we meet."

"Why not?" Cherche asked. All the other children wanted to meet their parents even Severa but why wouldn't Gerome not want to see them?

'I came back in time so I might release Minerva." Gerome explained "Not to seek out parents to whom I've already bidden farewell."

"You crossed the bounds of time just to set Minerva free?" Cherche asked, surprised "Whatever for?!"

"In the future I know, she is among the last of her kind." Gerome answered "I...I could not leave her to that solitude."

"She is lucky indeed to know someone of such kindness. ...As, I imagine, am I." Cherche said, smiling softly.

"Stay your words. I've no intention of getting close to you." Gerome said curtly "Fate will not be mocked. This war may claim your life anew, and I'll not weep twice for losing the same mother. My burden is heavy enough."

"But yet you carry it still." Cherche reasoned

"That's enough." Gerome said, walking away.

"Thank you, Gerome." Cherche whispered as she watched her son walk away.

**VwV**

"Where did he get off to? Lucina said she saw him go this way." Lissa said to herself as she strayed away from the group to look for Owain and no such luck. "... Ugh, maybe I should just forget it. If he doesn't have one, either..." A bandit jumped out on her, his axe raised "Aaah!"

"Keh heh! Let's have all your coin, girly!" He ordered "Unless you wanna lose that pretty head."

"Stay back!" Lissa shouted

"No one hurts the mother of Owain!" Owain jumped out "SACRED...STOOOOOONES!" He plunged his sword at the bandit's chest, promptly ending his life. He turned back to Lissa with a worried look on his face. "Mother, are you all right?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lissa answered "I'm..." Then she saw something on his arm. "Holy crow! Your arm!"

"This?" Owain asked "Hah! It's not but a torn sleeve."

"...No, I mean, HOLY CROW, LOOK AT THAT THING ON YOUR ARM!" She pointed again and Owain finally got it.

"Oh, right! Sorry. Guess I should have shown you before. It's my Brand." He said as he showed it. Sure enough it was the Brand of the Exalt. "The one carried by House Ylisse. So no more need to worry, eh?"

"Th-then you know?" Lissa asked, miserably "That I don't..."

"That your Brand never surfaced?" Owain asked "Yes, you told me as such. You said it always weighed on you... You should have seen how happy you were the day mine appeared! You were sobbing and laughing for an hour without pause!"

"I was kind of hoping to grow out of the crying thing..." Lissa said

"Yes, well. No more worrying. It was by chance alone your Brand never surfaced." Owain said "We're all family, linked by blood. You really are Chrom's sister. My Brand proves our lineage."

"Thank you. Just... Thank you, Owain." Lissa said, smiling softly.

"You're welcome!" Owain said as he grinned

"Heh..."

"And as scions of the hero, it falls on us to ensure my dark future doesn't come true. Come, Mother! We shall fight together!" He proclaimed then his hand twitched. "Uh-oh... Argh... Too much...passion! Sword hand...getting hungry...again!"

"You know, maybe you should have that looked at." Lissa said.


	23. The Conqueror

After one final round of preparations, the Shepherds began their march to the castle. Athena had ordered a careful inspection of all their weapons before this march. Healing supplies had been distributed, and Lissa and Libra were both armed with particularly potent staves, capable of healing someone from a distance, that the resistance had provided them with. Finally, he turned the powerful fire tome he had claimed from General Pheros over to Ricken, while she herself carried the mighty thunder tome that the mercenary leader, Nelson, once used, as well as a wind tome and her Levin Sword.

They arrived at the courtyard an hour later. Sumia, Cynthia, and Cordelia had flown ahead to confirm the reports from the scouts, and indeed, there were less than two score imperial soldiers awaiting them, commanded by Emperor Walhart himself.

Although he had never laid eyes on Walhart before, Chrom spotted the Conqueror immediately. The man was over seven foot tall, his massive, muscular frame covered in fine, heavy plate armour. The crimson armour was quite distinct from the armour his followers wore, as it was trimmed in black instead of gold, matching the massive axe Walhart carried. Like Yen'fay, he wore an iron headpiece that bound his silver hair back, but left his face exposed. His headpiece included a pair of sharp horns, and bore the same crimson hue as the rest of his armour, a color that suited his tan complexion quite well. His mount cut an impressive figure as well. The large stallion was fully clad in a suit of armour that matched the Conqueror's own. Walhart and his mount held almost perfectly still, a large, blood-red cape billowing behind him.

Walhart, too, had spotted his opponent. "Prince Chrom of Ylisse!" he boomed, in a deep, projecting voice.

"Emperor Walhart!" Chrom returned the greeting, both men eyeing each other appraisingly.

"You do your sister's legacy proud, prince!" Walhart congratulated his voice harsh. "But humanity already has a saviour. A conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow. Warriors of Valm! Ride with me now! Together, we will stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!"

Valmese horns sounded, and the resistance horns sounded in answer, as beyond the city, the emperor's armies advanced upon the resistance forces that had besieged them, despite the odds. Around the courtyard, the Valmese soldiers cheered in answer. Mounted knights drew their axes, swords, and lances. Mounted archers lifted their bows. Wyvern knights lifted into the air, and the armoured infantry readied their tower shields. Amidst the cavalry, a pair of mage-knights donned their cowls and drew their own tomes, and among the foot soldiers were another pair of mages.

But the Shepherds had fought their way here, outnumbered at every turn, and not one of them was afraid to face the elite Valmese warriors, especially now that the odds were actually even. Armed with hammers and heavy blades to deal with the armoured infantry, and horse-slaying lances to deal with the cavalry, the Shepherds advanced steadily, the vulnerable mages keeping behind the front line with their spells readied.

The Shepherds split into three forces immediately. The Valmese force approached from two sides, and Frederick led one group to face the foes approaching from their left, as Virion, sitting proudly astride a horse he had been gifted by the resistance, led a second group in the opposite direction. Cherche had followed behind Frederick, Ricken riding behind her to help keep the wyverns at bay. Across from them, Morgan shadowed Virion's group in a similar manner.

Finally, Chrom, Athena, and Lucina rode with Sumia, Cordelia, and Cynthia, the six of them crossing the field to face Walhart and quartet of elite guards that accompanied him.

Walhart smiled fiercely as he watched his foes approach. His features were rough, as if hewn from stone, and his grin appeared cruel and feral. "Why do you resist me, little prince?" the Conqueror boomed, his authoritative voice resonating loudly through the air.

"You would enslave the weak and kill the able," Chrom answered evenly. "You are the enemy of peace."

"I would end the reign of gods!" Walhart retorted boldly. "You would object on moral grounds? Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince, and in any just cause, as you already know."

"There is no justification for what you have done," Chrom said flatly.

"By whose laws do you judge me?" Walhart demanded. "Yours? Your sister's? The gods'?"

"You cannot-" But Chrom was cut off

"Look at you! Are you not ashamed?" Walhart asked, with a sneer. "Your mind is filled with nothing but second-hand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of the gods like a mindless puppet! That is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation, and to greater powers. Damn the gods, and their fates and destinies. I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy!"

"Enough!" Chrom demanded, his anger finally showing through. "You speak of peace but offer only war after bloody war. I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy – you are a murderer and tyrant, and I am the justice you deserve!" With that, Chrom drew Falchion from his sheath.

Walhart grinned. "Better, Prince. Much better! Be not the agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods! I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own!" As he spoke, Walhart urged his steed forward, and charged.

Chrom instinctively started to move aside, but realized immediately that his opponent was closing too quickly, and the Conqueror's reach with his massive axe was simply too long. Chrom still stepped aside, hoping for the angle to reduce Walhart's momentum slightly, and lifted Falchion to parry. The legendary sword and the mighty axe collided with incredible force, and to the Shepherd's surprise and horror, the blow swept Chrom from his feet and hurled him through the air, to crumple to the ground more than ten paces away.

"Father!" Lucina cried, she and Athena leaped down from. Thankfully, the Pegasi were hovering only a few feet on the ground, and they touched down, perfectly balanced, and charged Walhart. Walhart's guards, all heavily armoured foot soldiers, stepped forward, two of them bearing lances, the other two carrying axes. Lucina stood back to back, fighting off the foot soldiers.

Sumia and Cynthia dove, striking as hard as they could, but their lances simply weren't strong enough to penetrate the thick armour. Cordelia brought out her tomes and blasted them with magic, which proved to be effective. With the foot soldiers gone, Lucina and Athena began helping Chrom.

Chrom had recovered his footing during his fight; he and Lucina face Walhart together while Athena supported them while the three pegasi knights fought off the reinforcements. As it was in their battle with Yen'fay, all around the battlefield, the skirmishes turned in favor of the Shepherds. Only the general himself proved more than capable of matching his opponents. Walhart barrelled towards Lucina, his axe sweeping by, barely missing as Lucina managed to leap back away from the swing. But Walhart turned impossibly fast and Lucina was unable to dodge the second blow as cleanly. The axe only clipped her on the arm, but the glancing blow nearly tore her arm off entirely, leaving a wicked gash and throwing her Falchion clear of the battle.

Having just brought down one opponent, Walhart turned to face Chrom. But Chrom was already in motion. As soon as he saw his daughter stumble away, he knew Walhart could follow up the attack, and he rushed forward. He had been too slow to intercede, but now, as Walhart turned, Chrom was already in the middle of a great leap, bringing Falchion down in a mighty swing, throwing all of his weight and momentum behind the attack. The crushing blow struck Walhart on the shoulder as the Conqueror shifted to try to parry, and broke through the seemingly impenetrable armour at last, drawing blood.

Walhart roared in pain, seeming more animal than human for a moment. His axe was held awkwardly now that his arm was injured, and only the shaft connected with Chrom, but it was enough to throw Chrom aside once more. "You think you've won!?" the Conqueror thundered. "You blow as if to douse candle, but you only stoke the fires of hell!"

The Conqueror swiftly slipped his axe into his left hand and rushed forward to finish Chrom, but Athena interposed a veritable wall of fire between the Conqueror and his intended victim. He then directed a second jet of flames straight at their mighty adversary, but to Athena's horror, the Conqueror's armour flashed with the same runes that had protected Excellus, deflecting her magic.

As the flames cleared, the Conqueror surveyed the battlefield, and realized that he had been thoroughly defeated. All four of his guards had fallen, and all around the battlefield, his elite soldiers either lay dead, or were captured. He was outnumbered eight to one, even if one of his immediate foes were wounded, and more Shepherds were making their way over.

The outraged warrior almost pressed the attack anyways. But the Conqueror was wiser than that, and instead turned his mount and retreated into the castle, shrugging off another magical salvo as he went.

**VwV**

"Walhart has retreated into the capital! Fie, will this war never end?" Say'ri moaned bitterly.

"His men gave their lives to secure his escape. His men won't lay down arms until he does," Chrom said.

"And the Conqueror seems ready to fight until his last breath." Athena noted

"Then we must pursue and see that the deed is done." Lucina added.

"Indeed," Chrom agreed. "This time, we finish this."


	24. The Sword or the Knee

The Conqueror awaited them in his throne room. Castle Valm's throne room was far larger, and far grander than the throne room of his own castle back in Ylisstol, Chrom noted. On the farthest end of the throne room, right beside a colossal golden throne, Walhart sat calmly astride his steed. His armour was still damaged by the vicious blow Chrom had landed, but the wound must have been healed already. Though magical healing oft left one sore, Walhart seemed entirely unperturbed, calmly holding his great axe.

Walhart was flanked by six soldiers. Again, all six were foot soldiers and without mounts – two were clearly wizards, with marvellous red and gold robes. Two more were armoured foot soldiers bearing large axes. The final two were swordsman, armoured lightly, but carrying ornate kite shields. Each swordsman had a throwing axe hanging from their belt as well.

A short distance away, Excellus stood at the center of a formation comprised of twelve soldiers, half cavalry and half infantry. He looked rather uncomfortable upon seeing the Shepherds enter the throne room, but he held his tome ready, a fire tome not unlike the one General Pheros had used, that was now in Ricken's possession. Half of the Valmese tactician's nervous glances seem to be directed towards the soldiers standing around him, as if he was afraid of them turning on him, or, more likely, as if he was hoping for an opportunity to escape.

Finally, General Cervantes stood less than twenty paces away from the Shepherd's, with the largest squad of Valmese soldiers at his disposal. Ten mounted knights, eight foot soldiers, and a pair of mages flanked the mighty general, who scratched his beard thoughtfully as his enemies came into view.

"His soldiers look ready to die before they'd surrender. Except for Excellus, of course," Athena observed.

"Walhart's strength, courage, and belief, however misguided, inspire that in people," Chrom admitted. "It's what makes him so dangerous."

"He inspires that in some people," Athena corrected with a small grin.

"Yes," Chrom agreed, smiling in return. "In some, but not in us. Not in those who understood, and could truly appreciate my sister's beliefs. Peace will not come through forcing all to choose the sword or the knee."

"Well spoken, milord," Frederick said supportively, as the other Shepherds nodded their agreement. "Shall we, then?"

Athena's gaze swept the room as the Shepherd's prepared to charge, watching as the Valmese braced themselves defensively. "We'll have to cut through General Cervantes's squad first, and quickly," Athena said quietly. Chrom nodded to indicate he was listening.

"That wizard seems reluctant to fight, but the soldiers appear to be jailors as much as his allies. They will probably try to reinforce the general," Morgan observed, also in hushed tones. Athena nodded her appreciation, having come to more or less the same conclusions.

"We deal with General Cervantes quickly, and then we will split. Only our strongest warriors should approach Walhart – everyone else should focus on clearing the way and staying clear of the fight. I'll take care of Excellus," Athena decided quickly.

"Understood. Let's move." Chrom decided the planning at its end for now.

As the words left Chrom's mouth, Frederick and Sully charged forward. "Pick a god and pray!" Frederick cried "So long, chump!" Sully cried, as a bolt of lightning thundered past them, missing them narrowly. He brought his massive hammer down, defeating one of Cervantes's armoured foot soldiers in a single blow while Sully brought down one of his foot soldiers with her lance. And with that, the Shepherds and the Valmese both charged.

This time, it was the Valmese that were outnumbered, and Cervantes's force dwindled quickly. Excellus and his formation advanced steadily, but by the time they were within reach, all that remained of the initial welcoming party was Cervantes himself, battling against Lucina and Morgan. They attacked him relentlessly, striking him several times for every one of his feeble attempts to hit the couple. With Lucina's rapier that can slip through his thick armour and Morgan's lance though not as powerful can still damage him, he knew he couldn't go on but continued to fight. But Lucina's rapier bit into one of the seams of his armour. As Cervantes fell back, wounded, Morgan pressed to attack, having found another opening, and Cervantes collapsed, blood flowing from two deep cuts.

"I… am finished…" Cervantes groaned. "But I have… no regrets… I die… in the shadow… of… greatness." And with his last words spoken, he collapsed. Lucina turned and climbed onto Morgan's horse and joined the other Shepherds.

As Lucina and Morgan finished Cervantes, the other Shepherds met Excellus's advance. Excellus himself proved to be a capable mage, and a brutal pillar of flames finally put a halt to Frederick's seemingly unstoppable advance. But the loyal knight retreated quickly as his wife came to his aid. His wounds were dire, but with Sumia's magic that improved, he would survive.

Knowing they didn't have long before Walhart himself approached, Chrom quickly weaved past the enemy line, charging towards the Conqueror. Cordelia, Cynthia, Gerome and Cherche flew overhead, carrying Lon'qu, Inigo, Severa, and Libra. Stahl, Morgan and Sully rode past as well, carrying Tharja, Lucina, and Miriel. Before long, Chrom found himself facing the Conqueror once more, Lucina and Lon'qu standing at his side, while the others faced off with Walhart's men.

**VwV**

In the center of the room, the remainder of the Shepherds clashed with Excellus's soldiers. As Athena had expected, the Valmese tactician turned to flee the moment his captors were distracted. But Athena wasn't ready to let the craven escape. Though her lightning bolt was quickly diffused by Excellus's robes, the spell still stung, and certainly caught the man's attention.

"You think I'm afraid? Of you!?" Excellus cackled, sneering. "Come, then! Come at me!" Athena sensed the magic building below her and rolled to the side just in time to avoid another pillar of flames that had erupted below her feet. She came out of the roll, with her Silver Sword drawn, and charged the Valmese tactician. Apparently, Excellus wasn't much for close combat. The man's eyes widened in panic as he desperately loosed a blast of fire straight ahead. Athena sidestepped the predictable attack, and continued advancing on her retreating foe.

Excellus continued to scramble away, firing wantonly in hopes of ending the relentless pursuit. The poorly aimed spells did little more than slow Athena down, and by the time the panicking Valmese tactician had reached one of the side halls, she was less than ten paces away. As Excellus fired off another spell, Athena retaliated with a spell of her own. A gust of wind struck Excellus, and although her robes absorbed most of the magic as usual, the remainder of the spell shoved Excellus lightly, enough to upset his rather poor balance, and the abhorrent man collapsed in a heap, sobbing pitifully.

"You've ruined so many lives." Athena said grimly, as she stood over her fallen opponent. Her bangs covering her eyes. "But you will no longer."

"P-Please! Mercy!" Excellus pleaded weakly. But Athena remembered Say'ri's misery upon learning the truth of her brother, and this wicked creature's gloating. It disgusted her that this poor excuse of a human being did all of this for what? For glory? Treasures? She drove her sword his chest and as Excellus's final, feeble protests died with him, Athena claimed the enemy tactician's fire tome and turned to survey the battle, trying to decide where her attention was most needed now.

**VwV**

"Emperor Walhart!" Chrom cried, as he approached the Conqueror once more.

"Prince," Walhart acknowledged his tone surprisingly respectful.

"Will you surrender?" Chrom demanded.

"Don't waste your time with questions you already know the answer to, boy," Walhart laughed.

"It did not have to be this way..." Chrom warned "You believed in mankind's strength... So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies... So do I. You could have joined with us.

"ME, JOIN YOU?!" Walhart asked "Does a Pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, BOY. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world!"

"No! ...I will." Chrom said "And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear."

"You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No." Walhart roared "She shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness!"

"Wrong. Not weakness—strength." Chrom shouted back "That one act lives on, and WILL live on, longer than all your conquests..."

"And longer than you will... Come then, flea, and die for your peace!" Walhart challenged

"Emm, I tried..." Chrom whispered quietly

Walhart's patience was at its end. The Conqueror rushed forward, a single wide sweep driving all three of his opponents, Chrom, Lucina, and Lon'qu, away. Cordelia flew in to intervene, but was forced back immediately as the Conqueror noted her advance and swiped his axe in her direction. Chrom and Lucina both rushed forward, flanking their powerful adversary, but the Conqueror reacted swiftly, his steed ramming Chrom and throwing the prince aside as his axe deflected a javelin hurled by Cynthia. Again, he spun around impossibly fast, and this time, he detached a multi-pronged throwing axe from his belt, and hurled it through the air, the wicked projectile catching Lon'qu in his lower abdomen as the Swordmaster leapt forward. Lon'qu fell back, wrenching the sinister weapon free and clutching his wound, as Libra and Cherche flew to his aid, Libra's staff ready while Cherche guarded them.

"I am inexorable!" the Conqueror bellowed, as he charged forth again. Chrom attempted the same technique he had before; leaping up into the air, but Walhart was ready this time. With his axe held on the other side, he did not have the time to bring the weapon forwards, but for the Conqueror; a weapon was merely a convenience. Walhart urged his stallion forward, outpacing Chrom's attack, and a heavily armoured fist slammed into the prince's gut. Chrom fell hard against the red carpeted floor, doubled over and gasping for breath, as Falchion clattered noisily to the ground a few paces away.

Seeing the opening, Cordelia and Gerome rushed in again from behind, each angle from which Walhart held his axe, ready to swerve to the right should Walhart turn to meet them. Walhart did turn, and Artemis and Minerva obediently turned with him, keeping their distance from Walhart's mighty axe. But in his left hand, Walhart simply drew a second throwing axe. Cordelia saw the weapon a moment too late, and the cruel weapon caught Artemis' flank as the Pegasus tried to fly away. But Gerome managed to land a hit on until Walhart hit Minerva on the wing; he had no choice but to retreat.

As Artemis and Minerva landed a short distance away, Cordelia doing her best to tend to her wounded mount quickly while Cynthia began healing Minerva, Chrom staggered back to his feet and reclaimed Falchion. Sully, Morgan, and Stahl seemed to realize they were no match for the Conqueror, and instead watched warily, wondering how they could hope to intervene. But Severa and Inigo rushed forward, standing protectively at Lucina's side.

Walhart only seemed amused. With a kick, he urged his stallion forward again, the charge sending Severa, Inigo, and Lucina diving to one side, and Chrom diving to the other. His axe clipped Chrom's armour as Chrom dove away. Thankfully the blow was light and didn't cut through the armour, but it did leave a large dent and a bruise beneath.

Severa had not waited idly. She followed her dive with a roll, and emerged in a crouching stance. She pivoted quickly, and pole-vaulted forward with her lance into an acrobatic somersault. Walhart had been slightly faster than she had anticipated, but the blow still connected on Walhart's steed. Her lance's razor sharp edge sheared cleanly through one of the armour straps, and a part of the horse's armour fell away, exposing its side. Walhart retaliated quickly, Severa only just lifting her lance in time to block the blow. As it was when Chrom tried to parry a swing from the mighty axe, Severa found herself soaring through the air to crash in a heap a short distance away, her lance torn from her grip.

Seeing an opening Inigo, Lucina, and Morgan rushed forward, their swords drawn. Inigo and Morgan tried to land a hit on Walhart but he anticipated the duel attack and blocked them but they kept their ground and continued to attack him. With Walhart's full attention on them, Lucina was able to land some hits on Walhart until he pushed two young men away and attacked Lucina. Lucina was able to dodge most of his attacks but he was able to land some hits on her. Walhart threw Lucina off, he was about to land the final blow but Morgan and Inigo rushed forward. Morgan blocked the attack while Inigo helped her up.

"Time to tip the scales!" A burst of lightning burst past Morgan, Inigo, and Lucina and hit Walhart's steed. The mighty stallion stiffened and thrashed as the bolt connected, effectively dismounting the Conqueror.

The Conqueror seemed unperturbed, and more than willing to face his foes on equal footing.

"Athena!"

"Mother!"

Athena ran past them, her tome out.

"Well fought," he congratulated brusquely, before charging towards Athena, his massive axe leading the way.

Now that the Conqueror was on foot and without the momentum of his mount, he could not move or strike nearly as quickly, Athena realized. Though Walhart had the strength to wield his weapon effortlessly, the axe was simply too large for clever manoeuvres, and Athena found it trivial to sidestep the Conqueror's predictable, though cleanly executed attacks. Again and again, Her sword bit into steel, leaving cuts and creases, unable to cut through.

Though incapable of defeating the juggernaut they faced, Athena had at least drawn Walhart's full attention. It was an opportunity that Lucina seized immediately. Lucina charged forward, and her Falchion tore through Walhart's thick plate armour from behind, reaching for his heart.

The Conqueror staggered away, Lucina's Falchion falling to the ground. For a moment, he held an expression of disbelief. But soon, it gave way to a vindicated, pained, grin. "You tread the path of kings," he congratulated, his gaze resting on Chrom, who looked bewildered. Chrom could hardly claim the victory for himself, after Athena, Inigo, Morgan, and Severa dismounted their foe, and Lucina dealt the killing blow.

"You rule… by winning hearts," Walhart explained, gasping for breath. He coughed, blood flowing from his mouth. "I rule… by winning battles. I followed… the path… of the Conqueror… and… my conquest… ends… here…"

"You never lacked in strength, Walhart," Chrom admitted. "But strength alone is not enough to face our threats."

Walhart laughed, and his legs gave way. The Conqueror fell to his knees. "Then the exalt-to-be… is the conqueror in true… congratulations" With those words, Walhart collapsed.

And the Conqueror was no more.

**VwV**

When the Shepherds emerged from the castle, there was a Chon'sin warlord waiting for them. As soon as Chrom confirmed their victory, messengers were dispatched to notify the rest of the resistance. When the imperial armies learned that the Conqueror had been defeated, most of the fighting ceased immediately, but the damage had been done. Tens of thousands of bodies clad in battered and torn armour littered the battlefield.

Despite the harsh reality around them, a few of the Conqueror's loyal officers refused to capitulate, and their forces fought to the bitter end. The resistance soldiers had lost homes, friends, and families, and were more than willing to oblige their foes. Still, within an hour, the fighting had come to a complete stop. The wounded Shepherds had been healed, although many of them would be weary and unfit for battle for some time. To Chrom's relief, Khan Flavia had survived as well.

Though the morning's bloody battle had seemed to take forever, in truth it had only been a few hours. It was a shocking revelation considering the widespread devastation, but midday had only barely passed.

Messengers from Chon'sin and Roseanne soon arrived. The Chon'sin, having learned the truth of Yen'fay, now swore fealty to the last of the Chon'sin royal bloodline. Say'ri was reluctant to turn away from the Shepherds after Lady Tiki's warning, but her duty to her own people beckoned her home.

"Sir Chrom," Say'ri said with a deep bow. "A thousand thanks from every Valmese couldn't repay what you did for us. I wish I could accompany you back to Ylisse to prepare to face the fell dragon by your side, but I'm afraid my people need me."

"It's the right decision," Chrom assured. "Emperor Walhart was right about one thing. There is darkness in our hearts, and in the aftermath of this war, the shadows will certainly fester and grow. As my sister once did for Ylisse following the First Plegian war, you and the other dynasts across Valm must guide your people back to peace."

Say'ri nodded in agreement. "My own people are still bitter over the loss of their king and queen, and my own heart still stings for the loss of my brother, but we will heal. I know not when and where the fell dragon will return, but I would feel safer knowing that this lies in your hands." With that, Say'ri lifted a shining green gemstone she had retrieved from Walhart's treasury. "Vert, a sacred treasure of Chon'sin since the Schism," Say'ri explained, as Chrom placed the gem onto the Emblem.

"Thank you, Say'ri," Chrom said gratefully.

"Farewell, Sir Chrom, and should you ever need the aid of Chon'sin, we will come. We will never forget the challenges you and your friends have faced on our behalf," Say'ri said, with another respectful bow.

"You're one of us, too," Chrom reminded gently, as Say'ri nodded gratefully, before departing with her people.

The Roseanne messenger brought similar word for Virion. Though he was still held in disgrace, he was all that remained of their own noble family, and his heroic actions along with the Shepherds had earned some acceptance. But unlike Say'ri, Virion declined the offer.

"Roseanne has survived without me for some time. I have faith in my people," Virion assured. "My place is here, at least until the threat of the fell dragon is resolved."

Cherche seemed unsurprised, and agreed with Virion. "Roseanne will find its way. Ours are a small, tight-knit people, and at least until the final gemstone is reclaimed, our place is with you, Sir Chrom," she explained.

The messenger then informed them that the Plegian fleet had been mostly repaired. Though not all the ships could be salvaged, many of the soldiers that had cross the sea with the Shepherds and khans had given their lives for this victory, and the remaining seaworthy ships were more than sufficient. Their course decided, Chrom directed the Shepherds to the edge of a quiet forest, away from the scene of battle. Though not as comfortable as the inns open to them, he knew his own friends and family would be happier away from the scenes of chaos and destruction.

**VwV**

When they returned back to Ylisse

"I know that face... "Duelling with unpleasant thoughts," are we?" Athena asked as she saw Chrom.

"You know me well, Athena." Chrom answered

"Hey, remember when Lissa first brought me here? When I met all the Shepherds? And Sumia... Ha ha! Oh, what a day! ...Actually, that's my first memory, in a way." Athena said

"Heh. I suppose so." Chrom said "I wish all our memories since could have been as joyful."

"I know... So much needless bloodshed." Athena said "So many days of pain and doubt and fighting... We would have never made it without you there to guide us, you know."

"Funny. I was going to say the same to you." Chrom said

"I guess we really are two halves of the same whole." Athena said

"I've sent Frederick to search for Sable, the final Gemstone." Chrom said "And I've been reading more about the Awakening ritual. It seems that whoever attempts the rite must brave Naga's fire. If both body and spirit survive the agony, they are blessed with the dragon's power. Otherwise, the candidate...dies."

"What?! No! ...Er, that is... Father, must you attempt this?" Lucina asked

Lucina walked towards them.

"Eavesdropping, young lady?" Chrom asked sternly

"Forgive me, Father." Lucina apologized "I didn't intend to... I came to speak with you, but I couldn't find the right moment and-"

"It's all right, Lucina." Chrom said "And yes, I'll be all right, too. I will withstand Naga's fire. I'm sure of it."

"Milord, I have returned." Frederick announced

"Yes, Frederick? Did you find it?" Chrom asked

"I believe so, sire." Frederick answered "King Validar has extended an invitation. He says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now he wishes to return it to you."

"Validar..." Chrom whined

"They sent word to me, milord." Frederick answered "They must have caught wind of my search... In any case, Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, but I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I, Frederick the Wary." Chrom agreed "Neither do I. At best, it's selfish political manoeuvring at a time when the world can ill afford it. At worst, our run-in with those Risen last visit was no accident... But we will meet with him. Send word at once."

"Milord, are you...certain that's wise?" Frederick asked

"No, but we haven't time to be certain." Chrom said "...And my sister never refused a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling. If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is. ...Don't worry, Frederick. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth."

"Then the Fire Emblem, milord—you ought at least leave it behind." Frederick advised

"Unless that's what Validar expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away..." Chrom said "No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Validar's motive soon enough..."


	25. Five Gemstones

As the Shepherds march to Carrion Isle, a sense of foreboding permeated the air. Lucina and the future children minus Morgan gazed at the large bones of Grima.

"There it sits..." Lucina whispered, her voice shaky.

"What's wrong, Lucina?" Lissa asked

"That great skull. I saw it once before, when Emmeryn was sentenced to die." Lucina answered "Even then it reminded me of... _him_..."

"You mean..." Chrom didn't have to finish they all know who it was.

"Yes. Grima, the fell dragon." Lucina answered "A cataclysmic war ushered his return... It's said he fed on the souls of the fallen before turning upon the living..." As she said that all of the future children remembered that day, when Grima attack Ylisse…..

**VwV**

_The castle in Ylisstol, was being overrun by Risen. The Ylissean soldiers fought them off but they were outnumbered badly. Lucina and the children were fighting them off as best as they could. Steel against steel, bursts of magic, and bodies falling on the ground was all around._

_A shriek pierced the air; Noire was being pressed against the wall, a Risen with a hand on her throat._

_"Lucina, no!" Inigo shouted. Ignoring Inigo's shout, Lucina bolted towards the Risen holding Noire captive._

_"I believe the woman you want" She said as she ran her sword through the ugly beast. "Is ME!" as she said this she slashed upward. The Risen disappeared in a puff of purple and black smoke. "Are you okay, Noire?"_

_"Y-Yes." Noire answered "I-I need my talisman." She brought out a strange necklace and put it around her neck. She closed her eyes_ _for a minute, then the snapped open, a rather menacing look on her face. "I AM BLOOD AND THUNDER! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL! HEAR ME! YOU WILL ALL BATHE IN HELLFIRE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"_

_The other future children ran to them and they all stood in a defensive circle._

_"Noire's right." Lucina said "We can't let these things win." She brought out Falchion and cut of another Risen, killing it. "We have to fight! For Ylisse!"_

_"For Ylisse!" The others shouted and they got back to fighting._

_Lucina and Inigo stood back to back fighting off any Risen that comes close._

_Then a sudden, gargantuan force sends them all flying backward, making the ceiling give way and the ground split apart. They all braced for impact, their cries are drowned out by the deep laughter of a thousand demons. The room is swallowed in a cloud of dust and shrapnel. The only things they saw as they vaulted through the air were six glowing crimson eyes through the haze._

_Lucina and Inigo flew and both hit a wall._

_"Inigo!" Lucina scrambled towards her twin. Inigo was on his hands, coughing off the dust_

_"I-I'm fine." Inigo coughed. Lucina helped him and he was on his feet. "Where are the others?"_

" _ **So ends the human race."**_

_The voice was gravelly and reeks of death. Lucina and Inigo stood back to back, their swords raised defensively_

" _ **The future is built upon the past..."**_

_The prince and princess of Ylisse looked around wildly. Looking for whoever was taking._

" _ **But your kind shall never see it."**_

_The dust finally cleared and they saw who it was. It was the demon himself, Grima. Though their shoulders shudder with deep, panicked breaths, they raised their swords before them defensively against the void beyond them are those six blinking red eyes._

" _ **Your mother and father...are dead, tiny one."**_

_Panic and fear gripped their hearts as Grima laughed. But they ignored it and looked Grima in the eyes (?)_

" _ **And now it is your turn...to DIE!"**_

_Grima pulled back and lunges his enormous maw gaping. Lucina and Inigo screamed as they stood their ground._

**VwV**

"...Whether these are this true bones or just an effigy, I cannot say." Lucina said, snapping out of the memory. "But I know this: we cannot let that monster come back to life."

"We'll stop him, Lucina. I promise." Chrom promised "The future can be changed. You've proven it already. And with all of us together, we can turn the course of history."

"I want to believe that, Father. I want to believe that, more than anything..." Lucina whispered as they entered the castle.

**VwV**

As they waited for Aversa and Validar. Athena walked up to Chrom.

"Psst! Chrom!" Athena whispered urgently

"...Trouble?" Chrom asked

"I saw armed soldiers hiding in the shadows as we were shown in..." Athena answered

"Then it sounds like we have our answer already..." Chrom whispered grimly.

They stopped whispering when Aversa and Validar enter the room.

"Well met, milord." Aversa said in the same silky tone.

"Prince Chrom! Welcome." Validar said

"...I was told you had something you wished to give me." Chrom said, cutting to the chase.

"My my! No time for courtesy, milord? Such impatience..." Validar said "Do you really want it that badly? This concerns me. The Gemstones and the Fire Emblem can be...treacherous artifacts. A fact Plegia and the Grimleal sadly know all too well..."

""Sadly"? You speak ill of when the first exalt used them against the fell dragon?" Lucina asked, frowning

"Yes I do, intruder!" Validar answered

"...Intruder?" Lucina asked

"You are not supposed to be here. You must be destroyed!" Validar snarled

"You wouldn't dare!" Chrom shouted

"Give me the Fire Emblem... Give it to me!" Validar snarled

"You mad scoundrel!" Lucina cried "This is a declaration of war!"

"I will only ask one last time: give me the Emblem. Now!" Validar shouted

"Never!" Chrom shouted defiantly

"Then this parley is over. Guards! Seize them!" Validar ordered, three guards jumped up, their weapons drawn.

"Just as we thought..." Chrom said

"Chrom, this way! Quickly!" Athena shouted and they ran.

"Athena had an escape route all planned out..." Aversa mused "How preciously clever of her. You should be proud."

"Hmph. If she had half the wits of her father, she would know they've already lost." Validar said

**VwV**

"We have to get out of here now! Cut down anyone who gets in the way!" Chrom ordered the Shepherds. The Shepherds nodded and they began fighting.

It was relatively quickly. Though they were badly outnumbered, all they had to do was escape. They were almost there when…

"Almost there!" Chrom shouted "The exit is just— Wait. Do you feel..."

A whistling noise caught their attention. The three raised their weapons defensively, as a series of glyphs appeared, forming a rift before them.

Out of the rifts stepped King Validar and he sent a ball of darkness to Chrom and it hit him on the chest.

"Run all you like—you can't escape fate. Don't you know that?" Validar asked

"Father!" Lucina and Athena rushed to Chrom.

"The Fire Emblem. Give it freely, or it will be taken." Validar threatened

"Just try it!" Chrom shouted

"Heh heh... I won't need to do anything... Athena!" Validar shouted

Suddenly, Athena collapsed, crying out in pain and clutching her forehead. "Athena!?" Lucina cried, shocked, as she and Chrom turned to the prone tactician. "Athena! Answer me!"

"Seize the Emblem and bring it to me." Validar ordered

A powerful wind spell erupted from Athena's tome, throwing Lucina off her feet. Chrom spun, horrified, to see his tactician moving spasmodically, as if he were a marionette in the hands of a novice. "Chrom… run!" Athena managed to gasp. But Athena's arm jerked forward and another powerful wind blast threw Chrom to the ground, too. "No!" Athena protested, as she continued to struggle, as if her body were no longer obeying her.

"Robin, what are you doing!?" Lucina cried. She tried to rush forward, but she had sprained her ankle in the fall and tripped almost immediately. Lucina watched in horror as Athena tore the Fire Emblem from Chrom's grasp, and began marching awkwardly towards King Validar.

"No! No! Stop!" Athena protested, and her arms and legs continued to move stiffly, as if they were trying to move in two directions at once. Validar closed the remaining distance in two long strides, claiming the treasure he desired. Then he reached forward and shoved Athena to the ground.

"Well done, my child. At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me." Validar laughed "And with my Gemstone, it is complete! Now, to set the Table and perform the rite..." And Validar disappeared

"D-damn you, Validar!" Chrom cursed

"Ah! Nngh...ahh... What have I...done?!" Athena asked in horror

"Athena! We must go!" Chrom shouted

"Chrom, I'm sorry! I don't...know what came over me... I'm so sorry!" Athena apologised

"I know you are, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here!" Chrom ordered

"...Understood." Athena said dejectedly

**VwV**

They returned to Ylisse with broken spirits.

"What I did... It's...it's unforgivable." Athena said miserably

"Enough of that, Athena." Chrom insisted "Save your energy for helping us track him down."

"No, I... You must leave me behind. He could use me again... I can't be trusted!" Athena protested "This cursed blood in me must somehow give... _my father_...dominion over me..."

"But he never had full control... You can fight it, Athena." Chrom argued "And if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need."

"Chrom, you...you put too much faith in me." Athena said

"Get back on that horse, Athena. You can't give up now!" Frederick said

"But you're not listening! I told you, I'm not-" She tried to protest

"The deed is done. But you can still try to undo the damage. It's not too late!" Chrom said

"All right. I'll...I'll try." Athena said and she left the castle and went straight to the garden. Unknown to her Chrom followed her.

Athena liked the night wind. It relaxed her.

"Beg pardon, Athena. Might I have a word?" Lucina asked, walking up to her

"...Lucina. What is it?" Athena asked

"It's about my father. I have memories of him, you know." Lucina said "From when I was little. Before he...died. He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen."

"I understand. You love him. ...We all do." Athena said

"Athena, I... Please, forgive me..." Lucina said and slowly drew Falchion from its sheath.

"Lucina?" Athena asked, her hand slowly going to her blade then she remembered she left it.

"Stay where you are, Athena!" Lucina ordered "I have no choice. I must kill you."

"What?! What madness is this?!" Athena asked

"In my future, you... You are my father's murderer." Lucina answered

"No! That's insane! Why would I kill Chrom?" Athena protested

"I was not certain myself, until now... I knew he had been killed by his closest friend." Lucina explained "Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so... But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon..."

"Lucina, wait." Athena said

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates." Lucina continued "If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Athena! I know this is murder, I... I know that..."

"Lucina, you don't have to-" Athena tried to reason

"Don't make it harder! Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless." Lucina promised "If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done..."

"...Very well. I forfeit my life." Athena said "But promise me first Lucina, protect Chrom and save the future and tell Stahl I'm sorry and finally please take care of Morgan. I can trust you with that right?"

"I promise." Lucina said "Godspeed, Athena."

Chrom couldn't take it anymore and ran to the two women. "Enough!"

"Father, you don't-" Lucina said

"Lucina, lower your sword..." Chrom ordered

"But, Father-" Lucina tried to explain

"LOWER YOUR SWORD!" Chrom ordered again. This time more forceful.

Lucina flinched but complied "A-all right...I can explain."

"There's no need. You're not the only one who can eavesdrop." Chrom replied, calmly "I heard every word. Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place... But I trust Athena. You cannot shake my faith in her."

"This is not about trust!" Lucina protested "She'll be the death of you!"

"Athena and I have held fast through good times and ill... We swore to be two halves of a greater whole." Chrom said "You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold "destiny.""

"That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself..." Lucina said, weakly.

"Lucina, aren't our ties stronger here now than they were in your future?" Chrom reassured "You said so yourself. In this flow of time we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter... But as friends. We can change things—we already have...and we will again."

"...Very well, Father." Lucina said "I would ask your forgiveness, Athena, but I cannot expect it."

"I do forgive you, Lucina. You needn't speak of it again." Athena said

"I pray... That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. And that this future will fall to pieces before your bond ever would." Lucina said


	26. Ill Presage

Dragon's Table proved easy to find. Easier than they had hoped, as a matter of fact. The Shepherds stepped onto a desiccated wasteland, and immediately saw two protrusions in the distance. One was a magnificent Grimleal temple, possessed of the same Gothic architecture and stifling atmosphere that plagued the temple on Carrion Isle, appearing gloomy despite the elaborate decorations.

They saw Validar and Aversa ahead with a twelve Risen

"The Ylisseans have finally caught up to us, milord." Aversa said

"Delay them. But carefully... We must reclaim Athena's power." Validar ordered

"Ah, yes. Don't worry, I'll take extra care with Daddy's special little girl." Aversa reassured

"Validar!" Chrom cried, all his pent up frustrations and anger finding a target at last.

"Fools! Do you know where you've come?" Validar asked while grinning maniacally

"Return the Fire Emblem now, and we can end this!" Chrom demanded

"You would...end this?" Validar laughed

"Yes, once and for all." Chrom replied with determination

Validar continued to laugh maniacally "My dear boy, we already know how this story ends—you and I both! And yet you rush here... Are you so eager to meet the fell dragon yourself? Or perhaps your own fatal destiny—you would have that realized first?"

"To hell with your destiny." Lucina cried "We'll write a new ending."

"So now you believe you can change fate little girl?" Aversa laughed "And here I thought your exalted sister had delusions of grandeur..."

"We've done it already." Chrom insisted

"Your victory over sad little Gangrel? Or perhaps Walhart's defeat? Those were meant to happen." Aversa declared "They were preordained. You are just another fool in motley, capering on the stage! Even your precious Emmeryn. You changed only the method of her death. Either way, she was planted in the ground..."

"But that was Gangrel's will." Frederick protested "Not yours. Not Validar's."

"You aren't listening. All of this—every word and action—has been orchestrated... Gangrel held the exalt in contempt, yes, so Validar and I used him. In life AND death." Aversa revealed "The king's demise threw Plegia into chaos. It drove the people to Grima... Now their life force and rancour can be laid before the fell dragon en masse."

"You couldn't mean…"

"It is called the Table for a reason, you naive little man. It is where Grima feeds!" Aversa declared "The Grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return... Today the Table overflows with bounty, and their prayers will be answered!"

"We'll never allow that to happen!" Athena cried

"But it already HAS happened in our future Athena." Aversa said "This moment was set a millennium ago."

"How could anyone give their life willingly to that...thing?" Lucina asked "That monster!"

"We'll stop you! We'll stop Grima!" Chrom roared, as he drew Falchion. The other Shepherds followed suit, drawing their own weapons.

"Goodness!" Aversa teased "Now you're starting to sound like Walhart, the big bully. He intended to destroy Grima as well, you know. Our thanks, incidentally, for taking him off the stage for us."

"That's why you gave us your ships and treasure." Athena said eyes lit with sudden understanding. "Get rid of Walhart, but keep the faithful Plegians to set your god's Table."

"Aversa, it is time. I must prepare." Validar interrupted

"As you command, Master." Aversa said and Validar leaved

"Validar! ...VALIDAR!" Chrom shouted but he didn't leave.

"Master Validar is not to be disturbed." Aversa said "But fear not, I have brought the Deadlords to keep you entertained. These 12 generals were great warriors in life...and even greater, now, in death!"

At her words, the twelve Risen facing them drew their weapons.

**VwV**

Looking at the approaching foes told Athena everything she needed to know. These were not common soldiers or villagers held in the throes of death. Their graceful movements and the practiced ease by which they held their weapons confirmed Aversa's words. Though the Shepherds had these foes outnumbered, they might not hold as clear of an advantage as they would have expected.

"Libra, Brady, and Lissa," Athena called out. "Get those rescue staves ready – we may need them. Keep yourselves back so if anyone's hurt you can get them back to safety." As the two stepped back, staves held ready, Athena began trying to divide her own forces. Three of the Deadlords were mounted and would reach the Shepherds before the others, but if they proved to be as skilled and resilient as Athena feared, the others would be upon them before the Shepherds could finish those three off. They would need more time.

To compound the difficulty, two of the Deadlords were carrying a fabulous bows, one finely polished and dusted with gold. and the other one was finely polished and blue and white. The marksmen held their bow, their movements far more relaxed and fluid than any risen Athena had noted before. Thankfully, there were only two archers. Athena signalled for Cordelia, Sumia, Cynthia, Cherche, and Gerome to advance on the nine non-mounted Deadlords.

The Shepherds met the mounted Deadlords, too, and Sully cried out in surprise, as one of them pulled forth a tome. A fierce blast of lightning sent Sully flying from her steed. She caught the reins at the last minute and her loyal mount tried to drag her away. The mounted sorcerer sent a second devastating bolt in her direction, but Libra reacted first. A wave of magic fell over Sully and her mount, and the two of them seemed to become nothing but light. The light then soared towards Libra, depositing the wounded knight and her steed at his side.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Frederick quickly dismounted the sorcerer. Stahl intercepted a second Deadlord, a mounted lancer. The lancer spun his own magnificent weapon around, the intricate spearhead cutting right through Stahl's plated bracer, nearly taking his hand while neatly disarming the young knight. A well-placed arrow from Noire drove the lancer back before he could finish Stahl, and Stahl immediately retreated, stifling his own cries as he retreated.

Then the other Shepherds caught up. Chrom leapt upon the fallen sorcerer, destroying the Deadlord before he could rise again. The lancer's armour had deflected Virion's shot easily enough, but was not nearly strong enough to withstand the wrath of Manaketes, as Nowi and Nah joined the fray, waves of crushing ice battering the undead knight. Meanwhile, the last mounted Deadlord had fallen back and was raining arrows onto the Shepherds. Two arrows struck Chrom, his reflexes barely keeping the arrows from piercing his heart. One drove through his shoulder instead, and another pierced his leg. Lissa quickly invoked her own staff and pulled Chrom back to her side where she could immediately heal the wounds, as Athena attacked the mounted marksman with waves of magic. Vaike and Frederick flanked and fell upon the battered lancer, quickly destroying the last of their mounted foes.

Meanwhile, the Shepherd fliers were clearly at a disadvantage against the remaining eight Deadlords. One heavily armoured Deadlord carried a lance. Cordelia swooped and swerved around him, landing multiple blows, but his armour could deflect even her lance's keen edge. Despite his encumbering shell, the Deadlord's counterattacks were fast and relentless, and Cordelia only barely managed to extract herself from the battle before one of the powerful thrusts connected. A pair of the Deadlords, one female and one male, were dressed in elaborately decorated robes. The male mage sent a powerful gust into the air, and despite Vesta's innate magical resistance, Cynthia was nearly thrown from her valiant steed. Upon seeing the wind magic used against them, Cherche and Gerome retreated immediately, knowing that the two wyverns didn't share the magical resistance that the Pegasi enjoyed.

The female risen mage, upon seeing Cherche flee, shot a thin pulse of fire at the retreating wyvern. As the spell connected, it erupted into a massive flaming explosion. Minerva wailed in agony as they began to plummet to the ground below. Cherche had been tossed from her beloved wyvern's back. She, too, began to fall, appearing to be unconscious or worst. Gerome rushed forward quickly, catching his mother. He then landed to where Minerva crashed down. Brady rushed near them and transported Cherche and Minerva away from the field.

"Cordelia! Take her down!" Athena cried, as she and Morgan attacked the mage carrying the wind tome, hoping to distract him. Knowing that the robes were magic-retardant, she and her son attacked the mage with their swords.

The diversion was sufficient. Cordelia dove at the mage carrying Valflame, narrowly avoiding a fire spell aimed towards her. The spell exploded behind her, as her lance tore through the magical-resistant robes and impaled the dangerous Deadlord. The tome flew from the monster's grasp, and Cordelia caught it neatly, as Athena and Morgan finished off the other mage.

As the Pegasus knights and Athena and Morgan retreated, only six of the Deadlords remained standing, and the remaining Shepherds quickly surrounded them, as Libra, Brady, and Lissa tended desperately to Chrom, Sully, and Cherche. Athena nodded, relieved, noting that Cherche and Minerva both appeared to be still alive, though their wounds would likely keep them from fighting on.

Down below, Gaius, Lon'qu, and Gregor met their match in a single swordswoman. Like Lon'qu, her sword had been designed with a curved blade. But as Lon'qu tried to parry a lightning-fast strike, he felt his own sword shatter, and her retreated just in time, holding the now useless weapon. Their foe was faster than any opponent any of them had ever faced, faster still than Yen'fay had been. The skilled Shepherds only barely managed to keep the Deadlord from fatally wounding them, as her blade danced and weaved around their weapons. After only a few minutes, Gaius and Gregor both fell back as well, each bleeding from multiple cuts. The Deadlord made to follow, but was quickly intercepted by Inigo and Owain.

Inigo proved to be almost as fast as the Deadlord, and with Ylissean swordplay he was able hold his own against her. Owain circled their foe silently for several seconds before finding an opening. "RADIANT DAWN!" Owain cried as he charged forward. His cry alerted his adversary, who turned with incredible speed to meet his charge. But that, too, had been intended. Owain had thrown his sword before falling back, and even as the skilled undead swordswomen deflected it neatly, Inigo sent his sword cutting through the Deadlord's chest.

The remaining Deadlords were now sorely pressed, although they fought back fiercely. Still, Athena knew without a doubt that her friends below would triumph. Only two concerns remained – time, and Aversa.

Laurent and Miriel fired off a double Arcfire, instantly melting away the heavily armoured Deadlord. A cloud of shimmering emerald flames appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and clung to Kellam's armour. Though the flames didn't damage his armour, the armoured knight seemed to be writhing in pain as the other Shepherds pulled him back, batting at the flames. A second cloud appeared, this one attaching itself to Nowi, who dived to the ground and thrashed wildly, trying to break free of the curse.

With a sinking feeling in her chest, Athena looked at the gate. It was exactly as she had expected – Aversa was conjuring from a dark tome, likely one similar to the lightning tome she had used earlier. Athena rushed to try to stop Aversa, but was too late. Aversa released another cloud from the spell, this one striking Lon'qu. The speedy swordsman had managed to avoid most of the flames, but had still been forced back.

"Tharja! Noire! Come with me!" Athena shouted. She, Noire, and Tharja ran towards Aversa being mindful of the hexes she's throwing.

Aversa quickly exchanged her tome for a different one. It, too, was bound in the dark violet leather that was so often used for dark magic tomes. As the three approached, Aversa drew forth a crackling ball of lightning and hurled it at them. Like many dark spells, the hex snaked through the air seemingly at random. The projectile itself went way off mark, but the energy seemed to siphon off as the bolt traveled, some of the forked bolts nearly catching them as they dodged it. But while dodging Athena and Tharja fired off a dual wind spell.

"Damnit!" Athena cursed aloud in dismay, realizing her error as soon as she had cast the spell. The opportunity was wasted, as Aversa's black leather armour flashed with magic-repellent runes. Along with the black Pegasus's innate magical resistance, it was sufficient to diffuse their spell entirely.

Athena had wasted her first opening, and she wasn't going to waste this one. She quietly whispered her plan with Tharja and Noire and they nodded. With their wind tomes in hand, Athena and Tharja rushed straight towards Aversa. The Plegian heard the footsteps, but Athena had a plan. She and Tharja distracted her with wind spells even though they were diffused every time. But then an arrow bit into the creature's wings, and it began to plummet to the ground below, taking Aversa with it.

A moment before her steed hit the ground, Aversa leapt from its back, landing evenly. She began to turn to fire a spell at Noire, but realized immediately she had a more pressing concern. The devious tactician ran straight towards her thrusting her sword ahead. Aversa had no time to react, or even cry out, before the sword plunged through her heart.

"Finally…" Aversa gasped, as she keeled over. "Sweet death… pain… ends…"

Behind them, the last of the Deadlords had fallen. The Deadlords had left a variety of unique weaponry behind. The mounted lancer's fine lance, Athena immediately identified as Gungnir, and the skilled swordswoman's blade appeared to be Balmung, both weapons that Athena remembered seeing sketches of in her texts detailing the twelve crusaders. Gungnir was quickly passed to Frederick, and Balmung to Lon'qu, to replace his broken sword.

They needed to press on quickly, but a fine war axe caught Athena's eye, which she entrusted to Vaike. Virion had already retrieved Yewfelle while Noire got a Brave Bow. They would return for the rest later, as none of the scattered weapons looked to be too far superior to the weaponry the Shepherds already carried.

Unfortunately, several of the Shepherds bore rather severe injuries. Cherche had only barely recovered consciousness, and while Minerva was still alive, the wyvern would likely be unable to fly for at least a couple days, Brady had warned. Sully had broken her arm rather badly in the fall. The healing magic had done what it could, but she held her lance awkwardly still. Kellam was still walking stiffly; Aversa's magical assault had fallen just short of killing him. Chrom was about to ask them to stay outside when all three of them burst into protest. "Fine," Chrom agreed. "But stay back – none of you can fight well in your condition."

"There's still no sign of Flavia," Athena noted, as they gathered around the temple entrance.

"They're probably still a couple hours away," Frederick remarked.

"We don't have time to wait for them," Chrom reminded urgently. "Let's go."

**VwV**

Like Validar's castle on Carrion Isle, the temple's hallways were disproportionately tall, and dimly lit by flickering torches, spaced evenly, but far too distant from each other. Though it was a rather warm day, it seemed as though a strange chill had been infused into the temple, and many of the Shepherds found themselves shivering, and moving closer to each other.

Only a few of them seemed unbothered. Chrom and Athena had taken the lead, both of them entirely focused on what they knew lied ahead, and neither of them even seemed to notice the grim decorations. Frederick seemed to be as stoic as always, and though he was glancing around every corner suspiciously, he, too, seemed to take little note of the gloomy atmosphere.

"Are you ready, Athena?" Chrom asked

"Chrom, first I have a favour to ask..." Athena said

"As long as it's not a request to leave you behind." Chrom said

"It's not...though I did consider it." Athena answered, twirling one of her braids. "I can't hurt you if I'm not there in the first place. But...I can't run from Validar forever. And if I'm going to overcome him, my best chance is with you by my side."

"That's more like it." Chrom said, smiling

"But therein lies the favour... If Validar somehow does gain control over me..." Athena said "Promise me... Promise me you'll cut me down."

"You can't mean that. You can't ASK that!" Chrom argued

"I'll resist him with all that I am. I promise you." Athena promised "But there are other people involved here, too many people to ignore... You have a duty to protect them as well."

"...You're right." Chrom said, hesitantly "The words burn my tongue like acid, but you're right. But you mustn't let Validar seize control! Whatever it takes. Whatever the cost!"

"I'll try. You know I will." Athena promised again.


	27. Invisible Ties

When Chrom and Athena stepped into the room, they immediately spotted Validar. The sorcerer stood near the wall, near a tall sculpture of a six-winged, six-eyed dragon. Grimleal runes were inscribed in a pattern of concentric circles on the floor around Validar, starting a few feet from the statue. On the far side of the room, dozens of Grimleal warriors stood waiting. Unlike the Grimleal the Shepherds had battled on the road, these cultists were clearly veterans of many battles, and carried their fine weapons comfortably.

Athena nodded to Morgan and immediately he motioned for the other Shepherds to accompany him, and they sidled along the wall to stand facing the Grimleal, leaving Validar to Chrom and Lucina.

"Validar!" Chrom challenged.

"Chrom... Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure?" Validar sneered "How nice. I have the Fire Emblem, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world!"

"You'll DESTROY the world!" Chrom protested "Lucina has seen it!"

"Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares!" Validar laughed "The Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima! The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along..." He looked at Athena and Athena eyes widened in realisation.

"...Oh, gods. He means me." Athena whispered

"You ken quickly, Athena. That's my girl." Validar praised

"No! Never! I'll die first!" Athena cried

"You carry my blood—the blood of the fell dragon. His soul slumbers within you." Validar said "And now the time has come to awaken you both!"

"Wh-what?! I'M Grima?" Athena asked, horrified. Chrom widened his eyes while the other Shepherds just stood there stunned. "I'M the fell dragon?!"

"The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you... A vessel worthy of our master." Validar explained "Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough... My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him. Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift. But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection!"

"N-no..." Athena suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"If your damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear." Validar replied in anger "She betrayed us—stole you from your crib, and fled with you in the night! I know naught of your life thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you are here is PROOF of your purpose! It is why you still draw breath!"

"Athena... We are going to stop this." Chrom said, reassuringly "This can be stopped. YOU can be stopped!"

"You may have killed me in some future past, but I am stronger this time!" Validar laughed again "With the power of the Dragon's Table flowing through me, I am unstoppable."

"You're not the only one stronger this time!" Chrom said "Right, Athena?" Then he noticed Athena, she was frozen like a statue. "...Athena?"

But Athena didn't respond.

"Stay with me, Athena! You're not beholden to this fiend!" Chrom said. Putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can fight it! We've all seen how strong you are! We've seen what you're capable of! Don't let him shake your resolve!"

"C-Chrom, I... I don't know." Athena whispered

"Enough! This sorry display ill befits the heir to our master's power." Validar snarled "And you, Prince—your sad poem sounds lovely, but it will not alter destiny."

"They're more than just words!" Athena shouted

"Be still now, my daughter..." Validar ordered

"My life did not begin with you. It began the day Chrom found me in that field." Athena declared "I have been all over this world, and I have helped change it—for the better. I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters! The ties we forged, the bonds we share—they are of a power greater than Grima."

"A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough..." Validar jeered

"We do agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment..." Athena said, bringing out her tome while Chrom brought out Falchion. "When I kill you or die trying!"

"You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgment... Very well, pup. Come!" Validar laughed "Do your worst! Come at me with all you have! There is no damage I can do your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!"

**VwV**

Morgan found himself far more comfortable in this battle than he had before. The Shepherds were outnumbered at least three-to-one, but though their opponents all appeared to be reasonably skilled, Morgan was confident his friends would prove stronger. Since the Shepherds were a relatively small strike force, most of his studies were focused on dealing with an enemy with superior numbers. The battle with the Deadlords had been an odd reversal, where their opponents had the individually stronger fighters, and there had been many close calls as a result.

Immediately, Frederick, Stahl, Gregor, Vaike, Kjelle, Nowi, and Nah stepped forth, forming an advancing defensive line. The hall was tall enough to allow the Pegasi and wyvern to fly safely, so Sumia, Cordelia and Cynthia were hovering about the Shepherd's line, ready to rain javelins upon their foes once the Grimleal were within range.

Like in the battle with the Deadlords, Libra, Lissa, and Brady hung near the back of the formation, ready to use their staves to recall anyone who was in danger. Virion and Noire, astride their horses, remained in the center, along with Tharja, Henry, Miriel, Laurent, and Ricken. Olivia, Inigo, Owain, Lucina, Gerome, and Lon'qu stood just behind the line, ready to enter the fray if any of the Grimleal managed to slip past their front line.

Frederick, Lon'qu, and Vaike were putting their new weapons to great use. Several Grimleal knights, confident that their foes would not be able to break through their heavy armour and shields, advanced to meet the Shepherds. But battling the Valmese with their finely crafted armour had accustomed the Shepherds to this type of foe, and the Grimleal smiths weren't nearly as skilled as the Valmese. Frederick and Vaike simply tore right through their armour with their mighty weapons. Lon'qu proved no less deadly, expertly finding the seams in the sturdy armour.

Within only a few minutes, the Grimleal were in full retreat, trying to extract themselves from the seemingly unstoppable Shepherds long enough to regroup. Morgan, seeing that victory had been secured already, quickly led the group by his side toward where Validar, Chrom, and Athena were still battling.

**VwV**

Here was a line of runes, etched directly into the black stone floor. In the dim lighting, they had not been visible before, but now they glowed white hot with energy. A black and violet barrier, partially translucent and shimmering as if it were made from fire, emerged from the runes, neatly isolating Chrom and Athena from their allies. "So long as the dark barrier stands, no other soul can reach us! You must face your grim fate alone!" Validar roared, as the Shepherds watched helplessly.

"Mother!" Morgan cried as Lucina cried "Father!"

"Morgan! We'll be fine!" Athena reassured.

The Ylissean bloodline had always been known for their fine swordsmen. After all, the blood of Hero-King Marth himself ran through their veins, as well as the first exalt. But Chrom had long since surpassed even those high expectations. Athena, though almost quite as skilled as Chrom, her combination of Ylisse and Feroxi swordplay and with her magic. She was almost unbeatable.

But Validar rivalled the pair. The skilled Grimleal sorcerer had grown far stronger since the battle in Castle Ylisse's garden, and even then, Athena, Chrom, and Gaius together had only just beaten him. At first, the battle seemed to favour the skilled Ylissean prince and tactician, as the two of them flanked the Grimleal sorcerer. But Validar had turned the tables with a new trick. He conjured a rift nearly instantly. Fearing that their foe would escape, Chrom charged towards the rift immediately, but the rift had merely carried Validar ahead a few steps, past the charging warrior. The sorcerer turned and unleashed a spell, and a wave of energy caught Chrom squarely on the back. Only Athena's timely intervention had stopped Validar from finishing Chrom then and there, as she charged and forcibly drew Validar's attention to her instead.

Since then, the battle had become quite even. The two skilled warriors danced around Validar's potent magic, but every time they closed in to strike, Validar simply gated himself away from them. But they pursed him.

"Athena, why insist on these games?" Validar asked "You only delay the inevitable. And besides, the alternative? Have you considered what happens should I fall? These followers of Naga will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. Kill me, and you incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well... Would you truly choose to be so utterly alone?"

But Athena said nothing but hit him with another blast of magic. But Validar just countered it with his own magic.

"Humans are weak, pathetic creatures... Your "bonds" with them will bind you." Validar continued "You are destined for a greater purpose! The GREATEST purpose! You are to be a GOD!"

"Not your god—not today." Athena replied, as she suddenly leapt forward, closing the remaining distance between them. Shrugging off the magical barrage, she fired off another blast of lightning and drew her own sword. The sorcerer twisted aside, narrowly avoiding Athena's spell, but Athena's gleaming silver blade plunged into his side.

Validar fell back with a gasp, clutching his wounded side. He flung another wave of energy, an aphotic bolt that sent Athena back, but leaving Chrom an opening. Seizing the opportunity, the lord rushed forward, past his fallen friend, and plunged his mighty weapon through Validar's heart. As Chrom withdrew his blade, Validar simply fell to his knees and gasped "Even this...was meant to be..." then he collapsed. His dark magic leaking out of him.

Chrom and Athena sighed in relief. It was finally over…. The struggle is over… They can finally be at peace. Chrom smiled at her and she smiled back

"This isn't over! Damn you BOTH!" the sorcerer's voice roared, she glanced over it at the still 'smouldering' body, and widened her eyes as a large dark orb suddenly came shooting out and aiming at Chrom's back. Hoping to take out the man whom lead his demise. She cannot let that happen.

"Chrom!" she exclaimed, shoving him out of the way and taking the attack herself.

Her vision went blank for a moment, and then she saw that she was on the ground, head surging with pain.

"Athena!" he exclaimed, running over and kneeling by her side in an instant. A small groan escaped her lips as he placed an arm behind her back, lifting her head from the ground. "Are you all right?" She gave a small nod and he smiled. He moved to the side for a minute, showing her that the body as the last bit of magic fizzled away from it, and was suddenly gone. "That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day." he said, moving back into her vision as he helped her stand again.. She widened her eyes as she realized that her outer vision was crackling with red. His voice echoed strangely."Finally, we can rest easy now. At long last…"

'No! Not again! I promised I'd fight it!'  She thought as she tried to fight it but to no avail.

"Athena? What's wrong?"

'No!'  She shrieked in her mind. Her mind was shrieking and screaming thoughts, the red suddenly veining into her vision. She was losing control, she couldn't stop herself.

"Hey! Hang on-!"

His eyes widened in pain. The woman widened her own eyes as he stumbled back, both staring at the electrical blade of magic that crackled from the center of his stomach. She slowly looked down at her own hand, crackling with faint traces of electricity. No... No… Not again…

"Chrom... Oh, gods, Chrom!" she exclaimed, looking up at him. He smiled gently at her, eyes reflecting forgiveness.

"This is not your… your fault." he said. The woman was crying now, knowing he would not survive. She can't let him die. She promised him… But what can she do? "Promise me, you'll escape from this place, Athena... Please... Go..." the last word came out in a whisper, and he then stepped back and fell to his side, armour clanking heavily as he fell.

"No! No! Chrom!" she exclaimed, now kneeling at his side, turning him over. His eyes had closed, a small smile on his face. "Chrom, stay with us! You can't die like this! Please!" No response. She knew she would get none, and she let her tears fall. How could he die with a smile on his face, when his most trusted friend just killed him? "Chrom! Olivia needs you! Lucina needs you! Inigo needs you! Damnit, we all need you!" she was sobbing, seeing no movement, no recognition that he was alive. Laughing echoed around her, bouncing off the walls, inside her head. And Validar appeared, laughing maniacally.

 _"_ N-no... Father! No!" Lucina cried as Morgan held her, behind her many of the Shepherds were in shock. Olivia was crying while Inigo supported her while crying silently. Lissa wailed to Vaike and Frederick just couldn't say anything, another one. More Exalted blood spilled and he could have stopped it.

"With the five Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Athena is powerless to resist me." Validar laughed "Do you see now, Daughter? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing."

"This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this!" Lucina sobbed "Everything I have done is...worthless."

"The hell it was!" Someone shouted. It was deep and husky. Everyone looked up upon hearing the voice.

"Huh? I know that voice..." Lucina said, she looked around and saw a figure coming towards her. It was Khan Basilio!

"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate..." Basilio said "As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!"

"Khan Basilio!" Lucina cried. "I-I thought... We all thought you were-"

"Worm food, back in Valm?" Basilio asked "It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to you."

"I don't understand." Lucina said

"Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Normally pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it." Basilio explained "But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth I almost WAS dead. You saved my life, Lucina. Had you not said anything... I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot."

"This...does...not...MATTER!" Validar roared "If you didn't die there, then you can die HERE!"

"Hah! You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong, or even as clever." Basilio taunted "For example: you STILL haven't realized that you've been tricked."

"What?!" Validar shouted

"Athena predicted everything that would happen here." Basilio answered "She saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you. And guess what else was in the dream? The five Gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Athena saw what fate had in store. She knew Chrom couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!"

"A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same." Validar laughed "I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So I know Athena hasn't touched the stones— she hasn't been near them!"

"You watched our party, yes—the members your men knew about; the live ones." Basilio said "But they weren't watching dead men, were they? ...They weren't watching me."

Validar blanched as it sunk in.

"Heh, looks like it might be finally starting to sink in..." Basilio chuckled

"That is not possible! These have to be... They must be..." Validar couldn't believe it! Even now, his daughter is still a thorn.

"Why? Because of...DESTINY?" Basilio laughed "Athena had your destiny beat days ago, when she came up with this plan. The expression on your face...it makes all those long nights in hiding worth it."

"Damn you! Damn you to all the hells!" Validar cursed "None of this matters! Chrom is dead! Your fates sealed! Grima will— ...Eh?" Then he felt a sudden jolt of magic behind him. He turned around and saw Athena with her tome out, her hands crackling with faint traces of electricity. Then even more surprising, Chrom stood up.

"No..." Validar whispered.

"Father! You're alive!" Lucina cried in joy. The Shepherds cheered, upon seeing their commander still alive.

"Athena...spared me..." Chrom explained "She weakened her magic...just before the strike..."

Athena said nothing but just smirked to see Validar's plan falling apart like a house of cards.

"Damn you all, and your stones!" Validar roared "I won't need them to kill you!"

"Ready to end this, Athena?" Chrom asked

"Let's do it." Athena answered, chuckling "I'm ready to see what our true future has in store."

"We will. Now. Together." Chrom said

Validar used another rift spell and warped to the other side of the room and the barrier broke. Basilio and Flavia entered the castle their weapons drawn.

The Shepherds regrouped themselves and attacked the Grimleal again, trying to reach Validar.

Athena and Chrom took a lot of energy from the fight with Validar before but Chrom persisted on defeating Validar, Athena wanted to come but the other Shepherds needed her so Lucina went with Chrom to defeat Validar.

"Die, Validar!" Lucina shouted as she pointed Falchion.

"Impudent meddler!" Validar roared "You have failed to change the future at every turn. What makes you think this time will be different?!"

"Perhaps it won't..." Lucina said "But either way, it's no reason to spare your miserable life!"

Lucina and Chrom rushed forward, attacking Validar mercilessly. But Validar was strong, he flung spell after spell.

Lucina did a back flip, twisting in midair, just as Validar gated himself away from Chrom. Validar emerged and had to retreat immediately, but was too slow – Lucina's blade tore deeply into the sorcerer's left arm.

Validar howled in rage and retaliated instantly. Chrom had spun around upon seeing Lucina's acrobatic flip, and he dived, barely pushing Lucina away from the magical wave in time, taking the brunt of the spell himself. As he tumbled away, he drew and uncorked his own elixir, quaffing the draught quickly.

But Validar was too fast. Validar gated himself away from Lucina, and appeared directly in front of Chrom. Before Chrom could bring Falchion to bear, another wave hurled Chrom away. Lucina sprinted forward but was too late – Validar sidestepped her attack, and third aphotic wave sent her reeling, too.

Validar grinned cruelly at the two fallen Ylissean royals, believing the battle to be at its end. "You see, daughter. You cannot tamper with fate."

Lucina rushed towards Validar seeing an opening and drove Falchion into the wicked sorcerer's heart.

"Why... Why would you squander your birthright... Athena... daughter..." And at that Validar died.

"We did it! We did it, Athena!" Chrom shouted "We've altered our destiny! We... We've won."

The Shepherds cheered. Then they heard a laugh and a mysterious figure appeared…. It was the hierophant!

"You!" Athena cried, bringing out her tome and the other Shepherds noticed the hierophant

"You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination." The hierophant said

"What do you mean?" Athena asked

"It is still written that Chrom died here at your hands." The hierophant answered "Or, perhaps to be more precise...mine."

"Who are you, really?!" Chrom demanded angrily

"I told you. I'm Athena." The hierophant answered, calmly "The Athena that murdered you and became the fell dragon, Grima. When this "Marth" of yours decided to come back in time...I came with her."

"Another version of me? But how...?" Athena asked

"I can be so daft sometimes..." The hierophant sighed "It's really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made... Those vivid dreams you have—those are my memories. We share those memories because we share the same heart...Grima's heart."

"Th-the headaches... The voices... It was you!" Athena said, piecing together the puzzle

"Your recollection begins the day I entered this world. I intended for us to unite then, the first moment I found you." The hierophant explained "But your heart was still too weak to contain Grima's power... The shock of my attempt wiped your memory clean."

Athena stayed quiet, processing everything.

"I knew if Lucina managed to rewrite history, Grima would never be resurrected. And I, in turn, would cease to exist." She continued "So I had to step in, now and again, to keep my future secured. Like when Validar was killed in his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn... But that is the past, now. We have our future past to think of. All that remains is for you to become Grima, as I did. Then you and I will become as one, and we can reclaim my power."

"We are not yet the same?" Athena asked

"...You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants." The hierophant spat. "But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table... I will claim it in your place!"

A dark aura formed around the hierophant. She closed her eyes and began chanting.

"What?!" Athena cried

"The fell dragon and I are one!" The hierophant laughed "And though my journey through time has diminished my power...the life force here shall renew me!"

"Everyone we have to get out of here!" Athena ordered. Everyone ran out of the temple as debris began to fall but Athena ran the other way to the Table.

Suddenly, bolts of violet-white lightning rained down upon them, sundering the roof of the Grimleal temple. Debris fell all around then, as the Shepherds searched for cover against the sudden onslaught. After several agonizingly long seconds, the storm stopped. When the dust cleared, a loud roar drew their attention to the skies above.

"Luce!" Inigo pushed Lucina away as a bolt was about to land on her.

"Okay, now what?" Chrom asked as he and Olivia ran to their children

"Grima… it's all over," Lucina whispered, shaking, Inigo held her, even though even he was afraid.

"The terrible size of them… gods! For once the legends spoke true, we can't face either of them. Not in a straight battle – we'd be slaughtered!" Frederick gasped.

Still, the Shepherds' gazes remained affixed upon the dragons' awful splendour. Now that the Awakening and the feeding were complete, a chorus of measured howls followed the initial roars of triumph, as if both fell dragons were calling out to someone.

"If only we still had the Fire Emblem, we could ask Naga for her power." Chrom said "Then at least we'd have a chance."

"But Validar took the Emblem!" Lissa cried

"And it was lost inside the Dragon's Table... I know." Chrom finished

"What, you mean THIS Fire Emblem?" Athena said playfully as she held the Emblem.

"The Emblem! But how?" Chrom asked

"I'll tell you later but now we have to run." Athena ordered

No one argued with that. Every one of them panting heavily from the exertion. Above, waves of magic still gushed forth from the fell dragons. Chrom looked upon the sight with renewed horror.

"Keep running," Frederick insisted tiredly. "We have to be out of sight before he finishes his ritual." Chrom nodded his agreement, and led the weary party on, fleeing from the temple, the plateau, and finally disappearing into a nearby forest.

**VwV**

Finally, hidden beneath the trees, some of the Shepherds gave in and collapsed from exhaustion. Chrom had half a mind to order the march to continue but decided against it and let everyone rest. Athena gave him the Emblem and he raised an eyebrow.

"I stole it from you once, remember? The least I could do was steal it back." Athena said

"Athena, you sly cat. You never cease to amaze!" Chrom laughed then his expression became grim. "We must complete the Awakening before Grima catches on!"

"It's said the first exalt paid tribute to Naga at a site on Mount Prism." Frederick said

"Do you know where, exactly?" Chrom asked

"Yes. There is an altar at the peak of the mountain." Lucina answered "Father if you perform the Awakening, it must be done there."

"A small hope is better than no hope at all." Chrom said "We'll stop at Ylisse and go straight to the mountain."


	28. Awakening

"It's beautiful…" Sumia said as they arrive the top of Mount Prism. After days of travelling they finally reached their destination. The people they brought were the Pegasi knights, the two Manaketes, Gerome, Chrom, Lucina, and Athena.

"The divine dragon's power flows through every blade of grass here." Lucina said, smiling.

But something was amiss and Chrom can feel it. "Wait... Something doesn't feel right."

"Nngh..." Athena massaged her temple then looked at the other Shepherds. "We must prepare for battle! Grima has sent servants here. I can sense it. They'll be on us soon!

"How could the risen infiltrate this sacred place?" Lucina said, scandalized.

"Their power must be linked to Grima's. We must destroy them!" Chrom said bringing out Falchion while the others brought out there weapons.

The roar of wyverns announced the arrival of their first foes, as a dozen wyvern riders emerged from the forests. The wyverns and their riders, armed with axes, both showed the discoloured skin and crimson eyes of the risen. Athena immediately signalled for the Pegasus knights retreat quickly, luring the wyverns up to the sky, clear of any risen archers that could have been lying low. Then an aerial duel commenced.

Though they were outnumbered, Athena remained confident. The agile Pegasi would easily outmaneuver the larger and slower wyverns and Gerome could fight back with his axe. Gerome and Athena teamed up fighting wyverns head on with Gerome's axe and her wind magic, each precisely aimed gust bringing down a wyvern. Cynthia and Sumia carrying Lucina and Chrom respectively injured the wyverns and letting the others finish them off. Nowi and Nah had taken to the air, their devastating ice breath proving nearly as effective as Athena's magic against their reptilian enemies. Cordelia seemed undaunted by the superior strength of her foes, as she weaved in and out of the swarm, repeatedly striking at the wyverns. After several passes, she had only brought down a single wyvern, but left several of the others flying awkwardly with damaged wings. Then Athena saw the archers.

"Lucina! Chrom! Take down the archers!" Athena ordered

Chrom and Lucina nodded and jumped down from Sumia and Cynthia's mounts and cut down any archer they see. The skilled Shepherds were easily annihilating the risen that approached, while Athena kept her eye out for archers, picking off four more as they showed themselves. But the risen continued to flow into the clearing, and though the ground was soon covered in black powder and rusty weapons, it seemed the horde around them was only growing.

Then the reinforcements began to slow. The timing was quite fortunate, as they had been battling the risen for well over twenty minutes, and fatigue was beginning to set in. Their impending victory proved to be the second wind they needed, and they vigorously pressed onwards. Right as it seemed like victory had been secured, though, Athena spotted the final wave of risen reinforcements.

They were unlike anything any of them had ever seen before. While most risen wore ragged clothing or worn armour, these risen wore only a mouldy loincloth and musty cloth hood. Each hood had a conical tip, two eye slits from which their ruby eyes gleamed with malice, and a third, horizontal cut where the mouth would be. The mouths of the hoods were stitched together loosely. A fabulous golden chain hung around the base of each hood. Their exposed skin was shrivelled and withered much like the other risen, but stretched over bulging muscles, and rather than the ashen, violet-tinged coloration that the common risen bore, these risen were a sickly yellow-green. They carried no weapons, but their rotted hands were disfigured into crude talons.

One of them let out a roar. The new risen shared the same guttural voice, but the primal cry seemed deeper, somehow. Magically inspired, their cries seemed to chill the air around them. There were eight of these in total. Athena blasted one away with Bolganone, the carefully-placed explosion settling mere inches above the grass. To her surprise, the risen survived, though not without sustaining horrible burns. Athena fired a lightning bolt immediately after to finish it, but the golden chains flashed, negating much of her spell. With a grimace, she released a second blast of Bolganone, the only spell in her arsenal strong enough to defeat these new foes, and drew forth her sword.

Thankfully, the others had cleaned up the remaining common Risen, and now fought only against their new, hooded foes. To their relief, while the creatures were quite resilient, they were also incredibly slow and clumsy. Their horrid, fetid talons had limited reach, and the skilled warriors, even while weary, could easily avoid the lumbering menaces. Still, it took several solid blows to bring down each of the risen, and by the end and stood silently, inspecting their handiwork.

"They're gone." Athena said "We should go. The Altar should be right ahead."

**VwV**

"We've made it—the altar." Chrom said

The path into the temple was comprised of smooth paving stones, spaced evenly across a small overgrown meadow, the tall grass creeping over the simple road. A few pillars had been placed decoratively along the path, but unlike the intricately carved pillars used in the Grimleal temples, the carvings these pillars bore were simple and elegant lines.

For Lucina, Cynthia, Nah, and Gerome, it was a familiar sight. It was at this very place that they escaped their own timeline, hoping to simply avert their grim fate when they realized they could challenge it no more. Like Naga's Cradle, the place held a comforting aura. The divine dragon's power brought them all a measure of peace.

They entered the hallowed shrine through a simple archway of carved stone, tinged with a bluish hue. The hallway was long, but again, Naga and her devout followers seemed to favour simplicity and the natural in their design. The walls were plain and unassuming, and the stone had been worn over the years, small blades of grass peeking through the cracks. The tunnel was wide and airy, allowing the eight of them to walk side-by-side, their Pegasi and wyvern following comfortably behind them.

The tunnel then spilled out into a large, circular chamber. In the center of the chamber laid a pristine, white marble altar. Behind it stood a sculpture, depicting a beautiful woman with long, flowing hair, a billowing, thin, veil bound to her arms, arcing gracefully behind her. Her face was locked into an eternal, serene smile. Behind her stood a dragon, one that looked much like Nowi and Nah when they transformed, with smooth, elegant contours and a pair of wings spread protectively around the woman.

"Wait here... I'll be back."

Chrom walked up to the altar. He carefully rested the Fire Emblem upon the altar. She had imagined the ritual before, and the mere thought of facing Naga's flames had made him nervous. But now, at the moment of truth, he knew that Naga would stand behind him, and that he would survive.

"Hear me, Naga!" Chrom called his voice steady and calm. "I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in your divine flames that I may become your true son!"

Upon hearing his plea, sparkling sapphire flames erupted around Chrom, the holy fire wrapping around him, hiding him completely from his companions, who cried out in alarm. But Chrom did not scream, did not make any noise at all, and the flames swirled around him, as he drew Falchion, holding the blade straight up in the air with both hands. He felt no heat, only the flames reaching deep into his heart, searching for his will to fight. After several seconds within the sacred maelstrom, he suddenly felt warmth spread from his heart, and he knew he had succeeded.

Chrom lowered his blade, and as he did so, the flames spiralled around Falchion, too, drawn into the weapon and its wielder. As the last vestiges of the sacred fires died away, Falchion began to shine with an inner light. Chrom smiled, as his friends sighed in relief. "It's done," he confirmed.

"Indeed. Be welcome in this place, Awakener." They all turned at the mysterious voice, and found a woman standing before them. She seemed to glow with bluish green light, but otherwise looked exactly like the sculpture behind them. Her voice was gentle, yet unwavering. "Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger."

"Then you will grant me the power to defeat Grima? The power of a god?" Chrom asked urgently.

"Yes. But know this: I am no god." Naga said, shaking her head.

"But milady, you are the divine dragon!" Lucina protested. Naga merely smiled.

"So do sons of man name me, but I am no creator," Naga corrected serenely. "I possess not the powers of making or unmaking. And neither does Grima. Neither of us bears the power to truly destroy the other."

"Then what power can you grant me?" Chrom asked. The legends were quite clear regarding the first exalt and his victory over Grima.

"With my blessing, thou may draw forth Falchion's true might. The blade of the exalt shall again strike like the dragon's fang. Your strength will then be my equal, enough to face the fell dragon," Naga explained.

"But not strong enough to destroy Grima?" Chrom said

"Alas, Grima cannot be slain. Sleep alone can be your victory. Like your ancestor you must return Grima to his slumber, where he will remain, banished from your world for another millennium," Naga pronounced.

"Isn't there ANY way to destroy him for good?" Sumia asked

"There is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However... 'Twould be his own." Naga said sadly

"...He has to kill himself?" Gerome asked

"Yes. And never would he do so of his own volition." Naga answered "He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world. Now come. There is little time..."

"Where is Grima now?" Chrom asked

"To the west lies a volcano known as Origin Peak." Naga answered "You shall find the fell dragon there."


	29. To Slay a God

As the sun rose, the Shepherds set off once more. Chrom, Olivia, Virion, Sully, Cordelia, Lon'qu, Athena, and Stahl said their farewells to the five children being left behind. Despite Maribelle's pleas to accompany them, Chrom and Ricken had been equally firm on her remaining behind in Ylisstol, given her condition and that someone needs to watch over Ylisse. Finally, it was Brady who persuaded his mother that she was simply being unreasonable in insisting on going with them.

There were no soldiers accompanying them this time. They would have to take a small boat across to Origin Peak, and trying to move soldiers would be tedious and time consuming. Besides, Naga would only be able to transport so many of them onto Grima's back once they reached the fell dragon. Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio remained with the Shepherds, though, both insisting on seeing this ordeal through.

Their wounds had been treated already, and they would recover their strength during their march. Their supplies and weaponry had been hurriedly replenished as well, with most Shepherds carrying at least two or three weapons, and more than enough provisions for the journey there and back. The civilians gathered in Ylisse had poured out to watch the Shepherds set off for their final battle, and though the morning sun had only just peeked out from beyond the eastern horizon, the ravaged streets were already crowded with well-wishers.

They followed the main roads through Plegia, which were thankfully clear of any risen. The Plegians who had survived the Awakening were ready to help however they could, willingly exchanging horses with them to speed their way. The Shepherds rode on until late each night, and set off at the break of dawn each morning.

When they neared the port from which the ferry once brought the Shepherds to Carrion Isle, Athena and Chrom ventured out ahead. The surviving Plegians confirmed that the fell dragon had passed only a day before, and like all the Plegians they had encountered, were more than willing to help. By the time the Shepherds arrived, a pair of small ships had been set aside. They loaded their supplies quickly and set off, the villagers promising to care for the Shepherds' animals being left behind while awaiting their triumphant return.

**VwV**

The Shepherds sailed past Carrion Island, the abandoned castle leering at them gloomily in the distance, and as Naga had promised, Origin Peak was within sight. Above it hovered the fell dragon, awaiting the Shepherds. Tension hung thick in the air as the two ships approached the beach. Athena sent the Pegasus knights to scout ahead, to see if there were any defenses ahead.

"Origin Peak..." Chrom said as they gazed at the mountain

"The fell dragon is indeed here." Naga confirmed "Remember, Awakener! The power I gave you cannot destroy Grima."

"It can only put him back to sleep..." Athena finished

"Correct, Fellblood." Naga said

"So you know of my lineage?" Athena asked

"You possess power not so different from my own." Naga answered

"We must find some way to break this unholy cycle!" Chrom declared "We can't just keep putting Grima back to sleep every few centuries. Otherwise we merely will his vengeance on our descendants."

"...I may know a way." Athena said hesitantly, she'd been thinking about it ever since they returned from Mount Prism.

"Yes, Athena? You have some strategy?" Chrom asked

"The other me claimed the dragon and I were the same, yes?" Athena answered "If I strike the final blow, he'd be killed by his own hand..."

"Athena! Ingenious!" Chrom praised, then he turned to Naga "Naga? Will it work?"

"...Perhaps." Naga answered "But there would be consequences. Grima's heart and Athena's are inexorably linked. Dragon and woman can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Athena's life."

"...I realize that. I am ready." Athena said.

"There is...a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed. You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world." Naga said "If those bonds prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. However, not even a thousand human friendships surpass the dragon's grip. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist.

Athena said nothing but nodded. She knew it would come to that.

"Athena would cease to be?! No." Chrom said "We'll find another way."

"Chrom, wait. You're not thinking clearly." Athena argued "Think about what your sister would have wanted."

"Emmeryn would never have asked you to do this!" Chrom protested

"What is one life, when weighed against millions?" Athena asked "Like you said, we have to break this cycle and sacrificing me would do it. We could save our descendants from this pain."

"Stop it! You're one of us. You'll ALWAYS be one of us." Chrom said "There has to be another way. We just have to find it. Promise me, Athena. Promise me you won't do this!"

"You have been so very kind to me, Chrom, always..." Athena said, smiling softly. "But this is my decision. But rest assured I'll think it through."

"Athena…" Chrom whispered

"The time for deliberation is over, Awakener." Naga said "The Grimleal have found us."

The Pegasus Knights flew back and Sumia ran to them

"Captain! We're under attack!" Sumia said

"Tell us what you've." Athena ordered

**VwV**

Just as the three Pegasus knights reported, they found the field ahead of them littered with risen. To their surprise though, the risen weren't nearly as numerous as they had expected, and they were scattered widely. In fact, they were too far to be made out. As the others looked upon them with relief, Athena felt only dread. This was already feeling too much like their battle with Aversa and the Deadlords, where they anticipated an army and instead found a small force of elite warriors to match their own.

But there was no time to ponder it further. Upon seeing the Shepherds approach, the risen began closing in. Athena quickly noticed that there were risen in the air as well, riding upon griffons and wyverns, flanking them from both sides. In the distance, over the peak, there were more fliers that seemed to be nearing. A large cliff separated two mountainous roads. From one side, a group of risen cavalry approached, from the other, a group of risen infantry. From behind the risen cavalry came a group of what looked to be risen mages. She looked at Morgan who was also analysing the battlefield.

"Mother, the cavalry will be the most difficult," Morgan determined quickly. Athena nodded in agreement.

"And the fliers flanking us will reach us first, but we have to intercept the farther group of fliers else they descend upon us while we battle their cavalry and infantry." Athena said then as fast as lightning she got an idea. "Okay I got it."

Athena quickly separated the Shepherds into three teams. Cordelia, Sumia, Cynthia, Nowi, Nah, Cherche and Gerome immediately flew off, soaring over the enemy lines to intercept the farther fliers. The remaining Shepherds would remain together until after the flanking griffons and wyverns were dealt with. Then, a larger team led by Chrom and Lucina would meet the cavalry force, while Athena and Morgan would lead a smaller group to hold off their infantry.

They had only just finished relaying the plan when the wyverns and griffons swooped down upon them. Forewarned, the Shepherds had been waiting with arrows and wind magic at the ready, soundly rebuffing the first assault and felling several of them.

Once the wyverns and griffons had been handled, the rest of the Shepherds split up and moved to their appointed positions, more than ready for this war to be over with.

**VwV**

As the most experienced Pegasus knight, Cordelia had been tasked with the three fliers that were to intercept the farther group of enemy fliers. When the two groups drew near, she saw that their enemies were riding on Pegasi as well. There were eight of them. But she was confident that they could win.

Cordelia surged ahead with Sumia and Cynthia following close behind, Nowi and Nah were riding behind Cherche and Gerome respectively.

The three Pegasus knights went ahead fighting off the other Pegasus knights as Cherche and Gerome supported them with their throwing axes. Nowi and Nah challenged them directly, their thick Manakete scales protecting them.

Cynthia immediately caught the attention of two Pegasus, the two of them rushing towards her. But Cynthia, unafraid, met her foes head on. They flew past each other repeatedly, extending their lances to swipe at each other. After a few passes, she managed to dismount one of her opponents, sending her tumbling hundreds of feet to the rocky slopes below, and Cynthia turned to face the second knight but saw that Gerome dispatched the second one already.

"Thanks, Gerome." Cynthia thanked

"Just be careful next time." Gerome said curtly.

**VwV**

Chrom and Lucina's group met the cavalry as they emerged from the woods. They fought off the Risen leader as the other Shepherds fought off the knights and mage-knights.

Chrom immediately stepped to the side of the mount, and spotting the gap in the armour still, swung at the opening. His axe bit into the undead steed, even as the Risen leader tried to move away, and the steed crumbled away, leaving him to tumble onto a pile of horse armour. The risen recovered almost instantly, but the Shepherds were on him in a flash, hoping to bring him down before the mages could arrive.

Even as the Risen leader collapsed, overwhelmed by strength in numbers, a devastating wave of fire and lighting gushed out. The Shepherds fled from the barrage, escaping the barrage mostly unharmed. But many of the others suffered stinging burns as they tried to regroup to launch their own, coordinated offensive.

**VwV**

Across from them, on the other side of the mountainous divide. Athena and Morgan had quickly realised that the Risen foot soldiers they faced were going to be more troublesome than they anticipated. Leading the Risen was a Swordmaster.

Lon'qu was up to the challenge though, and pulled forth his own swords. Athena initially meant to help, but thought better of it immediately, seeing the speed and precision with which the two swordsmen fought. Instead, Athena rushed to meet the next of the risen, a heavily armoured, bald risen man. But Athena easily outfought the lumbering Risen, scoring hit after hit against his heavy armour.

Another Risen approached Athena from the other side. But Morgan quickly intercepted, this Risen's armour was incomplete but that didn't stop Morgan from fighting him with his sword. Like all Risen he didn't bleed, and simply collapsed to the ground and crumbled to ash after Morgan stabbed him at the chest.

Behind him, Athena continued her relentless assault against the Risen, until finally, she managed to land a direct blow to his skull, taking a light blow on the arm in return. She thought it a rather favourable trade as the armour crumpled where it stood, the body turning to dust. Beside her, the duel between Lon'qu and the Swordmaster came to an abrupt end, as he was distracted by a clever feint, and with impossible speed, Lon'qu spun his fine sword in a wide arc, decapitating his undead opponent.

The other lesser risen following had been cleaned up thoroughly by the other Shepherds standing near, and soon, their gazes turned to the other side of the battlefield.

**VwV**

The Shepherds regrouped and carried on in silence, mentally bracing themselves for their final battle. But then they heard Grima's roar.

"Yikes! What was that?!" Lissa asked

"The dragon's call!" Lucina answered

Then they saw it. The Fell Dragon, on top of the mountain, making another guttural roar.

"Grima!" Lucina shouted

"We can defeat him!" Chrom assured

"Milord, how does a man challenge a mountain?!" Frederick asked "Where would one even strike?!"

"The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. But that weakness will be guarded by his servants." Naga answered "I can send you onto the dragon's back, but the rest is in your hands."

"Then please, milady, and quickly!" Chrom said "We would ask no more of you. Everyone, gird yourselves! One way or another this ends here!"

"Very well." Naga nodded and began chanting.

A soft, green light emitted from Naga, enveloping all of the Shepherds and their mounts. The light blinded them, and they felt a calling. A divine force guiding them to their destination.


	30. Endgame: Grima

The light faded away, as did the warm, comforting feeling that had accompanied it. The Shepherds felt their solid footing, and with a quick glance around, realized immediately that the magic had worked, and that they were now standing atop of the fell dragon's back. And before them, less than twenty paces away, stood Grima's avatar, grinning confidently.

The Shepherds looked around quickly, reorienting themselves.

**"WRETCHED SON OF NAGA! YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"**

The dragon's voice, the primal strength that echoed Athena's, was stronger than ever before, nearly drowning out the woman entirely. The Shepherds braced themselves immediately, but little did it matter. The vessel hovered into the air, cataclysmic dark energy surging forth from his suspended form.

All of the Shepherds screamed out in agony, as the spikes bore deeply into them. The spell was over in an instant, and the Shepherds collapsed, feeling as if their insides were burning and withering away. Grima began to laugh, a cruel, grating noise to mock his feeble challengers.

"W-What… what manner of magic…" Chrom huffed, barely able to breath, as he struggled futilely to regain his footing.

"M-Magic?" Basilio stammered. "That… that was… a damned catastrophe," the normally indomitable khan barely managed to sputter.

"It… it can't end like this," Frederick protested feebly, as he, too, tried to force himself back to his feet to no avail. "I… won't have… all our struggle… be for naught…"

"This darkness," Lucina whispered, as tears of despair formed in her eyes. She had seen the wrath of Grima unleashed before, and knew this battle was over. They had failed Naga. Despite their preparations, their haste, and their determination to see this through, they simply had not the strength. "The future is upon us… gods… F-Father…"

"And so it ends, Athena. See how frail these humans bonds of yours are?" Grima taunted "How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!"

"We're… we're not dead yet!" Athena proclaimed, forcing herself to her feet, despite the pain.

"Detail, details." Grima sighed "But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back, so to speak—permanently."

"No!" Athena cried

"No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know." Grima said "It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends... Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives. ...Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!"

"…I…" Athena froze. What could she do? If she agreed, then there might be a chance that Grima would betray her but if she refuses…

"No, Athena!" Chrom said, struggling to stand up. "Don't...do it..."

"She's lying... It's...a trap..." Lissa gasped

"NOW! I will have your decision!" Grima roared "Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?" But Athena knew her answer

"Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!" Athena shouted

"...Well, of COURSE I would. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image." Grima sighed "...But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!" Grima raised her hand. Athena was absorbed into a black portal.

"Aaarrrrgh!" Athena screamed as she was absorbed.

"Athena!" The Shepherds shouted

In the black portal. It was inky black, only Athena and Grime were there. Nothing else.

"Where am I?" Athena asked

"Where your god wills you to be." Grima answered "Now if you will excuse me... I have some fleas on my back to take care of."

"No... I won't let you!" Athena declared, drawing her sword.

"You still DARE resist ME?!" Grima roared "Then perhaps I should end you first!" A ball of darkness formed and it hit Athena. Athena stumbled and collapsed.

"So dark... A sea of black... I have...no final strategy... No cards left to play... She has...won..." She muttered, admitting defeat, closing her eyes. "Ah... I c-can't see... I can't hear... I feel...nothing...Nothing... ..." It was calming. She could just lay there and sleep.

"—ve to —ack!" A voice shouted

"Huh?" Athena opened her eyes.

"Yo— ha— fi— back! —ghting!" The voice continued to shout. It sounded so familiar to her but she couldn't remember who.

"I...hear something... A voice..." Athena whispered.

"Fight ba—! —ave to keep —ing! Fight back, Athena!" The voice continued shouting. "You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!"

"C-Chrom? Chrom!" Memories of Chrom flood into Athena's mind. The day she was found by Chrom, the fights with him. "Chrom, I can hear you!"

"What?! No! You are mine now!" Grima roared "The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"

"Come back to us, Athena!" Another voice shouted. Lissa. She remembers their time together, pranking each other.

"I know it would take more than this to stop you, milady!" Another shouted. Frederick. She remembers the training with him and helping him get over his distaste of bear meat.

"You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss? Come on!" Another shouted. Sully. She remembers them challenging each other, who can get a better figure.

"History is watching, Athena! The bards would sing of your triumph!" Another shouted. Virion. She remembers playing strategy board games with him.

"On your feet, soldier! Don't make ol' Teach give ya a lecture!" Another shouted. Vaike. She remembers finding him peeping at the girls' bathing tent and being chased by Sully's horse.

"Wake up, Athena! Only I get to oversleep!" Another shouted. Stahl, her husband. She remembers them making a present for Chrom and him proposing to her.

"Arise from your hypnopompic state! You are sorely needed here!" Another shouted. Miriel. She remembers talking together about science.

"Hello? Can you hear me? ...Perhaps if I shout? AAAAAAH!" Another shouted. Kellam. She remembers talking about him being unnoticeable and helping others.

"Athena, remember all the days we spent together!" Another shouted. Sumia. She remembers she remembers them reading and discussing about various books.

"...A-answer us, Athena!" Another shouted. Lon'qu. She remembers him training her and one time throwing figs at him.

"Please, Athena! You're too important to me!" Another shouted. Ricken. She remembers helping him train with magic and helping him write a letter to his parents.

"Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!" Another shouted. Maribelle. She remembers teaching her how to talk like a regular person and her teaching her how to act like a noblewoman.

"Up and at 'em, Athena! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake!" Another shouted. Gaius. She remembers finding his mark and talking about his past.

"We're all right here by your side!" Another shouted. Cordelia. She remembers training together and talking about her past with her late knight-sisters.

"Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does with the YELLING!" Another shouted. Gregor. She remembers him helping her out his special medicine.

"I thought I was your favourite dragon! Forget about Grima!" Another shouted. Nowi. She remembers playing together and teaching her various things.

"The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you taken away!" Another shouted. Libra. She remembers his drawing of her

"Get up, Athena! No one goes down without my say so..." Another shouted. Tharja. She remembers finding out Tharja stalking her.

"Please, Athena! I still haven't shown you my new dance!" Another shouted. Olivia. She remembers talking with Olivia about her saving money for a dance theatre.

"Minerva wants you back, and so do I!" Another shouted. Cherche. She remembers helping her find a mate for Minerva.

"I know the darkness is warm and delicious... But too much of a good thing is just bad!" Another shouted. Henry. She remembers finding him messing with a Risen arm.

"You have earned my trust and my love, milady. Now return to us!" Another shouted. Lucina. She remembers finding out her identity and Lucina tried to kill her but what stopped.

"Pull it together, lass! Death is overrated, believe me!" Another shouted. Basilio. She remembers when they planned to trick Validar.

"You don't bow to dragons. You break 'em!" Another shouted. Flavia. She remembers them meeting her for the first time.

"Heed not the dark's eerie call, friend! Summon forth the strength inside you!" Another shouted. Owain. She remembers them finding him and trying to give a name for his weapon.

"I can think of nothing worse than dying alone. ...No, seriously. I can't." Another shouted. Inigo. She remembers having some tea and his flirty ways.

"Come on, bud! No givin' up now!" Another shouted. Brady. She remembers him training and always overdoing it.

"This is a test, and by the gods, you're gonna pass it!" Another shouted. Kjelle. She remembers talking about armour and weapons.

"Come on! You can do this! You need to fight with us!" Another shouted. Cynthia. She remembers her practicing her battle cries.

"If you don't come back, I'm never going to forgive you!" Another shouted. Severa. She remembers talking about her inferiority towards her mother, Cordelia.

"We lost to the fell dragon once. Do not grant fate a second victory!" Another shouted. Gerome. She remembers about him always being a lone wolf.

"Mother! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!" Another shouted. Morgan, her son. She remembers studying tactics and him challenging her.

"It is inconceivable that our rollicking adventures might end at this juncture." Another shouted. Laurent. She remembers him talking about being her lieutenant.

"Blood and thunder! Return to us now!" Another shouted. Noire. She remembers talking about her mother, Tharja.

"You'll return. I know you will." Another shouted. Nah. She remembers finding her rampaging as a dragon.

"I can hear them... I hear my friends!" Athena said, standing up. Facing her doppelganger.

"Stop this at once! SILENCE those wretched voices!" Grima roared "You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOOOTHING!"

"Return to us, Athena!" Chrom's voice echoed. "Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might!"

"Chrom!" Athena shouted "I'm coming, Chrom! Hold on!"

The black portal broke and Athena jumped out, landing on her feet.

"Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!" Naga said and they felt a warm glow and their injuries were healed.

"Shepherds! To arms!" Chrom shouted. Following his rallying cry, the Shepherds charged down the field.

A swarm of risen rushed to block their path, and their advanced halted almost entirely as they met them in battle, blades drawn. Some of the risen hung back and began to fling magic into the fray, some of their attacks even striking their own allies. Cynthia, Cordelia, and Sumia shot overhead, bypassing the front line and trying to bring down the mages. But they had time to bring down but one of the mages each, before the demonic skeletons fell over them, swarming them. The creatures were as fast as their Pegasi and many times stronger, and soon, both Pegasus knights fell back. Cherche tried to meet one head-on, and Minerva fought valiantly. Cherche's axe chipped at it, and Minerva's claws sundered a part of its rib cage, but the powerful abomination struck back hard, and Minerva faltered back, huge gashes along her torso. Libra's healing magic fell over the wounded wyvern, but Cherche knew better than to try to engage the demonic skeleton that way again.

Athena brought out Arcfire and struck one of the demonic skeletons, engulfing it in powerful flames. The creature seemed resistant to the burns, but it still faltered under the attack. Before the others could move in to protect it, Athena struck it again with her new Brave Sword as she fought them and banked hard. The blow had shattered one of its creature's arms, shards of obsidian bone showering the Shepherds and risen below, before crumbling away.

The risen and entombed were no match for the skilled Shepherds, who tore through their ranks with ease. But the waves of enemies were seemingly endless, and the wall of undead flesh before them only grew thicker as Grima's minions threatened to overwhelm them in numbers alone. Still, the Shepherds were undaunted.

Grima had threatened them with yet another tragedy, Lucina realized. Every one of her friends was fighting with all of their remaining strength, standing firmly with courage and might that would inspire fear in any mortal foe. Even Walhart himself would have trembled at the sight of Basilio cleaving three of the risen apart in a single swing, or Lon'qu, a mere blur of steel as he moved and attacked with inhuman speed and precision.

Nowi and Nah were both transformed, and along with Cynthia, Cordelia, Sumia, Gerome, and Cherche, were performing a deadly aerial dance, despite the superior strength of the demonic skeletons facing them. Ice, throwing axes, and javelins met torrents of black fire, and still they persisted, refusing to accept their fate, ready to fight until their very last breath. Olivia and Inigo, both, who would sooner be performers than warriors, entered the fray without hesitation, their graceful footwork and swordplay inspiring those beside them to new heights of power. Sully and Kjelle fought back to back with their lance. Behind the others, Virion and Noire loosed arrow after arrow into the horde, each arrow finding its mark and dropping another risen.

Plegian and Ylissean mages alike were unleashing every bit of magic they still had. Wind, fire, lightning, and even dark magic ripped into the risen ranks, blasting them away. Frederick, Morgan, and Stahl remained mobile, refusing to let the risen impede their paths as they trampled down the foes standing before them.

But still, the risen continued approaching endlessly. Refusing to let fatigue wear away at them and get the best of them, the Shepherds fought. Some sang, some shouted war cries, and some fought in silence, but not a single one of them was willing to falter.

"Lucina! Chrom!" Athena cried. "We can't fight through them! There's too many! We need to go to the nape!"

Lucina and Chrom nodded. After quickly disembowelling the three risen standing before them, Lucina ran to Cynthia's side. Athena followed suit, joining Cordelia, and Chrom rushed toward Sumia. The three Pegasi took off immediately, carefully swerving around the flying fiends and staying out of range of any stray arrows from the risen, then soared down towards the dragon's head.

Towards the nape of the dragon's neck, where Grima's avatar awaited.

**VwV**

Five of the remaining demonic skeletons had turned and given chase, so immediately after Lucina, Chrom, and Athena leapt down to confront Grima, the three Pegasi took off again, squaring off against their pursuers.

" **ARROGANT MORTALS!"**  Grima bellowed, as the three challengers drew near. He gestured angrily towards them. Chrom, Lucina, and Athena all lost their footing, as the dragon writhed. Behind them, the same had happened to the risen and the Shepherds still battling them. It wasn't a large movement, just a tiny tremor. The fell dragon's serpentine neck curved around, bringing its draconic visage face-to-face with its challengers.  **"** **YOU CANNOT SLAY...WHAT MAY NEVER DIE!** **"**  he declared.

The wyrm's jaws opened wide, and a torrent of black fire gushed forth. Chrom, Lucina, and Athena all dove aside, the murderous flames licking at their heels. They were back on their feet in a flash, as Grima's maw snapped out, narrowly missing Lucina who leapt away agilely.

Lucina then rolled past the extended maw as the dragon's head pulled back, and charged straight at Grima's avatar, aiming to sink her blessed weapon through his heart. Grima reacted with the reflexes and skill of an expert swordsman, a burst of black lightning erupting from his hand and crystallizing into a sword that seemed to be forged from some sort of glassy, dark metal, a leaf-bladed weapon with a hilt shaped like the leathery wings of a dragon.

Athena drew her tome. She fell into a state of extreme concentration, drawing as much power as she could from Thoron, feeding as much of her own magical strength into the blast. Sparkling magenta flames, sparkling and shimmering with a life of its own, erupted around Athena. As she extended her palm outwards, the magically inspired lightning rushed forward, coating the yellow bolt she shot forth. The spell hit its mark. Grima was injured, yes. But Grima held on and started to attack Athena, sword vs. sword.

Lucina tried to divert her attention, and was successful momentarily, until a powerful parry and counterattack almost sent Falchion spinning from her grasp. Lucina fell away, clinging to the weapon desperately. Chrom then rushed into the fray, but Grima was ready. She sidestepped the downwards stroke of Falchion, putting Chrom between her and Athena, then struck with inhuman speed, his blade cutting wide, sweeping arcs with deadly precision. Athena and Chrom brought their swords in a defensive stance and deflected the strike and jumped back.

"Chrom… Lucina…" Athena whispered, drawing her tome. "I'll attack her when you two can find an opening then attack."

"Athena, wait!" Chrom called but too late Athena rushed in firing spell after spell. But Grima countered the spells but some were able to hit her.

" **ATHENA….. JUST** **RETURN TO ME... COME... WE ARE ONE...AND THE SAME"**  Grima bellowed

"Never!" Athena shouted as she fired a Rexcalibur spell, trapping Grima. "Now!"

Lucina and Chrom jumped in. Lucina struck first then Chrom. That did the trick, now Grima was weakened enough for the final blow.

" **DAMN YOU** **...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH..."**  Grima roared in pain.

"Now, Athena! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!" Chrom said

But Athena had other ideas. With a flick of her wrist and a wordless incantation, she sent Chrom and Lucina flying backwards with a barrier of wind, leaving her alone with her doppelganger. She raised her hand a dark violet energy ball was forming.

"… Athena?! Wait, what-" Chrom said with shock and horror clear on his face.

Too busy with the fighting, the rest of the Shepherds were either unaware or unable to help with the unravelling situation. Two paladins, clad in green-gold armour, Morgan and Stahl, heard the commotion, and right away Morgan rode his horse to them followed by his father, Stahl. Morgan jumped down and tried to run to Athena.

"Mother! You can't!" Morgan shouted, he tried to run to her but Stahl and Lucina held him back.

" **…WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?** " Grima asked

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same." Athena said as the dark ball started to grow and gather energy. "Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…"

" **…YOU WOULD… NOT DARE!** " Grima snarled

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable…" Athena continued "In some way, I-we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

" **…NOOOOOOO!** " Grima howled

Athena threw the dark ball and it hit Grima.

The dragon roared and collapsed as her doppelganger faded. Athena stood there as she watched her doppelganger fade away and she started to fade as well.

"Athena! No!" Chrom watched as his star tactician and dear friend start to fade away.

"Thank you, Chrom. For… everything." Athena said with a gentle smile. Tears forming in her eyes. "Tell the others… My last thoughts were of them… May we meet again, in a better life…"

"Athena! No! Ah gods, NO!" Chrom tried to reach her but it was too late. Athena used the last of her strength to raise her hand and waved good-bye as she completely faded away.

"Mother! NO!" Morgan fell on his knees as he watched his mother the only person he remembered from his past/ future, the one he admired the most, fade away. Lucina held him there as she cried as well.

The dragon crashed down and miraculously they were unscathed.

"The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world." Chrom said as he stood over the cliff. "I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. Especially Athena, who gave herself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come."

"P-poor Athena..." Lissa sniffed "After everything she did for us..."

"Don't cry, Lissa. We'll see her again. I'm sure of it." Chrom reassured "Remember what Naga said? That Athena would survive if our ties were strong enough. This isn't over. I believe Athena is out there...somewhere... And I'll find her. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find her..."

You're right! She has to be out there somewhere... And we'll find a way to bring her home." Lissa said, smiling. "Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!"

"I believe the same, my prince. Athena is too strong to simply disappear. It falls to us to look after the realm until she returns." Frederick said encouragingly

"Athena had damn well BETTER come back! If that blasted dragon truly got her, I'll be the one breathing fire!" Sully said in a joking manner.

"She made a noble sacrifice, and I know my nobility! And I know Athena shall someday return!" Virion said

Athena has gotta be out there somewhere... How do I know? Hey, you don't question the Vaike!" Vaike said, laughing while Lissa hit her husband at the head with her staff.

"I can feel it, too. Athena is out there, waiting for us." Stahl said "Though I surely will miss her in the meantime..."

"While statistically unsubstantiated, I have what laymen might call a "hunch."" Miriel said "This hunch corroborates most of the statements made thus far."

"Athena, I know you're out there... I know you're not gone... And no one knows more about being lost and found than me!" Kellam said

"I wish she could have stayed with us long enough to see me grow stronger..." Sumia said "But all the more reason to work hard between now and her return!"

"She lives. I know it. Some people just aren't the dying sort." Lon'qu said

"If Chrom believes she's all right, then so do I!" Ricken said "Maybe I can work out some new magic to bring her home..."

"If she returns to us now, I might even consider making him/her tea. ...Myself." Maribelle said Do you hear that, Athena?! ME, making TEA! You should be honoured!

"If Athena's anythin' like me, she won't check out just 'cause a job is done." Gaius said "Gotta collect on all the sweet rewards, right?"

"Too many times now have I watched loved ones give their lives for me..." Cordelia said "I must hold on to faith that this time will be different."

"Oy, Athena! You daring to make Gregor celebrate alone?! Gregor not rest until he drink you under table!" Gregor laughed

Athena's not gone! She's just...misplaced!" Nowi sobbed "I'll wait a thousand years for her if I have to!"

"Naga has a way of sending a ray of light into even the deepest darkness." Libra said "May Athena find that light, just as she became that light for us."

"She had better march back here and try again! I only send people off on my terms!" Tharja said then added "...Or in a casket."

"There will be one less set of eyes on me as I dance... It feels wrong..." Olivia said "Please come back, Athena! Please be out there somewhere!"

"Minerva says she still feels Athena is of this world..." Cherche translated "Also that she smells delicious, but that's neither here nor there..."

"Hey, Athena, everyone's dying to see you alive. We're sick to death of death!" Henry said "That reminds me of a good one: two Risen, a wyvern, and a priest walk into a bar-"

"We have won our future, but we are in debt to so many sad memories..." Lucina thankfully cut him off. "I pray at least one of those sadnesses will yet be undone."

"She did what she had to do. That's the mark of a true warrior!" Basilio said "She'll be back. I'd bet my sweet brown arse on it!"

"Bah! Leave it to Athena to take responsibility for all of us." Flavia huffed "If she cared for us that much, I hope she knows how we still need her."

"I feel a soul straight and true pulsing in the darkness. The hero...will return!" Owain declared

"No tears today. I know she'll be back. I'll just have to wait, and...try to smile..." Inigo said

"I won't cry! She'll be back! I know it!" Brady said "And in the meantime, I'll write the finest song about her that ever was!"

"I am glad for our victory, but I wish it did not mean so sad a farewell..." Kjelle said "I still have so much to learn. Come back and teach me."

"Now I know what it really means to be a hero..." Cynthia said "But heroes always come back to fight again...don't they?"

"Fool! Why did you sacrifice yourself?!" Severa asked "I refuse to accept it! Return, Athena, or face my wrath!"

"She showed me that I have a future. That destiny can be defeated." Gerome said "We have to believe we can alter destiny once more and bring her back."

"Mother... You can't leave me now. Not like this..." Morgan said "I believe in you. Come back!"

"The world is vast and full of potential unexplored!" Laurent said "I shall devote myself to discovering that art which might reunite us."

"No, this is all wrong... She can't be dead! She's out there." Noire said "We have to be patient and believe!"

"This is all wrong. We can't just leave Athena for dead." Nah said "I'll wait until the end of time for her return!"

"Athena has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future." Chrom said "Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Athena returns, I want her to see what her sacrifice bought. Athena...if you can hear me... You will always have a place here with us. Remember that. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is NOT the final chapter, just wait for the real FINALE.


	31. Epilogue

_1 year later…._

It was one year since the final battle Grima. Chrom and Lissa were still looking for Athena. Though there was a chance that she could never return but they don't give a crap, they believe that Athena will return. She has to.

They were back at the field where they found Athena before. They decided to go back there for some nostalgia. As Chrom was resting near a river. Lissa came running to him.

"Chrom! Chrom!" Lissa shouted excitedly

"What is it?" Chrom asked, turning to face his younger sister.

"Come with me, fast!" Lissa insisted, and without waiting for Chrom to follow, she ran off. With a groan, Chrom leapt up and followed his little sister.

Lissa had run to the top of a small, grassy hill, and turned, gesturing to them impatiently. Wearing amused smiles, Chrom walked up to her casually. "Over there!" Lissa said eagerly, pointing to the field below. Chrom followed her finger to the grassy meadow below, and noticed a dark object lying there, about a hundred paces away.

Chrom did a double take as he recognized the golden tassels and violet and gold markings on the robe. "Is… is that…" Chrom stuttered, his voice failing him. Without waiting the two royals rushed down the field.

Chrom and Lissa made their way to the fallen woman's side, and sure enough, it was Athena, dozing peacefully in the center of the meadow. Her armour was gone, lost to the waves, but then again, she didn't really need it anymore. Her dark brown hair that was now unbound by her braids and was scattered messily around her. It was almost an exact repeat of how they had come across the tactician initially. "Athena?" Chrom asked gently, but Athena didn't stir.

Content to let his friend sleep for a moment longer, Chrom stood there, watching his friend serenely. Despite the tranquillity he had felt earlier, only upon seeing Athena did a sense of completeness come over him. Beside him, though, Lissa did not share his patience.

"Chrom… we have to do  _something_." Lissa whined.

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom asked, smiling as he realized those were precisely their first words when they found Athena the first time. He fully expected Lissa to reach down and shake Athena awake, but to his surprise, Lissa actually looked nervous.

"Well… I don't know…" Lissa replied uneasily, watching Athena closely. She moved a foot closer as if to try to nudge Athena awake, but before she reached him, Athena groaned. As the two excited royals watched, Athena yawned, and blinked sleepily, looking up at them curiously. "Hey there!" Lissa said kindly, bending closer.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said, with a wide smile. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," he teased. "Give me your hand."

Athena brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, and extended her hand obediently, which Chrom grasped tightly. As Chrom helped Athena to his feet, he couldn't help but notice that the brand on the back of Athena's hand had disappeared. "Thanks," Athena said appreciatively, as she tried to reorient herself.

"Welcome back, Athena," Chrom said, still beaming. "It's over now."

Athena said nothing for a moment, and looked around curiously. Suddenly, Lissa looked alarmed, as a terrible thought occurred to her. "Wait… Athena, you haven't forgotten everything again, have you?" she demanded urgently. "What's my name!?"

Athena chuckled. "I'm fine, Lissa. I remember everything. Well, everything since we met for the first time," she corrected herself sheepishly, and Chrom and Lissa both laughed.

"Come on, Athena!" Lissa cried enthusiastically. "Let's go see all the other Shepherds! Can you imagine the look on everyone's faces?"

**VwV**

After travelling for a few days. They arrived at Ylisstol and made a beeline to the barracks.

When the Shepherds saw Athena they reacted much as Lissa would have expected. Shouts of surprise and glee were heard.

"Mother!" Morgan cried as he threw himself at her.

"Athena!" Stahl ran up to them and hugged his family.

The Shepherds roared happily as they saw the family back together.

"You're staying this time right Mother?" Morgan asked

"Yes." Athena answered "I'm not leaving for a long time."

**VwV**

_~ Twenty months later, in Ylisstol ~_

"Crud. You win again," Morgan said with a frown, as his mother carefully slid her myrmidon across the board, flanking his tactician. Although Athena had not fought a single battle since the victory over Grima, her mind remained as sharp as always. On one hand, Morgan enjoyed having a skilled opponent to practice strategy against. But on the other, he won only one out of every four games at best.

"That was a clever move with the ambush you had lined up in the woods," Athena conceded. "I was hard-pressed to find a way around it. You've improved quite a lot, Morgan."

Morgan could only laugh. "Of course. I've been guiding the Shepherds for six months now."

"I hope you aren't doing anything too dangerous." Athena said. As far as she was aware, there had been no sign of any Risen since Grima's demise.

"Nothing much," Morgan said with a shrug. "We've had a couple run-ins with bandits, but that's about it."

"I guess there'll always be people out there causing trouble for others," Athena said with a sigh, remembering her own first encounter with bandits on the day she met Chrom. "Well, if you would like, I found a new text the other night, with an emphasis on advanced tactics relating to cavalry."

"Hmm… it could make a nice read," Morgan said, as Athena began to rummage on the shelf behind her. "But father and I are the only Shepherds who fight from horseback. Other than Noire but she's a Bow Knight"

"That's right, huh?" Athena replied absently, recalling that Frederick was now captaining the Ylissean Royal Guard, and Sully had left to go to Roseanne with Virion. The Shepherds had become a far smaller company, much like it had been when Athena was leading them. Things had been rather quiet, though, and the Shepherds spent most of their time here in Ylisstol.

"I thought you were supposed to keep this place organized," Morgan said dryly as he watched several books tumble from the bookshelf, one of them landing straight on Athena's head. Apparently the young man inherited his mother's sarcasm and dry sense of humour.

"Don't you start," Athena said, as she finally found the book she was searching for. "Here, if you feel like reading it," she said, as she passed the tome to Morgan. As she did, she started scooping up the fallen books.

A new library had been constructed just beyond the castle grounds to hold the books formerly kept within the castle library. The rarely-used castle library had been turned into a proper conference room when the exalt had finally grown weary of holding their meetings in the throne room.

It turned out that city life suited Athena and Stahl rather well, after all, and Athena had agreed to become the caretaker of the new library and Stahl was still a Shepherd.

Athena stood up and scooped up her sword.

"Hey, Morgan, why don't we train a bit?" Athena suggested "Let's see if you really did improve."

"Oh you are so on!" Morgan said

* * *

**The Newly Exalted and the Shrinking Violet**

After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Olivia gave him a much-needed shoulder to lean on as she traveled the land, dancing and mending the scars of war.

* * *

**The Cold Lieutenant and the Maid of Flower**

As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sumia, traded her lance for a peaceful stretch of pasture and raised a happy group of pegasi.

* * *

**The Archest of Archer and the Crimson Knight**

Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But in time he was forgiven, largely thanks to the bold (and slightly terrifying) nature of his wife, Sully.

* * *

**The Sprightly Cleric and the Zero to Hero**

Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Lissa, who fit in with the people instantly despite her royal upbringing.

* * *

**The Oft Forgotten**

After the battle was over, Kellam departed Ylisse for a long journey. Of course, it took Chrom and the others several years to notice his absence.

* * *

**The Gynophobe and the Knight Paragon**

Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Cordelia exhibited her usual resilience toward Ferox's cold winters and enjoyed a peaceful, happy life with her husband.

* * *

**The Upcoming Mage and the Dire Damsel**

While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Maribelle went on to be a magistrate, and the couple leaned on each other for the rest of their days.

* * *

**The Candy Stealer and the Rapier Intellect**

Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savoury enterprises. Miriel soon began researching new and more-powerful sweeteners for her husband to enjoy.

* * *

**The Swell Sword and the Eternal Youth**

After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but his wife, Nowi, pestered him into travelling the world with her. Their journey was packed with more chaos than the war that preceded it.

* * *

**The Fetching Friar and the Wyvern Friend**

Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Cherche was a natural mother to the children, who were also quite fond of her wyvern, Minerva.

* * *

**The Twisted Mind and the Grim Stalker**

Henry settled down with Tharja and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn daughter's mood was said to shift violently, perhaps a side effect of having two dark mages for parents.

* * *

**The Blade Princess**

Say'ri worked tirelessly with the other dynasts to secure a peaceful future for the Valmese continent. She was occasionally seen visiting her brother Yen'fay's grave.

* * *

**The Khan Lioness**

After Grima was vanquished, Flavia returned home and did a marvelous job of whipping Regna Ferox back into shape. They say that each time a tournament drew close, she would ask Chrom to lend his sword.

* * *

**The Intrepid Khan**

With Grima a done deed, Basilio returned to Ferox and applied himself to dethroning Flavia. If his army of champions failed, he knew he could always wait for little Lucina to grow up (and lend her a mask).

* * *

**The Foreseer and the Gift from Afar**

Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Lucina. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children.

* * *

**The Chosen One and Little Miss**

Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Nah to "stay his sword hand." Nah got much eye-rolling practice during the tiresome journey, but she stayed by her husband's side nonetheless.

* * *

**The Flower Picker and the Hero Chaser**

Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Cynthia made for an enthusiastic partner, and before long the outrageous duo became a social sensation.

* * *

**The Daunting Priest and the Fair Fighter**

Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Never one to pass up an opportunity for self-improvement, Kjelle took up music, too. Their tight duets were said to spring from a single muse.

* * *

**The Masked Rider and the Secret Dreamer**

Gerome and Severa were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Severa had a knack for landing mercenary work, and as a fighting duo, she and her husband became known throughout the land.

* * *

**The Elucidator and Miss Personality**

Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Noire seemed startled at first by many of their discoveries but knew she was in good hands.

* * *

**The High Deliverer and the Viridian Knight**

Athena remained in Ylisstol with her family, seemingly content with a simple life, and few could reconcile the image of the unassuming librarian with the tales of the hero. While many wrote of Athena's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Stahl, above all else.


End file.
